After FYI Pt 3: The Rule of Threes
by Ms.M
Summary: UPDATED AND CORRECTED:Part 3 - Murphy is visited by more men from her past: Jake & Peter. Is the rule of threes true? Or just a comic device? See Murphy & and gang in the dramatic/funny conclusion of the Murphy Brown Reunion movie.
1. Sometimes they come back

**Notes**: Hello. To those who may have tried to read this story before: Everything is fixed now - I am dyslexic and wrote this story before I had a proper Beta, I thought I did, but it has been brought to my attention I did not. My West Wing fiction had a proper beta. Things are fixed now, but if you see any mistakes the new beta missed please feel free to private message me and I will fix them. Thanks for understanding. Enjoy

_This story was written in 2001._

* * *

**After FYI...**

**Part ****_Three: _**The Rule OF Threes

* * *

**Chapter One:** Sometimes They Come Back

* * *

_Ooh, I bet you're wondering how I knew' bout you're plans to make me blue with some other guy that you knew before. Between the two of us guys you know I love you took me by surprise I must say, when I found out yesterday. Don't you know that...I heard it through the grapevine not much longer would you be mine. Oh I heard it through the grapevine, Oh and I'm just about to lose my mind. Honey, honey yeah. I know that a man ain't supposed to cry, but these tears I can't hold ' you would end my life you see, cause you mean that much to could have told me yourself that you love someone else. Instead... People say believe half of what you see, son, and none of what you hear. I can't help bein' confused if it's true please tell me dear? Do you plan to let me go for the other guy you loved before? Don't you know..._

**~ Hear it Through The Grapevine ~ Marvin Gaye**

* * *

**ALMOST A MONTH LATER**

Murphy sat at the anchor desk, just minutes before the start of the broadcast of the Evening News. Being her last week it was old hat. She talked on her brand new cell phone while a woman behind her fiddled with her hair. Every so often Murphy would swat away the woman as if she was swatting away a fly. Finally, forcing the woman to give up and walk away.

"No, Avery, you canNOT...no… Because I said so…" Murphy huffed in reaction to her comment. She spoke in her kid confessing voice, "Yes, I know, I just spoke like a mother. I'll give you the five bucks when I get home." Murphy went back to her normal voice, "Avery, it's just too dangerous for a boy your age. When you're older. Now, put Eldin on. No, Honey, I can't take you to the game this week." There was a pause. "I'm sorry, Honey, I know I said that, but Mommy has a lot of things to do this week. I'll try for next week, ok? Ok?" There was a pause. "Now, put Eldin on." Murphy looked at her watch. "Honey, I have to go. I'll talk to him later." Murphy got off the phone and handed it to a woman holding a clipboard. The woman walked away. Murphy looked around the room and at the empty chair next to her.

"Where's Jim?" She threw her arms in the air, as a man with a head set walked past shaking his head. The woman who had been doing Murphy's hair ran up with a lint remover and took a bit of fuss off Murphy's pink suit. "Where's Miles?" The women shook her head and raised her shoulders as she walked away. "Oh yeah, real _crack_ news department. We can't even find a _short _Jewish guy with glasses and a _tall _Protestant!"

Suddenly, Jim ran into view and behind the anchor desk.

"There you are, Jim! Where were you? How did you go to bathroom via a _slow boat to china_?"

"I got side-tracked." Jim sat down in a hurry and tucked in his tie. "Miles has Rather in his office." He set his microphone on his lapel.

"Rather? He's back? I thought he wasn't coming back until after the weekend?"

"I thought so too." Jim leaned in close to Murphy as if about to tell a secret. "But _apparently_ he wanted to talk to Miles right away, before Monday," Jim insinuated with his voice that something was afoot.

"Something's going on? There's no way Miles would leave before a broadcast unless something was up?"

"I would have to agree with you there, Slugger. I tried to listen in – but I couldn't hear anything. Damn soundproof walls." Jim got a bit hot under the collar. "But you should see his hair. He cut it all off. A _buzz_ cut!" Jim started to laugh his silent laugh. "He looks like a grey chia pet." Murphy smiled. Jim got scared for a moment. "You don't think that's going to be the new thing, do you? They wouldn't make me get that haircut? Would they? I have a badly misshapen head. I don't think it would be wise."

"Well, that was the best fifty bucks I ever spent."

"What?"

"And were on in..." The stage manager shot in front of the pair and singled them that they were about to begin. "Five, four, three…"

Murphy and Jim adjusted themselves for camera. Under the desk, Jim tapped the desk four times for good luck. The music swelled up for the CBS EVENING news and the camera began to close in, as the announcer introduced them.

"The CBS Evening News with Murphy Brown and Jim Dial reporting. The News that American trusts. From CBS headquarter in New York. Now here's Jim Dial and Murphy Brown."

Jim and Murphy gave their anchor faces as Jim spoke, "Hello and good evening…"

* * *

**LATER**

After the show Murphy and Jim took the short walk to their offices up stairs. As they covered the studio and out the door Murphy began to speak.

"I bet Rather is talking to Miles about retiring?"

"I was thinking the same thing. It seems like the logical choose. Especially, since he changed his week-long vacation to a month's vacation. That's usual a sign of someone with a lot to think about."

"And you know who's the next in line for it? I bet it's you, Jim."

"Me? No? It could just as well be you, Murphy?"

"I don't know, Jim? You're more the Evening News material. Plus, you're free. I'm not. I have my _specials _you know." Murphy grinned.

"Yes, I know." Jim coughed, trying not to make a face, because the subject of Murphy's special was a topic that always came up. "Well actually, Murphy, it seems like I'll be busy for a while myself." Jim was happy about the idea himself.

"Doing what, Jim?"

"I'll be working on Kay's show, _Newsbeat_."

"I thought Chung and that new woman were anchoring that show."

"Well, they were, but Connie has to leave because of other commitments and they're having problems with this new woman."

"But, wait a second, Jim, I could be wrong here, but isn't _Newsbeat_ hosted by all women?"

"Yes it was, but they've come up with a new concept for show. They're going to keep the same set of young correspondents and then have more experienced news people, like myself, come in to anchor. Like guest anchors. I think it's a very clever idea." Murphy and Jim hit the elevator and Murphy hit the button.

"Guest anchors? What is it a news show or _Saturday Night Live_?" The elevator dinged and Jim and Murphy road the elevator up one floor. They both walked out and Jim stopped, getting Murphy's attention.

"I was just going to go home for the night? Should I wait for you? Walk you out?"

"No. Thank you, Jim. I have to make some phone call's before I leave."

"Alright, then. I'll see you tomorrow." And the two parted.

Murphy made her way to her office and turned on the light. She circled around her desk and took her reading glasses out of her pocket. She picked up some messages off her desk and began to read them. It was only after seven in the evening, so there was no need turn on her overhead lights.

"Quick, Murph, I need a safe place to hide!" Frank Fontana burst through the office looking paranoid.

"How about my uterus, Frank? It's only had one tenant and we both now no one else can set up shop there anymore!"

Frank gave Murphy a look and walked over to her door and closed it. "I caught sight of Miles. I ran, but I think he saw me." Frank peered out a small opening in the door and then closed it completely.

"And you sent his rain terror my way!" Murphy took her glasses off and threw them to the table. "Ever since he broke up with Rachel he's been unbearable to be around!"

"I know! Why do you think I ran! Every time I see him he just wants to _talk_. About him and Rachel and Rachel and _him_! The man needs help." Frank gestured with his hand. "I'd send him to my therapist, but I wouldn't want to submit her to that!"

"Yeah, because I'm sure she's _not_ over the edge _already_!" Murphy voice crackled. "Why didn't you just hide in your own office, _Frank_?"

"I _just thought_ my office was an obvious place to look."

"And _my_ office, the one right next door to your office, _isn't_!" Murphy walked towards Frank. "Ok, let's not panic. If we act now. We might be able to get out of here before he gets here."

"You're right, you're right, I panicked."

Murphy grabbed her purse off her coat rack and went for her glasses off her desk.

Frank continued, "If I have to listen to him whine more time about his relationship problems I may have to kill myself with a _blunt_ object."

Murphy shot Frank a look before speaking. "I know the feeling." Murphy rolled her eyes away from Frank's view. Finding her glasses, she took hold of them and walked towards Frank. "You think you have it bad? I have to deal with him all day. _Thankfully, _lately I've been able to avoid him, but there's still the story meetings." Murphy slipped a note pad into her purse. "Every day. Day in and day out. Rachel comes up. Today he went off on _an hour a half tangent_ as to why Rachel reminded him of the _dairy creamer_." Murphy gestured with her finger. "_An hour and a half, Frank_! An hour and a half because of dairy creamer." Murphy paused. "Frank, all those times I told you were crazy and needed help, I was wrong. I really had no concept of what that meant."

"I know. I'm the one who's spent twenty years in therapy working on my problems and he needs more help than I did when I started." Frank paused.

"Come on, Frank, let's go."

"But, Murph, what do we do? He's our friend?"

"We do what any good friend would do. We run." Murphy took a quick look around. "Ok, let's get out of here." Murphy went for the door and Frank began to follow, but stopped as Murphy hit the door.

"Wait, I need to get my jacket."

"No, Frank! There's no time!" Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Ah, Jeez!" She motioned towards the door and sunk her body.

"Maybe if we're real quiet he won't know where here," Frank whispered.

"I know you're both in there!" Miles voice cracked and he banged on the door again.

Murphy and Frank both looked at each other.

"Had to get the jacket, didn't you? FRANK!" Murphy gave Frank a look and he gave her his usual sorry confused look. "Cards." Murphy said it as if Frank would now exactly what she meant and it was understood.

Like lighting Murphy draped her purse over the coat stand and took her glasses out, as Frank went for Murphy's desk drawer. Murphy turned around as Frank lobbed her a desk of cards. She caught them with a crack. This was followed by the two going into their positions. Murphy crossed to her desk chair where she doled out a hand for both her and Frank, while Frank opened the door for Miles. Frank had that look on his face when he and Murphy were having fun with others; that boyish all-knowing look.

"Miles," Frank smirked. Miles walked in annoyed, as Frank took his place on the edge of Murphy's desk and picked up his hand.

"What took you so long?"

"_What, Miles? _We're playing _cards_." Frank took a card and placed it in the center of Murphy desk.

Miles stood at the door and then walked around the office slowly and paranoid. Murphy and Frank continued to play cards in silence.

"How can you two just sit there playing cards? Don't you have work to do?"

"Not me," Frank responded quickly.

"All done." Murphy did the same

"Oh, come on!" Miles moaned and flapped his arms about. "Murphy, Murphy, you have your _special_. You're always working on your _special_." He turned to Frank. "And Frank, Frank. Last time I talked to you, you said you were _three chapters behind_ and you had a _deadline_ for your show?"

"Actually, I finished my story already." Murphy was very confident "Now, all I have to do is send it out _live_ on Monday night. I tell you! Work. Family. A relationship. How _do_ I do it?" Murphy smiled and kissed her own shoulder. "Ha."

Miles brooded.

"Yeah, and I checked up on Lesley this weekend." Frank glowed. "It's funny how a little sex can just speed right through that writers block."

"Ugh. Corky was right. There has to be something wrong with the universe." Miles voice became frog like, "Nothing ever goes right for the two of you!"

Murphy threw her cards down. "Miles, you have to get over this! It's been a month! She's not your girlfriend anymore," Murphy attached Miles.

"Yeah, Miles, _suck it up_. Be a _man_." Frank tossed his cards to the table and replaced them.

"That's easy for you to say! Rachel didn't take your heart and _stab _through it with her imported heels. Shoes complaints of _Jerry Gold_."

"_Jeez, Miles,_ will you stop _blaming_ Jerry for this! You have to take _some_ reasonability for the break-up."

"No. No." Miles pounded his fist on Murphy's desk. "Ow. Ow." Miles lifted up his hand and jumped a bit before starting to rub his fist. "It's all his fault. It's his fault we're not together! _It's his fault_ she **_hates_** me." Miles face looked like it would explode. Murphy rolled his eyes. "He took that unsuspecting girl into his clutches and…"

"Miles, he's _her father_!" Murphy had no idea where Miles was going with his comment.

"I'm still investigating that one," he said in a deep tone.

"Just deal with it, Miles. You _dated_ Jerry Gold's daughter and you screwed up!"

There was a small silence while Miles brooded again. He sank his head down and still held onto his fist. "I ran into her today," Miles whined like a child.

"Oh, no." Murphy and Frank both groaned. They picked up their hands of cards and faked engrossment in them.

"She cut her hair, you know?" His eyebrows lifted. "It's short. But not too short. Just below her ears. It bobs when she walks. Just so slightly. She even smelled good." Miles was in a daze of the memory for a while, he even tried to touch it, but then broke out of it and began to pace. "She wouldn't even talk to me. She snubbed me like _I wasn't even there_. And when I wouldn't go away she _insulted_ me. Like. Like. Like, _a Gold_." He was disgusted and scared by his own deduction. "She did look good? And happy? She must be _dating _someone. I bet she had _no_ problem getting back in the game. I bet he's tall and handsome. And _Tall_. Oh, no." Miles began to huff and bob up and down. "Oh, no. I can't take this! I need to know! I need to! It's killing me! She can't be; she can't…" He seemed to get an idea. "Murphy!" He dashed to the side of Murphy desk.

"No, Miles." Murphy began to organize her cards. Any attempt to not look Miles in the face.

"You must see her all the time, Murphy. More than I can. You have **access**."

"I really don't see her that much, Miles." Murphy replaced one of her cards for the pile. "She came over for dinner once, but she really spends most of her time with Jerry." Murphy replaced another card. "And since he's been in LA for a week - I really haven't seen much of her lately. So, I have no idea if she's seeing anyone."

"But you could ask her for me?"

"No, Miles." Murphy motioned with her hands for Frank to give her his cards and she started to dole out a real game this time.

"I'll ask her." Frank shot up with that confident joking look on his face. Murphy smiled at Frank toying with Miles.

Miles looked at Frank. "You can't ask her, _Frank!_ That's too obvious. I thought of that."

"Oh and me asking her _isn't_!" Murphy commented and Miles turned to her.

"No! You're dating her father. She's practically your daughter!" Murphy got defensive.

"Miles! I couldn't be Rachel's _mother_! There's no way."

"But you and Jerry are the same age?" Frank smiled slyly.

"_Shut _up, _Frank_!"

"Please, Murphy. I need to know. It's _killing_ me. The idea of another man _touching her_ and _talking_ to her out and opening her car door for her and..."

"Miles, if that's beginning of a euphemism I don't want to hear the end of it."

"Come on, Murphy." Miles was calming down, as he began to take his new plan into action - the plan of buttering up Murphy. "I know you've always _wanted a daughter_. Here's your chance. You could take her shopping. Talk about the ERA. _Mold her_ in your image. The _Murphy Brown_ image." He presented his hand, as if it read in front of him like a banner. Murphy could see it to. "God knows _we've all_ _benefited_ from it." Miles shock his head with confidence.

"Miles, I don't…" Murphy was half convinced.

Miles walked around her chair. "You could shop together for _Donna Karen_ separates." Miles gripped the back of Murphy's desk chair. After thirteen years he knew just how to play her. With his last line he had her.

"Donna Karen?"

"Donna. _Karen_."

"I always said that if I had a daughter, when she was old enough, we'd go to Bloomindales and shop for Donna Karen separates." Murphy was wide eyed.

"I know," Miles said with a cocky intonation.

Frank was watching the entire proceeding with an interesting look on his face. He knew the logical course Miles plan would go, he just was interested as to how long it would take to be laid out.

"Ok, maybe it _wouldn't_ be that bad of an idea…"

"No. Not at all," Miles shrugged it off for her

"It could be a time for Rachel and _me to get to know_ each other? We really only broke the surface of our relationship that night in the diner. _I really_ got the feeling we could be good friends. And it's very important when dating a person with children that you make an effort to get to know them better. I mean, I ask that of Jerry, _why shouldn't_ he expect that from me?"

"See. It all works out for everyone."

"Good idea, Miles." Murphy slammed down her cards and got up. "Come on, Frank, let's get out of here. I'm starving." Murphy went for her purse. "And will you be paying in cash or credit, Miles?"

"Wait, I have a good hand." Frank threw down his cards.

"Let's go, Frank!"

Frank sat up off the desk.

"What? You want money?" Miles was shocked.

"Donna Karen doesn't grow on trees, you know."

"I thought you were doing this out of the kindest of your heart." Miles eyes shot out.

"I am. But the kindest of my heart can't pay for silk, Miles. If that were true I'd be _a completely different_ person." She exited the office.

Miles looked at Frank. "_Yeah_, and some of us would still have _parts_ of their colon."

* * *

**SATURDAY AFTERNOON**

Murphy and Rachel looked at scarves around the accessories department of Lord and Taylor's department store. It was a Saturday around lunchtime, and although it was crowed, their little spot of the store had a small amount of foot traffic, as too give them some privacy.

Rachel looked a lot more interested in the scarves then Murphy did. Murphy loved a good scarf like no bodies business, but the large sweeping kind that made a fashion statement and kept you warm. It was summer and so the scarves the two were looking at where the silky type with patterns. Murphy hadn't seen or worn such patterns since nineteen sixty eight, and the last time she saw one herself was on a rerun of Rhoda.

"Rachel, why don't we go upstairs and look around?"

"In a second. I need a new scarf. And I need you to help me find Jerry a birthday present? You said you'd do that?"

"I just thought we could go. I don't know… up to the Donna Karen floor, buy a couple of separates?"

Rachel looked at her funny and moved on the next counter to take a look. "Sure? If you like?" She moved onto a set of three scarves set out on the counter. "But if we're going to go clothes shopping could we go over to Bloomindales..."

"But Bloomindales doesn't have a Donna Karen section right now. It's being re-shelved. I checked!" Murphy was disappointed about that fact. "Today of all days," Murphy grumbled under her breath.

"Yeah, but that's where I have a charge. And why does it have to be Donna Karen?"

"Because, it does! That's the way it supposes to be! You! Me! Two women and Donna Karen! That's the way it is!"

Rachel was very confused. "And you're the women "American trusts"?" Murphy gave her a look. Rachel held her purse by her thumb, against her arm, and turned her head to look at another display across the aisle. Murphy followed, as a young man crossed Rachel's path and looked her over.

"Pretty Girl," he said from behind his glasses.

"Wow, you can talk! I bet it took you all night to come up with that one! Out of the way!" The guy gave her a freaked out look and moved out of Rachel's way. Murphy watched the guy walk away and followed Rachel. "God, I hate when guys do that! And that wasn't even a complete sentence. Like that's supposed to just sweep me off my feet."

"So, we could just go to Bergdof Goodmans. It's much better there anyway. And with _this face_. I bet I get us _three_ sales people, the _food car_t, and some of those _special_ designer teas. And they don't just bring that stuff out for anybody you now?"

"Sure, Murphy if you want? It's just so expensive there and I'm trying not to tempt myself to spend a lot of money lately."

"Why? You've got a nice cushy job. Spend some of that hard earned cash. And nothing says _I. Love. Me. - _like 100 percent silk."

"I'm just starting to make money, Murphy. I want to save up for a nice apartment!"

"But you have an apartment!"

"Yes! But it was my _grandmother's_ apartment. I want to get my own place. A place I didn't grow up in!"

"If you're trying to save money then why do you have a charge at Bloomindales?"

"Even when I was poor I always had a charge at Bloomindales." She looked at Murphy. "A person should always dress like the salary they're asking for."

"That makes _no_ sense!"

"It makes more sense than you think, Murphy." Rachel moved onto another display. Murphy followed about to speak when she caught sight of someone or something.

"Oh, Jeez, it's Corky!" Murphy turned her head and then strained to hide behind a confused Rachel.

"Murphy, I thought you liked Corky?"

"I do. I love Corky. Corky is my friend. But if she sees us she'll want to _shop_ with us. And _believe me_, you don't want that. She'll _pick_ at you and everything you try on until your self-esteem the size of a _cherry pit_. All that'll be left is some bones, a rag of hair and _a designer belt_! And that's when she thinks she's helping! I'm _telling you_, the woman is the verbal equivalent of _fluorescent _lighting! Murphy noticed over Rachel's shoulder that Corky was coming closer to them. "Quick, hide!" She grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her down beside the counter.

"Murphy? Rachel?" Corky voice was heard above them. She had found them out. "What a hoot!"

"Corky, hi?" Murphy tried to pretend that nothing was wrong, as she pulled up a very confused Rachel.

"What were you doing on the floor?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing. Just trying to pick out scarves. Yeah, that's' it. That's all. Rachel was just having trouble picking which one she wanted. She doesn't do well with decisions. I had to console her." Rachel gave Murphy a dirty look and then Murphy elbowed her. Rachel let out a muffed hurt sound, as Murphy eyeballed her to contribute.

Rachel looked straight ahead and with no feeling spoke to corky. "Yes. I have a problem...a _shopping_ problem." She gave Murphy dagger eyes.

"Well, you know what I always say. A good piece of clothing is like love. If you set it free and you come back and it's still there then it's meant to be." She smiled and gestured with her finger.

"I'll remember that, Corky." Rachel looked at her strangely.

"You never know, Rachel." Murphy got that tone in her voice when she was throwing something back in someone's face. "It could make more sense than you think?"

Rachel gave Murphy a look before looking back at Corky. "So, Corky, how's your new job going. I hear it's doing very well." Rachel tried to change the subject.

"Oh, it's going _wonderful,_ thank you. I 'm just so busy all the time. Victor really keeps me busy."

"Victor?" Rachel questioned.

"Victor Champaign. My boss. In fact, I really can't stay. I was just buying a new pair of sunglasses. I have an interview with Gary Appleton I have to get to..." She went for the door, but Murphy stopped her.

"Wait, Corky? How did you get an interview with Gary Appleton? He won't even return my phone calls," Murphy was stunned, as she called after Corky.

"Victor got it got me. I think they went too high school together? Bye. I'll call you when I'm free, Murphy."

Murphy got an angry look on her face, as she tried to follow Corky, but was stopped by the attachment of her young son to her waist.

"Mom! Mom!"

"What is it, Honey?" Murphy looked down at him.

"Look, Eldin got me socks?" He shoved his socks in Murphy's face.

"Ahh… that's great, Honey."

Eldin came up beside them. "I'm going to take him upstairs and get the kid some new shoes to go with those socks."

"New shoes too?" Murphy seemed a little distracted.

"How do you think I got him so excited about the socks?" Eldin walked towards the escalator, but when he turned to get Avery's hand, he noticed the boy was no longer beside him.

Avery had walked over to Rachel and took her hand. "Rachel?"

"Yes, Avery." She leaned down to towards him with a smile.

"Do you want to come with us?" He turned towards Eldin. "Could she come with us, Eldin?"

Eldin and Rachel went to speak, but Murphy spoke before they could. "Avery, Honey," Murphy took his hand. "Rachel and I need to do some shopping _down here_. We have some _adult _things we have to discuss."

"We do?" Rachel was again confused.

"Yes, we have to find _Jerry_ a birthday present." She spoke to Rachel and then to Avery. "You go with Eldin and then when you're done we'll all go shopping together, ok."

"OK." Avery looked a little sad. Eldin took his hand and they disappeared. It seemed that Avery had a crush.

Rachel made her scarf purchases and then the two made their way over to one of the jewelry counters.

Rachel looked into the glass cover. "I was thinking of cuff links?" Rachel pointed at something on top of the glass. "That's always easy, right?"

"Sounds good." Murphy followed and a saleswoman came by and asked if they needed help.

"No, were fine" Rachel smiled at the woman and walked over to another counter and looked in. "So, what's up with Corky and this job of hers?"

"What do you mean?" Murphy looked over the counter with a quick glance and saw nothing she liked.

"She had a great job at ABC and she gave it up for some struggling cable network. Run by _Victor Champion_. I mean it just seems… _Not_ wise."

"She's a grown woman she can make her own decisions."

"You don't like this decision do you, Murphy?"

"No," Murphy grumbled. "I told Corky that she should take a _chance_, make her _own way_ in life. I didn't think she'd get wrapped up with a character like _Victor Champion_. All he needs to do is make another one of his _financial mistakes_ and he brings Corky right down with him. Corky has grown a lot since I've known her, but I still think she can be a little naive in some ways. I just hope this guy doesn't take advantage of her somehow." Murphy shook her head. "You know what! Let's not talk about this anymore." Murphy moved over to another counter. "How about a watch?" Murphy made her comment, not as if she really thought a watch was a good idea, but as if she wanted to change the subject. Murphy pointed to the counter top and Rachel approached her. "Let's just talk about something else. How's your job going?"

"Real well! Much better than I thought! I'm really enjoying myself. I mean instead of working on one story, I get to work on three or four. Kay likes my work so much she's asked me to be her assistant. Which means, I have a lot more responsibility as to the product of the show."

"That's great. I have to say the work of yours I have seen so far has been very impressive."

Rachel turned to Murphy with a huge smile on her face. "Thank you, Murphy." She was really touched. "That really means a lot." She looked back towards the cases. "To be honest, I wasn't sure how I was going to do…" She turned to the left of the counter and looked in the adjoining one.

"So, how is everything else going?" Murphy tried to bring in the pre-arranged topic.

"Going?"

"Your life, other things? _You know_… Are you dating anyone? That type of thing?"

Rachel's face changed. "I've been on a couple of dates with this guy Joe, but nothing really serious." She leaned her side on the corner of the counter and faced Murphy. "Did Miles ask you to ask me that?"

"No. Of course not." Murphy was trying to lie. "I just… I just. Jeez, I'm losing my touch." Murphy leaned over and rubbed her head and then lifted it again. Rachel got a worse look on her face. "But you should see him, he's a mess."

"That's not my fault. And, what? Finding out who I'm dating is going to change that?" She crossed to another counter.

"Well, really it's to get him from whining to me all the time - so, _really_ this is all purely a _selfish act_ on my part." Murphy followed her and then stopped for a moment. She thought she caught something out of the counter of her eye. She turned around, but saw nothing. Murphy had that feeling she got whenever she heard the timber of Aretha Franklin's voice over the speakers in a crowded noisy store. That feeling she got when she knew something was familiar, not because she saw it or heard it completely, only because she felt it in her soul. Murphy shook it off and followed over to Rachel. "I'm sorry to say this, Rachel, but aren't you being a little hard on him."

"Murphy, you weren't there! You don't know what he said. And I'm not telling you, Murphy, because you're his friend and I don't think it's fair to bad month people in front of their friends. Now, help me pick out a present for Jerry!"

"Why are so _worried_ about this present!"

"Because, I've only known him for a month really now and we don't really know each other well and I want it to be a good gift. You'd know more what he would like then I would." Rachel leaned over the glass.

"You still care about Miles, don't you?" Murphy asked point blank for her own reasons.

"I'll always care about, Miles," she said it softly. "You won't tell him that will you?" She looked scared at the thought.

"No," Murphy said seriously.

"Now, let's get back to important things at hand." Rachel looked back over the counter top.

Murphy leaned on her side and took a look herself, in the counter top, before looking out and around for a breather. She really didn't like shopping. For other people that was.

That was when she caught sight of him. Her heart skipped a beat because it was the last place she expected to see him, and the last person she expected to see. It was her ex-husband, and Avery's father, Jake Lowenstein, looking the same as she last remembered him, only ten years later.

Murphy stared in shock for a moment, unsure if it really was Jake, while Rachel asked her questions she didn't hear. It was really just less than a minute, but it seemed a much longer. Just when Murphy was sure that it was Jake he turned and seemed to notice her. It was just at the moment that Murphy decided to move away. Murphy turned around and knocked over a rack of cuff links onto the floor. Murphy knelt down and began to pick them up in a tizzy.

"Murphy?" Rachel knelt down and helped Murphy. She looked into Murphy face. "Murphy, what hap...Are you alright?"

"I'll be fine. I…"

"You're not fine. Murphy, what happened? You look like you've seen a ghost?" Murphy looked into Rachel's eyes and knew she could trust her. She had to tell someone.

"I just saw my ex-husband." Murphy face as filled with panic.

Rachel was taken aback. "Your ex-husband Jake Lowenstein?"

"Yeah."

"The same Jake Lowenstein who you haven't seen in like ten years…"

"Yes," she gritted her teeth.

"The same Jake Lowenstein..."

"Yes, Avery's father…" Murphy whispered but somehow it still sounded like she was yelling. Rachel looked over Murphy shoulder and her eyes changed. "He's coming up behind me isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Murphy stood up with the cleaned up tray. Rachel stood up with her as Murphy composed herself. "Rachel, I want you to do me a favor?" she whispered and Rachel nodded her head. "I want you to go upstairs and cut off Avery and Eldin before they come back down..."

"Murphy, don't you want Avery to meet…"

"Of course I do." Inside Murphy was a wreck and some of it seemed to bleed though. "Just not like this. Not like this." She paused for a moment. "Can you do that for me?" Rachel nodded. "I'll meet you out front." And Rachel walked off.

Not, but two moment later Murphy heard Jake's familiar voice behind her. Even though in technical terms they had only known each other for a little over six weeks, she could never forget his voice.

"Murphy?" Jake was equally surprised to see her.

Murphy took a breath, turned around and took him into her view. "Jake?"

"I can't believe… what are you-"

"-Doing here? I'd have to ask you the same question."

Jake seemed cool, but awkward. Murphy was still in shock.

"I wasn't sure 'till yesterday if I'd even be coming to The States…" He looked her over for a moment in a state of shock. "I was going to call you… I never thought I'd run into you here..." He looked her over again. "You… look great!"

"Thank you." She looked him over: same brown leather jacket, same dark hair, a little grey, and those crinkling eyes that drove Murphy crazy. "You look good yourself. The last ten years seem to have been good to you." She nodded her head a few times in a nervous reaction.

"You too," Jake still spoke in shock. "But then again you always…" He paused and shook his head. "I heard what happened to you, Murphy…" He paused looking for the words. "But I heard… I hope things are well now?"

"Yes. _Completely better_. Have been for the last three years."

"Thank god...well you look great." He looked at her for a moment. "It must have been a lot for you and…" He looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to word it. "How is…" He gestured with his hand.

"Avery. He's name is Avery."

"I knew that. I knew that. I read it. Somewhere." He took a breath and scratched the back of his head. "I was going to call you. I was hoping when I came in I..." He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "Murphy... But then I guess it wouldn't have mattered because you're..." He looked at Murphy dead on."...here." He presented his hand in her direction.

"Yup. I'm here. And you're here. And Avery's here..." Murphy didn't mean to say that and her face said it in volumes.

"He's here? With you? I mean in the store?" Jake seemed to get agitated, as he looked around.

"Don't worry, Jake, I would never have him meet you until I've talked to him and you first."

"No. No, it's not that, Murphy. I was just surprised you brought him with you..."

"Well, I'm staying in New York... for an extended period of time."

"You're not moving out of Washington are you!"

"Oh no. Of course not. You'd have to tear me away from there kicking and screaming." Murphy laughed uncomfortably and then took a breath.

"Yeah. You do love that town." There was a short pause. "How is he, Murphy?"

"Avery?" Murphy at first wasn't sure what he was asking. "He's very well. He's everything a mother could ask for in a child. You'd love him. Really."

"He's a good kid then?"

"He's a _great_ kid." Murphy was moved by the thought of her son.

"He must take after his mother then." There was a moment between them when Jake interceded. "I'd really like to see him, Murphy. I do. I mean. If that would that be alright?"

"Of course, you're his father." There was another shared moment of silence between them.

"Good. You know, I wanted to come see him plenty of times, but this was the first change I've had to be in the area…"

"That's right, Jake, what are you doing in New York?"

"Well, I'm here on business really and…" Just as Jake was about to finish his sentence a woman approached Jake and spread her fingers around the arm of his leather jacket, gripping with ownership, revealing her slender fingers and large diamond ring.

"There you are, Honey. I thought I lost you," she laughed it off.

"Sorry, Sharon." Jake seemed to feel the awkwardness of the situation.

Sharon was a beautiful woman in her early to late forties, although she looked young it was more her demeanor that suggested her age. She had the same hair color that Murphy had at her age. Sharon had a friendly face with healthy cheeks and a small waist. She looked as if she had no idea what she had just interrupted, or didn't want to admit that she had.

"I ran into someone…" Jake finished his sentence, turned his head towards Murphy, and introduced the women, even though Sharon seemed to know exactly who Murphy was.

It was an awkward exchange for Murphy because she seemed to have a pretty good idea who Sharon was also, even if she didn't know of her as well as Sharon seemed to know of Murphy.

Sharon, on the other hand, appeared to have no problem with the situation. "Murphy… very nice to meet you." Jake watched the women shake hands. He looked around and down, knowing Murphy needed an explanation.

And then quickly and as gently as he could Jake introduced who she was. "Sharon and I...are engaged."

"Engaged!" Murphy felt like the air was let out of her sails. "Wow. Well, congratulations." She tried to fake her way through it when inside she was dying. "That's wonderful, really. That's great." She took a breath.

"Murphy and I were discussing me seeing Avery."

"Oh." Sharon took on a serious face. "I'll just be over here then." She leaned in to Jake and then turned to Murphy. "I really hope we can meet again, Murphy." Murphy nodded while Sharon slid her hand and her huge ring away from Jake.

"That's quite a ring, Jake. You afford that on a _revolutionary_ salary, did you?

"It was her mother's." Jake's voice was very serious. "Her family has a _little money_." Jake tried to push it off and gets back to what he felt were more important things. "Murphy…"

"A little money! I've seen smaller jewels thrown off that ship in _Titanic_."

"Murphy…" He looked at his watch. "Oh, god." He looked up at Murphy. "Sharon and I have an appointment to get to. But... I would really like to see Avery. If you'll let me?"

"Of course, Jake. I would never think of keeping you away from your son. Just give me some time to talk to him, see what his opinions are on the subject. Prepare him." Murphy was agitated.

"Of course."

"How long will you be in town?"

"I don't know. We have some business to attend to. And…" He looked at Murphy. "I could come over tonight?"

"Tonight? Sure." Murphy then realized something. She squished her forehead and eyes. "No. No. Tonight is _bad_. Not tonight. How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Tonight was my only real free night." He thought for a moment. "The morning would be alright. Afternoon maybe."

"Sunday would be perfect." Murphy thought for a moment. "Could you stop by my place say about _noon_. It can't be before noon."

"Noon would be fine."

"Call my office at CBS and I'll have them give you the address."

"Alright." He smiled, crinkled his eyes, and began to back away. "It really was wonderful to see you again, Murphy."

"You too, Jake." And he disappeared.

Murphy took in a breath. A breath that seemed to be the only true breath she had taken in the last fifteen minutes. Murphy thought to herself about how she really felt about seeing Jake again, after all these years, and she really had no idea. The truth was she felt something and it scared her.

* * *

**THAT NIGHT**

"I'm back!" Jerry yelled as he dropped his bags in the foyer. They hit the ground with a thud while part of his body was taken down with the release of his carry-on bag, as it slid off his shoulders. Jerry had a lot of bags with him for two weeks, but Jerry was always known to over pack, being the type of person who at all times wanted to be prepared for anything. As this was happening and Jerry was trying to set himself apart from his belongings, Murphy, who had heard his voice, made her way out of their bedroom and into the hall and swung into the doorway.

"You're back!"

"Hey." Jerry grinned with his arms out and planted a kiss on Murphy.

"Happy Birthday," she grinned.

Jerry took her in his arms. "Why, thank you," he grinned slyly, as he felt her body in his arms.

"How was _L.A_?" Murphy's eyebrows lifted because she knew Jerry hated LA. She broke from his embrace at the same time, taking his hand and leading him towards the center of the foyer.

"Well, you know! It's L.A. I hate LA! I saw more plastic then in a Mattel factory and now with the power shortage I had to learn to drive by _candle light_." Murphy grinned. "Did a couple of rounds last night with Bill Mahar..."

"You were on Politically Incorrect last night? I thought you were just on Monday?"

"I was. Last night I had cocktails at his house. I drank him and Arrianna Huffington under the table. It was beautiful… So, you watched me on TV… this is a first…" Jerry put his hands in his pockets.

"There was nothing on, it was late…" She grinned.

"Ah, ha..." he humored her.

"I have to say I think you're the first person to make the _Little House On The Prairie_ girl openly weep on national television."

"It's a gift…" Jerry made his way into the living room.

Murphy let go of Jerry's hand as they entered the living room. Jerry stopped, as he left the foyer, and noticed that the center couch, which since Murphy had changed the apartment around had been a brownish color, now had been replaced with a black one. It was a black couch very similar to the one Jerry had in the apartment when Murphy first moved in. In fact, it looked exactly like it. Murphy grinned and set herself against the inner corner of the center couch, farthest from Jerry. She looked pretty satisfied with herself.

"Well, well, well?"

"This is my way of compromising. Don't ask any _questions_ about it. Don't _comment_ on it. _Just except it_!" Murphy gestured with her hand." Consider it my birthday present from me to you."

"Alright?" Jerry stood for a moment and took a quick look to the side and then sat himself down on the couch.

"Sorry I haven't called in the last two days, but I I've been doing press non-stop."

"It's nice being nominated for an Emmy isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's great! It's fantastic for the show! Although, if one more person asks me where I'd put the damn thing, if I won it, I think I'll have to bang myself over the head with it, if I actually win the damn thing." Jerry took his wallet and keys out of his pocket and dumped them on the coffee table. "After a million and a halves, "I really don't knows" and "who gives a rat's ass." I just said I'd put it in the bathroom. What I didn't know was it wasn't an original answer and it just made me come off as humble and _quirky..._"

"God forbid," Murphy said sarcastically, with a twinkle in her eye.

Jerry took her into view and leaned in closer, pushing Murphy slightly up against the arm of the chair. "So what happened?"

"Happened? Why should anything happen? Nothing's happened."

"Well. I was away. I was just wondering what you've been up too?"

"Oh! Nothing. Nothing really." Murphy looked away. "Worked on my story." She shifted in her seat and crossed her legs. "Went shopping with Rachel."

"Shopping?" Jerry started to lightly play with Murphy's leg. "Good. I'd really like you too to get to know each other." Jerry looked in her eyes. "So?" He ran his arm around her neck, causing Murphy to turn in towards him. "Did you do any other shopping?"

"You mean for your birthday present? I really don't know?" Murphy faked coyness.

"I'm was just hoping it wasn't - because, if you got me something with large wrapping and a bow I'm going to be _very_ disappointed."

Murphy grinned. "Oh, it's doesn't have large wrapping, but the bow part I'm really quite sure about."

Jerry continued running his hand along Murphy's thighs and gently ran his hand down to her foot and lifted her legs onto his lap. He then began to lean in to kiss Murphy, but stopped. "We're alone?"

"Yes, completely alone. I had Eldin take Avery over to his place for the night. Happy Birthday." She raised her eyebrows.

"Wow? It really is my lucky day." Jerry leaned in to kiss Murphy and just as their lips met Eldin entered the room.

"Whoa! Just pretend I'm not here." Eldin held his hand over his eyes, as he walked through the living room.

"Why am I not surprised!" Jerry rose up off the couch and groaned.

"Eldin, what are you doing here and where's Avery!"

"He's waiting in a cab. He forgot his toothbrush." Eldin gestured with the toothbrush. "He also wanted me to find his glove. Where would I find something like that?"

Suddenly a phone rang.

"Hall closet." Murphy pointed towards the foyer.

"Hey? That's my fax line. I'll be right back." Jerry walked towards the bedroom.

"Hall closet." Murphy walked off the couch and when Jerry was out of sight took Eldin into her confidence. "Eldin…"

"Yeah." Eldin found Avery's glove in the hall closet and closed the door.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention what happened today at the department store to Jerry."

"You mean about running into Avery's father?"

"Yes, about Jake," she whispered.

"Alright?" he stated as a question.

"I'm going to tell him. I will. Just not tonight."

"Ok." Eldin looked down for a moment. "When are you going to tell, Avery?"

"I'm going to talk to him tomorrow."

"Because, I could talk to him tonight if you want."

"No, Eldin. I think it's better if I do this."

"Alright. Just be very gentle with him."

"Eldin. I know this is going to be hard. For everyone. I know my son."

"Ok." Eldin looked like he had been pondering something. "Just be easy with the boy. I told him I wouldn't tell you this, but..."

"Eldin, what?"

"Ok... When Avery ran away from camp it wasn't because he was bored. It was because the other kids found out about his _situation_. And they made fun of him."

"They made fun of him because he didn't have a father!"

"Yes."

"Why couldn't he tell me? We share everything. He never had trouble telling me things like this before?"

"He was afraid he would hurt your feelings"

"Oh…"

"So, all I'm saying is… I know you'll treat this thing as delicately as you can with Avery, but I just thought you should know what state he's in."

"Thank you, Eldin."

Eldin tipped his head, smiled and left.

Murphy leaned up against the door frame of the hall between the hall and the foyer closet. Jerry walked through the hall and next to Murphy.

"Look at this. Mary Matlin sent me another fax." Jerry noticed that Murphy was in her own world and wasn't listening to him. "Murphy?" Nothing. "Murphy?"

"What? What?" She looked at him.

"You were in your own little world there. You, ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What's going on?"

"Nothing. So far, I am very disappointed in my birthday."

"Well, let's change that." Murphy walked past Jerry and towards their bedroom. Jerry smiled and followed.

* * *

That night Murphy and Jerry both lay awake in bed. Neither of them could sleep. Murphy noticed first that Jerry was still awake. They each lay on their backs, each on their own side of the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Murphy really was the one who couldn't get to sleep. Jerry just had jet lag and was so tired he couldn't get to sleep. They had been awake talking and this was just another conversation after a small lag in it.

"Jer?"

"Yeah?" Jerry answered with his voice only.

"You've never mentioned Rachel's mother in all of this?"

"Yeah?" There was a small pause.

"So, who was she? What was she like?"

"You want me to talk about another woman? Now? While were in bed with you?"

"I'm curious, can't a girl be curious? I'd like to know a little something about the woman you _procreated _with?" Murphy sat up a bit and leaned on her side.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events," Jerry insinuated.

"Just do it, Gold, before I change my mind."

"I don't know - there's not much to tell?" Jerry leaned on his side facing Murphy.

"You don't have much to say about a woman you had _a child_ with?"

"Not everyone has _long_ meaningful relationships with people they have kids with, Brown! But then, I guess anyone who has one that _outlasts_ the m_ilk_ in the refrigerator is a _marvel_ to _you, i_sn't it, Brown?" Murphy kicked Jerry in the leg. "Oww." He made a face. "How come you can make fun of your marriage and I can't?"

"You want me to make fun of yours?" her tone as dark and twisted.

"Ok. Veronica?" Jerry thought for a moment. "She was a sweet girl... You know, _nothing like you_." Jerry smiled slyly and Murphy gave him an odd set grin. "Looked like Rachel. What _else_ do you want?"

"And where did you _meet_ such a creature?" Murphy asked sarcastically.

"I met her at _some bar_ on Seventh Ave. I was doing my column for the Post at the time and she was still in school..."

"A _co-ed_ Jerry - I'm _impressed_."

"She saw my press credentials and we started taking. She was a photojournalist. Accosted anyone with _the mark of journalism_ on them. I just happened to be a _schmuck_ who stopped in on his way home from work. We started talking. She was strong and opinionated. Not as much as _you_. But of course compared to you, anyone is _Switzerland_." Murphy kicked him in the leg again. "Hey! Stop that! You ever hear of shaving?" Jerry recoiled under the streets. "You wanna hear the rest of this or not?"

"I do." Murphy rolled her eyes and spoke in a mock voice of "alright already." She sighed," I do."

Jerry waited for silence and then with a tilt of his head continued. "We _dated_ for a few months. We broke up. Then I got that job at the Washington Post. Which as we both know lasted about _a week_. Then a few days before I was set to leave for Washington she tells me _she's pregnant_. I even asked her to marry me." Jerry laughed. "I wanted to take responsibility for what I... But she _said no_. I told her that whatever she decided I couldn't be there for her. I would try, but I couldn't. She told me she understood. I sent her money every chance I could…"

"And Rachel?"

"I saw Rachel on and off for about I don't know? Eight years? Whenever I was in town, which wasn't often. Then I got _The Jerry Gold Show_, it took off, I got to New York _less and less_. Then Veronica died and Rachel went to live with my parents. You know the rest."

"Yeah. The..."

"Car accident…"

Every time Murphy heard, or thought, about such a thing she flashed back to the many times she had driven drunk and felt bad and lucky that she or anyone else, on the road, didn't reach the same fate because of her drinking.

"I'm getting tired, Murphy. I don't want to talk about this anymore. Good-night." Jerry turned on his side with his back to Murphy.

Jerry tried to go to sleep again, but Murphy lay awake for a moment thinking. It all, in a way, sounded so familiar.

* * *

**FLASHBACK 1975 **

It was a dark outside in the West Village of New York. The door of the bar opened and left only darkness in its wake. A figure of a woman came through the door. Her figure, the shape of her hair, her hips, everything seemed to favor that of Rachel, but when the woman hit the light and came out of the darkness it was another woman all together. She wore a blue poke-a-dots scarf in her curly, dark, shoulder length hair. She held a cigarette to her month and blew out the smoke in a perfect stream. She threw the cigarette to the floor, as it had started to burn her fingers, and stuffed it out with her leather boot. She looked around the bar as if she was looking for someone familiar, but found no one. She took another cigarette out of her pocket and walked over to bar.

It was nineteen seventy five and Jerry Gold sat at a bar in the village. He leaned into the bar and held a cigarette in one hand and a beer in the other. He had his smokes on the bar, next to his red lighter, and an ash tray. He looked up at the game on the screen, occasionally, as he soaked up alcohol and nicotine. His hair was bigger of course and so were his collars. He wore a brown blazer and a press badge around his neck. The woman with long curly hair, and a scarf in her hair, leaned her back against the bar. She rested her elbows on the brass rod attached and still held the unlit cigarette in one hand, and the waist band of her jeans in the other. She looked over at Jerry and stared at him for a brief moment before speaking.

"Hey." She looked at him and then straight ahead.

"Hey." Jerry looked up at her and then back to his drink.

"You a reporter?" She looked over at him again.

"Ah, yeah." Jerry looked down at his pass around his neck.

""_Ah, yeah_," she mocked him, "You must not be print." Veronica laughed and took a lighter out of her pocket and quickly lit the cigarette.

"As a matter of fact _I am_." Jerry turned on his stool to her and got defensive.

"I thought so." She blew out the smoke.

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to be sure." She rubbed the edge of her smoking elbow with her free hand. "Maybe I've read your stuff? What's your name? "

"What's _yours_?" Jerry took a puff off his own cigarette.

"Veronica Carl. Well that's not really my real name. It's my by-line name. My names really Veronica Schwartzberg." She thought for a second. "I may just end up changing it again to Margolis. My mother's maiden name. I can't decide. What do you think?"

"Why Carl? It's so…"

"I know non-ethnic…"

"No? A _first name_?"

"It's for Carl Perkins!"

"I see." Jerry really didn't.

"But my friends call me Ronnie."

"Ronnie? So, you're a journalist? Or are you just _staking_ reporters for the _sport_?"

"HA." She smiled. "Yeah, I'm a reporter. Well, I'm studying to be one. Photojournalism, but I write my own copy." She made her final point with her cigarette and then ashed it in Jerry's ashtray. "So, you gonna buy me a drink?" She brought the smoke to her lips.

"Why?_ It's the 70's,_ you're the one picking me up? Shouldn't you be the one buying _me_ the drink?"

"I'm not _picking_ you up. I'm just engaging in a little friendly conversation." Now, she got defensive.

Jerry looked at her with his cigarette hanging off the tip of his lips. "Really?"

"Watch. I'll order my own drink." Ronnie faced the bar, motioned the bartender, and he brought over a martini.

She held the drink and her cigarette in her left hand, turned her back and leaned her elbows against the bar again. She took the stick out of the drink and began to suck on the olive. She played with it in her mouth. This got Jerry's attention.

"You come here often?"

"Oh, that's original." Ronnie laughed, as she bit into the olive and eyed him.

"I just meant that you didn't tell the bartender what you wanted and he just brought you a drink?"

"Oh." She seemed embarrassed. "Yeah, I come here a lot. I go to school around the corner." She sipped the edge off her drink so it wouldn't spill over and then with the wooden stick gone she switched her drink to her free hand.

"Oh, you go to NYU?"

"Is there any other?"

"As a matter-of-fact, _yes_," he said with a snarky attitude.

"It was a _rhetorical_ question."

"So was mine." Jerry seemed intrigued. "So, you do this often?"

"Drink. Yes." She downed the rest of her drink and began to order another one.

"This one's on me." Jerry waved at the bartender, but looked only at her. "And make sure it has _plenty_ of extra olives." He eyed her up and down.

"You mean pick up strange men in bars?"

"Yeah?"

"No."

"Too bad, because the idea is turning me on." He grinned.

"I like talking to reporters."

"Why?" Jerry blew smoke into the air.

"I find them more interesting."

"I see. So, my rugged good looks had nothing to do with it," he said sarcastically.

"_This is_, coming from a woman on her third martini..." She looked him over. "But I do think you're kinda cute."

"Kinda cute? I can go for that."

"So, where do you work?"

"The Post. I write a column." He ashed the butt of his cigarette and thumbed another out of his packet and lit it.

"Wow. _the Post_ and you're how old..."

"Twenty-seven..." Jerry insinuated with his eyebrows for her to tell him her age.

"Twenty-two." She puffed on her cigarette. "So, what's your name Mr. New York Post man?"

"Jerry Gold."

"Is that your real name?"

"Are those your real breasts?" He grinned and took another puff off his cigarette.

"Funny? I'll assume that was a joke." Veronica rubbed her thumb on the forefinger of her smoking hand.

"If you want?" Jerry grinned at her and took a drink of his beer, as Veronica took a drink of hers and nodded her head in amusement.

* * *

**1976** (**The Bicentennial Year)**

"Hey." Veronica sat in the booth in bar. It was a cold and snowy January day.

"Hey." Jerry tossed his paper to the table and sat down across from her, as he rubbed his hands for warmth.

"Thanks for meeting me. I know you have a lot to do before you leave."

"No, it's alright. What's going on? You want a drink?" He looked around for a bartender.

"No. I'm fine." Jerry felt around his pockets looking for his cigarettes.

"Jerry, there's something I have to tell you."

"Yeah, wait a moment." Jerry took a sliver cigarette case out of his pocket.

"What's that?"

Jerry took a cigarette out of it and lit it with the lighter he found in his other pocket. "A cigarette case. My mother gave it me…" he said it with a lilt of disgust. He tossed it on the table.

"It's just not… you..."

"Yeah, I hate it. But she had it monogrammed. Maybe, I could hock it?" He picked it up and then tossed it down again.

"I'll take it if you don't want it?"

"Go ahead." He took a puff and slid it across the table. "So, what did you have to tell me?"

"Alright." Ronnie looked nervous. "I just want to tell you that I'm not asking for anything. I'm not demanding anything. I'm just stating a fact."

"OK?"

"I'm pregnant."

Jerry got a stunned look on his face. He didn't know how to react, what to say, or even what to tell his facial muscles to do. "Are you _sure_?"

"I'm sure."

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it is!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He took a breath and a smoke. He looked away and then back at Veronica. "So, what are your going to do?"

"I'm going to have it."

"You are?"

"Don't act so surprised."

"What about that internship?"

"I can still do it."

"What about once the baby's born? I mean, how can you do your job with a baby."

"I can do it. It is the 70s?" She had a bit of hesitation in her voice. "A woman can have a job and a family."

"A family? It would just be you!" Jerry took a breath feeling stupid for what he had said. "Ronnie… It's just that you're so young." He was concerned for her.

"This is something I feel I should do."

"You're positive?"

"In many respects, yes."

He took her hand and looked into her eyes. "Ok." He took a breath. "Let's get married?"

"What?"

"You me. We could go to the court house tonight and then you can come with me to Washington…"

"I don't want to go to Washington _and _I don't want to marry you! Come on, Jer. You and I decided we're much better as friends. Besides, we hardly know each other."

"You're right. You're right. I'm sorry. But you have to understand this, Veronica. I'm not ready to be father. I don't want to be a father. I don't know if I ever will. Children and I don't mix."

"That's why I'm not asking for anything. But you'll be ready someday. When you find a woman you love. A woman that you love so much that you'll want her to have your children." Jerry looked down and to the side. He felt uncomfortable. He looked at Veronica. "And you will find her, Jerry. I know you will."

"But I will take responsibility for this child, Veronica. I may not be able to be around, but I won't run from my responsibility."

"I thought you'd say something like that. But it's alright, Jerry. I don't want you to feel obligated."

Jerry didn't know what to say, he looked around awkwardly, and Veronica looked sad and stern. "I did care about, Ronnie... a great deal."

"And me too. But I would never ask this of you." Jerry tried to speak, but Veronica stopped his words. "I understand, Jerry. I understand."

* * *

**SUNDAY: **(The Present)

The next day Murphy stood impatiently waiting on the balcony. She looked out onto the morning skyline holding a cup of tea. She was nervous. Jerry had left that morning for the office, it was a filming day for him and she knew he would be gone most of the day. That was why Murphy had asked Jake to come over on Sunday, because she knew that Jerry would not be home. She had suggested Jake came over at noon, which was the middle of Jerry's broadcast, because she knew Jerry wouldn't come home early or unexpectedly. Perhaps, he might come back to retrieve a lost item or something, but once the show started she knew she wouldn't see him for a while.

Murphy began to pace back and forth. She was so nervous about her son meeting Jake and all the questions it brought that ran through her head. Was she doing the right thing? Was this the best thing for everyone? Of course it was she told herself. Parents had the right to know their kids and vice versa.

Murphy walked over to the doorframe of the open sliding door leading from the terrace to the living room. She leaned up against it and watched the TV set in the living room. She took a sip of her tea and rubbed her thumb over the buttons of the remote control in her other hand. She was thinking. She took the remote and brought it to her mouth, deep in thought, and then turned off the television, just as Jerry's show was about to start.

Murphy was going to tell Jerry, she was. It just never seemed the right time. And she was sure she needed the right time to tell Jerry about running into Jake. She sure as hell wasn't going to tell the man on his birthday and this morning things were just so hurried. The truth was, Murphy for some reason, or another, was putting off telling Jerry. She told herself that once Jake had met Avery then she would tell Jerry. She would tell him tonight.

"Well, I'm off." Eldin walked out of the hallway from Avery's room, dressed in his leather jacket and without his painter's overalls.

Murphy was shaken out of her world. "Eldin!" Murphy shot out of the door frame and tossed the remote on a small table next to the terrace door. "Now, you're going to pick up Avery and take him for ice-cream first, right?"

"Yeah." Eldin really only nodded his head and made very little sound.

"And then you won't come back here until after twelve thirty so I can talk to Jake first." Murphy caught up with Eldin by the doorway to the foyer.

"Yeah, Yeah. As if we didn't discuss thi a hundred times. Relax! Relax!"

"I'm relaxed." Murphy outreached her hand in a gesture, showing how tight her hand was on her mug of tea. Murphy looked at the mug. "Oh Jeez, look at me." Murphy tried to budge her hand off the mug. "It won't come lose." Suddenly, Murphy's left eye began to twitch. "Oh no, and now I think my eye's twitching." Eldin just stared at her confused. "Will you help me here, Eldin?" She held onto her eye with one hand and pushed out the mug with the other for help. "Eldin!"

Eldin walked over to Murphy reluctantly, and carefully, tried to pull the mug from Murphy's grip. "Has anyone ever told you - you have man hands?"

Eldin was able to release Murphy from the mug and placed it on Jerry's desk. By this time, Murphy's eye stopped twitching. She took her fingers off her eye and regained herself. "I'm alright. I'm alright." She paced for a bit.

"You're sure?"

"Of course." Murphy gave a grin, as she overcame it all, or perhaps put on a facade of some sort.

Whatever it was Eldin didn't buy it. "You're sure, because I could…" He pointed to the door.

"No, _Eldin_. I can _do this_ myself." Murphy took a breath. "Plus, I really think Avery should be with someone he knows right now."

"O_kay_." Eldin went for the door, Murphy took a breath, and then the buzzer rang. Eldin and Murphy looked at each other. He was here. Eldin looked at Murphy who calmly walked over to the buzzer and pushed it.

"Yes." Murphy took a gulp.

"There's a Mr. Jake Lowenstein here to see you."

Murphy hit the talk button. "Yes, send him up." Murphy let go the button and then seemed pretty satisfied with herself. "See." She grinned with a cocky satisfaction. "No problem." Murphy showed her hand. "Steady as a rock." Murphy then set her hand down and it leaded on Jerry's desk, slipping and knocking over her tea all over the desk. "Ah, Jeez." Murphy jumped back, so not to get the tea on her brand new blue suit. "Eldin?" Murphy tried to clean up the tea and separate Jerry's papers from the wetness.

"I'll get some towels!" Eldin slowly walked for the kitchen in an annoyed state.

Murphy began to wave papers and frantically tried to make sure that nothing was ruined. She looked at the door every so often for a sign of Jake.

Suddenly, Murphy's attention was caught by something. In Murphy's frantic task of saving the papers on Jerry's desk she found something she wasn't supposed to find. Murphy pulled a group of papers out of the pile in which the tea stained only the edges. It was Jerry's divorced pages. And they were unsigned. Murphy came to the deduction that they were the same papers that had come in the mail two months ago. Murphy sat down in the desk chair not knowing what to make of it.

Eldin came from the kitchen and started to wipe up the tea. He noticed Murphy's state. "You doing alright?" Eldin took the soiled towels and threw them in the waste paper basket next to the desk.

"Yeah. Why?" Murphy asked harshly.

"Because, you're sitting in tea." Eldin scratched the side of his forehead and Murphy shot up.

"Oww." Murphy made a face and looked down at the seat and her back. Then the doorbell rang. Murphy's eyes shot out. "Jezz! Eldin, will you get that?" Murphy shot for her room. "I have to change."

Eldin walked towards the door and opened it. Jake stood there standing tall in his brown leather jacket and jeans.

"Eldin?" Jake was surprised to see him.

"Come on in, she'll be out in a minute." Eldin didn't have the most cordial tone in his voice. It wasn't pleasant and yet it wasn't cold. Jake walked in with his hands in his pockets. He turned and looked at Eldin, as Eldin still held onto the door handle.

"I'm _just_ surprised to see you here, that's all? Still _here_ I mean."

"I look after Avery."

"Like a nanny?"

"More like spiritual rear-er." Eldin gestured with his hand. "Not to mention his teacher to bowl."

"I see?"

"I'd love to chat some more, but I have to go pick up the _kid_." Eldin gestured with his hand.

"Sure. Sure." Jake gestured awkwardly for Eldin to leave and so Eldin did.

Jake looked around the apartment awkwardly not sure what he should do. After only a moment Murphy emerged from the hall near the terrace. She ran out quickly, dressed in the same cream blouse, but now wore a pair of light brown dress pants. As soon as she saw sight of Jake she stopped short.

Jake turned around and caught site of Murphy. "Hi?"

"Hi?" It was an awkward exchange. Neither seemed to know what to say and so Murphy decided to stick to business. "Avery's not here yet. He's at swimming lessons. I had Eldin pick him up. I thought it could give us time to talk." She gestured stiffly with her hand.

"Sure." Murphy made her way to the left side of the couch and across from Jake. "So, he's a swimmer?"

"Yeah. Pretty good too. Back in Washington he's on a team. Although, his real love is soccer."

"Funny. I use to swim myself."

"No kidding?" Murphy was really intrigued by it. "You never told me that?" Murphy walked closer to Jake.

"Yeah. Well, it was when I was in high school." Jake sat down on the center couch.

"Oh." Murphy sat down next to Jake.

"So, how did he react when you told him? Did he want… to meet him?"

"He seemed excited about it." She nodded her head awkwardly. " I mean he wasn't exuberant, but he's a nine-year-old boy. He's at that age when he doesn't tell his mother everything."

"Oh?"

"What I'm saying, Jake, is… Be easy on him. I want you to meet, but I'm not going to force him to. Or you for that matter."

"You're not forcing me, Murphy. I want to be here. I do." Jake took a breath and looked into Murphy's eyes. "I wanted to call you. I did. See how you and he were doing..."

"And you did a few times while I was pregnant. But then what happened?"

"I was never in the same place for more than a few days and time just kept _passing_. I guess I got scared. I felt I had no business interfering in your lives. But then when I found out I was coming to New York - all those feelings… I mean." Jake stood up and looked away for a moment. "The idea that I might be able to see my child…" He looked at Murphy. "I liked _the idea,_ Murphy. I liked the idea of finding out who this child was that you and I created."

"That's wonderful, Jake." Murphy smiled. "I'm so glad to hear that. But why am I not surprised when it comes to you." Jake smiled. "I just want you to remember that this is going to be very hard on Avery…"

"I understand, Murphy. I'll be careful."

"Thank you." Murphy smiled.

Jake looked at his watch. "So, when should he be getting here?" Jake seemed anxious. He took his hands out of his pockets and rested them on his hips and his belt.

"Soon. The swim club is just around the corner..." Jake gave Murphy a look over.

"So, really? How have you been, Murphy?"

"Well, really great. How about you? What have you been up to in the last ten years?"

"You know. One un-liberated country after another. A _protest_ here. A brake-in there." He laughed

"And in all that you managed to get _engaged_?" Murphy shook her head. "Where did the two of you meet? What? Were the two of you chained to a tree or something?" Murphy turned her head and said her next comment to herself. "Get locked up together?"

"Murphy, I can explain that…" He walked closer to her.

"You don't need to explain anything, Jake." Murphy looked at him. I'm sorry. It was a bad joke. Where did you two meet?" Jake sat down next to Murphy. "Really, I mean it. I want to know."

"Well, Sharon's a photojournalist and an archeologist…"

"A photojournalist and _an archaeologist_!" This seemed unbelievable to Murphy.

"I met her on a dig and then when it was over she decided to follow me around and document my efforts. Somewhere between Nepal and Naples, I proposed." He seemed surprised by the reevaluation as much as Murphy was.

"Wow…" Murphy took an opened mouth moment. "And what are you two doing in New York?"

"We wanted to get married in the States. She has some family here."

"Oh. I see."

"And what are you doing here?" Jake looked around the room. "This place. I was surprised to find you here. The network put you up in this?" Jake took a look around, making facial comments on the decor.

"No." Murphy raised her eyebrows. "Although, I am _here_ on business." Murphy took an uncomfortable laugh. "Jake?" Murphy stood up and crossed to the fireplace. But, before Murphy could say anything the door burst open.

"Hey, kids! You'll never believe this!" Jerry shouted and slammed the door. Murphy turned around with her mouth wide open.

Jake stood up in shock at the sound of the voice. He knew that voice. He just didn't want to believe it.

Jerry threw his keys on the foyer table,walked into the living room and stopped dead at the sight of Jake. "Jake!" Jerry's voice gritted.

"Jerry?" Jake looked at Jerry and then at Murphy

"Jeez." Murphy was frozen for a moment. "Jerry, what are you doing here? You should be filming your show?"

"There was a fire at the studio." Jerry walked closer to Murphy and the couch. "What's _he_ doing here?"

"I'm here to see my son!" Jerry looked at Murphy.

"_He's_ son!"

"Now, guys…"

"And what is he doing here?" Jake looked at Murphy, as she walked closer to the men.

"What am I doing here?" Jerry got defensive in his face. "I _live_ here!"

"He lives here!" Jake was in shock. "How long has _this _been going on?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jerry once again got defensive.

"Jake! Jerry!" Murphy separated the two. "If you'd both just be _quiet_ I'll explain everything!"

"You better!" Jerry demanded.

"Hey, don't you talk to her that way!" Jake attacked.

"I can talk to her anyway I want! After all I'm _not _the one who's been gone for _ten years_!"

"Ok! Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it!"_ Murphy set out her hands, with her voice between them, and the two men quieted down and backed off.

"Jake." She turned to him. "To let you know what's been going on. Jerry and I have been living together for two months now."

"Three months!" Jerry snarled in Jake's face. Murphy gave him a look. "I just want to know what's going on in my own house. I at least deserve that! Now, why is he here?"

"Listen, I'm sorry." Jake walked closer to Jerry. "Let's just start over." Jake outstretched his hand.

Jerry kept his hands in his pockets and eyed Jake. "Yeah?" Jerry looked him over.

Jake gave a face, as to not let on how upset he was over it, and looked away.

"Why is he here?" Jerry looked at Murphy and not at Jake.

"You know, I'm right here! If you want to say something, why don't you just say it to my face?" Jake held his hands on his hips again.

"I would - but I wouldn't know which _ONE _to speak to?" Jerry snarled.

"Ok, that's it!" Murphy put her hands out between them.

"Murphy, no it's ok." Jake tried to make piece. "Obviously, you and Jerry have something you need to discuss. So, I'll just go and sit across the street in the park while you do."

"But, Jake..."

"It's ok. Just come get me in the park when Avery gets here." Jake made his quiet exit.

"Ok, what's going on, Brown? Why is he here? And why does he think he's going to see Avery?"

"Because, he is, _Gold._ Now sit down I have to tell you something."

"No, I prefer to _stand_. How did he find you? Who told him you were here? It was Fontana wasn't it? He called him? Or Sliverberg?"

"No, I told him. I ran into him at Lord and Taylor's the other day."

"You _what?_ You ran into him _yesterday_. And you didn't tell me? Brown, I can't believe you didn't tell me this. I thought we said we wouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"It was your birthday! You'd just gotten in from LA. I didn't think it was the _opportune_ time. I was going to tell you tonight!"

"Well, _now_ you don't have to!" Jerry took an aside on his next comment. "My birthday? The guy sure knows the best times to shows up."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Jerry. I just thought…"

"And I can't believe you're going to let Avery _see him_..."

"Why not, Jerry?"

"I mean he's not the best role model..."

"And you are!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Come on, Jerry. You of all people should understand a man's _urge_ to get to know his long lost _child_..!"

"Ohh. Don't use that… Don't _throw that_ in my face! This is different and you _know it_!"

"_How_ is it different, Jerry? I know you don't like, Jake, but I thought you could at least _understand_ his state of mind."

"How is it different! How is it different!" Jerry took a huffed breath. "I'll tell you how it's different. I took _responsibly_ for _my child_. I may not have been there for her the way I should have. But I didn't run away from my responsibility like _he _did! I set up _money_ for her and when her mother died I made sure she had a place to stay and food on her plate. Not to mention…"

"I never asked that of Jake!"

"And Veronica didn't ask that of me. But I did it."

"All that doesn't matter, Jerry. He's here now and I think I should give him the change to know his son, to at least _meet him_. And I think Avery also deserves that change."

"Yeah, what about that? Why is he here anyway? I'll tell you why! _For you_!"

"What?"

"Whenever he gets into town he goes straight for you. And you fall for it every time..."

"For your information, Jerry! Jake happens to be engaged. So, I don't think he's here for me! In fact, he's in town to _get married_. To someone else!"

"Oh. Great. Let's throw a party!" Jerry stammered. "That doesn't mean anything. He came to the States to get married? He came to see you! Why couldn't he get married in whatever godforsaken country he was in the first place?"

"That doesn't mean anything. It doesn't mean he still has feelings for me..."

"That's what I did!"

"He was in another country for ten years!"

"So, was I!"

"Jerry, we're forgetting one thing here. You may have had feelings for me, but you were in love with Elka. You _married_ Elka."

"But not before I slept with you!" Jerry seemed pleased at what he was pointing out.

"Expect you're forgetting one little detail, Jerry. Shall we forget? _You didn't tell me you were engaged!"_

"A minor difference!"

"You **_don't_** trust me!"

"I don't trust _him_!" Jerry shouted. "There's a difference. Plus, so far, if were going for who's been the most _trustworthy _thus far. You would be the one coming up short here, Brown!"

"Oh, yeah!" Murphy walked over to Jerry's desk.

"Yeah!" Jerry seemed pretty confident in his. "I mean why would you feel like you couldn't tell me about running into him unless you _still_ had feelings for him? Admit it! You still do."

"What's this, Jerry!" Murphy shoved his divorce papers in his direction. "I'll tell you what this is? It's your divorce papers. The same _divorce papers_ you told me you signed almost two months ago. How do you think this made me feel when I found these? I'll tell you. _Pretty. Lousy_. You _lied_ too, Jerry. Not only did you lie to me about it - I don't think you had any plan of telling me about it? Did you?"

"Now, Brown, I can explain…" He put his hands up.

"Why did you think you _couldn't discuss this with me_? I think someone else here is having trouble giving up the past. And it's _not me_!"

"Brown, I can explain! And what were you doing in my desk?"

"Were you _ever_ going to sign them? Were you just going to keep me here in your little _Love Nest_!"

"Love Nest?"

"I want answers, Jerry, just like you!"

"Ok. I lied. I'm sorry." Jerry walked towards Murphy.

"You're sorry?"

Jerry walked away from Murphy and then turned around towards her. "Ok. OK. At first when I got the papers I balked. I mean, I've never been divorced before. I was scared. Ok, are you happy!"

"I understand that, Jerry. You could have told me. I hate that you lied to me about this!"

"I had every intention to sign them! I _don't see_ **why** this is such a big deal. I love you, Murphy. _You_!"

"Then sign them!" Murphy took a pen from Jerry's desk and dangled it in front of him.

Jerry huffed and in his anger walked over to the desk. He grabbed the pen and papers from Murphy, leaned the papers on his desk, and signed them in a hurry. He smiled at Murphy sarcastically and handed her the pen. "Happy now?" He folded the papers and slid them in his breast jacket pocket.

"Ecstatic!" Murphy tossed her head sarcastically. Jerry went for the door. "Where are you going?"

Jerry turned to her as he reached the steps. "I'm going to get it notarized!" He stopped for a moment, but then kept walking.

"Jerry, you don't have to do that now! It's Sunday? Nothings opened!"

"It's New York City I'll find one that's open _somewhere_." He stopped to speak to her in the middle of the foyer. "Besides, I don't feel like being around for this little _reunion_ of sorts." As Jerry turned and reached the front day it opened and Eldin and Avery trailed in.

"Hey, Jerry!" Avery seemed happy to see him.

"Hey, Kid. Eldin." Jerry nodded at them and walked out the door.

"Mom!" Avery ran into the living room and hugged his mother, who stood by the back couch. Eldin held back in the frame of the foyer.

"How was class?" She set on the edge of the couch and fixed her young son's blonde hair.

"Great! And Eldin took me for ice cream."

"I see." Murphy licked her thumb and took some chocolate off of Avery's cheek. Avery fussed a bit by the act. Murphy took him by the shoulders and talked to him straight. "Avery. Remember our talk last night. About Jake - your father."

"Yes. He's here, right?"

"Yes. He's in the park. Do you want to go meet him? Remember. You don't have to if you don't want to?"

"I do."

"Ok." Murphy took a breath and sighed. "Let's go take a walk then." Murphy slapped her hands on her knees and stood up. She took her son's hand and went for the door, but stopped at the foyer when she noticed Eldin had already begun to walk towards the kitchen and Avery's bedroom.

"Eldin?" Murphy asked. "Do you want to come with us?" Avery just looked at him.

"What? Me? No." Eldin looked down at his shoes.

"It's alright, Eldin. You can come if you want. He's just across the street."

"No. This is between…" Eldin looked around and back. "I really have to finish that molding." Eldin played with his keys and then gestured with them towards Avery's room.

"Ok." Murphy seemed to understand and Eldin disappeared into the hallway.

* * *

**OUTSIDE**

Murphy took Avery out the front door of the apartment building and didn't have to go far because Jake sat across the street, waiting on a bench in front of the stonewall that ran around the park. He stood up as soon as he saw them and Avery and his mother crossed the street.

From the corner of the building, across the street, Jerry sat in a cab. He watched how the boy tentatively approached Jake and the father and son met for the first time.

"Go." Jerry motioned to the cab driver and they drove away.

From his window, although too high up to really see much, Eldin looked down on the meeting himself. After a moment of looking upset, he let go of the curtains he had pushed out of the way to see through the window.

* * *

**MONDAY: **Show Night

The elevator dinged and Murphy walked off in an angry mess. She was not happy and her leg seemed to have a bit of a limp to it. She wore her favorite red suit with the black collar. The jacket that made her feel like a huntress. Not only that, she was made-up to the nines, since she had just filmed the show, but apparently things didn't go so well. As Murphy made her way down the long hallway Frank came around the corner, as if he had been looking all over for her.

He had a cocky smile on his face. "Hi."

"Don't talk to me, Frank."

"I caught your show just now." Murphy entered her office. "I really loved the part when you came back from the commercial and you were cursing out that camera crew guy"

"He hit me in the head with his _boom_ mic."

"Oh, was that why you kept repeating your words. I just thought there was something wrong with the sound." Frank laughed.

"Frank, will you cut it out! I am **not** in the mood. That was the worse television experience of my life. And that includes the time I was interviewing Mother Teresa." Murphy franticly searched her drawers for an aspirin.

"Don't forget the time Aretha Franklin stood you up." Frank said, amused with himself. Murphy found an aspirin container in her bottom drawer by the window, and as she shut the drawer gave Frank a dirty look. Murphy walked over to her refrigerator and took out a Perrier bottle.

"The teleprompter didn't work! They couldn't find _my tapes_ and then when they found them the sound ran out of_ sync_! And to _top _it all off - my main interview didn't show up. He got _arrested,_ Frank! Why did he have to get arrested, Frank? Why couldn't he wait until _after_ I exposed him on national television, ruined his life, and let the world know all of his internal secrets? Why, Frank? Why! Why couldn't it have been me, Frank!" Murphy looked like she was about to cry, but held it in. "I'm telling you this is the week from _hell!"_

"I don't know, Murph." Frank put his arm around her. "Maybe some things are meant to be."

"Well, hello there." Miles sauntered into the room.

"Hello, Miles." Murphy rolled her eyes and groaned, knowing Miles was there to gloat. Murphy tossed a tablet into her hand and downed it with her water.

"_Thought you_ could do it _alone_. Thought you didn't need a _crack_ executive producer on show night. "Oh, no,  
Miles, I can do this by myself. No, Miles, just because my executive producer averted arrest by running off to Mexico means I need your help. Oh, no…""

"OK, Miles, I get the point! Now, shut up!"

"What's with her?" Miles snorted and gave an aside to Frank. Murphy heard it and gave the men a horrible look.

"Murphy." Jim caught sight or her from the hallway.

"Jim."

Jim walked into Murphy's office looking a bit off kilter. "I caught your broadcast tonight."

"Did you, Jim?" Jim's was the one comment she was interested in hearing.

"Yes. I must say I've never seen a news report that… I mean. I've never seen a broadcast have such a fine use of colorful language. Oh, damn it to hell, Murphy. It sucked." Jim looked around at the group as if to say, "I tried," or "look what I had to work with."

"Thank you, Jim, for pounding it into my skull so _elegantly_!" Her head shook.

"Well, hello there, Murphy." Kay made her appearance. Her mood as usual was ecstatic. "I just wanted to…"

"Go head, _insult _me too! _Great_ group of friends you are. When did I ever kick you when you were down!"

The group all grumbled their own comments to the question, until Murphy silenced them.

"Ok. That's it, everybody out!"

"But, Murphy, I wasn't here to insult you." The group, except for Kay, all made their exits.

"Then why are you here, Kay?" Murphy took her bag off her desk chair and began to sift through it.

"To offer you a job."

"Oh, no, not again, Kay, I told you. I don't want to be on your show. I have _my own show_."

Kay issued out one of her cackles. "Sure. If you say so."

"Ok. So, the show didn't go that well." Kay laughed again. Murphy gave her a look, as she tossed her bag over her shoulder. "But I _really think_ you're jumping to conclusions. Stan would have talked to me by now if something was wrong. _But_ he knows, like me, that all great things have a bad starting out point - a transition period before they go on to their true _greatness -_ their place in the sun. The space program, bell bottoms." There was a pause. "Rob Lowe." Kay gave her a serious look and then cackled again. "Will you stop that?" Murphy shot her a look as well. "Besides, I don't like the idea of revolving door anchors. You have no control over who you end up with!"

"But Jim's one of the anchors now, Murphy, You love working with Jim. And it would only be for a month."

"Yeah. Today it's Jim and the next week it's _Miller Redfield_." Murphy groaned. "Oh, Jeez. I said his name. Now, look what you've done!"

"What's so wrong with saying the name Miller…"

"Stop it! Don't say it! The _man_ is like a plague or Kathie Lee Gifford. I _swear_ every time..." Murphy flared her body around. "…I mention his name he shows up somehow. All dominions of evil work that way!"

"Murphy." Murphy and Kay turned to the door to find Stan Lancing standing at its threshold.

"Stan?" Murphy was surprised to see him and because of what had just happened was afraid as to why he was there.

"Murphy, I caught your broadcast tonight."

"Did you, Stan?" Murphy was tentative.

"Yes, I don't think I've seen such colorful language since I watched _The Sopranos_ back-to-back. What are you crazy? Are you insane? Small children are watching! With their even smaller _pets."_

"Stan, what child watches television after ten o'clock at night?"

"But their parents **do**… And if they think this is the kind of fare _our_ _channel _is providing. _They stop watching_! They turn it off and we lose _both _demographics. Then they change the channel to ABC! Or one of those damn game shows! I've have to take Charlie Rose off _60 minutes__ Two_ and put him on some island with a house and some guy with a mental problem! _Not to mention,_ the fact that your show was crap! It's sucked, Murphy! With a capital "S"!"

"Ok. Stan. I know it didn't go well. But I'll do much better on the next show. I've learned from my mistakes."

"Murphy, there'll be _no_ next time. I'm canceling the specials."

"But, Stan, you have to give me another change. You know my record. This was an _isolated_ incident. And what are your going to do with the open air time you secured for me at the end of August? It's too late to find anything new and you know it."

"Oh, I can just air extra episodes of _Everybody Loves Raymond._ People love that guy. I don't get it, but they do."

"But, Stan, you have a _contract_ with me?"

"About that... I thought you might do better on a show with more people like FYI." Kay crackled in delight. Murphy gave her a look, which quieted her down. "I was thinking about our new show _The EYE._ We're bringing in that blonde guy you use to work with. Named after a beer?"

"Miller Redfield?"

"Yeah, Miller. Wouldn't that be good?"

Kay coughed.

"How about _Kay's_ show…" Murphy lowered her head in disgust

"Oh," Kay spoke up. "Do you really want that, Murphy? Because, I wouldn't want to put you into something you didn't want to do?"

"I want to," she groaned and slummed her shoulders.

"Sign here." Kay shoved a contact into Murphy's face, shocking Murphy completely. Murphy gave her a cross face and then sat her bag down on the table to get her reading glasses. When she found them she began to read over the contract. "You don't have to read it, Murphy, it's all standard. Unless you caught that section on paying me homage every day? That's just something special I like to put in." Or course she was kidding and since it was just one page it only took Murphy a moment to read it, before signing it begrudgingly. Kay took her contract with delight and folded it, as she cackled her maniacal laugh again.

"I think Ruth Gordon had that same laugh when gave Rosemary those cookies that made her have the devil's baby." Murphy paused, as Kay laughed again. "Will you be spurting pea soup, Kay, or are you done!"

Kay smiled and she and Stan took their leave. Not before Kay gave Murphy a finale cackled in the door frame.

Murphy took a look at the door and then placed her glasses in her bag before slipping her bag back onto her shoulder. Murphy was about to make her way to the door when she looked up, to her surprise, to see Peter Hunt enter her office.

"Murphy!" He was happy to see her.

"Peter?" Murphy was surprised to see him.

"I thought I wouldn't catch you." Peter smiled.

"Catch me?" Murphy looked at him funny.

"Yeah. I swear every time I'm in town and I come to your office you're _not here_. I gave my voice mail to Kay, _but _I guess ...you never got it." Peter seemed to know the answer to what he had posed as a question.

"No, I didn't."

"Well, no matter." He grinned sheepishly. His eyes even seemed to crinkle. Murphy hadn't remembered that.

"What are you doing in town, Peter? When I didn't hear from you last month. I figured I missed you."

"No. No. I still have some business to attend to. I may take a spot on that new show _Newsbeat_. I'm not sure."

"Wait. Did you say _Newsbeat_? Kay Shepley's new show?" Murphy had hopped she heard wrong.

"Carter-Shepley?"

"Yeah."

"Then, I guess that's the one? But besides that, I've just decided to spend the month here. You know, work on that break I talked about. Wow, you look great." Peter looked her over. "You're wearing your lucky suit what's going on?"

"I filmed my special today..."

"Really? I'm sorry I missed it. I just got in yesterday I didn't know it was on. How'd it go?"

"Not well." Murphy went on to what she felt was more important. "_Newsbeat_? You're talking a job on _Newsbeat_? Kay's new show?"

"Yeah. I'm thinking about it. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just I just signed on to work for a few weeks… 'Till… till the end of the month. And Kay didn't mention it."

"Well, she doesn't know I'm in town. She offered me the job about a month ago. She told me to just mull it over. I ended up doing a correspondent report from Brazil."

"Yeah, I saw that."

"Wow. So, we might end up working together again." Peter was pleased.

"Yeah." The two nodded their heads in an awkward state.

"How long are you here?"

"'Till the end of August." Peter looked at his watch. "I have to get going." Peter took a pen out of his jacket pocket and fumbled for a piece of paper in his pants pockets. He found it and jotted down some numbers.

"This is my voice mail and this is where I'm staying. Give me a call. Ok."

"Ok." Murphy had little expression in her voice, but not because she lacked any emotions on the subject.

He handed Murphy the paper and then like some automatic reaction he kissed her on the cheek. Murphy seemed a bit shocked, as did Peter, at what he had done. He looked like he wanted to apologize, but said nothing, although his expressions and gestures gave away everything to Murphy.

Peter walked towards the door and then turned at the door frame to watch, as Murphy showed him the paper and then folded it and placed it in her pocket. It was like it was an unspoken signal that everything was alright and then he disappeared.

Murphy shook her head, as if she was shaking off of a state, or thought of mind. She walked towards the door and then as she reached for the door handle stopped in her tracks. After a moment she opened the door and exited.


	2. For Sentimental Reasons

**Chapter Two:** _For Sentimental Reasons_

* * *

It was all over the newsstands, "Peter Hunt: People's Sexist Man Alive." It was the first time such an "honor" had been set upon a man of the news media. Reporters from _Entertainment Tonight_, and shows with such words in the title, spoke about it non-stop. And the sight of his face, on every newsstand, was something a person in New York City couldn't get away from, including Murphy. Women by the thousands grabbed copies like it was water in the middle of a draught, causing in effect for more and more copies to be dropped off at street corners at early hours, for that days shelving. They hit the ground from the moving trucks with thuds. One wondered why no one had been hurt from such a display, but what a wonderful way to go.

Jim walked past three women all gawking at one magazine with Peter's picture, laughing and smiling. Jim saw the magazine cover and scoffed, only to find another woman by the water cooler reading the same _People_ magazine. She walked away, trying to read and walk at the same time. Jim watched her walk away in astonishment. This caused his gaze to shine on Kay.

"I tell you. It's when news people turn themselves into personalities." He pointed towards the magazines behind him. "It gives a bad name to all of us, real news men."

"What, Peter on the cover of_ People_?" Kay saw the cover.

"Exactly! How could he let them do a thing like that? Sexist Man Alive? How can that be gauged? Why anyone could be in that category? I don't know why..." But Kay interrupted him.

"Jim, asking Peter if he wanted to be the sexist man alive is like asking Murphy if they could take that picture of her coming out of that donut shop with white powder all over her face. But it sure is entertaining for the rest of us." Kay took the arm of a woman walking past. "Make sure I have three copies of _People_ and the_ Tattler_ on my desk." The woman nodded and walked away. Kay looked at her watch "Ok!' Kay Carter-Shepley stood in front of her _Newsbeat_ team, dressed in a back Kenneth Cole suit with purple and grey strips, and her coal colored hairs sweep up, as usual, on top of her head. "Does anyone have any ideas, yet!" Kay held a clipboard in one hand and her glasses in the other, as she looked at her three main reporters sitting around the story meeting table. "I'm waiting. Anyone?"

First, Kay looked over at Tawny, the youngest member of the group at twenty-one, who looked back at Kay, in her brown highlighted hair and matching suit, dumbfounded. Stan hired Tawny, who hadn't even gone to journalism school, because of her "big brown eyes" and her resemblance to Yasmine Bleath. After her dumbfounded look she leaned back in her chair and continued reading her People magazine.

Kay grabbed it and caught sight of the cover. "I'll..." She opened it. "Give this back to you later."

Second, there was Joyce, clad in her ever-present black sunglasses, sitting in the center of the group. Joyce was extremely tall, extremely thin, and extremely blonde. Joyce said very little, usual nothing, choosing instead to sit in her chair with a brooding look on her face. When she did do her reporting she was good, even better than ok, and probably the one among the group who had the most talent. It was only when she was off camera that getting a word or a story idea out of her was like drawing water from a rock. Joyce was in her early thirties, from Seattle, and handpicked by Stan because of her pouty lips and her resemblance to Elle McPhersen.

Thirdly, Kay looked at Lois, a redhead, not picked by Stan for her resemblance to any swimsuit clad television star or model. Lois, named by her parents after Lois Lane, had neither the color nor complexion of her namesake, which was easy, because of the fact that Lois Lane was a cartoon character. No, Stan, in fact had hired Lois because of her resemblance to the woman at the cleaners he had a crush on. Lois was a decent reporter, but like the other two women, was hired for her looks more than her talent. Lois, out of all of the women, worked the hardest and her only difficulty seemed to be her lack of poise, or perhaps some sort of perceptual or anxiety problem. That was at least what Kay tried to tell herself, for she hated to think that the woman was so inapt, as she was, all by herself.

Lois always seemed to walk into walls or cupboard, or doors; she even once walked into a closed elevator. She knocked her knees on tables and stammer on her words when she was nervous. When none of these things were happening, which was at very short stays, she was fine. The only problem with her at story meetings was that she wasn't very good at ideas and when she did come up with one she would be afraid to mention it to the group. Once she was on the air she seemed to be fine, it was just a good idea that most of her segments where taped.

Now, if it sounds as if Kay had no control over picking her own crew, which she didn't, that's not all together true. Stan felt that since it was Kay's first time creating a news show, from the ground up, that she just needed a little help. And so he was only "helping" and not controlling, as Kay had accused him of, but once the show started Kay was given creative control. It was just at the initial launch that she was given so much trouble. In fact, the whole "revolving star news anchor" was Kay's idea in the first place to help with the ratings. There was only one choice that Kay had been happy with and that was Kathryn Morris. Unfortunately, Kathryn Morris, who made Stan happy and had passed Stan's approval, only by her resemblance to Susan Sarandon, left the week before for creative differences. She ended up taking Corky's Job at ABC - funny how thing work out. This left Kay with the three "thorns in her sides" and left Kay's mood not the happiest.

Kay waited another moment, as there was another, of the many, of that morning's silences.

"What about, Jim?" Tawny questioned, like a child accusing another child for something she had done. She pointed her finger at Jim Dial who stood up against the coffee island that crescent shaped around half of the table. "Why doesn't he give an idea?"

Kay, who stood next to him, but two people apart, spoke for him. "Because, Jim already presented his ideas this morning. Five of them! Two of which were for you, Twany!"

Twany rolled her eyes, folded her arms and leaned back in her chair. Jim continued to dunk his tea bag into his mug. "And Jim came up with the ideas last week.

Kat continued, "Jim always comes up with the ideas. Come on!" Kay's eyes lit up, as she tried to jazz up the group. "I know we can do this. If we put our heads together. I'm sure we can come up with something."

"How about you just assign us ideas? Like you did last time. I liked that." Lois smiled.

"Because, I always do that. I've been doing that since we started this show. I just thought for _once_ we could all come up with our own ideas. Let's give it a shot."

"Why don't we just wait until Rachel gets here," Joyce droned. "That's what we do anyway. I mean the old man isn't any help."

Jim stiffened up in defense of himself. "Do... Well...I," Jim stammered, while Kay pushed him back with a light touch. "Do you ever take off those sunglasses?" Jim responded his final words and finally decided to take Kay's "advice" and calm down. Jim turned his back to take a breath.

Kay took a breath herself. "Ok. So, this isn't working. Let's go over what we already have in the works." Kay looked at her clipboard. "Lois, you're doing your piece on women and cigarettes - Joyce, you have your story on the legacy of Katharine Graham and her impact on women and society, Tawny you have your profile of Pamela Anderson."

Tawny began to speak.

"No, Twany, for the hundred time we will not pay for you to go skiing while you're in California." Twany rolled her eyes and refolded her arms. "And Jim has his report on education." Kay looked up at Jim. "Jim, is there another story you'd like to add onto the show this week? I was thinking you could take over Kathryn's story on Ovarian Cancer..."

"I was thinking about perhaps something on..." Jim stammered. "Economy, or cars, or maybe fly fishing, that's a real man's sport, don't you think..."

Suddenly, Kay's attention was taken away from Jim and the group. "Was that a hand?" She grinned. "I saw a hand. Come on, whose was it? Someone had an idea." She looked at Lois. "It was you? Wasn't it Lois? It's ok. Speak up."

Lois held her hand and looked up at Kay in a shy state. "Actually, I hit my hand on the table. The flared arm was just a reaction..."

"Ok. Go get some ice." Kay was much deflated.

Lois made her quick exit.

Kay leaned her hands on the table with her head, looked up at the group, and then stretched her hands around the back of her neck. "Alright! Who has an idea?" There was silence among the girls who were left.

"Ah, for the love of Mohammed! We'll be here 'till Thanksgiving!" Jim ranted and grunted.

Kay leaned her head back into her hands.

While this was going on Murphy was making her way up in the elevator to the _Newsbeat_ floor. She carried a donut box in her left hand and held on to her purse with her other, as it dangled from her shoulder. Although it wasn't true, Murphy looked rested and wore a very nice grey shirt and suit. She got off the elevator and into a reception area with the words_ Newsbeat_ hanging over the desk of a young redheaded woman doing her nails. Murphy ignored the woman and to her left entered through a pair of wooden doors. As soon as Murphy opened the doors she walked past a small divider and upon the group, as Jim made his comment.

Kay saw Murphy first. "Murphy!" Kay was relieved to see her.

"Yes, I'm here!" Murphy put her hand up. "I'm sorry, I'm late. It took a lot of digging; it took a lot of research, but finally after almost three months in this city of pounding the pavement. I did it! I found the good donuts! Yes! How does she do it?" She looked at Jim. "Jim you know they have no Marinos here?"

"Yes, Murphy, I know. I've known for the last month! Because, every time I see you, which has been every day for the last month, you've had to tell me!"

Murphy looked at him. "Gettin' old, Jim?" Jim huffed off. "Come on, Kay." Murphy continued by opening up the box and lofting them in Kay's face. "You can be the first to partake of the best donuts in New York. Crispy Cream. I looked low, I looked high. But I found them. Come on?" She teased, "I know you do."

"No, thank you, Murphy." Kay pushed them aside.

"Suit yourself. I'll just go see if Frank want's them. _Like _I even have to even ask." Murphy laughed.

"Murphy, let me just introduce you to our main crew. The girls you'll be working with." Kay pointed to Tawny. "Murphy Brown this is Twany Simon." Twany stood up and Murphy put on her professional smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Brown." Twany said in a bit of a high pitch.

"Donut?" Murphy smiled and opened up the box. Twany looked into the box and then looked back at Murphy. "No." She shook her head and walked behind the coffee island.

"And this is Joyce Dewitt." Kay leaned her hand towards Joyce who just sat in her chair and didn't move a muscle.

"Donut?" Murphy opened and shoved the box in the Joyce's face.

Joyce looked in the box and then at Murphy. "No. Really." Joyce looked towards Kay. "Are we done here?" she said in a hard cold voice.

"Yeah, yeah," Kay groaned. Joyce and Twany both walked off. Kay yelled after them. "But I want everyone back here in an hour with ideas! Ideas!" She then spoke in a normal voice. "You'd think they were brain cells they're so sparse around here." Kay waved her hands in the air by her head.

Murphy gave a cocky smile. "Ideas, Kay? You need ideas? Because, I have _tons_ of them. **Mil**_lions_ of them. I have so many great ideas they're burning a hole in my pocket. And why? Because they're worth their weight in gold I tell you, _gold_! Let me just drop my things off at my office and gives these donuts to Frank..." Murphy went for the door.

"Actually, Murphy." Kay's eye's twinkled with delight. "I thought you could have an office here." She paused." In the bullpen." She paused. "Near me." She paused again. "Where I can keep an eye on you." Kay cackled.

"Will you stop that!"

Murphy followed Kay towards an office, just off the bullpen, like her office at FYI had been.

"Kay, _what _have you done!" Murphy walked into her new office and her eyes shot out, as she caught sight of it. Kay had taken everything from her old office down the hall and put it in this one.

"Oh, this?" Kay crackled.

"Will you _stop _doing that?" Murphy whipped her head towards Kay and then walked around the room, making sure everything was accounted for. Most of it was in boxes, but it was all there. "Kay? How did you do this? I think the question here is? _Why_ did you do this?" Murphy's gaze reached her desk. "I mean everything's here? What did you do? _Beam_ everything in here? And where-"

"I thought it would save us time. I want to get to work right away. I want to get you on this week's show at the latest."

"Good. Because, I have some great ideas. I was thinking about..."

"Oh, don't tell me now. Save it for the story meeting later..." Kay started to leave.

"Why should I wait? You're here. I'm here." Murphy organized some papers on her desk. "Besides, I really want to get to work on my story right away." Murphy took her bag and dropped it on her desk. "And if you don't remember by now I need my producer to get me started."

"But I'm not your producer, Murphy. It's best if we're both here..."

"What?"

"I'm not your producer. I'll see you an hour in the bullpen. We meet around the coffee island. Like usual." Kay made her exit for the door, but Murphy stopped her with her words before she could make it.

"Kay, what do you mean you're not my producer?" Murphy almost sideswiped her desk, as she left her shadow quickly behind her. The office was small and Murphy blocked Kay between her door and her desk. The light from the window on Murphy's right hit the leather sofa and then Kay and Murphy. "You're the executive producer of this show that means _you _produce my stories."

"Not necessarily."

"Not necessarily? Who's going to produce my pieces the _mail clerk_!"

"Murphy, I'm just too busy. I have Jim's piece, plus three other pieces..."

"There are five people on this show, Kay. That's one more then was on FYI. You can't tell me you don't have time. For me! I mean_... it's me_!"

"Murphy, that's just the number of people here! I have three reports from other states, four from other countries, not to mention I have not _one,_ but two broadcasts to produce. I'm sorry, Murphy, but until I have an opening I just don't have the time."

"Then who do I get!"

"You get, Rachel."

""Oh, no. NO. You can't give me her."

"Rachel has the time and I don't. She just so happened to be working on Connie and most of Kathryn's work, before they left, so she has the time. She's really doing a great job, Murphy. You even said so yourself."

"Ok, I said that. But she _canNOT _be my producer! She's a child. I have shoes older the she is!"

"Murphy, Miles was Rachel's age when he started working for you."

"And do you know how long it took me break him in? _Years_! And _look _what happened. I did all the work and _Rather_ reaps all the benefits. I don't have that much time Kay. I'm the star! I get the executive producer. And that's you. I want you!"

"I am flattered, Murphy. But not on this one."

"I will _not_ have my stories produced by a woman who doesn't even know who the Shirelles are!"

"Mama Said!" Rachel appeared in the doorway with a cocky smile. She held her hand on the doorframe and the other on her hip, which held a bunch of folders. She looked pretty happy with herself as she glared at Murphy dressed in a 70's type pattern wrap dress.

"What!"

"The Shirelles sang _Mama Said_... Is that it? Do I pass?" Rachel said dryly.

"Lucky guess." Murphy looked at her with a look of intrigue on her face. The intrigue was more for the start of a challenge where Murphy saw herself as the victor.

"Lucky my ass!" Rachel walked into the room and up to Murphy.

"Oh, please. Just because you know _one_ Shirelles song."

"They also sang _Tonight's The Night_, _Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow_, _Baby It's You, Dedicated…"_

"Ok. OK. So you know The Shirelles. That still doesn't mean anything. I _bet_ you don't even know who the Marvelette's are? The Ronettes, The Defonics?"

"Marvelettes: _He's A Good Guy, The Hunter Is Captured By The Game..."_

"Ok, so you know the Marvelettes. That still means nothing. Miles prepped you for this didn't he?

"I don't even talk to Miles!"

"Jerry. Jerry told you to learn this... stuff? To impress me..."

"He did not!"

"I bet that's all you know. HA!"

"I don't think so."

"Ronnettes?"

"_Born To Be Together."_

"Defonics?"

"_Over and over_."

"Smokey Robinson…"

"Are we talking all the songs he wrote or just the ones he recorded?" she said with a cocky lilt to her voice.

"Who sang _Heard It Through The Grapevine_?"

"It depends, are you looking for Marvin Gaye or Gladys Knight and the Pips..."

"What Motown label did Aretha record on?"

"Well, that's a trick question because Aretha wasn't on Motown. She recorded on _Atlantic_. HA!"

"How do you now all this!"

"My mother left me two things when she died. A case of scotch and her old forty-fives. Guess which I devoured?" The two women faced off head-to-head. "So, do I pass?" Rachel smiled slyly.

"Don't think because your Jerry's daughter that means I'm going to be _nice_ to you."

"Well, don't think that because you're dating Jerry that means I'm going to give in to you."

"I'm _not nice_ to people. It's not a _word_ I understand. Especially, when it comes to people who cross me. And I'm _not dating_ Jerry, I'm sleeping with him. There's _a difference_."

"Well, don't expect me to treat you in some special way in _here _because of _certain things_ I told you about outside of _here_! There's a difference."

"You beat me to the punch."

"Mary Wells."

"That _wasn't _a song title." Murphy pushed out her lips and her eyes gleamed. "Listen, Rachel. I'm sure you're very good at what you do, but then again this is the first time you're doing this, _isn't it_?" Murphy seemed pretty pleased with herself.

"Kay, I need to talk to you about Joyce's follow-up." She looked at Murphy as she spoke. "Murphy." Rachel turned for the door.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Kay laughed and followed Rachel out the door.

"Well, you were wrong, Kay!" Murphy yelled at her as she left. "I don't like this job at all so far. I mean what kind of office has news people who don't even _eat donuts!_ I tell you they're all _freaks_! Freaks, I tell you! " Murphy exited the office on her last line and the entire office looked at her. "What are you looking at?" And she exited back into her office.

About an hour later Murphy emerged from her office, her jacket off, her sleeves rolled up, and her mommy mug in her left hand. She made a beeline to the coffee island. Jim was leaning up against it dunking his tea bag into his mug.

"I swear it took me an hour to re-organize all the things in that office." Murphy started searching around the contents of the island for a tea bag. "I hate it when people _fiddle_ with your things. They get their _finger prints_ all over everything; you never know where anything is." Murphy opened a cupboard in the coffee Island, raising her cup up towards Jim, as her head pocked into the shelve areas. Jim took a tea bag from beside him and placed it in Murphy's mug. Murphy took her head out from the cupboard and noticed the tea was there, she looked at it strangely for a moment, but then really took no notice as to how it got there. "I mean, why do people think that by throwing all your stuff in boxes it's helping you, when they have _no_ _idea_..." Murphy walked over to the water cooler and tried to fiddle with the hot. She played with it incessantly, but it didn't work. After less than a minute, Jim pushed it in just the right place, sending hot water into her cup. "Where everything goes, what has value!" Murphy started to look around for the honey or sugar. Murphy turned her head around to the right, and down like crazy, until Jim picked up the little bear shaped honey and poured just enough into Murphy's mug. "It just shows you that you have to do everything _yourself_." Murphy looked up and Jim handed her a small spoon. Murphy looked in her mug, noticed the honey and after a short strange face took the spoon. Jim looked up to the heavens.

As all of this was happening the elevator in reception opened and Peter Hunt walked out. He looked around, a bit unsure where to go, and walked up to the reception desk. Mabel, the redhead receptionist with Shirley Temple curls noticed him right off the bat. She, like every woman in the country, had a copy of _People_ magazine right next to her, and the appearance of the cover man at her feet made her gasp. At the first sight of him, her eyes popped out, causing her to take in a breath and bite her lower lip. She checked her hair and licked her lips as he approached her.

"Hi." Peter spoke and she seemed to melt in his presence.

"You're Peter Hunt?" she said with excitement.

"Yes," he said, in his deep masculine voice with the boyish charm. Mabel started to melt again. "I'm here to see Kay Carter..."

"Yes, she's expecting you." Mabel picked up the phone and hit a button while looking at Peter with a look of lust on her face. She played with the cord with her fingertips. "Yes, Peter Hunt is here to see you..." She waited and then hung up the phone. "She says to go right in she'll meet you." Mabel pointed to the door with her finger. "Of course... I could show you where it is if you like?" Her eyes gleamed. "I'm very good at that."

"No. That's alright. I think I can find it." He smirked and began to walk away; something Mabel liked just the same.

Mabel leaned over her desk and watched him enter the door. When he was gone she took her magazine, looked at the cover, and then held it to her chest in glee.

Peter opened the door to the newsroom and a small hallway leading to the center of the bullpen. He walked past a group of desks mostly populated by women and one man, all of whose head's turned towards Peter like he was the diet coke man and they were on a break. The women reacted the same way as Mabel, taking a breath and biting their lower lips. Even Joyce, who was in the area, took a look out from under her sunglasses. Peter felt all the eyes, but tried to ignore them. When he could feel the stares it always made Peter uncomfortable. And ever since the newest addition of the People magazine cover he was on heighten alert. Peter tried to pretend they were all staring at him because of his past relationship with Murphy, but he knew they weren't. It was the only time he ever hoped for plain old office gossip of yore.

Peter ran his fingers through his hair, as he passed the large hallway and into the main part of the bullpen. And as he did so Peter bumped right into a woman sending her papers all over the floor.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Peter bent down and started cleaning up the folders and papers.

"It's alright." Peter looked up, as the woman spoke and it was Rachel. Her short hair hung over her face, as she franticly grabbed what papers Peter hadn't already handed to her. This little set back wasn't something she was in the mood for. The two stood up as Peter handed her the last of the papers. "I'm sorry, I didn't see there."

"Well, you should keep an eye out where you're going!" Rachel held her papers to her body and tossed her head and her hair out of her face, revealing it and their eyes to each other.

"Have we met before?" Peter questioned.

"No, I don't think so. You're Peter Hunt."

"Yes? And you are?"

"Rachel Margolis." Rachel gave her hand out and Peter shook it. "Producer on _Newsbeat_." The paper's started to slip and Rachel took hold of them before they fell any further.

"Yes, of course."

"You must be here to see, Kay." Peter nodded his head, as Rachel rushed her fingers threw her hair to get it out of her way. "Well, I'm just on my way to a story meeting. Why don't you follow me?"

Peter nodded and followed Rachel over to the center of the bullpen.

As she was doing this, Murphy was continuing her rant and Lois and Kay approached the group. Kay introduced Lois to Murphy although Murphy was way too busy to notice. She was in her own world moving things around on the coffee island because there was not enough room for her donuts.

"Where's Joyce?" Kay questioned in dismay.

"I got Joyce that interview with Andrea Perez." Rachel walked up beside Kay.

Kay turned her head and noticed Peter. Well, hello there. Peter Hunt." Murphy's head shot up. "I'm so glad you've come to join us."

"Peter?" Murphy was agog.

Peter looked at Murphy who had a stunned look on her face. "Oh, hi, Murphy?" Peter said it in a very nonchalant way.

"So, have you decided to join us?" Kay asked very content with herself.

"Well, actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Kay." Peter seemed a little embarrassed.

"Hi, all." Frank Fontana walked up to the group next to Murphy and the coffee island. The group made their acknowledgments to Frank.

"Hello. Peter." Frank said in anger.

"Yeah, hi, Frank." Peter did his usual attention towards Frank.

"Oh, don't tell me you've reconsidered," Kay asked him.

"Well, you see..." Peter tried to make his excuse.

"You asked Peter on the show?" Jim seemed to perk up. "You didn't tell me that, Kay?"

"Now, I said I would only consider it..." Peter tried to get his words out.

"Oh, but we could really use a reporter like you." Jim grinned and then leaned in for a whisper, "I think you know what I mean." Jim rolled his head and eyes towards all the women in the room.

"Well," Peter didn't quite understand. He put his hands in his pockets. "You seem to have enough reporters here..."

"What's going on here?" Frank asked.

"It's just that we really could go for a real investigative reporter..." Kay was buttering him up.

"I'm an investigative reporter?" Frank butted in like a child wanting to get into a game of baseball.

"With your experience..." Kay ignored Frank as if he wasn't there.

"I have experience!" Frank retorted, but again no one heard him.

Murphy of course did and looked over at her friend. He was doing it again.

"Oh, I don't know? I would really like to talk to you about this alone, Kay..." Peter was trying to get Kay alone.

"Oh, come on, we're all family here. And we all think it's a good idea. Don't we girls?" Kay looked over at Lois and Tawny who had approached the group, and had been leering at Peter the entire time, from the other side of the office.

"Oh, yeah," the girls responded in a gleeful unison, as if they were waiting for the perfect reason to approach.

"Come on, Peter. We really could do with another man to balance things out." Kay asked. Jim gave Peter a look.

"I'm a man!" Frank blurted out in defense.

Murphy gave Frank a look. "I think that's still being determined, _Frank_!"

Frank shot Murphy a look in response.

"Well I..." Peter stammered.

Jim leaned in and whispered to him "Dear Lord, man. You have to save me! I'm being over powered with estrogen, here!" Jim walked beside Peter and behind the corner of the coffee island, holding in his anger.

"Well I suppose... Sure. Why not?" The group cheered on the decision in their own way. Peter looked in Murphy's direction. "What do you think about this, Murphy?"

"It's your decision. You should do whatever you want to do." Murphy held a morose face.

"So, you don't mind?" Peter asked again.

"Mind? No, not at all. Why would I _mind_?"

"Then it's settled." Kay walked over to Peter and shook his hand.

Murphy walked past the group and into her office. Peter watched her and followed her in.

Murphy walked into her office and behind her new desk.

"Murphy?" Peter approached Murphy.

"Yeah." Murphy looked at things on her desk and then looked up at Peter.

"Are you sure you don't have a problem with this, because..."

"Why would I have a problem?" Murphy was quite sure of herself. "So, we used to have a previous relationship. That's no reason why we can't work together. I'm a professional, Peter. You're a professional. I think we can all act like adults here."

"Good. Good. Sorry.' He shook his head. "It's just it's been weeks and I haven't heard from you…"

"I've been busy. That's all. Bus

"Busy. Sure, of course."

"I've been busy." Murphy was making herself sure of the comment.

"Well, then it's great that we're working together. We'll get to see more of each other then."

"Great." Murphy nodded her head.

"So, I guess I'll see you at the story meeting."

"The story meeting."

Peter walked out of the office as Kay walked in. Murphy watched Peter leave.

"Come on, Murphy I want to get this thing over with." Kay looked into Murphy's eyes. "Are you alright?"

Murphy looked at her. "Of course, I'm fine." Murphy seemed defensive.

"So, you're alright about Rachel being your producer?"

"No, of course not, Kay! Has _hell_ frozen over yet, do pigs fly, is Frank in a committed..." Murphy stopped her thought. "I guess I can't use that one anymore." Murphy shook her head, picked up a few papers from her desk, and heading for the door.

"Then what did you think I was talking about?" Kay asked.

"When?" Murphy stopped and looked at Kay.

"When I asked you if you were alright?"

"What! Kay? You know, I don't have time for games. I have a story meeting to get to." Murphy raised her eyebrows and exited the door. Kay stayed for a moment giving one of her all-knowing looks.

Murphy walked out into the bullpen. Peter was getting himself a cup of tea and Rachel was getting herself a cup for her coffee.

"So, how old are you?" Peter asked, looking at her, as he dunked his tea bag.

"Excuse me?" Rachel looked at Peter with an offended look on her face as she poured herself her coffee. Murphy approached.

"You just seem kind of young to have this job? That's all?" Peter eyed her.

"I'm old enough." Rachel again was defensive.

"Don't worry, Pete, she's_ legal_!" Murphy's eyes shinned.

"I'm twenty-five." Rachel gave Murphy a stern look. Murphy took her mommy mug off the coffee island where she left it.

"But she'll be getting her _training wheels_ off _real_ soon." Murphy smiled and her eyes popped out in her cocky way. Rachel and Peter gave her a look; Rachel's look was more of anger than Peter's. "Can we get this thing started? Where is everyone else, Kay?" Kay approached and Peter sat himself down at the table.

"Everyone's out on assignments right now and Lois just went to the emergency room. So, it's just going to be us," Rachel answered.

"Oh, I hope she's alright?" Peter inquired.

"Yeah." Rachel answered before Kay could. "She just closed another file cabinet on her hand," Rachel said it with a dry wit.

"Let's get this going! I have _things_ to do," Murphy grunted and folded her arms.

"Alright then." Kay cleared her throat. "Peter, I'm assigning your stories to Rachel Margolis, here. We share the producing duties. Any questions or problems you go to Rachel first. She's my right-hand woman."

"Yes, we've met." Peter looked towards Rachel, as she leaned against the other side of the coffee island.

"Thank you, Kay. I just want you to pitch me your ideas. I also…" Rachel handed Peter and Murphy folders of papers off the table. "…came up with some story ideas that might work for you. They're not set, they're just suggestions." Peter looked over his list while Murphy ignored her's by pushing the list in front of her. Murphy folder her arms and looked up at Rachel with a cocky smile. Rachel took a breath. Kay gave Rachel a supporting look and took a step backwards.

"Are we done?" Murphy said like a bored child.

"Not until we hear your ideas, Murphy. Unless of course you don't have any." Kay giggled. "I crack myself up." Kay gave Murphy a look.

"Well, I have a few. I've been reading a lot about this Jackal character.

"The internet scam-artist?" Rachel continued.

"No one knows who this person is. He's already come away with millions of dollars and the FBI thinks he's already hit the East Coast."

"I like it." Kay looked at Rachel. "We can do one of those up to the minute stories. Live aspects. Up to the minute reports." Rachel wrote something down on her clipboard. Kay looked Peter. "Peter?"

"Well, I really didn't have many ideas like, Murphy. I hadn't really thought about it. But I do like your suggestion of digging into the whole FBI debacle..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute. That was my idea!" Murphy yelled in Peter's direction.

"No, Murphy..." Peter knew what road he was going

"Yes, that was my first idea, but that was my second. You can't take that, it's my idea."

"Oh, come on, Murphy? You can't have a patent on every idea." He leaned back in his chair and laughed. "This always happens."

"Always happens?"

"Someone comes up with a good idea, _that happens_ to be better than yours, and you try and do everything possible to claim it as your own-"

"That's not true. I happened to have research on this. It's in my office. If you _care_ to see."

"Ok. Ok, you two." Kay got them to calm down. "Why don't we make a compromise?"

"There's not need to compromise. It's was my idea!" Murphy yelled.

"Typical," Peter mussed.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know."

"Why don't the two of you just share the idea?" Rachel interrupted again.

"What? No!" Murphy and Peter responded together.

"We can't share a story like this," Peter retorted.

"Why should I spend my time here on half a story?"

"No. I think it's a great idea. The each of you will have your own story and then work together on this one," Kay chimed in.

"But, Kay," Murphy demanded, as Kay got a beep.

"Oh. I have to get going." Kay smiled her evil grin and walked away.

Murphy sat with her arms folded and not in her best of moods. She held her lips pursed together and ran her eyes to her right towards Peter. Peter equally upset looked the same way at Murphy.

Rachel walked between the two. "Well, I'm glad that's settled." She smiled and held onto her clipboard. She looked at her watch. "Well, I need to get to editing. Murphy why don't you fill Peter in on your work so far and we'll meet up again tomorrow." She started to walk away. "And Murphy I want to see you tomorrow about your Jackal story." She continued to walk past the coffee island but stopped." Woo, Donuts!" she responded, as she dove in and sprung up with a donut. She then turned around and looked at the two, as she continued her walk. "Ohh, and the good donuts."

And Peter and Murphy were left alone.

"So. When can I see them?" Peter leaned his arm on the back of his chair and faced Murphy.

"See what?" She glared at him.

"You'll notes?"

"Oh, my notes." Murphy paused. "I can't show them to you now. They're at home," Murphy droned her words.

"Well, then I'll have to just come over, then," he said with a charming, cocky, tone.

"Fine. You can stop by tonight if you want?" Murphy sprung from her chair.

"Sounds good."

"Now if you'll excuse me I have a few calls to make."

"How about we just forget all about this work stuff over some food?" Peter stood up.

Murphy turned to him. "Really? Are you sure you're not busy doing a photo shoot? I hear the AARP needs a new cover boy." Murphy grinned.

Peter leaned his head to the side and held in a grin; shaking his head as he spoke. "I knew you'd have something to say." He stood up.

"So, when you die does this thing carry over? I mean, is there some sexiest man _not_ alive status or once you give your crown away, next year, you no longer own the title?"

"Are you done?"

"For now."

"So how does that food sound?"

Murphy paused and looked in his eyes. She felt something. It scared her. "I don't have any plans." She paused. "Come back in fifteen minutes." Murphy entered her office.

"Murph!" Frank Fontana emerged behind her. "There you are!" Frank walked into her office behind her. "I've been looking all over for you. They told me your office was on the other side of the building. After you disappeared I went there looking for you."

"Oh, Frank were we supposed to have lunch?" Murphy had a frustrated look on her face.

"No, I brought you _your mail_?" Frank handed Murphy a package of mail held by an elastic band.

"Finally, Frank! You've been to Washington _three times_ in the last month. When you have kids Frank I recommend putting them each on _leashes_ so you don't forget them!" Murphy walked behind her desk.

"I'm sorry, I've been busy." Murphy took her mail from Frank and walked behind her desk. "So, this is the new office they put you up in?" Frank looked around the office.

Murphy sat down in her desk chair and put on her reading glasses. "Yeah." Murphy leaned back in her chair and leafed through the letters, not opening any of them, only checking for importance first.

Frank sat down on the leather couch by the window. "So, I was looking at apartments here in the city. I saw a really nice Brownstone over in Chelsea. "

"Why are you looking for apartments here in town, Frank? I thought you had a place." Murphy still sifted through her mail.

"I do. But it's just temporary. I've been talking over the idea with Lesley. About taking of residence here in New York."

"Really, Frank? That's great! I thought you wanted to move back to Washington?" Murphy looked at him behind her glasses and then back at the mail, as she opened a card and set it aside.

"I did. But Lesley really liked it here. And I agree with her..."

"Ohh." Murphy set aside the rest of the mail on her desk for one white letter. It was a sound of shock and fear.

"What is it?" Frank looked over towards Murphy.

"It's a letter from Jake?" Murphy began to stand up and stare at it.

"Why is Jake sending you a letter? I thought you said he's still New York, right?"

"No, Frank, this is dated a month ago. _Three weeks_ before I ran into Jake in the clothing store." Frank could tell Murphy was upset. He rose from the couch. "This means something, Frank?"

"It doesn't have to mean _anything_. It could mean a number of things? So he tried to get in touch with you before he came. You said you wish he had, and _he did_."

"I don't know, Frank. He didn't mention this. And it's sort of a light for a letter."

"What are you getting at, Murph?."

"Whenever Jake comes back into my life he announces his arrive with some sort of _gift_. A token from out past together. But this time, nothing? So, I thought this time things were different."

"Different?"

"First he sent a me a drive-in movie speaker. It was from our honeymoon." Murphy took a breath. "And then it was a book jacket from the _Electric Kool-Aid Acid Test_ by Tom Wolf." Murphy paced and then faced Frank." I gave it to Jake on August 28th, 1968 the day we were married."

"So!"

"_So,_ I thought that when he didn't send anything this time that he didn't..."

"Have any romantic intentions?"

"Yes...!"

"Oh, come on, Murphy he's _engaged_."

"I know…"

"And you're with..." Frank had a semi-disgusted look on his face.

"_I know, Frank!"_

"Oh, this is _crazy,_ Murph." Frank tried to shake it off. "But there's only one way to find out?"

"Open the letter?"

"Yeah." Frank was deadpan.

Murphy looked at the letter. "You open it, Frank?" she said in a hurry and shoved the letter in Frank's face.

"No. NO!" Frank put up his hands and walked away from her. "You're going to have to deal with this, Murphy!" He gestured towards her. "Open the letter." Murphy was silent. "Murph. I never see you like this except when _he's around_. It's been over thirty years and he _still does_ this to you?" Franks last line got to Murphy.

"Close the door, Frank." Murphy was firm with her demand. Frank closed the door and Murphy sat at the edge of her desk. "I mean it's probably nothing. So, he sent me a letter before he came?" Murphy took a pair of scissors off her desk and sliced open the envelope with one of the blades. "Maybe he just forgot about it. Or assumed I didn't get it. It means nothing." Murphy set the scissors back on her desk and opened the rest of the envelope. From the envelope Murphy took a small old, ripped, theatre ticket. "Oh…"

"Murph, what is it?"

Murphy took a few steps forward. "It's a movie ticket." Murphy was in shock. "A movie ticket from the movie Jake and I saw on our wedding night. The movie that we never saw because we drove off so fast we took the speaker with us. The same speaker he gave me the first time around."

Frank looked at the ticket over Murphy shoulder. "_2001: A Space Odyssey_?" Frank looked over at Murphy.

"This means something, Frank."

"It could mean _any number_ of things? Maybe it's just a late millennium gift? I mean they say it really starts in 2001."

"He wants me _back,_ Frank."

"That doesn't have to _mean anything_. Maybe he just found it around the house and he thought you might want it? You know? Spring cleaning."

"The man can fit everything he owns into the back of a _Volkswagen bug, _Frank! I really don't think there's anything he has that's _unaccounted for_!" Murphy started to pace.

"Well, has he even mention ticket?" Frank was serious for a moment.

"No." Murphy took in a breath. "But maybe _he_ just didn't mention anything about it because _I_ didn't mention anything about it."

"Murphy, I don't see what the big deal is! He's engaged. And as much as I don't understand it you claim you love Jerry. "

"I do."

"I mean Jerry's not my favorite person, but _Jake_. He's just as worse for you. Besides _he's engaged_!"

"I know!" Suddenly, Murphy heard a noise outside her office.

"Maybe then he'll just stay out of our lives for good."

"You too? What's so wrong with Jake?" She heard the noise again.

"I think this entire conversation covered that!"

"What is that sound, Frank?"

"What's what?" Frank shrugged his shoulders and Murphy went for the door.

"It sounds... Familiar?" She looked at Frank and opened the door making the noises grow louder.

Outside, Murphy 's office was Jake, Jerry, and Peter arguing their heads off. Murphy slammed the door and blocked it with her back.

"Murphy?" Frank yelled at her.

"Oh god, Frank, I can't take this! It's happening again, Frank! Again!"

"What is!"

"Them! They're back! And now's there's one more of them! I don't know if I can do this again, _Frank_!" Murphy walked closer to Frank. "You know what happened to me last time. This could push me over the edge."

"If you ask me, last time it did push you over the edg! And who's the third?" Frank gestured with his hands.

"Peter..."

"Peter? You're counting _Peter_ in all of this?" Frank felt a little responsible for that, but tried not to show it. "_What_ is going on with you?" He gestured with his hands.

"I don't know, Frank? All I know is _feelings_...that I thought were long gone have somehow... resurfaced."

"What are you saying, Murphy? Are you saying you don't love _Jerry_ anymore?" Frank was concerned for his friend, but also hoping for a yes answer.

"No! No or course not! I mean. I do! I do! It's just lately... and now..." She took in deep breaths.

"Murph. It's only _normal_ to have feelings for past loves when you run into them. If you really love someone there will always be a place for them in your heart. _Especially,_ when you have a child with that person."

"You're right, Frank, that's all it is." Murphy shook it off.

"Ok, so Jake sent you a movie ticket from your past, but he's engaged. He's taken."

"True, but that doesn't always mean anything..." Murphy sat down on the couch. "I never told you this Frank, but remember when Jerry came to Washington to get married."

"You slept with _Jerry_ while he was _engaged_!"

"Give me a little credit here! I didn't know he was engaged at the time, _Frank_!"

"He lied to you about being engaged and then _slept_ with you." Frank took a breath. "And this is the man she claims to love!" Frank did an aside.

"It's complicated, Frank!"

"Why is your life always like some _bad _soap opera!"

"Why does everybody say that?" Murphy shot up off the couch.

"You're like some poster girl for all the bad that can happen to women! Alcohol, cancer, _Jerry Gold_!"

"Will you stop it, Frank! What I really need right now is words of encouragement!"

"What are you saying, Murphy? You don't trust, Jake? And what about Peter?" Frank rolled his hand over his forehead. "I don't know if I want to hear this." He sat himself down on Murphy's couch.

"I don't know about Peter? All I know is that the prospect of working with him sends shivers up my spin and I don't know why? But I could never start up a relationship again with Jerry..."

"Don't you mean, Peter?"

"Yes! That's what I said, Frank! Peter and I could never work again. He and I always butted heads, he never wanted to _compromise_."

"Sounds like all your relationships!"

"His work isn't even in this country - he could leave at any moment..."

"Wait, are we talking about Jake or Peter this time?"

Murphy thought for a moment "I'm not sure?" Murphy was confused.

"Murph. What going on? I'm still not sure what you're saying? Are you saying you don't trust them?

"Yes? No? It's just that right now. I'm saying. I…" Murphy took a breath. "I don't know if I trust myself." Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Go away!" Murphy turned her back to the door as Kay walked in.

"Murphy, you better get out here!" Kay demanded.

Frank and Murphy gave each other looks. It was then that Murphy heard that familiar sound again and she knew what it was.

Murphy took a breath and charged into the bullpen. "Ok! Knock it off! Knock it off! What the hell is going on!" Murphy demanded. The three men, Jack, Jerry, and Jack, blamed each other. "Ok. All three of you in my office!" they all looked at her. "Now!"

Frank and Kay waited outside as Jake, Peter, and Jerry entered her office.

"Ok. One at a time you are all going to tell me _why _you're here and _what _the hell you want! No insults! No comments! Just the facts!"

Jerry spoke first. "Well, thank you, Jake Webb, but I don't see why I've been dragged in here in the first place," Jerry snared.

"It's not my fault!" Jake and Peter groaned.

Jerry continued. "I just came to take you to lunch... when Dwedum and Dwedeldummer showed up."

Jake and Peter both took offence. Murphy scolded.

"What did I do?" Jerry confronted Murphy in a confused way.

Jack finally spoke up. "Murphy, that's the _only reason_ I'm here. I wanted to take you to lunch. When..." Jake insisted.

"I was minding my own business and when he..." Jerry continued.

"_He _insulted me!" Jake demanded.

"Oh, it was an innocent comment!" Jerry was fed up with it all.

"Don't include me in this madness." Peter put up his hands. "All I did was explain to both of them that _I_ was taking you to lunch. And all hell broke loose." Peter showed his lack of blame and how crazy the other two were.

"So, is this true?" Jerry asked.

"Yes, Jerry. Peter is taking me to lunch. Peter and I are working together now. So, _yes_ we will be partaking of food _together_. Sometimes even _alone _and with _groups_ of _people_!"

Rachel barged into Murphy's office. "Murphy my editing session was canceled I was hoping we could..!" All three men and Murphy turned to look at her. On seeing the group of men Rachel's jaw dropped. "**_Dear_** lord!" She covered her month; she had not wanted to say the words out loud.

"Rachel, could you give us a moment." Murphy spoke with strength.

"Hey, Rachel." Jerry walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Jerry?" Rachel was confused. "I see, future, present and past. Where's Jacob Marley and the chains?" She laughed and no one else did.

"And who is this?" Jake asked looking at Murphy.

"She's my daughter, Lowenstein!"

"She's your daughter?" Peter asked in astonishment.

"Murphy, Peter, my editing time was canceled." Rachel felt awkward. "I was hoping we could discuss some quick ideas before I have to go on location? But I can just go. Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'll do that." But she stayed – it was all too juicy.

"Ok. I'll be right there," Murphy told her.

"Murphy, I really need to talk to you..." Jake chimed in with desperation.

"Jake, I'll just have to see you on Thursday when you pick up Avery." Murphy looked at Jerry. "Jerry, go home!" Murphy walked out followed by Jake. "Let me just get my tea." Murphy rambled as she walked past Rachel.

"Let me just get my notes." Peter told Rachel, as he passed through the archway.

Jerry followed last and walked up to Rachel who watched the group leave.

"What just happened here?" Rachel was agog.

"You don't want to know?" Jerry was holding in his anger.

"Wanna tell me over some food?" Rachel took a quick look at him.

"Yeah, sure." Jerry looked around and sighed.

"Give me about fifteen minutes to meet with these guys. Meet me by the elevator." She looked at her watch. "Maybe a half hour." She looked back at him. "I can have a quick bite before I'm due on location."

"It's ok." He took her hand for a moment. "I have to be back at the studio anyway." He grunted as Murphy walked back in the office. "Can you give us a moment?" Jerry whispered to Rachel. Rachel nodded her head and walked out.

Jerry turned to Murphy and changed demeanors. "Can we talk?" he said in a harsh voice, as he slammed the door in Peter's face, who had tried to follow Murphy back in. As the door slammed the noise of the two's distinct voices rose to undesirable decibels. It was so loud that everyone in the bullpen stopped what he or she was doing to listen to the commotion.

Suddenly, the door opened and everyone quickly got back to what they were doing, as Jerry speed walked through the bullpen and out the door. Rachel who had been sitting on Murphy's empty secretaries' desk looked over at an intern who was standing next to her.

"Well. I think the day's going rather well so far? Don't you?" Rachel said sarcastically.

* * *

**LATER THAT WEEK**

Murphy sat on the couch looking over some papers, as did Peter also on the couch to her right. Murphy finished reading one of the papers and switched it for another. As she did so she reached for a slice of pizza. She took a bite and then pushing herself into the corner of the couch.

"This is good. Where did you get this?" Murphy was excited.

"A buddy of mine at the Pentagon." Peter sat up and took the last slice of pizza from the box.

"I wish I could get a buddy like this."

"Well it depends can you get him some good ass and six cases of Dowers?"

"Well, if you asked me that twenty years ago I could of got him something _pretty_ close." Murphy laughed and Peter chuckled.

"Mind if I get myself something to drink?" Peter shook his empty glass Murphy's way. She peered out from under her glasses and waved Peter to go ahead.

Peter disappeared into the kitchen. "You know I wasn't sure about sharing this project for you." Peter appeared at the door of the kitchen. "But now I'm thinking it's not such a bad idea." Peter handed Murphy a bottle of Perrier and gave her a humoring nod. "I mean I'll be working on two other projects and this gives me more time."

"Yeah, I do all the work and you get all the glory." Murphy gave Peter a look and he sat himself down on the couch to Murphy's right. Murphy was about to make a defensive comment when she noticed the bottle in her hand.

"I didn't ask for this?"

"I know. I thought you just might want one?" Peter gave a confused look.

"Oh." Murphy seemed embarrassed.

"Listen, Murphy." Peter leaned forward, as he held onto his drink.

"Yeah?" She was reading another group of packets and not really paying attention.

"How long has Jake been in the country?"

"About two weeks. Why?"

"And in actually - what capacity has he been here?"

"In what _capacity_?" Murphy looked up from her glasses again. "What's that supposed to mean? If you mean is he seeing Avery? Yes. In fact, he's out with him right now." Murphy gave a disapproving look and went back to her places.

"And that's it?" Peter took a drink of his soda.

"Excuse me, Peter." Murphy tore off her glasses and looked at Peter.

"Nothing. Nothing." Peter shook it off and sat down next to Murphy.

"I am in a relationship, Peter." She looked at him.

"I know. I know. Never mind. I'm sorry I brought it up." Peter started to stack some papers.

"What is this?" She looked at the paper funny.

"Those are the percentage of guns and computers that were miscounted for," Peter said it very matter-a-factly.

"Then what's this?" She pointed to another piece of paper.

Peter leaned past Murphy grazing himself up against her. She could smell his after-shave mixed with his sweat and the feel of his cotton shirt. Murphy seemed confused by her reaction, but within minutes had put it behind her.

Peter pointed to graph on the paper. "This is…." Murphy took a gulp and grabbed the paper from Peter. "The ratio of those unaccounted for verse what was actually filed as lost."

"I can't believe how huge this ratio is."

Peter stood up and walked towards the fireplace. He noticed the small picture of Murphy on the mantel and picked it up. He set it down and turned around gesturing with his hands.

"Just the idea that they want us to believe..." Murphy started to rub her neck.

"Are you alright?" Peter asked nicely.

"I think I just pulled something in my back..."

"Here, let me," Peter offered in his boyish tone.

"Oh, no really, I'm fine. I..." Murphy tried to fend Peter off with words, but Peter insisted with his hands, as he sat behind her. With the sudden release of pressure from Murphy's back and shoulder she was quieted from protesting any further.

"I forgot how tense you get."

"Ok." Murphy shot up giving Peter a confused look. "I think. That's enough." Murphy looked a lot tenser then before. "Ok." Murphy shook her arms. "I think that's enough."

"Murphy, maybe I should. Go."

"No. No. Peter. It's fine. I'm just very tired. That's all, tried."

Peter started for the door. "No, it's late. Plus Jerry should be home soon. Right?"

"You don't have to leave on his account," Murphy grunted.

"No. I think. I should." He laughed it off and went for the door. Murphy met him at the foyer door. "We'll pick it up again tomorrow?"

"Alright?" Peter looked at Murphy. Her hair was askew and falling off to one side - all in front of her face.

"Your hair?" Peter motioned with his hand and just about grazed Murphy's hair off her face, before Murphy moved her hand up quickly and fixed the problem herself.

"Oh."

"Murphy?"

"Yes." Murphy looked at him and before he could speak the door latch sounded and the door opened to reveal Avery and Jake.

"Mom!" Avery gave his mother a hug. "Guess what we did? Guess? Guess!"

"What?" She smiled.

"We went boating in the Lake. In the Park. And then we had cotton candy. And looked at the penguins at the Zoo"

"That's great."

"Peter." Jake nodded at Peter

"Jake." Peter did the same.

Murphy eyed the two, as everything seemed to be all right. "Avery." Murphy turned him around and held on to his shoulders. "Do you remember, Peter?"

"Hey there, Avery." Peter looked down at the boy with a look of pride. "Wow. You've grown."

"Hi." Avery seemed a little shy.

"You don't remember me, do you?"

"Of course he does. Right, Avery?" Murphy urged.

"I do. I just don't remember you that well. Sorry."

"That's all right." Peter smiled. "It's been awhile."

"Jake?" Avery asked, as Jake leaned down to the boy's height.

"Yes, Avery?" Murphy beamed, as Jake spoke to their child.

"I had fun."

"Good."

"Can we do this again?"

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Do you think we could go to a Yankee game next time?"

"I don't see why not." Jake looked at Murphy who nodded.

"Yes!" Avery pulled his arm backwards and made a fist. Something he had seen his mother do and ran away.

"Well, I'll get going." Peter went for the door.

"Really, you don't have to leave for anyone, Peter," Murphy gritted her teeth.

"No, Murphy. It's ok. Peter and I have no qualms with each other do we, Peter. It's _other_ people we have problems with." He smiled at Peter.

"Oh?" Murphy shook if off. "I'm glad you're both being adults about this."

"Yeah. Peter and I go way back." Jake laughed and then looked at Murphy. "Murphy, do you have a moment to talk?"

"Sure? Why don't you go into the living room."

"Nice to see you again, Peter." Jake walked into the living room with a smile and Peter watched him leave with a not so happy look on his face.

"Peter, what did Jake mean by you two go way back?" Peter looked at Murphy.

"How long did you say he was staying here?"

"I didn't. I don't know. Maybe a few weeks? What did he mean by you two go _way_ back?" Peter put his hands in his pockets and looked around.

"Jake and I met in Brazil last summer."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Peter looked towards Jake's direction.

"How did that happen?"

"Listen, Murphy I should get going." He went for the door and grabbed it with one hand. He then stopped and hit his other hand on the door as he turned. He looked like he wanted to say something, but Jake appeared at the doorway of the foyer and Peter said nothing. "I'll see you at work."

Peter closed the door and Murphy turned around to see Jake.

"Jake."

"Murphy."

"So, you two had fun?" Murphy made her way out of the foyer.

"Yeah?" Jake was more confidant, "I would really like to see more of him... if that's alright with you."

"Of course, Jake." Murphy seemed pleased and surprised.

"Murphy..." Jake motioned for Murphy to sit down on the couch and he sat down next. "Spending this last week or so with Avery... I feel like a different person." Murphy smiled while Jake searched for the words for a moment. "I just can't explain it in words, but talking with him, spending time with him, seeing this child that you and I created..."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" Murphy glowed.

"Yeah. It is." Jake smiled at her. "What I'm saying, Murphy..."

"Yes, Jake?"

"What I'm saying is ...when I say I want to spend more time with Avery - I just don't mean a for a few more days more, I mean permanently..."

"Permanently?"

"I look at him and think about all the years I missed and I don't want to miss one more of them. I've already talked it over with Sharon and we've decided to keep her apartment here in New York. I may not be here as much as I would like Murphy, but I will be here. I want to be a part of our son's life. If you'll let me, I mean?" He paused. "Will you let me, Murphy?" There was a pause

"It's funny. When you first came here I was excited for you to get to know your son. To know the joy that he has brought me in the last ten years. I had hoped, but I never thought you would react this way, " Murphy beamed.

"I know." Jake got up off the couch.

"But I am glad you made this choice, Jake. I'm glad you want to be a part of your son's life."

"I never thought I would react this way, Murphy? After all these years..." He looked in Murphy's eyes. He shook his head and looked at Murphy, as if he wanted to say something, but seemed to edit his thoughts. "That's a really great kid we made."

"Yeah." Murphy held a smile, as if she was holding back tears. It was an emotional smile.

Jake stood, walked over to Murphy, and she rose. When he reached her he took her hands. "We must have done something right?" Jake paused.

"You wouldn't want to have dinner tonight would you?"

"No, I can't I have plans with Sharon." Jake looked at his watch. "In fact, I really should get going." Jake went for the door. "Maybe some other time."

"I'd like that." Murphy smiled and Jake left.

Murphy walked over to the couch and started organizing her papers. She took her glasses from the couch and set them around her head. Just then the door squeaked opened and slammed. It was Jerry.

"Hey, get this. According to the American public - I am no longer the scariest man on television." Jerry slapped his hand on his paper, as Murphy stood up.

"That's great?"

"Now, I'm the funniest man on television. Right under _Jerry Springer_."

"So who beat you out for the scariest?"

"Geraldo Riverio." Murphy smiled. Jerry took her hands. "Listen, Murphy." Jerry looked into her eyes and got serious. "I want to apologize for the way I've been acting lately."

"Jerry..."

"No. I know how it upsets you. I promise I will. Try. To act better around Jake. But only for you."

"Again..." She shook her head. "You cease to amaze me." She kissed him.

"You sound a little more surprised than usual. Are you doubting me?"

"What? No," Murphy got defensive.

"Brown, I was kidding."

"Oh." She smiled awkwardly. "Ha." Jerry stroked the side her face and then leaned in and kissed her. "Thank you, Jerry."

"For what?

"For this. It really means a lot to me." Murphy smiled and so did. "Especially, now."

"Why's that?"

"I had a talk with Jake and he wants to spend more time with Avery."

"Oh." Jerry was surprised. "Well, that's great," he said with little feeling. He sat himself down on the couch. "Interesting timing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sorry, Brown. But it's all rather _convenient_ when the man is leaving next week." Jerry opened his paper.

"That's what I mean, Gold. He's not leaving New York."

"He's not?"

"No, when he and Sharon get married they're going to live here in Manhattan. Sure, it won't be around all the time, but he wants to be more of a presence in Avery's life."

"I see." Jerry flipped to the next page in his paper.

"Are your doubting him?"

"I don't mean to, Brown. But the man does have a _track_ record in that area." Jerry crossed his leg on his knee and opened his paper.

"I think I know him better then you do, Jer."

"That's right, I've only been in the man's presence for five days, for you it was more like _ten_. And that's over thirty years." Jerry still kept looking at his paper.

"The amount of time we spent together isn't the factor here, _Jerry_. And I thought you said you were going to try and behave yourself when it came to Jake."

"Why is he here?"

"Gold!"

"Ok, Ok" Jerry tossed his paper to the side and stood up. "It's just I love you so much. He brings out the worse in me." Murphy smiled. "Ok, so that's not that much a stretch for me." He laughed and took Murphy by the shoulders. "I just don't want to see him hurt you again."

"Who said he'd hurt me?" Jerry face reeked of disbelief and his eyes blazed at Murphy's lie. "Besides, I think we both know what the problem here is. You just..."

"Alright, Alright. Let's not rehash this again. Let's just change the subject, alright?" Jerry got a smile on his face, as he found another subject to change to. "I'm almost forgetting." Jerry face read the word exuberant. "I have great news." Jerry beamed with excitement.

"What's that?" Murphy broke away and sat herself down on the couch. She crossed her legs seductively and ran her hand off the side of her face, leaning on it a bit. Jerry clasped his hands together and rubbed them for a moment. "I didn't want to tell you this before. Because I didn't want to get your hopes up, but after the Emmy nominations Howard took me a side - and he told me - if this was any indication the boy upstairs would give me the go ahead to move back to Washington. And well. He was right. I got the news today. We can be back in Washington by next month. "There was silence from Murphy. "Ok. Not the response I was expecting." Jerry looked to the side.

"I wish you had told me, Jerry?" Murphy stood up and walked closer to the mantel.

"I thought this would make you happy, Brown! All you could talk about when we first got here was going back to Washington."

"I know Jerry, but things are different now."

"How?"

"I have a job here, Jerry."

"You said you hate it there?"

"I have a contract."

"Fine, we'll move after the summer. Come on, Brown? Huh? What's the big deal?"

"I'll tell you what the big deal is, Gold! This is a major decision here and you didn't discuss this with me."

"Decision? I wasn't aware it was a decision that hadn't already been made."

"That was before. This is now. You could have asked me first what I wanted to do. And I'd like to stay here!"

"Oh, I see," Jerry grumbled. "When there were people, _other than_ me, waiting back in DC for you, then it was fine. But now that everyone you care about is here..."

"Sure, Frank, has something to do with why I've started to feel settled here. And Jim and Kay, but that's _not_ the only reason."

"And here I was thinking you came to New York to be with _me_."

"Don't give me that! You wanted me to stay in New York. And when you didn't say anything I thought that was what was happening. I made plans."

"What are your talking about you never told me you had plans to stay in New York? What plans? You said you wanted to live in Washington, that you hated New York. That was the goal! I think it was you who needed to inform _me _about this sudden change and not the other way around!"

"That was before my job, Gold!"

"You said you wanted to try and get your special going again."

"I did. But now I'll really like being back with an ensemble show..."

"You mean with, Peter…"

"Oh, here we go again! Why are you doing this, Jerry? You have no reason to be jealous. You don't!"

"I'm not jealous!"

"Please, you're as green as the walls in my house in _Georgetown_!"

"I'm not jealous! I just don't see why one day you're whining you head off about leaving this place and then the next you don't want to leave?"

"There are a lot of things. Frank's here. My jobs here..."

"And _Jake's here..._I'm starting to get this now," he said sarcastically.

"We're back to this again! Will you stop harping on this! You won Jerry. I'm with you. Your precious male ego is intact!"

"Oh, really?" Jerry cracked and Murphy sighed. "If I won anything. It was by _default_." Murphy rolled her eyes. "I mean let's just get it all out in the open here."

"What are you talking about, Jerry!"

"Let's go back. Let's just say ten years ago. 1991. If you didn't get pregnant all those years ago who would have chosen, Murphy?"

"Oh, come on, Jerry, that was a long time ago."

"Who would you choose!"

"It doesn't matter, Jerry! That was over ten years ago."

"Who would you choose!"

"I don't know!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it!" Jerry yelled.

"It's Jake," came Jake's muffled voice.

"Huh? Perfect timing. Come on in!" Jerry gestured outwards with his hands. The door opened and Jerry walked out towards the terrace with his back to Murphy with his newspaper clenched in his hands.

Murphy lowered her head and walked closer to the foyer

"Hi, Murphy." Jake walked into the foyer.

"Jake, this is really a bad time." She looked over at Jerry for a moment. "Could you come back later?"

"I'm sorry, Murphy. I think I left my glasses here, when I picked up Avery this morning." He looked around and put her hands in her pockets. "I think I left them on the coffee table.

"Oh, sure. Let me look." Murphy walked over the coffee table and looked around. She picked up her own glasses and looked at them. "I must have confused them for mine." She looked at Jake. "They must be in my room." She looked at Jerry.

"Go. Go ahead." He looked at Jake and put his hands in his pockets.

"Jake." Jerry stepped off the landing to the terrace and slapped his paper with his hand.

"Jerry."

"What a surprise to see you... here. _Again_." Jerry stood still and looked at Jake. There was a silence of tension between the two.

"What, no insult?" Jake spoke and Jerry took a pause and threw his paper on the couch.

He looked Jake up and down. "Ok. Listen. Here's the deal, _Jake_. We don't have to like each other, we don't have to talk to each other_, we_ don't even have to share a _time-share_ in the Hamptons together. We just have to tolerate each other. So why don't we leave it at that?" Jerry started to walk away.

"I'm glad you've come to senses." He paused. "For Murphy's sake."

"Yeah?" Jerry didn't seem to buy it. Jake offered up his hand to shake. "For Murphy's sake?" Jerry started to walk away leaving Jake unhappy for the state of his hand. Jake shook his head.

"Come on? You won't even shake my hand?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Why? I think you know why?"

"No. I don't."

"Because, I don't shake hands with people I don't respect?"

"You don't respect me?"

"No. I don't."

"Well I..." Jake stammered for the thought. "Don't respect you."

"Oh, my heart is broken," Jerry smiled sarcastically. "You see, Jake. I may not like someone's politics or their way of thinking, but I can at least _respect_ them for it. _You?_ I don't respect. You claim you're a man of _peace_ and _love._ Giving of _yourself_ before _others_. Yeah, right? If it doesn't mess with your plans. You see, Jake, you're a hypocrite. And hypocrites, I don't _respect."_

"Hey, I don't need a lecture from you, _Jerk_. I think I've done a lot more good then you have for this planet."

"It depends on your definition of good." Jake started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You. Pretending to be righteous..."

"I never said I was righteous. Far from it. But at least I don't _preach _one thing and do another."

"Hey. Murphy and I had an agreement. This was her decision. I never forced her into anything. And she knows that! But I'm here now. And I think that's what's really bugging you. Isn't it?"

"Yeah. We'll just see about that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Because, old dogs don't learn new tricks. And believe me I'm the oldest dog there is. And I know one when I see it. You come into town with your sweet words and your _good looks_ and somehow, I don't know how, sweep Murphy off her feet, and then as _soon _as you can say _abandonment,_ you're gone."

"I'm here to stay."

"Oh, well that's different." He gesture with his head. "It's not like you haven't said that before?"

"You know, I've had about enough of you, jerk!"

"Ohh, Jerk, again? Very original comeback. Get that one from the _Breakfast Club,_ did you?"

"I can't believe I'm sitting here talking this from you. You say I'm the hypocrite. What is this I hear about this daughter of yours..."

"Hey, don't bring my daughter into this! That is completely..." Jerry gestured hard with his right hand.

"Whoa, Whoa!" Murphy emerged from the hallway. "What is going on here?"

"Nothing. Murphy." Jake was serious and kind.

Jerry huffed at the exchange and walked over to the terrace. He slid open the door and walked out slamming it shut.

"Here are your glasses." She handed them to Jake. "I'm sorry for whatever Jerry said."

"No, Murphy. It's not your fault. I just don't see what you see in that man. I mean he can't be a good influence on Avery."

"Believe me, Jake. There's more to him than this."

Jake took the glasses from her and held on to Murphy's hand for a moment. "Well." He paused. "I really have to get going." He leaned in and kissed Murphy on the check before his departure. Murphy watched him leave and turned around. She walked further into the foyer and looked out towards the terrace where she watched Jerry smoking a cigarette. Murphy took in a deep breath and let it out.

* * *

**THE NEWSBEAT BULLPEN**

A week later things between Murphy and Jerry weren't getting any better and things at the _Newsbeat _offices where bustling as usual. Always in a hurry, Rachel Marglois walked down the aisle of desks and into the main bullpen area. Her arms where lagged down with papers and videos

"Good Morning, Jim." Rachel opened the lid of the box of donuts to be completely disappointed - it was empty.

"Good morning, Rachel. I'm afraid the last of the donuts where gone hours ago."

Rachel made her way over to the glass table and dumped her large stake of papers. She took a folder and a videocassette over to Jim. "Here, Jim. I got that release for you and a copy of the education report." Jim took the folder. "I also found this tape you might be interested in. It's film stock on asbestos cleaning in city schools. In case you want to use that angle in the story. I came up with the idea on the subway last night. I also had this idea of you going out to the schools yourself. Talk to the children. See what they have to say. Don't delegate them to a bunch of numbers. We could do a forum of students. All age groups. Special Ed to mainstreamed kids. Maybe even get them some money in process."

"Are you sure your Jerry Gold's daughter?" Jim asked with a confused look on his face.

"Yes Jim. You ask me that every morning." Rachel picked up her stake of paper and began to walk back towards the direction she came from. "The stick was blue, Jim," she said in a deadpan.

"Are you sure? Perhaps there was a mix-up at the hospital...?"

"No, Jim." She smiled. "By the way Jim... Kay called on her cell she needs to move the morning meeting back another hour. She's stuck on location."

"Again, but it's twelve already. This is the third time this morning." Rachel walked away. "Is there no order around here!"

"I'm sorry, Jim." Just then Mabel entered the area.

"Rachel, there's a person on line three for you? They said it was important. And your secretary wasn't in. They needed to speak to you right away."

"Oh? Here, do me a favor. Put these in my office would you? I'm going to take that here." Mabel took the papers and walked away. Rachel took a pad and pencil from her purse and picked up a phone on one of the desks in the area. "Yes, Rachel Margolis?" She leaned on the edge of her desk. As Rachel wrote down impeccable notes Peter entered the coffee island area.

"Hi, Jim."

"Peter. You'll be behooved to know that the morning meeting has been moved back. Again," he said with a military assertiveness.

"Oh. Alright." Peter seemed to have no problem with it, as he opened the donuts cover to find nothing he wanted.

"Aren't you appalled by the lateness around here?" Jim held his head high.

"No? Not really."

"Well, I think it's a total lack of decorum. And when that fails you have nothing." Jim whispered his final thought.

"Alright?" He looked Jim in the face. "Jim, have you seen Rachel?"

"She's over there." Jim pointed towards toward Rachel with a lack of enthusiasm. Jim walked away as Peter approached Rachel. At the same time Rachel was hanging up the phone.

"Here's my piece on Erin Elborn." He smiled at her. "Hot off the presses. Well I guess in our line of work we don't have presses, but you get my drift." He handed her his tape.

She looked up at her from him, perched on the side the desk.

"Is it ten point five minutes?" She put her hand out to take the tape.

"I told you," Peter gritted his teeth. "I could only do the piece at no less than twelve minutes. It's down to eleven point five."

Rachel took her hand away. "Then I can't take it."

"Come on, Rachel. I can't work this way," he tried to laugh it off.

"Everyone else seems to be able to deal with it." She crossed her legs.

"Not, Murphy."

"Well, Murphy is a freak of nature. This has been established. Now, I can't take that tape unless you take a minute off of it." Rachel walked over to the coffee Island and looked around for her mug.

"It's a lousy minute." Peter followed her.

"Hello, all." Murphy seemed more exuberant than usual.

"Hi, Murphy." Peter and Rachel responded to her in off tempo beats. Murphy herself shook her mug and prepared her tea, as Rachel did the same.

"It's one lousy minute." Peter accosted Rachel, as she walked over to the glass table and took the honey for her tea.

"Would you rather I cut the minute myself?" She dunked the tea bag.

"No! You are not touching my piece!" Peter demeaned.

"He gets this way," Murphy interrupted. "Just wait until the little vein in his head starts pounding." Murphy walked towards her office, but stopped between the two as she caught their exchange.

"Your eyes?" Rachel looked at him dead on.

"What?"

"They're crinkling?" Rachel was mesmerized.

Murphy rolled her eyes.

"Crinkling?"

"Yeah. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"No." Peter smirked a bit of a cocky smile and leaned on the table towards her. "Why, do you like that?"

"No," she smirked. "I find it annoying. I was hoping you could stop somehow?" Rachel looked away, obviously lying.

"Oh. I see. I guess I won't offer you the compliment I was going to offer you in response."

"You were going to offer me up a compliment?" She looked up at him.

Peter pulled out a chair and sat himself down. "Yes. But seeing as the eye thing wasn't a compliment. I don't think you deserve it."

"Well, the eye thing wasn't completely an insult. I mean at times it can be charming. It just drives me crazy that's all. I mean in a semi-bad. Good type way. What were you going to say?"

"Nothing. Just that I thought you had nice legs."

"I do? Most men go for something else _entirely_ on the first shot. I commend you on your male restraint."

"Well, I like your legs. In a semi-good. Not so bad. You know easy on the eyes type of way." He leaned in further.

Murphy let out an express of air and stormed into her office.

"Excuse me a moment." Peter followed Murphy into her office.

"Murphy?" Peter was used to the situation of Murphy hiding things from him and was determined to get the truth out of her.

"Yeah." Murphy hung her bag on the coat hanger and walked over to her desk where she deposited her belongings.

"Is something bothering you?"

"Bothering me why?" Murphy seemed agitated.

"I just..."

"If you want to embarrass yourself by _flirting_ with Rachel I have no problem with that."

"Whoa, wait a minute? Flirting? Who said I was flirting with her?"

"Oh come on, Peter. If you batted your eyes one more inch you would take flight!"

"Ok. Fine, I was flirting. But what' so wrong with that? Unless of course you have a problem with that for other reason?"

"Are you insinuating that I'm jealous for some reason? Is this what you're getting at?" She put her hand on her hip.

"Yes. What other reason could be it?"

"Well, other than the fact that I don't think office romances are conductive to a working environment."

"That's how we got together."

"And look what happened to us!"

"No. I think... Wait a minute, what was the other then?"

"Other then?"

"You said, "other than the fact", which meant you had more to say?"

"Did I?"

"Murphy?"

"I just think that Rachel. Is a bit. I don't know... out of your _league_."

"Out of my league? And what league would that be?"

"She's a bit _young_ for you, isn't she, Peter? I mean she still has that new car smell."

"Age doesn't matter to me. I think you would know that."

"You know, she's Jerry's daughter?"

"I know. And I don't care? Why do you?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know - you tell me?"

"Besides, do you really want to date a girl who once dated Miles? I mean she must be insane to date a man with that much neuroses. Some of it had to rub off."

"Who said anything about dating her? I never said that! But if I wanted to you couldn't stop me."

"Fine. You want my blessing. Go ahead date, be merry, get married have lots of children."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" And Peter stormed out of the office.

"Hey, Murph." Frank pocked his head into Murphy's office.

"Hey, Frank."

"I was hoping you could help me. I'm speaking at Colombia next week and I need a good Bush joke to open up with. Have any ideas?"

"Just take all the Dan Quayle jokes and replace the names, Frank." Frank nodded and sat down on the couch as he jotted some notes on an index card.

"So, have you caught Corky's new show?" Frank leaned back and began a conversation with his old pal.

Murphy made herself busy around the office as Frank spoke. "No. Not really. Why is it any good?" Murphy stretched her arm to a video case behind her desk and checked the label.

"Any good? It's been number one in the ratings for three weeks now."

"Oh? Really? I hadn't noticed. Is it?" Murphy was lying through her teeth, which brought a smirk to her friend's face, for he knew her so well.

"Really?"

"And I wouldn't take so much stock in what's number one in the ratings, Frank. It's summer. People would rather watch grown people eat rats than watch reruns. I wouldn't be so impressed."

"Come on, Murph? I've seen the show. It's pretty good. It's a real good blend of hard news and human-interest pieces. She and Champion really got a great mix. They get the people tuned in and then hit them later with the important stuff."

"It's dumbing down, Frank."

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that since Corky started her show and you started this one. Her ratings have gone up and yours have gone down." Frank lifted his eyebrows. "You're jealous."

"Oh, come on, Frank. Of Corky?"

"Admit it. You're jealous. I bet you've even seen the show."

"Frank! Don't you have work to do?" She eyeballed him

"No," he smirked.

"Murphy." Rachel entered the room for a moment. "Kay's here. She wants to have the meeting now." And then she was gone.

"I'm sorry, Frank. I'd love to sit here and chat, but some of us have _real _work to do." Murphy walked out of her office.

"That's alright. I'll just say hello to my _other_ friends." Frank walked out of the office and up to Kay. "Hello, Kay."

"Hello, Frank. Are you on my show again?"

"No, of course not, Kay."

"Ah, that's too bad." Key smiled and then hit him over the head with her rolled up magazine. "Now get out!"

"OWW." Frank held on to his head and walked away while Jim approached. He said hello to Frank and was confused when the man gave Jim a fumbled hello back, as he was still nursing his wounds.

Peter walked up beside Murphy with Kay on his right. The two acknowledged each other's presence, slightly. Rachel stood in her usual stop alongside the coffee island next to Jim, while Joyce, Lois, and Tawny took the remaining seats around the table. They all looked rather cramped.

"Can we get this over with? I have things I should be doing!" Murphy demanded. The whole group grumbled at Murphy's protest and then acknowledged she wasn't the only one with work to do.

"I know we all have work to do. I'm sorry. I don't like postponing the meeting as much as you do, but I've had a lot to do this week. In fact, for the rest of the week I have decided to forgo the meetings and you'll just all report to Rachel and she'll report to me." Now. Just a few announcements. I talked to the crew and the conference room will be ready by next week.

"Oh, I don't know, I think it's rather cozy here." Jim made a gesture with his body and bumped into Rachel. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Jim used his hands in his apology, which Rachel tried to fend off, because she knew it was an accident.

"You mean you're moving the story meetings?" Murphy found this interesting.

"Don't worry, Murphy, we'll have the donuts in there also," Rachel mused.

Murphy gave her a look and before she could make a comeback Kay interrupted.

"Can we get back to the subject at hand, here!" Kay seemed agitated. Murphy noticed Kay's eye twitch. Kay put her hand to her eyelid, making it stop. It was completely unnoticeable. Only Murphy noticed the reaction because of her closeness to Kay physically and emotionally. "What do you all have for me?" Suddenly, Kay's beeper went off. "Damn!" Kay picked up the beeper and looked at it. "We're going to have to pick this up later." The reporters all groaned and Kay slugged off. "Rachel follow me to the elevator."

Rachel did what she was told and Tawny and Joyce made their exits. Murphy began to fix herself a bagel at the table and Peter picked up a phone on an adjacent desk.

Lois approached Jim. "Excuse me, Mr. Dial?"

"Yes, Lois?" Jim dunked his tea bag into his tea, as he looked at the woman in the sweet polite way he reserved for young ladies.

"I was wondering perhaps if sometime. Well. If you could give me some pointers?"

"Pointers?"

"Well, you seem to really have such grace on screen. You have such a presence."

"Well, thank you." Jim was flattered and he puffed out his chest out.

"I was wondering if you could teach me?"

"Well, Lois. Presence is nothing that can be taught. One either has it, or they don't. But I do think everyone still has the ability to - I mean. Well, everyone within them can be graceful."

"Really. Mr. Dial?" Lois was so excited she took a step towards Jim and fell flat on her face.

"Well. Not everyone." Jim helped her up.

"I tripped over my shoe." Lois seemed embarrassed, as she hobbled on one foot.

"Would you like me to help you to your office? Again."

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Dial. I have an ice pack there."

"Yes." Jim smiled awkwardly and helped Lois away, as she used him for support.

After Peter was done with his conversation, Rachel made her way back into the bullpen. She walked over to the glass table and made herself a bagel.

Peter took a breath and approached her. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hi, Peter?" She looked at him strangely because they had just seen each other.

Murphy spread cream cheese on her bagel and eyed them with the sides of eyes. Peter noticed this and looked at Murphy, only to have her move her eyes back to her bagel.

"I was wondering. If you were doing anything after work tonight?"

"No, why?" Rachel and Murphy both reached for the tomato at the same time. Murphy snatched it and placed it on her bagel. Rachel gave her a look and then went for the lox.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me?"

"Dinner? Do you have a new story you want to discuss - because I have time now?"

"No. I was hoping we wouldn't discuss business."

Murphy closed her bagel and rolled her eyes.

"Oh?" Suddenly, Rachel seemed to get it. "Oh!" Rachel turned around with an astonished look on her face. She looked at Murphy not knowing what to say.

"It's alright, Rachel." Murphy said with a serious tone. "If you want to go out with, Peter. Go ahead." Murphy swayed her head.

"Really?"

"Sure." With a big grin Peter walked over to Murphy. "Murphy and I are good friends. Isn't that right, Murphy?" Peter put his arm around Murphy making her uncomfortable as he squeezed her towards him.

"Oh. If it's alright with Murphy - it's alright with me." Rachel picked up her plate. "You can stop by my office around seven." And she walked away.

Peter smiled as he still held on to Murphy. "Thank you Murphy for being so understanding. I mean thanks to you. Rachel and I could hit it off. Hell, we could get married." He looked towards her. "I could, in a way. Become your son-in-law." He squeezed her shoulder towards him again, as Murphy's eyes looked up in anger and then Peter walked away.

"Ah, god." Murphy muttered to herself and entered her office with her bagel. Murphy walked through her office with a long stride and set her plate on her desk when she was stopped in her tracks by a voice.

"Murphy?" It was Jake.

Murphy turned around with a surprised look on her face. "Jake?"

"I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

"No. No. Come on in." Murphy walked in front of her desk as Jake walked in.

"An appointment of mine was canceled. I thought we could use this time to talk." He closed the door

"Talk. Sure." Murphy was taken aback.

"I know we said we'd talk this weekend, but since I had some time free I just..."

"No, it's fine. What's on your mind?"

"You know how I told you while I was in town I was trying to organize some local groups, help get the information out there about the Elko Islands. I was hoping you could help me by doing a story?"

"A story?"

"No one seems to understand that just because they say they're getting out of there..."

"I understand that Jake..."

"Then you'll do the story?"

"Let me just do some research. And I may be able to do to a report in my next special. I just need to talk to Stan. I think instead of just one story this time around I'll do two or three. And I had been..."

"No, Murphy I don't think you understand. This story needs to be done now. Every day that passes..."

"I don't have time on my plate now, Jake. I'm all booked up. Plus, I have to do research and..."

"What, you don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Jake. But you know the drill - I have to look at every story from all angles. Otherwise, I'm not being objective. I won't be doing my job."

"Then put me on the show."

"You? What for?"

"I'll talk about my life."

"Oh, no. I'm not putting you on just to sprout propaganda on your cause. Besides, I'd still have to do the research and I have enough on my plate. You'd still have to wait."

"But with a name interview they'd have to make me your priority."

"I will not let anyone one, _no matter who_ they are, use my show as a soapbox!"

"It wouldn't be a soapbox."

"Give me a break!"

Suddenly, Jake grabbed Murphy by her cheeks and planted a large kiss on Murphy's lips. At first she resisted but soon was overcome by the sharp tingling sensations that ran through her body. Jake wrapped his arms around Murphy, and she around his, as his body weight pushed her against the edge of the desk. He made his way to Murphy neck, as she was pushed slightly onto the desk. Murphy took out a breath and placed her hand on the desk to hold her balance from falling even further.

"No. We can't do this." Murphy pushed herself away from Jake in a defensive move. She was breathless.

Jake turned and faced her by the door. Why not?" He moved towards her and stopped, as Murphy walked backwards away from him.

"Because, we can't. I'm with Jerry. And you're engaged!"

"Oh, come on, Murphy? I know you've felt it. Ever since I got here, there's been this _tension_ between us. You can't deny that. I think we both know what it is. That kiss proved it." Jake walked closer.

Murphy was agitated and confused. "You are _engaged, _Jake. We can't. I'm with Jerry now. I can't do that to him and you can't do..."

"God, Murphy. I don't know what you see in that guy? You talk like you owe him something. You don't owe him anything..."

"You don't understand, Jake. You don't know Jerry the way I do. You don't know what he's done for me. We have history."

"So do we, Murphy." Jake was able to place his hands on her shoulders. Murphy tried to avoid his crinkling eyes. "I love Sharon and I do believe you love Jerry. But Murphy, I'll never loved anyone the way I love you. And no one will ever love you the way I love you. And I think you know that." He lifted her chin up with his fingers. "We were meant to be together, Murphy. We were married. We have a child together. I thought I could fight it when I came here. I thought it would all be in the past, but I was wrong. I even sent you the movie stub from our honeymoon to see how you still felt?"

"That _was _why you sent it?" she said softly.

"Yeah. I assumed when you didn't say anything that you didn't feel anything. Anymore. But that kiss, your eyes. They tell another story, Murphy. It was meant to be. I think you know that," he repeated again and leaned in.

"Oh, god. You're eyes. They're crinkling." Jake leaned further in for a kiss and met Murphy's lips, but she quickly pushed him away. "You have to leave, Jake." Murphy lowered her head and walked behind her desk.

"Murphy?"

"I think for both our sakes, Jake. You need to leave! Don't worry, I won't tell Sharon." She took a breath.

"I'd say I won't tell, Jerry. But I don't think he'd _believe me_." Jake laughed.

"Just go, Jake!" She pointed towards the door.

"At least think about what I said, Murphy."

"Go, Jake." Murphy stomped over to the door and opened it with force. "Now go!" He looked at Murphy, his eyes crinkled. Murphy tried to stay tough, as she was stuck between the door frames.

"Just think about," he whispered and gently held the side of her face. And then he was gone. Murphy's heart was racing as fast as her mind and her eyes. As soon as Jake was out of view Murphy walked back into her office and slammed the door.

Peter couldn't hear anything, but he watched Jake leave Murphy at the door and walk past him towards the exit, Jake didn't see him. He then witnessed Murphy slam the door and he felt something was wrong. Peter looked at the door and then towards Jake's exit and approached the door. Inside, Murphy had set herself along the other side the door. And when she heard Peter's knock she thought it was Jake again.

"I said go away, Jake!"

"Murphy. It's Peter." Murphy turned around and opened the door. The two faced each other in the doorframe. "Peter?"

"Is everything alright here?"

"Yeah, why?" Murphy shook her head and tossed her hair in an attempt to cover.

"Did he say something to you?"

"Who?"

"Jake? You look upset somehow? And what is he still doing here? I thought he left last week?"

"I didn't tell you? Jake decided to say here in New York. On a semi-permanent basis. You know, to spend more time with Avery?"

"Avery?"

"Yes. With Avery. Why else would be want to stay around?"

"Murphy..."

"Yes, Peter." Murphy eyed balled him and raised her eyebrows "I have work to get to."

"There's something you should know about Jake…"

"Know about Jake? Know what about Jake?" If someone knew better Murphy was giving herself away.

"I didn't want to say anything before because I didn't see the point, because I thought he was leaving. But now."

"Now what? After what? Nothing happened? Nothing."

"Murphy, Jake isn't the man you think he is."

"Excuse me?"

"There are things you don't know about, Jake. And I know how you said he can affect you?"

"Oh, you too. You know what, Peter! Everyone keeps forgetting Jake and I had an agreement. An agreement, Peter. In which, I made the decision. He didn't leave me. He didn't abandon me. He's not a bad man. I just wish people would remember that."

"I'm not saying that, Murphy. I'm just saying. When Jake and I were in Brazil together..."

"Oh, you base your assumption of a man you met for two months in Brazil."

"And how long have you known, Jake?"

"Over thirty years!"

"And how many of those years were you in the same room with him, even the same country? What five weeks? Seven counting today?"

"I still think I know him better then you, _Petie_!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt again, Murphy. You or Avery."

"Get hurt? Is this relationship advice, Peter? Not that Jake and I have a relationship. But then again either do we? So advice like this is sort of fruitless, isn't it?"

"No. I'm not saying that..."

"You think that just because _we_ didn't work out that means I can't have a normal relationship? Did you ever think that _maybe_ it was you that ended our relationship. Not me."

"Whoa, Murphy. I wasn't saying that. But if you have to bring it up. Yes, it was your fault our relationship ended!"

"You never wanted to compromise."

"I never wanted to compromise? You're the one who wouldn't compromise."

"Ok. Maybe a little." Murphy paused before starting up again with gusto. "But you expected me to do all the compromising. A relationship is all about give and take. Give and take. A pendulum so to speak. And how do I know this, because I just happen to be in a relationship. A happy one at that."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

"Well, I'm glad you've finally learned something."

"Murphy, I always thought that. I was more than willing to meet you _compromise_ for _compromise_. But you always need to have it your way. You wouldn't give in!"

"What!" Murphy was flabbergasted by the comment.

"I see like usual this is just pointless!" Peter put up his hands and started to back away.

"What! You never said that! _You never said that!" _

"I said it all the time, Murphy. Maybe not in those words. But I said it. But like _usual_ you just _weren't_ listening!" And Peter walked away.

Murphy slammed the door shut and backed up against it again. Her breathing was heavy, as she tried detracting all the different thoughts from her mind. She took a breath and opened the door again to get some air. As she did, Murphy noticed Peter and Rachel near the coffee island, and then they disappeared around the bend towards the elevator, with Peter's arm around her. This caused her to retreat back into her office.


	3. A Thing Of The Past

**_Chapter Three:_**_ A Thing Of The Past_

* * *

"Well. Don't you know? I'm wondering. Little girl, I'm wondering? How can I make you love me? A little more than you loved him? Ohh, Baby. I'm wondering. Little girl. I'm wondering? How can I make you love me? A little more than you loved him? Ohh, Baby.

"Jimmy" was your sweetie pie, your precious one. And I knew you use to love the very ground he walked upon…..And You say you love me too. But Baby? I'm wondering?…

The day ever you see his face again or hear his voice. I don't want to be a looser if you have make a choice…I know I'd be in trouble if he came and took you back.

I feel so insecure. In my mind I can't think sure. Losing you for sure is the pain I can't endure…

I can't stop loving you baby, I can't stop loving you no. I can't stop loving you baby….

I'm worried. I'm really, really, worried. I want to make you happy. Really, truly, happy. Baby, Baby. I'm wondering…?"

**I'm Wondering ~ Stevie Wonder**

* * *

**THE SAME DAY - **** Five Minutes Earlier **

_ 29.5 days 'til the end of August_

The silver elevator dinged open to reveal Jerry Gold as its only occupant. Jerry walked out and onto the _Newsbeat_ floor, running his left hand through his hair and brushing it back. Even though Jerry was about to meet his daughter for lunch his only thoughts were of Murphy and the lyrics to a certain Stevie Wonder song that ran through his head, direct from his subconscious. But although inside his insecurities and jealousies surrounding Murphy plagued him, once the elevator opened his persona was cool and collected. He looked the way Jerry Gold always looked when he walked into a room, as if he owned it; even if he didn't.

Jerry had done everything to try to get Rachel to meet him at his office for a change, but being the daughter of the man she was it didn't happen. She put it off, and put it off, until once again Jerry was forced to show up at the CBS building at Fifty-Second Street. In other words, she made sure it all happened the way she wanted. Jerry hated how he would fall for it, but he knew how busy she was and how much he wanted not to spoil the leeway he had gained with Rachel already.

Still, the main thought on Jerry's mind was of Murphy and his fear of losing her. He hated Jake the moment he met him. It had nothing to do with the fact that on his first meeting with the man Jake was practically in her arms. Or the fact, that because of him Jerry was forced to watch the woman he loved, more than life, bare another man's child. Jerry still felt it was much more. Jake was one of those people who left a bad taste in his month. To Jerry, Jake was the worse of the worse. Not only did he feel he preached nonsense, but that he didn't follow it, especially when it came to Murphy. Jake seemed to be able to flow the molasses over Murphy's eyes and Jerry hated that. Not only did he hate it, Jerry feared it. He feared again he would lose; only this time picking up the pieces wouldn't be as easy

Jerry paced reception towards Murphy's office with his trusty newspaper in his hand. As he turned the corner into the bullpen he walked smack into full view of Jake leaving Murphy's office. Not only his departure from Murphy's office, but the look in his exchange to Murphy. The words being the only thing he couldn't hear. Jerry's nostril flared and he was about to pounce, making his presence known, when he realized he had to trust Murphy. The problem was that he didn't just Jake, but to save his relationship he had too.

"Jerry?" Rachel took his arm.

"Hey," he smiled as he caught site of her.

"You're early." Jerry watched Jake walk down another hallway and Rachel followed his gaze; she knew just what Jerry was thinking. "Why don't you wait in my office? I'll be right there."

Jerry turned his head towards Murphy's office as Rachel spoke and Peter approach. Peter, another problem Jerry didn't want to think about. Jerry really knew nothing about Peter except what he knew from television and the fact that he was good looking. This didn't help Jerry's state of mind. How could be compete with the so called "Sexist Man Alive." So like pretty much everyone Jerry came in contact with, he didn't like him either.

Jerry's first instinct was to approach, make his presence known. But not in a jealous way to antagonize Murphy even further then they had already both alienated each other. For many reasons they were at a tough time in their relationship. Jerry took a step.

"Jerry?" Rachel questioned like an all-knowing mother type.

"What? I'm going to say hi to Murphy." Rachel gave him a look. She then grabbed him by the arm and pulled him around a corner into a private hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"What? What?"

"Jerry..."

"Is it that bad?" he confessed

"You just have to trust her, Jerry."

"I trust her. _It's them_ I don't trust." Rachel gave him a look. "You don't understand. Rachel. You don't know her history with these guys."

"These guys? Listen to you. You're turning into this paranoid…" She paused and looked for the perfect word. "Man! Women don't like that, you know. You're going to ruin this!"

"I don't need a lecture from my daughter..."

"It's not a _lecture._ It's advice." She paused. "Don't push it so much. She loves you, Jerry. I see that. Why can't you?"

"_See_, you're young. You don't _get it_ yet. There's more to it than just love. Things get in the way. Things get spoiled. It's the way of life. The quicker you learn that the better. Now, that's the last and only time I'll give you some fatherly advice." He sighed. "But you're right." Jerry didn't seem happy about that fact. "I'll go wait in your office."

"You're so cynical you know that."

"Of course I do." Jerry walked off and Rachel stood there bemusing the situation.

"Rachel!" Miles voice came crashing in at the worse time. He sounded different than usual. He was happy or his closest faux-simile of it.

"Miles?" She rolled her eyes and made her way down the hallway towards the left, where almost all the correspondents had their offices. She passed a few glass-enclosed offices, as Miles followed her.

"Rachel hi." He smiled. "You look good." She looked at him with her eyes as she approached a woman's desk. "In a non-sexual, friend type way of course." Rachel took some papers and a video from a woman. "And your hair, I like it. It's curly. It's new?" Rachel turned and looked at him. "And I mean new in the sense that's its different. Meaning it's curly as opposed to straight, because the short thing I know isn't new, because…"

"Miles my hair was always been curly. That's the beauty of my hair it goes _both ways_. Miles what do you want?"

"What? I don't want anything."

"Alright." Rachel rolled her eyes, scooped up her papers and walked down the hall. Miles followed. "Here give this to Joyce." She stopped for a moment and handed Joyce's secretary a video." Tell her she still needs to take twelve seconds off." Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Ok, I have a question for you. But does it have to be like this, Rachel?" She continued walking down the hallway. "Why can't we be friends? Have a civil conversation for a change. Why can't we do that?"

"Because, I'm a woman, Miles. I'm entitled to my moment of spite, anger and bitterness. "

"Now that's not really becoming," Miles tried to joke.

"Really? I think it t gives me an inner glow. Ha." She smiled and then quickly took a frown. "What do you _want,_ Miles? I have things to do." A woman stopped Rachel and had her sign something on a clipboard.

"I'm here on business."

"Then shoot."

"I need a replacement for just a few days while Dan Rather has root canal. I want to use Murphy. I talked with Kay and she said it was fine as long as I talked to you."

"Are you kidding me?" she scoffed. "I'm not giving you, Murphy!" She walked over to another desk and stopped. "Linda I need you to cross-reference this for me." She handed a folder to the woman. "And give a call down to boys in proof reading. This is all wrong. Who did they hire down there Dan Qualye!"

"Why not!"

"Because, I need her here, Miles. Murphy and I have a lot of work to do. She has some big stories in the works I can't have you talking up half of her time and her attention."

"It would just be for three, maybe five days. Tops!"

"Still, too much. I won't have you taking all the time of my star reporter."

"No, I see what this is? You're being petty."

"What? I am not being petty. I may be bitter, but I'm not petty. You can call me bitter! But _petty_… See… I see what this is? You think that because of our _past _relationship….you think you can get some head way with me." Rachel made her way towards her office. "That - that you can get something out of me. Well it's not gonna happen."

"I'm not using our past relationship for anything. I am here as a colleague asking another colleague for a favor. I think of anyone here is using personal feelings affect..."

"Miles, Murphy is only here for a month. We are working on some major stories. The more time she devotes to other things the less chance that we have in cracking these stories in time. If they don't get on the air in a month then she takes them with her. I want these stories. We've been working long hours on them."

"We Rachel?"

"What?"

"You said "we". You said "_we"_ are working…"

"Murphy and I have been working very closely on a few stories." She titled her head back to move the hair away from her face.

"But, you do know they are _her_ stories?"

"Yes, Miles. I _do _know that… What are you insinuating, Miles…" she stammered and changed the subject. "I have a job to do. Even though you _officiously_ don't think I should be doing it."

"It's not that, Rachel. I think you're doing a _great_ job here."

Rachel was taken aback. "Thank you, Miles." She gave him a face of weakness, in the fact that she was surprised and honored by the compliment.

"I just don't see what you would give up what you're _so _good at?"

"I'm good at this. You just said that!"

"I know, I said that. But, Rachel. I know you. _You know you_. And I think we both know where your _passion_ lies. And it's in reporting. You can't deny that."

"Miles this is just a great change that came alone. I never said I was giving up on reporting. I don't give up."

"So if an on camera offer came your way you'd take it?"

"That was better than this? Of course, but I don't see the offers pouring in… And I? I see what you're doing, you're trying to get me to change the subject so I'll give in to your demands."

"How would changing the subject make you change your mind?" Suddenly, something made its way to Miles mind. "Demands? What am I a kidnapper?"

"Yes and you're trying to kidnap Murphy from me. And you _can't_ have her. She's mine. Mine, Mine! _Mine_!" Rachel regained her composer. "Now, if you excuse me. I have a lunch date." By now Rachel and Miles had reached the area surrounding her office and Miles noticed Jerry in it's out cove.

"With him?"

"Yes with him." Rachel hugged her papers to her chest with confidence. Miles made a horrible face, as if he was holding back something. "I don't want to hear it, Miles." She waved him off and walked over to Jerry. Miles watched as Jerry seemed to crack a joke and Rachel laughed.

Miles looked like he wanted to crawl into himself and at the same time lash out at Jerry. He lowered his head and put his hands in his pockets. Just then he noticed Corky speed past him, looking around as if she was looking for something.

"Corky?" Miles wasn't sure at such lighting speed if it was her.

Corky turned around and looked at Miles. "Miles? Have you seen Murphy? I need to see Murphy?"

"Did you check her office?"

"I'd have to know where that _is_ Miles!" Corky pushed her purse strap up her arm and onto her shoulder, as she looked around frantically. She seemed to be beside herself.

"Over there?" Miles pointed in the direction of Murphy office. "Through those doors and around the corner." Corky threw her head forward and thrust her body first before her feet, as she often did, repelling herself forward.

Miles looked towards Rachel's office, and when he noticed she and Jerry were gone, he then decided to follow Corky, for he sensed something was wrong. He found his way into the center of the bullpen, but there was no Corky.

Suddenly, there was a bit of commotion followed by Jim Dial emerging behind Miles. He was holding his head back with his hand over his left eye. Miles turned around and noticed Jim making his way towards him.

"Jim what happened?" Miles exclaimed, as Jim made his way to the coffee island. A very flustered young woman named Lois followed him.

"Mr. Dial! I am so sorry," she repeated over and over again. "I didn't know you were behind me when I was pulling out that filling cabinet!"

"Really, its fine," he muffled in a disgruntled way, as he buried he head in the small refrigerator under the coffee island.

"Jim what happened?" Miles approached, flabbergasted.

"Well, you see." Lois played with her fingers, as she tried to explain what happened. "I was trying to un-wedge this filing cabinet - I just couldn't get open. And well, I pulled it with such force the last time…"

"Jim? You were hit with a file cabinet?"

"No, my elbow. My elbow fell into his eye." Lois felt very awkward.

"Jim, Jim." Miles tried to get close to Jim.

"Oh, just leave me alone, Miles." Jim was irritated, as he lifted his head out of the refrigerator with a frozen pizza on his eye.

"Here, Mr. Dial." Lois tried to coax Jim into a chair. "Let me help you."

"Haven't you done enough woman?" Jim regained his composure. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that." Lois smiled and went over to the freezer. When she was out of view Jim pulled Miles by the tie towards his face. "For the love of Muhammad save me from this woman. Yesterday she stapled my tie to her desk, now this, I'm lucky I didn't lose an eye." Jim let go of Miles tie.

Miles took Lois by the shoulders. "Lois, is it? Why don't you go out and get Mr. Dial some ice?"

"But I have..." She showed Miles the ice in her hand causing it to fly onto the fall. "Ohh."

"Don't worry about that." Miles stepped over the ice, pushing Lois towards the door. "Why don't you go out and buy Jim an ice pack…"

"But I have some in my office…"

"Great! But why don't we go get him a new one..."

She nodded her head and ran off, as Kay approached from the other direction looking at her watch and then towards Murphy's office.

"Where's Murphy?" Kay looked at Jim. "Jim are you aware you have a frozen pizza on your face?"

"What are the odds I don't know that, Kay?" Jim took the box of his face, as Miles handed him a towel of ice. Miles took a look at Jim's eye.

"What happened Jim?" Kay also peered over at Jim.

"Lois." Jim tried to hold in his anger.

"Oh, god." Kay buried her hand in her face and then looked up, as Frank walked along side Jim and noticed the ice bag. "That woman is going to be the death of me."

"Hey, what's going on?" Frank Fontana appeared next to the coffee Island and took a donut out of the box sitting on it "Any one seen Murphy?" He looked over at Jim. "Jim what happened?"

"He got hit in the eye with an elbow?" Miles answered.

"Jim, are you alright?" Frank questioned

"Has anyone seen Murphy?" Corky appeared from Murphy's office, as she heard Frank's line. "Jim what happened?"

"Shouldn't she be in her office?" Kay answered.

"She's not there." Corky looked at Jim. "Jim what happened?"

"I'm fine."

"Elbow." Miles answered.

"Who's?" Corky asked.

"I bet it was that girl Lois?" Frank asked, as he stuffed a donut in his mouth.

"Who's Lois?" Corky asked.

"Jim, maybe you should get that checked out?" Kay was concerned.

"You should use some frozen peas. It'll mold to your face," Frank remarked with a month full of donut.

"You should use some raw meat," Corky mused. "My Cousin Roon use to always say..."

"Oh, god, I'm not even on the same show with her anymore and they still don't stop!" Jim wasn't in the best of moods.

"So no one's seen Murphy?" Corky seemed to take offence, as she changed the subject.

"No... I've been trying to get in touch with her all day? I thought you guys would know where she is?" Frank added his own two cents.

I haven't seen her?" Kay, Miles and Jim mused in different rhythms.

"Frank! Do you work here?" Kay approached him.

"No," he said with a mouth full of powder.

"Then stop coming in here and eating our donuts!" She hit him up the backside of his head. Frank made a defensive gesture and dropped his donut into the empty box.

"Corky, I'm sure Murphy will be here momentarily. She must be out on a story? Somewhere?" Kay answered and then looked at Corky. "Corky is there something you need to discuss?"

'I need. I need…" She looked at the group. "I need to talk with Murphy." And she stormed out of the office.

Kay watched as Corky left with a concerned look on her face and then looked over at Frank. "Frank why are you still here?"

"Jim, Jim," Miles yelled. "Your nose." Miles pointed to Jim whose nose was bleeding. Jim held his nose back as the gang ran to his aid.

* * *

**UPTOWN**

Later that day, around seven o'clock, Murphy arrived home at the apartment. She had left work early, taking the long way home by way of a long walk through the park. It was light enough, because it was summer, so Murphy's didn't bother to turn on the lights. She set her bag on a chair next to the door and picked the mail up off the foyer table. Murphy saw nothing of importance and after discarding the mail, back onto the table, made her way through the living room and into the Kitchen. New York City was going through a heat wave and instead of relaxing on the couch; Murphy's first thought was to get a drink of cold water. She walked into the dark kitchen and didn't bother turning on the lights, again, because it wasn't needed and it fit her mood.

Murphy took a water filter pitcher from the bottom shelf of the refrigerator, set it on the counter and closed the door. She opened the cabinet and took out a glass. As she did, she suddenly felt a soft hand on her neck. It made the hairs on the back of Murphy's neck stand on end for several reasons. It was the tender touch of Jerry, a casual touch, a graze really, and an announcement of his presence.

"Hey." He kissed the back of her neck and trailed his hand away, as he walked over to the cabinet at the other end of the kitchen. Murphy stared at him with a much-confused look on her face. Then, as if out of nowhere, Avery entered the Kitchen, sending Murphy back into her reality. She shook her head trying to regain it and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher

"Hey, Mom." Avery opened the refrigerator and started to rummage through it. Murphy walked over to the other side of the refrigerator and leaned in for a kiss from her son, as he raised his head with an apple in his right hand. Not satisfied with her small peck, Murphy kissed her son on the head and rustled his hair, as he walked past her and Murphy made her own way into the refrigerator. Avery sat himself with a comic book and his apple at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Jerry." Avery looked at his comic as she spoke

"Hey, kid." Jerry looked at the bottle of pecans he had taken from the shelf.

'What's that?" Murphy asked her son. She looked over at Jerry, but when he looked her way she tried not to make eye contact.

"It's a comic book. Superman. Jake gave it me. It's real cool." Avery looked at his watch. "Ohh, gotta go." He stood up. "Bye, Mom. Bye, Jerry." Avery ran for the door.

"Whoa. Wait a minute." She grabbed her son's arm. "Where are you going?"

"I'm staying over Jordan's tonight?"

"You are?"

"You said it was ok. He's my only friend in New York."

"Oh yeah, of course." Murphy didn't seem to remember. "Ok, be good." And the boy was off before his mother could even ask for a kiss good-bye.

"Wait!" She stopped her son, as he reached the doorframe. "Go find, Eldin, I need to talk to him."

"He's not here?"

"What do you mean he's not here? He's always here."

"I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders. "He hasn't been around lately." He started to go.

"Wait." She took a step closer. "Who's been staying here with you?"

"Mom. I'm old enough to be home alone."

"Well, I guess... I mean... How did you get to your swimming lessons and the Y?" Murphy was perplexed.

"Jake takes me… I have to go Mom." Avery ran off.

"Avery..." Murphy took a step and stopped. After a moment she picked up the phone, but again stopped. "I don't even know how to get in touch with him." She threw her hands up. "He's always here." She sighed and hung up the phone.

Murphy switched her focus back to her water, as she remembered she should take her calcium supplement before she forgot. She turned around and opened her pillbox at the back of the counter.

"What's that?" Jerry asked Murphy, as she put the pill under her tongue. Jerry reached for a towel slightly touching his arm against Murphy's arm. Murphy pulled the pill out of her mouth and showed it to Jerry.

"My calcium pill." She replaced the pill in her month and downed some water.

"Then which one is my blood pressure bill?"

"The blue one?"

"I thought the blue one was your Iron pill?"

"No, that's your vitamin E."

"I thought that was your vitamin E pill."

"I don't take E!"

"You don't?"

"No?"

"No matter." He shook it off. "Listen, have you seen my passport?"

"It's not in your desk?"

"No." Jerry said it, as if say he had already looked there.

"Look in drawer next to the stove, Eldin puts anything he finds in there." Jerry nodded his head. "Why?"

"Why, what?" Jerry opened the drawer without looking at her.

"Why do you need your passport for?"

"I have to go to England for a few days." Jerry began to sift around the drawer. "They're thinking of starting some overseas syndicating in the fall… They want me to do some chat shows as a starter. Where is..." Jerry finally found his passport.

"When?" Murphy asked

"Tonight." Jerry looked over the passport and placed it in back pocket.

"Tonight?"

"Yeah?" He looked up at Murphy.

"And you're telling me this _now_?" Murphy leaned her hand under the elbow holding her water and gesturing with it.

"I just found out now."

"Oh?" Murphy turned her back to Jerry and downed another pill with her water.

As she did this Jerry approached her with no words and slid his hands over her shoulders. It sent shivers up Murphy's spine and into her skin, as it had before. This time Jerry noticed. He ran his fingers onto Murphy's shoulders, sending a sound out of her mouth in recognition, small and soft, but heard. She lowered her head as Jerry slide Murphy's shirt to the edge of her shoulder grazing his hand over it and causing her camisole to slide gradually off her shoulder and onto her arm. Jerry replaced his mouth with his fingers and slowing kissed her freckled skin. Jerry carefully made his way over Murphy's shoulder blade and onto his favorite area of her neck. This caused Murphy's head to fall back slightly. Then as Jerry raised his head just inches from her skin for air, Murphy spun around wrapping her hands around his neck and through his hair and kissed him. Passionately at first, and then delicate and slow, until he leaned back and kissed the lining of her arm, while Murphy watched him. If Murphy had any doubts of her feelings towards Jerry they were resolved, but it only made other confusions worse, because Murphy began to wonder if that was her real dilemma in the first place.

But before Murphy and Jerry could continue any further they heard the door open and slam shut. This caused them both to break away from each other and pretend to do something else, as the sound of Avery's voice filled the living room. Murphy took a large drink of water as Jerry pretending to read his paper.

"I got it." Avery could be heard in the living room, and when the door could be heard slamming again, the couple retained their positions like magnets on the refrigerator.

"Don't you have a flight to catch?" Murphy asked as they came up for air.

"I'll take a later flight." Jerry panted and held her around the waist, as they kissed again, lips to lips, in a steamy embrace. This sent Murphy up onto the edge of the counter, causing her left hand to brace herself, as she leaned back. This was only for a moment, as Murphy's weight pushed the couple forward and back against the edge. Murphy's head leaned up against the phone on the wall, as Jerry leaned his head against her head and then stroked the side of her face, before kissing her again. This for some reason took Murphy aback and when Jerry kissed her she kissed him back passionately and sweetly at the same time. Suddenly, the phone began to ring.

"What?" Jerry answered the phone, as Murphy took a breath. He was not happy for the interruption. Jerry listened and took a breath himself. After a moment, he lifted the phone from his ear. "It's Ira. He's waiting downstairs." Jerry hung up the phone. 'I have to go." Murphy pushed herself away from the counter and past Jerry.

"When will you be back?" She pulled up the collar of her shirt up.

"In two days." He motioned his hand for Murphy to take it. She took it and Jerry pulled her close and kissed it. And then he was gone.

What had occurred between Murphy and Jerry really didn't hit Murphy until she took a nice cold shower. After the shower, Murphy turned up the air conditioning, wrapped herself in her favorite robe and made herself a nice cup of blackberry tea. She walked out of the kitchen and over to the large window that faced the terrace. She looked out and hoped the tea would calm her - too many ideas rushing through her head.

Suddenly, the downstairs buzzer interrupted Murphy's moment of reflection. Murphy set her tea on Jerry's desk next to the buzzer and hit the talk button.

"Yes?" Murphy was not happy for the intrusion, as she hit the listen button.

"Yes, Ms. Brown. There's a woman here to see you…" Murphy let go of the listen button and hit the talk button before he could finish.

"Is she blonde or brunette?"

"Excuse me?" said the voice.

"Is she blonde or brunette? It's a simple question. Jeez!"

"Oh? Blonde."

Murphy made a face. "I'm not here." Murphy started to walk away when she heard a voice over the buzzer speaker - it appeared to be stuck.

"Murphy. I know you're up there. Let me in!" Corky's Sherwood's voice echoed out of the small box on the wall.

"Hey, you can't do that. Get away," the doorman's fate voice was heard in the background.

Murphy hit the talk button and unstuck the listen button. "There is no Ms. Brown here?" Murphy spoke in her worst French accent. "Mademoiselle Brown and mon - sieur Gold are not at home. Go away now."

"Murphy stop it! I know it's you. Let me in. I need to talk with you."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Brown." The doorman spoke out of breath. She just pushed past me. "I'll call security."

"No." Murphy sighed. "Let her up." Murphy slowly walked over to the door and unlocked the three locks with the quickness and the heaviness of a turtle.

Murphy opened the door, stood in the doorway and waited for Corky to appear. This only took moments.

Corky appeared agitated and framed in Murphy's doorway with her hand on her hip. "Murphy… I can't believe you did that?" Corky stomped into the room.

"What's the point of having a buzzer and doorman if I _can't, Corky_! Now, what do want?" Murphy slammed the door. Corky looked at Murphy and tried to change the subject even though she was the one who wanted to talk in the first place.

"You're hair, Murphy? It's grown out?"

"Yeah, it has been for a few months now."

"Really? I like it. You should keep it that way."

"Really, because I wasn't sure if it was too long, or maybe I'm just not… Whoa! Wait a minute? What am I doing? Corky why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you, Murphy?"

"Talk? Corky? Now is not a good time. I'm tired. I'm irritable. I haven't had sex today. Can't we talk another time? Like the next time I'm under anesthesia?"

"Murphy I need to talk to you. It's important."

"Alright, what is it?" Murphy walked towards the couch. "But don't see this as some act of love and kindness on my part. I'm doing this for selfish reasons only." Murphy turned in Corky's direction. "So tell your story and get out. What is it?" She plopped herself down on the couch. "So what happened?" Corky looked Murphy in the eye for the first time. "Oh, my god, Corky! You had sex!" Corky was appalled.

"No. No." She waved her off and tried to avoid her eyes, as Murphy rose from the couch in astonishment.

"You did, didn't you?" She caught Corky's gaze.

"Murphy stop it!" Corky continued to avoid Murphy's gaze and walked towards the door.

Murphy followed in pursuit with her duck walk and her month open. "Corky?"

"Ok I did. I had sex!" Corky started to cry.

"Wow. Corky." Murphy herself was in shock as she paused for the words." I didn't even know you were seeing anyone?"

"Well. I'm sort of. I mean. I wasn't really?"

"Corky?" Murphy was still agog, as Corky moaned in agony. "Wow. When you really take the plunge you _take the plunge_."

"Murphy stop it! This is a very _big thing_ for me." She began to whisper her next sentence, "I had sex out of wedlock."

"Don't worry, Corky, I don't think you'll be _stoned_. You're not going to have to _walk_ around with a big scarlet "_A_'".

Corky collapsed on the couch. " You don't think I know that, Murphy. I'm not stupid! Well, at least as stupid as you think. Besides, if that were true…" She looked over at Murphy. "But then again red was never your color."

Murphy made a face and then walked over to her. "I know this is a big step for you, Corky. But it's nothing you have to feel ashamed about. Women in this country have come a long way _not _to have to feel ashamed anymore. I don't want you feeling this way about yourself." She sat down next to Corky and put her arm around her." Don't _feel bad_ Corky." She looked at her. "Unless of course the sex was bad? Was it bad, Corky?"

"Murphy?" Corky pulled away

"Corky don't think it had anything to do with the fact that you're not married. I've had plenty of bad sex." Murphy stopped and digressed." Well, mostly in my earlier years. But I mean once you hit your forties... _believe_ me. I mean, Whoa!"

"Murphy, no! It wasn't bad. It was fine…" Corky played with her hands.

"Fine?" Murphy raised her eyebrow.

"More than fine. It was nice. _Oh hell, it was amazing_! Oh." Corky took her hand to her month. "Listen to me."

"Corky." She paused for a moment. "Did you use protection?" she said in all seriousness.

"Murphy!" Corky flared her arms.

"I just want to make sure you were safe."

"I was. We… He…" Corky began to whisper again. "He had a…"

"Condom, Corky! _A condom_?"

"Yes, that!" Corky was embarrassed and Murphy rolled her head. "Maybe I should leave." She went for the door. "This was a bad idea."

"Whoa, what a minute." Murphy grabbed her by the arm. "You can't just spill a story like that and just _leave_." She motioned Corky towards her and took her by the shoulders and sat her on the couch. "Obviously, this is a major step in your life and you're in need of someone, a friend, a woman friend. To tell, I mean share, all the sordid details with. That is why you're here?" Corky looked up at Murphy, as she twisted her purse strap with her fingers and fist.

"Yes?"

"Come on. Tell Murphy all about it." Murphy sat down next to Corky.

"Well, it started when I went…to his office…"

"In his office. Whoa!" Murphy made an "O" shape with her mouth, as her eyes lit up. "Now we're _talk_ing. Corky, you little minx, you." Murphy glared her eyes at her. "So, did he lean you down or did he sweep everything off the desk. Sweeping is good. I love sweeping. Sweeping's what got me pregnant."

Corky gave Murphy a look. "He…" Corky rubbed her neck in nervousness. "It was late. I went to his office to break up with him and then the next thing I knew..." Corky got a scared look in her eye. "It was like my brain was leaving my body."

"Believe me, Corky, that's a good thing."

Corky motioned with her hands turned to face Murphy. "I've never had that happened to me - never, Murphy. Never. It was like I couldn't stop myself, even though I knew it was wrong. I didn't want to. I mean I wanted to, but. How could I have sex with someone when I went there to break up with him? It doesn't make sense."

"Really, it makes perfect sense to me."

"Of course it does. You're sleeping with _Jerry Gold_. It makes sense to you." Corky sprouted up off the couch and motioned heavily with her hands. "But it doesn't make sense for me Murphy. For me!"

"Well, you obviously didn't want to break up with him."

Corky sighed loudly at the common knowledge of the remark. She threw her hands up.

"Corky. It's called _passion_. You can't tell me this is the only time you've had feelings like this?" Murphy walked closer to Corky.

"Of course not. You know I was married before. Twice." Corky bit her lower lip

"Don't take this the wrong way, Corky, but you and Miles had just as much sparks as a rolled up piece of chewing gum." Corky let out a noise. "We all saw it. Just ask Frank."

"Murphy, I'm pouring my heart out to you and you sit there insulting me. I'm very vulnerable right now. Murphy he asked me to marry him."

"What!"

"He asked me..."

"I heard you. You had sex with him _once _and he asked you to _marry_ him?"

Corky shook her head. "Yes!"

"Now, wait a second? Was this _during_ or after?" Murphy motioned with her hands. "See, Corky men will say things they don't mean during sex. Things like, that feels good, no you're not fat, I love you. It's something you're going to have to learn."

"Nooo, it was after."

"I guess you really don't get the cow for free?" Murphy stood up from the couch.

"What?"

"Nothing." Murphy looked at Corky. "Well, Corky? Do you _wanna _marry him?"

"I don't know? I mean, no? Marriage and I don't mix. In the last ten years I've had two husbands. I never thought I'd have more than one. I don't want to be going on my _third _husband."

"Well, at this rate just think of all the fun you'll be having in your eighties."

"Murphy, please!"

"Well," Murphy paused. "Do you love him, Corky?"

"Love? What is love?" Corky took a tissue from her purse and wiped her nose.

"That means you love him." Murphy was pretty sure of herself.

"How do you know?" Corky's voice squeaked.

"I know."

"Murphy… I thought I had given up on finding my soul mate. I decided it wasn't going to happen. I would focus on my work." Murphy just looked at Corky as she spoke. "And then he came into my life. And at first I didn't like him. I hated him in fact. I came to see you, Murphy, because I thought you'd understand and be able to give me an unbiased opinion. You of all people could understand strange attractions." Murphy looked off to the side in reaction. "I just don't understand it?"

"Corky we don't _choose_ who we fall in love with, who we're attracted to. It just is. This reaction you're having is nothing new. Nothing special. You're human. So…" Corky looked at her with her puppy dog expression. "You have to be straight with yourself, Corky. Don't confuse lust with love."

"Oh, I don't. I already learn that the hard way with, Miles."

"Corky you married him and then you didn't have sex with him for a year, that's not lust that _is_ marriage." Murphy's head shook.

"Murphy - what Miles and I did was a very passionate spur of the moment thing."

"Oh please, Corky, you and Miles had more sparks then a rusty tin can at the bottom of a lake. You and Miles got married out of shear loneliness. Or sheer stupidity. Take your pick. They both make _no_ sense what-so-ever." Murphy walked towards the fireplace. "I don't think it's the sex, or this proposal that's got you all riled up. I think it's the fact that you've never experienced this kind of passion before and that scares you. You even said it so yourself it was different. So? Do you love him?" There was a silence from Corky. "Corky if you want me to be honest with you. You have to be honest with me."

"I do. I think? I don't know? I just know. I don't want to keep getting married. I've been married. Why am I so irresistible that they all want to marry me?" Murphy rolled her eyes. "Murphy?" Corky looked into Murphy's eyes. "I'm not myself around him. Today proved that."

"No, it didn't, Corky. That's what love is. It makes you do crazy things. But if you don't want to be married, Corky. You don't have to."

"Oh god. I never thought it would be this way. I thought when you found your soul mate. You would know. And you would spend the rest of your life with him. I mean when I met Will I felt all those things. I thought he was my one - and then look what happen. Even with Miles. And…" she trailed off. "If I can't trust myself anymore..."

"Corky! You have to stop this! Who says there has to be one person for everyone? What is this Noah's ark? Who's to say there's more than one person in our lives? You meet someone. You fall in love and then that fails and you move on. Each and every time you're going to think this is the one. But just because - that doesn't mean for that brief moment that you - and that person where meant to be. But there's no law that says you have to have one love of your life... one soul mate."

"Murphy you said you don't believe in soul mates."

"I'm just saying," she tried to push it off.

"Murphy? What's wrong with you? Something's wrong." She motioned towards Murphy.

"I've just been thinking lately. What you were saying about finding the one wasn't so well... far off." Murphy hated revealing what she was revealing.

"I knew it. Murphy…" Corky paused. "It's not Jerry, is it?"

"I don't know? I mean." Murphy took a breath. "But I don't think it's… It's like I said…" Murphy finally got to her point. "Maybe it's not just one person. Maybe there are people who we're met to be in your life. And maybe, no matter what, you will always be in love with them? Is that possible? I mean who says there's not two men for you, or five of three. Three is nice number. What's wrong with three?" Murphy was getting herself worked up.

"So what are you telling me, Murphy? Do you think you have three soul mates?"

"I'm not the best person to be asking for advice right now, Corky. I think you should leave." Murphy walked towards the bedroom.

"Murphy!"

"Go away Corky! Go away! Away!"

"Murphy is Jerry one of three!"

"Yes!" Murphy yelled. Corky stood there amazed by what Murphy had said. Murphy looked like she was going to cry or die from the shock of her revelation. There was a small pause where tumbleweeds could have blown past.

"Murphy?" Corky finally spoke.

"Corky you have to stop coming to me for all the answers. I don't have all the answers."

"I never said you did, Murphy!" Murphy made a face and walked away again towards her bedroom.

"Corky, I'm going to bed. Show yourself out," her voice grated in her throat.

"Murphy Brown don't you walk away from me!" She caught Murphy as she reached her door.

"I tell you those are the worse seven words in the English language. What are you my mother?" She brought her hands to her head. "Corky." Murphy gestured towards her. "I'll tell you again, Corky. You have to make up your own mind about things! Now leave me alone." And she slammed the door in Corky's face.

* * *

**BLACK ROCK: CBS HEADQUATERS**

A few days later Murphy stood behind her desk looking though a stake of papers like a crazy woman. Suddenly, the phone rang and without a beat Murphy picked it up and held it against her ear with her shoulder.

"Hello," she answered in a voice, that if it had been a utensil, it could have grated cheese. "What? Oh Yes. Congressman. Yes. I'm sorry we missed each other last weekend. Thank you for calling me back. Tomorrow?… I would…no….no… I really do want to interview…" Murphy picked up a large pile of papers and looked under them before putting the pile back down. Eldin walked into Murphy's office looking tentative.

"Eldin. Hey." Murphy pulled the phone away from her month. "I'm glad you're here... Come in, come in." Murphy went back to her conversation. "Yes, I'm still here, Congressman." Murphy sat herself down in her desk chair.

Eldin took a step in and looked around; as if he wasn't sure he belonged there. Murphy waved for him to come in closer.

"Of course, I'll hold, Congressman. I have all the time in the world for you." Murphy smiled and fiddled with the number two pencil in her hand. Once he was off the phone Murphy put her hand over the speaker and leaned in towards Eldin. "I haven't seen you're around the house lately. Where have you been?"

"I've had some things to take care of…"

"Oh?" Suddenly, Murphy's attention was taken by the phone. "Yes, I'm still here. Yes, I'll hold again." Murphy smiled and laughed. Soon her smile turned upside down, with a sigh, as soon as she felt that the person was gone. "I was starting to think you vanished into thin air… So, what brings you here, Eldin?" she paused in a moment. "Is something wrong with Avery?"

"No. Of course not."

"Oh, good? Then, why are you here, Eldin? You never come to my work. Except for that one time I didn't pay you? Do I owe you money? Do you owe me money? You didn't get paint on my leather jacket again did you?"

"God! You'd think after thirteen years I'd get used to it? Is this how you interview people or do they actually get a word in?" Eldin gestured with his hands. "But no I can't just come in here and let you get it out of your system. No. I have to come in here and actually try to explain myself."

"Ok. Eldin why are you here?"

"Well… I…"

"Eldin?"

"I'm finished." Eldin put his hands in his leather jacket.

"Wow!" Murphy was taken aback." I thought you'd never finish that room. But you didn't have to come here to tell me that."

"I wanted to give you back your key." Eldin leaned forward to present the key to Murphy

"Why?" Murphy looked up at him strangely.

"I'm finished."

"Yes. You said that. You're done painting Avery's room. I got that? So? Why are you giving me the key?" Murphy took her hand off the receiver. "Yes, I'm still here…"

Eldin fidgeted and sat down in the chair before he stood up again. He looked at Murphy. "I'm going back to Washington."

"Ok, when are you coming back?"

"I'm not." Eldin played with the key in his hand.

Murphy's mouth dropped half way. "Excuse me, Congressman, but I'm going to have to call you back." Murphy hung up the phone. "You're what?" Murphy rose from her seat and placed her hands on her desk.

"God! What to you gargle with rocks?"

"What?" Murphy shook her head to the left

"I still have some touch ups in the living room, but I'm come back for that next week…"

"Whoa, wait a minute. You're done, done? Like done? How can you be done? You're never done. You're done?"

"I told you when I came up here; it wasn't for the whole summer. I got things to do…"

"Things to do Eldin… Like what?"

"You know, I have a life outside of you and Avery. It's not always about you."

"Yes it is!" Murphy pulled her hands off her desk. "You're his nanny, Eldin, you just can't _leave... _You can't just _go_ away… Who will take him to his friends…" Eldin looked edgy. "And swim lesson, to the park..."

"I've been thinking about that and I feel the _boy's_ come to that age where he doesn't need a Nanny anymore. Besides he has his father now and…"

"Eldin, is this what this is about? Is this about Jake? Is that why you feel you have to go back to DC… because…"

"No. Of course not. It's like I said. I have things I need to do." Eldin looked up. "Who did this ceiling? The paint job is terrible. There's a little brush hair …and there's another." Murphy moved behind her desk." Some people just don't take pride in their work anymore. This is what I'm talking about..."

"So, what are you saying, Eldin, that when we get back to Washington….you won't be there either?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure! You're not sure!"

"Wait? I thought you were staying here in New York…"

"Oh, Well… that… I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Well… there are a lot of factors… and well probably... and hey, that was the same answer you gave…"

Murphy looked down. I guess I couldn't expect you to follow me everywhere I went." She paused and looked up. "When do you leave?"

"Saturday"

"So soon?"

"I'm starting a new job."

"Whoa. Whoa… Wait a second. Flag on the field. You have a new job? You're going from my house to a… _stranger's _house. _With_out _even_ a grace period. A time of adjustment? Did I mean nothing to you, thirteen years and out..."

"Hey, Murph." Frank stepped into Murphy's office. Murphy pursed her lips and sighed. "Hey, Eldin. How are you?"

"Hey," Eldin whispered

"Frank, can you give Eldin and me a moment?"

"Sure?" Frank eye's looked startled and he backed out of the room. Murphy walked over to the door and shut it behind her. Eldin scratched the side of his head and shifted in his skin. Murphy lowered her head and walked towards Eldin, who had started playing with a glass paperweight on Murphy's desk.

"So there's no way I'm going to change your mind is there?"

"No."

"I see." There was a pause. "Have you told Avery yet?"

"Yeah, I told him this afternoon…He took it well. I think..." He looked at Murphy.

"Good. Good. It was worrying me. You know how much he idolizes you, Eldin..." Murphy put her arm out to Eldin and he walked towards the door

"Yeah well…" Eldin scratched the side of his head. "I better get going..." He reached for the door. "I just wanted to let you know and… I have to pack up my paint supplies and stop by my mother's..."

"Eldin…"

"Yeah?" He turned towards her." Oh, the key…" He reached his hand out toward Murphy.

"No. No... You keep that." There was a pause while they looked at each other. "You said you had to come back and finish the living room. So, it's not like you'll leaving for good. Besides odds are we'll all see each other in September. Right?" There was a pause. "Eldin?"

"Like I said. I don't know," he said softly.

"You'll be back"

"Well. I'll…" He opened the door and started to play with the knob." I'll see ya around," his voice cracked. And he left the office.

Murphy stood there. "He'll be back," she said to herself. Murphy felt in such a confused state she didn't know if she was deluding herself or if Eldin was really coming back. Altogether, she wondered if she had just let Eldin go with not enough of a fight. All Murphy knew was things were not like they use to be or ever were and she had the sneaking feeling this was only the beginning.

* * *

**THE APARTMENT**

The next morning Murphy opened her groggy eyes to the morning air. It wasn't a kind morning on the eyes, but then again it never was. It had been a long couple of days and Murphy hadn't been getting a lot of sleep, which meant when she did it was like she hadn't sleep in years. This made waking up all the more horrible. Murphy lifted her head and realized she was not alone. There was a man in bed with her, but since Jerry was still out of town, her eyes and mind bugged out, in fear as to who or what it could be. Murphy racked her mind, but couldn't remember what had happened the night before. It reminded Murphy of when she had been drinking and scared her for more reasons than just that. She patted her hand over the man's chest, afraid to look up and see what she had done, or who she had done. It seemed familiar, was it Peter she thought? Was it Jake? Murphy had no idea and with great fright felt around blindly. Suddenly, the man groaned and it seemed as if he was walking up.

"Hey. Good morning," Jerry's sweet morning voice permeated the air, as he kissed her on the top of the head.

"Jerry?" Murphy questioned. She looked at Jerry as he smiled and slipped his way out of bed.

"Yeah?" Jerry asked, responding to Murphy's question mark. "Jeez, look at the time." Jerry groaned, as he looked at his wrist watch on the night stand.

"Jer, When did you get back?" Murphy's voice was groggy and confused.

"What are you talking about, Brown, I got back last night?" Jerry looked at Murphy in the same perplexed way that she looked at him

"You did?"

"Yeah, Brown, don't you remember?" Jerry took a clean shirt out of his top dresser and slammed it.

"No?"

"We had sex!"

"No, we didn't?" Murphy screeched.

"Not the first time I've heard that from a woman." Jerry threw the shirt along with his belt on the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Oh, come on! I think I'd remember a thing like that. I mean…" Murphy stopped for something had caught her attention. She pulled her covers up and looked under them to notice she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Ah, jeez!" Murphy rolled her head and eyes and then leaned forward to grab her PJ top off the bed and threw it on. Murphy could hear the water running, as Jerry began to shave.

"Don't worry about it, Brown," Jerry yelled from the bathroom.

Murphy sat up with the covers at her lap, looking like she was pondering something. Jerry walked out of the bathroom wiping the last of his shaving cream from the side of his face.

"Don't worry about it?"

"Yeah?" Jerry leaned on the left of the doorframe and set his left leg over his right.

"This doesn't bother you?"

"No." Jerry threw the towel into the bathroom and walked back in. Murphy put on her robe that had been lying on the floor.

"It doesn't bother you that we had sex last night and I don't _even remember it?"_ Murphy took two wide steps out of her bed and followed Jerry to the bathroom. Jerry could be heard turning on the water, as Murphy talked with him from outside the door. "You can't tell me that that doesn't bother you a little bit? Just a little? I mean somewhere in..."

"Ok. Ok." Jerry bemused at the door with his hands up. "I get the point. You want to push the issue any further? I think there's one more complex we can fit into my lifetime before I die." Jerry changed speeds. "Come on, Murphy? It was late. I know you're not doing it on purpose. It's ok. I'm not offended by this." Jerry kissed her and walked over towards the walk-in closet.

Murphy walked over to the front of the bed and sat down. "I don't like this Gold. I don't like this at all?" she muttered to herself. "How could I? How could we…" Jerry emerged from the closet with a pair of trousers on a hanger and laid them next to Murphy on the bed. "We've become complacent." Murphy looked up at Jerry matter-a-factly.

"No, we haven't!" Jerry pushed it off with his hands

"Come on, Gold, first it's forgotten sex, next thing you know I'll be picking the lint of your jacket and calling you _Poppa_?"

"And what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with that? That's a _stale_ relationship, Gold. A relationship shouldn't …"

"It's called _comfortability_, Brown. Were comfortable with each other. I think it's great. Ok, so it means sometimes we can take things for granted, forget things, places. _Places_ I took you to _twice_ I might add, but I don't think it means our relationship's in trouble? I kind of like it… It means we've settled." Jerry laughed it off and walked towards the bathroom.

"It just feels like lately we see less and less of each other." Jerry turned around on a dime when Murphy spoke. "I feel. I feel… I feel like there's no more romance in our lives. There I said it…" Murphy's words reeked with stiffness, nothing close to comfort. "And that's why this bothers me so much. Don't you feel that? You can't tell me you don't?"

"No." Jerry seemed pretty happy with his answer.

"I think we're losing our grip, Jerry." Murphy was very serious.

"_Murphy_, you don't have to have romance in a relationship all the time to have a relationship."

"We did?"

"And we still do!" Murphy grunted, looked to the left, and walked away from Jerry. "Jeez, Brown. I'm sorry I don't bring you flowers every day, or read you poetry in bed. It doesn't mean I don't love you. That I don't care for you."

"I know that!" she grunted. "You know that's not what I'm talking about, Gold. Things are different between us. Things are just different. And I know you see it?"

"That sure is right. But I don't think it has to do with the both of us."

"What are you implying?"

"I'm sorry if I'm not as _romantic_ as _Jake_."

"I never said that! I _never_ said _that_!"

"But that's what you were thinking?"

"No? Jerry - you have to stop with this stupid competitive thing you have going with Jake."

"I don't have a competitive thing with - _Jake_." Jerry walked back into the bathroom and then back into the bedroom, slamming his hand around the doorframe. "Why is it always about _my_ feelings toward Jake? Did you ever think that maybe he has a competitive thing towards me? I mean why it…"

"Ohh!" Murphy screamed and rolled her head to the side. "This is just like you. Ignoring the whole issue at hand. I..."

"_And_ I resent you making that accusation…" He pointed with his finger.

"You are straying from the _whole _point of this conversation," Murphy huffed.

"I'm late for work!" Jerry threw his hands up. "I have to take my shower."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Jerry made his way to the bathroom. "I can't believe were actually having this conversation!" Jerry slammed the bathroom door.

"Same here!" Murphy yelled with her head first and with nothing to slam she walked over to the closet door and slammed it for spite.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

Murphy ran for the elevator, late as usual, with a hot cup of tea in one hand and the other on her leather bag

"Hold the elevator!" she yelled with her hand and body moving towards the closing door. Only the door closed and left Murphy in a cursing mood

"Murphy?" a familiar female voice spoke.

Murphy turned her head in mid-curse and stopped her behavior in mid-thought. "Sharon?" Murphy was surprised to see her. The younger blonde woman smiled at Murphy sweetly.

"What are you doing here?" The elevator next to the women opened

"Oh. I have an interview." Murphy took a fast step forward and grabbed the side of the elevator in a pre-occupied state. More for the fact that Murphy felt she had nothing in common with this woman, other than Jack. Murphy had no desire to speak one word with Sharon and so in Murphy's effort to be polite only came out as a look of distraction.

"Really?" Sharon stepped into the elevator, as Murphy pushed the elevator button repetitively. Sharon opened her month to speak, as a man walked in to the elevator and stopped the closing of the doors.

"Hey! In or out! In or out!" Murphy walled at the man, as he looked out the door. "Make up your mind, buddy!" Murphy looked at the man fiercely and he coward away in fright.

This left the women alone in the elevator. There was an awkward silence. The two women stared straight ahead, hands in front, eyes off to the side. Murphy began to shake her head and move her balance, along her heels and toes, in a semi-rocking position. She looked for a thought, but none came.

Finally, Sharon spoke. "I must say, Murphy, your son is a delightful boy." She paused. "Very well behaved."

"Thank you."

"Every time he comes over is so well behaved, Murphy, really."

Murphy smiled awkwardly. "Well, he is my son."

"In fact, it's really given me a lot of thought. I had wanted to call you. I was hoping we could get to know each other better. All of us. You and Jerry…"

"Oh. Sure." Murphy didn't know what to say and wasn't really paying much attention.

"I mean once Jake and I are married. I'm going to be your son's stepmother." The word stepmother didn't set well with Murphy. "I think it would be nice if we all were…friends."

"Friends. Yes…" Murphy started to speak.

"Perhaps, we could all have lunch. Or dinner. Just the four of us."

"Four of us?"

"You and Jerry and Jake and I."

"Jerry and Jake?"

"Yes."

"Together?"

"Yes."

"In the same room?"

"Of course?"

"Sharon." Murphy paused and looked at Sharon more intently. "That's very nice of you. But you see. Well. Jake and Jerry don't get alone very well. From way back. It's nothing personal. They've just always hated each other. Putting them in a room together is not the _wisest_ thing."

"Jake has told me all about that, Murphy."

"Oh?" Murphy was a bit surprised.

"That's why I really think this dinner would be a good idea." Murphy didn't know what to say. "Please, Murphy. I think you would agree that it's better for Avery we all were friends."

Murphy paused and thought for a moment. "OK," she groaned and Sharon smiled. "But no restaurants. We can't do this in a public place. I learned that the hard way." Murphy shook her head. "Believe me."

"Agreed."

"Ok." Murphy fumbled for her organizer from her purse and bit a pencil in her mouth, as she opened the flap and flipped through the pages. "I think I have some time on the… no…" Murphy flipped again and noticed a date. "Maybe… Well… That won't work either..." Murphy shook her head, as the elevator opened to Sharon's floor. Sharon stepped out and placed her hand in the doorway to stop the elevator from closing. "I think I have some time next month." She looked up at Sharon.

"I was hoping we could do this as soon as possible. Jake and I getting married in less than a month…"

"So soon?" Murphy interrupted and Sharon paused.

"It has come so soon, hasn't it? Which is why I feel we should do this as soon as possible..."

"Well, I'm sorry, Sharon, but I am very busy women and unless your free tonight." Murphy had that look in her eye - happy that she was getting out of the dinner so easily. "I don't see this happening any time soon."

"Then tonight it is." Murphy opened her month. "And you're right about being in public. Very smart. I'd offer my place, but Jake and I practically live in a hotel."

Murphy tried to speak again. "I really think…"

"Let's see - eight o'clock is always a good time for dinner. Jake and I will stop by your place at around seven."

"My place!"

"Oh, Murphy, this is really going to be a fun. You'll see." She smiled and walked down the hall.

"Wait. No. Really, not a good idea. I mean the house…" But she was gone. "Oh, Jeez." Murphy's body slumped.

* * *

**LATER **

Murphy walked into her apartment in dread of the night's events.

"Eldin!" She crossed the threshold and picked up the mail. "Eldin. I tried to call - the line was busy…" She looked up into the living room and noticed the white tarp over all the couches and tables

"No! No!" She dropped the mail and looked towards the dining room area, which too was covered with a white drape. "Eldin! Eldin!" Murphy's body shook.

"He's not here. Mom?" Avery entered the living room

"Hi, Honey." She looked towards her son. "What do you mean he's not here?" She paused. "He's always here."

"Mom." Avery paused. "Eldin left today?"

"He did?" Murphy seemed hurt. "That's right. I forgot. I didn't realize it was so soon," she said in a soft-spoken voice. She looked over at Avery. "Why is all his all his stuff here?" she said in her normal voice.

"I don't know?" Avery shrugged his shoulders. "He said he'd come back for them."

Murphy walked over to the couch. "I can't believe this." She pulled the tarp off the couch. "Today of all days."

Murphy gestured with her hand. She turned around and threw the tarp to the ground. She paused for a moment and looked at her son who just stood in front of her. She knew what was wrong and she smiled at him bitter sweetly.

"Avery, Are you alright?" And before she could say another word her son's arms where around her waist and his head against her stomach. She was taken aback at first because of the strong nature of her son, something he got from his mother. She hugged him close. "It's going to be ok, Avery." She told him, but the look on her face showed she wasn't sure. After a moment, she gently pulled her son away from her and leaned down to his level. "I know you were going across the hall to Jeff's tonight, but if you want I can cancel this whole thing and you can I can just stay in and watch old movies."

"No, that's ok, Mom."

"You're sure?"

"No, Mom, you don't have to do that for me..."

"I was afraid you were going to say that." She smiled at her son. She kissed him on the head and stood up. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Honey, could you get that, it's the food for tonight, there's a twenty in my purse next to the door." Murphy picked up the tarp she had crumpled to the ground and looked around for a place to put it. She finally just opened the terrace door and threw on out before closing it with a slam. She looked pretty happy with herself. Then semi-frantically, Murphy made her way to the large coffee table behind the couch and pulled that drape off to find nothing underneath. "Where are my picture frames?"

"They're piled in the hall," Avery spoke, as he carried a large bag into the kitchen. Murphy walked over to the hallway.

"I don't see them!" she shouted, walking back into the living room still looking around.

"Mom, can I stay and have dinner with Sharon and Jake…"

"Actually, Honey, we're going to be talking about adult things, I think it would be best if you go over to Teds."

"Jeff's…"

"Yeah, Jeff. Sorry." She squished her forehead together. "What am I looking for again?"

"The picture frames are in the hallway to the kitchen."

"Oh, that hallway." Murphy walked into the kitchen hallway and then came back with an arm full of frames. Murphy still seemed preoccupied as she set them on the table. She paused for a moment and looked at Avery. "Avery, who's been talking you to your swim lessons…"

"Jake has…"

"Oh…?"

"How long has Jake been doing this…I mean you mentioned he was...but how long has…."

"Has Eldin not been coming around?"

"Didn't you notice he wasn't around Mom?"

"Sure, I just though I kept missing him…" Murphy walked into the kitchen hallway and came back with her Emmy.

"He's been in and out for the last couple of weeks…" Avery answered his mother's question, as he scuffed the tip of his shoe on the floor.

"Oh…" Murphy looked at her son and realized she needed to change the subject. "Have you been having fun with Jake?" Murphy pulled a tarp off the mantel, threw it to the ground and then set her Emmy in the center of the mantelpiece.

"Yeah! He's going to take me to a Yankee Game… A Yankee game. I finally get to go…"

Murphy turned to her son. "Avery. I thought you said I could take you…"

"You've been so busy…"

Murphy looked at her watch. "Well, I think it's really great you've been able to spend so much time with your father, Avery… Oh, Jeez, look the time." She looked from side to side unsure what to do next. The buzzer rang again. "Oh, well tell me when you're going, Sweetie. We can all go together…" Murphy took large strides towards the buzzer and listened for the words, "Your order is here." And she buzzed the delivery boy in. "Avery, I have to go change... that will be the desert. Would you answer it before you go across the hall to Mutt's…"

"Jeff's!"

"Jeff. Yes. Jeff!" Murphy started towards the bedroom.

"Mom can't I stay here…"

"No. Avery. If you want to stay here I can cancel the whole thing…"

"No…no…"

"I'm sorry, Avery, but your father and I need to discuss things..."

"You mean me..." Murphy stopped at the small step.

"I don't know why I tend to forget how smart you are..." She looked over her son for a moment. "Yes, we'll be discussing you…"

"Then don't you think I should be there. If you're talking about me..."

Murphy took a breath. "I know there's no way for me explain this in a fair way, Avery, but right now. No I don't…" Avery started to speak, but Murphy stopped him by speaking. As she spoke she approached the boy. "But I promise you, Avery, nothing is going to be decided for you without your approval. Just trust me on this one. Ok?"

The boy looked up at her. "Ok." He didn't seem happy. Murphy leaned in and kissed her son on the forward for a long time. Then the boy trailed off towards the kitchen.

"Avery…" she called after her son.

"Yeah?" He stopped

"Do you and Jake have fun together?"

"Oh, yeah. I like him a lot…"

"Good." She smiled and her son entered the kitchen and she entered the hallway towards her bedroom.

A moment later the doorbell rang and Avery bounced out of the kitchen and over to his mother's purse. He opened the door, paid the man, and walked back into the kitchen. The next moment, Murphy came out of her bedroom looking around frantically with her body closer to the floor, as if she was looking for something. She looked under Jerry's desk and Avery walked into the living room eating a chicken leg.

"What are you looking for, Mom?"

"My other tan shoe?" Murphy pulled her head out from under the desk and looked in the waste paper basket next to the desk.

"Under the couch next to the fireplace." Avery said, not even looking at his mother, as he passed her. Murphy sprung up and took large strides to behind the couch next to the fireplace, grabbed the shoe, and ran back into her bedroom.

Avery passed the step into the foyer, as Jerry entered from the front door.

"Hey, kid…" Jerry said, as he still held on to the door with his right hand and his paper with his left

"Hey…" Avery didn't look at Jerry, only at his chicken leg, as he passed into the hall.

Jerry walked into the living room and over to the couch. He stopped for a moment to survey the difference in the room with a slight irritation. Then he pulled up a side of the drape, dropped himself down on the couch, opened his paper, and began to read.

Jerry looked around and with no sight of Murphy ventured towards the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom and caught site of Murphy primping herself in the mirror. She wore a devastatingly fabulous black beaded skirt and a lovely silk blouse direct from Harrods department store. Murphy had set her hair with a perfect flip, on the shoulders, and having completely changed her outfit now wore black heels and not the tan shoes she had been looking for before. Her lips were glossed and although she looked perfect she still looked about her person for something to fix. Even her skin smelled of Obsession perfume, one of Murphy favorite scents, which she had the inkling to buy on her way home from the office.

She blotted her lips and adjusted the collar of her lavender top, making sure it revealed her new purple porcelain pearls from Tiffany's. Jerry walked up behind Murphy and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head in the creases of her right neck and shoulder. He snuggled in deep, feeling the heat of her body, and the smell of her hair and neck. Murphy too could feel the warmth of another body wrapped around hers. It was nice. She smiled sweetly and rubbed his hand and looked at him through the mirror.

"Hey, there beautiful," he said softly

"Hey, there yourself." Murphy smiled awkwardly. There was a pause as Murphy looked at herself and Jerry in the mirror.

"Listen I tried to call you…"

"You alright?" Jerry questioned.

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Murphy turned to face him and Jerry sat himself down on the bed

"You seem… preoccupied?"

"I'm not. I'm fine."

"Good, Good."

"I was going to call you…"

"Yeah, you said that already?" Jerry looked at her funny

"Sorry, did I?"

"Yeah? Twice now? Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Will you stop asking me that!"

"Well, I didn't get the message." He gestured out with his hand. "When did you call?"

"I didn't…"

"You didn't?" He questioned with his head as well.

"See, when I say I tried to call you…" Murphy laughed. "What I mean is I wanted to call you and _forgot_. Well, more like put it off and then..."

"Brown, Brown..." Jerry put his hands up and rose from the bed. "It's alright..."

"What? What is?" Murphy seemed confused.

"I think I know what this is about?"

"You do?" Murphy jetted her head towards Jerry and almost bugged her eyes out. She griped the edge of the dresser.

Jerry motioned to take Murphy's hand. "Listen, I know lately, there's been a lot of tension between us. You've been working a lot. I've been working a lot. This whole _Jake_ thing." Murphy gave him a look. "Ok, it's been mostly that." He paused. "But it's only because I care so much for you. And you just have to understand that there's this part of me….that can't bear to see _anything_ hurt you. Or Avery… I… I just don't want to see the two of you get hurt again…"

"Hey, was that a crack on Jake?"

"Do you mind, I'm trying to apologize here!"

"Well, you're doing a lousy job of it!"

"Well, maybe if you wait a few minutes it might get better. I'm not done yet. Do you mind?" Jerry broke away from Murphy tossing her hands aside. There was an awkward pause for a moment while the two of them brooded. Jerry took a moment and then sat on the bed while Murphy leaned the back of her waist against the dresser.

Finally, Murphy spoke up. "Ok," she said in a kid confessing type way. "What were you going to say?" She sat herself down on the bed next to Jerry.

"I was going to say. That I was sorry for the way I was acting…"

"And…."

"I'm getting to it. Alright." He cleared his throat." I'm going to try…" Jerry moved his head to the side and gritted his teeth. He didn't make eye contact with Murphy and then he finally turned his head and looked her in the eye. When he did this he regained control of himself. Murphy looked at Jerry and waited for his answer with anticipation and impatience. Even his voice became more of a silk type substance. "And act… Better around Jake…" Murphy smiled. "I'm not making any promises..." Jerry caught Murphy's smile and pushed a strain of hair from her face and over towards her eye. "But if this is something you want. I want to try and make an effort to deal with this. And I will. You have to understand that when it comes to you I'm like some animal in the woods." He paused. "I have this incredible urge to protect you." Jerry raised his eyebrows. "Not that you need it. God knows, you don't," Jerry scoffed. "If anything I think I'm the one who needs the protecting… from you." Murphy hit him upside the arm. "Oww." His body ducked in for cover.

"Just get on with it!"

"Alright, Alright!" Jerry regained himself and took Murphy's shoulders in his hands. "What I'm trying to say is that - what I have to remind myself is that I have you and that's all that matters." Jerry lifted his hand to Murphy's face and the two leaned in for a kiss.

"Jerry. You don't how happy I am you said that," Murphy spoke, as they both broke from the kiss inches away from each other. Jerry raised his eyebrows at her and kissed her again. Jerry slowly pushed Murphy towards the bed until they were side by side.

"Wow, you look great tonight..." He looked her in the eyes. And then began to nimble on her neck.

"Do you really want to make nice with, Jake?"

"If that what's you want, Murphy, I'll do my best." He smiled and kissed neck again.

"I'm so glad you said that because…"

"You smell different?" Jerry lifted his lips from Murphy's neck and looked her in the eye.

"I do?" Murphy tried to sway the conversation. "Jerry I need to tell you..." She sat up in the bed.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Obsession. Why?"

"Nothing." He kissed her." It's just different, that's all."

"Jerry, there's something I need to tell you..."

"Ah, huh." Jerry kissed Murphy again pushing her down onto the bed ever so slowly. Murphy started to break her fall with her hand, which caused her body to arch on the bed.

"I mean, I really am happy that you feel that way… Because you see…" Murphy was dazed, as she looked up at Jerry, while he made his way down her neck. "Because, in about twenty minute they'll be over here for dinner."

"WHAT!"? Jerry lifted his head and then his body from the bed. "What did you just say?"

Murphy sat up and stared him down. "I said Jake….and Sharon are coming over here for dinner!"

"Who the hell is Sharon?"

"Jake's fiancées!"

"Oh great! Why are they coming over here tonight?"

"We're having a dinner party, Gold! I was trying to tell you…"

"A DINNER PARTY? What are we Truman Capote?"

"Jerry?"

"And you're just telling me this now!"

"There was no time..."

"I can't believe you didn't check with me first!"

"It was very last minute. Believe me, Jerry. I tried to get out of it." Murphy paused and grumbled. "But the next thing I knew I agreed to have dinner with her and Jake and then you were invited and the next thing I knew... I couldn't say no!"

"That never stopped you before!" Murphy gave him a look. "Did you ever think that maybe I had plans tonight! Did you ever think of that? No, you're only thinking of yourself. Like always..."

"It's Saturday night, _Gold_! Since when do we ever have plans on Saturday nights? I thought we decided that was the one night we spent time together?"

"Yeah and I don't want to spend my one night off with that…"

"Why can't you do this for me, Gold!" She paused. "This is important to me. Please. This is my son's future we're talking about, Jerry. Do you think I like this? Do you think I want to have dinner with this woman? You think I'm happy about this? I'm going to have to small talk, Jerry. _Small talk_. Which is right up there for me with _get_ appendectomy."

"And so we both have to endure the torture…"

"Yes! That's WHAT COUPLES DO, Jerry! They have mindless conversation with people they hate because they have a common interest..."

"Yeah, alcohol!"

Murphy gave him a look. "You just said you wanted to make nice with him..."

"I said I would act better about this whole situation. Not invite him over for finger sandwiches and a couple rounds of Pictionary and Charades…" Jerry gestured sideways with his hands.

"I knew you couldn't behave yourself... even for just _one_ night." Murphy pushed herself off the bed and took her shoes off. She looked at the shoes strangely, threw them to the ground, and walked towards the closet.

"Behave…?" Jerry gestured with his hands grandiosely. "What am I your boyfriend or a golden retriever? I _don't believe_ this!" he said, as Murphy answered him.

"Yes! Behave!" Murphy appeared at the door of the closet. "You have a certain reputation in that area. JERRY!" Murphy leaned against the door and put on her right black strappy shoe -a different shoe from before. "I don't know why I'd believe you could ever keep your big mouth shut. Even for me." She put the other shoe on.

"I can't believe I'm being lectured on this subject by _you_!" Jerry paused to give his next comment its bite.

"_I _know how to act in situations..." Murphy pushed past him

"I can't believe _Mouthy_ Brown is lecturing me on _decorum_!"

Murphy was steamed and about-faced towards Jerry's direction. "That cartoon had no_ bearing_ on WHO I REALLY AM!" Her head shook.

"You sure, Brown? You look like your about to burst a blood vessel there?"

"You said you'd behave." She walked closer. "_You said_ you'd do this for Avery and me…you said…" She fixed the back of her slipping earring.

"I _know_ what I said!"

"Then do it!" Suddenly, the doorbell rang and they were frozen for a moment.

"That must be John and Yoko now!"

"**Jerry!**" She paused for a moment.

"I'm sorry!" he said softly, but with no real apology. He turned his head and body away.

"I know this is hard for you, but believe me it's harder for me. This woman is going to be Avery's _stepmother_…" Jerry started to speak. "Let me finish!" She pushed out her hand. "And although I didn't like it when she first mentioned it… I'm starting to think she's right… and the four of us… for Avery. Need to, even if it's just for one night, get in a room together and get along." She paused and waited for a response. "This is important to me Gold!" She waited for a response. "Gold?"

"Alright, Alright."

"Jake and Sharon won't be here for a half hour. I don't know who that could be. I'll get the door." Jerry walked over to the bed and sat down. "I had your dark blue suit dry cleaned." And she walked out of the room.

Murphy walked into the living room adjusting the collar of the blouse. She tossed her hair as she entered the foyer from the hallway to her bedroom. The doorbell rang again.

"Yeah. Yeah," Murphy grunted. Murphy lengthened her arm to the door and with her large stride opened it. To Murphy's surprise it was Sharon.

"Sharon, hi?"

"I hope I'm not early." She motioned with her body, as if to ask whether she could come in.

"Please, come in."

Sharon entered the foyer holding a large bottle. "I was done with work early, and Jake was meeting me here. So, I thought I'd just make my way over. You know, in case of traffic and everything."

"No, No. I just wasn't expecting you for another..." Murphy looked at her watch with surprise. 'Twenty minutes." She blew out breath of air out to calm herself.

"Well, more time for us to get to know each other." Sharon turned around and took her coat off. Murphy rolled her eyes and then set them back as Sharon faced her again.

"Where can I?"

"Oh!" Being the bad hostess Murphy jumped into action to make up for it. "I'll take that." Murphy took Sharon's coat, as Sharon looked around the foyer and soon set her eyes on the living.

"Wow, Murphy, you have a lovely home." Sharon made her way into the living room. Murphy put Sharon's coat in the closet and then followed Sharon into the living room.

"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you?" Murphy seemed agitated, but it was more the look of discomfort.

Sharon turned to face Murphy. "I said you have a lovely home."

"Well, thank you, but it's not my home." Murphy stopped and stood on the threshold of the living room and the foyer.

"Oh, I thought you lived here with Jerry…" Sharon faced Murphy.

"Well. I do. It's just that this is really Jerry's apartment. I have my own place in Washington."

"Oh." She smiled and nodded her head

"A big place - a townhouse. It's been in magazines..." Sharon nodded her head politely. There was an awkward pause. Murphy smiled and turned towards the couch. "Jerry should be out any moment." Murphy looked like she was caught in the headlights. "JERRY!" Murphy turned her head and screamed. Sharon was a bit startled by Murphy's loud outburst. She recovered rather quickly and tried to pretend it had not troubled her. There was another short pause of the previous caliber. Murphy looked at Sharon. "He's really looking forward to meeting you… really…" Murphy shot a gaze towards the hallway and rolled on her heels.

"Oh, how could I forget?" She handed Murphy the bottle in her hand. "I brought this for you. I wanted to bring something and since you and Jake don't drink..." Murphy took the bottle and stared at the label. "It's sparking cranberry juice."

"Ah?" Murphy nodded her head in agreement. "JERRY!" She turned her head, yelled again, and then looked back at Sharon. "This is nice. Really nice. I never knew they could do that to cranberry's…" Murphy turned her head again. "JERRY!" Sharon filched again. Murphy smiled awkwardly at Sharon. "I really don't know what could be keeping him..."

"Really, Murphy, it's alright?"

"Alright? What's alright?"

"We don't have to feel awkward about this?"

"Awkward? I don't feel awkward about this. None at all. I'm fine really…" Murphy turned her head and yelled again. "JERRY!" She looked at Sharon. "I don't know what could be keeping him so long. He was so looking forward to meeting you…" Murphy did her awkward polite smile again.

"Really, Murphy, you don't have to feel awkward. I don't. You were married to Jake; I'm going to married to Jake. The two of you have a child together… It makes sense that the two of us are going to feel a little antsy about the whole situation, but we just have to remember were all on good terms… this is just an opportunity for all of us to get to know each other a little better… really…"

"That's very nice, Sharon, but I'm fine, I'm not dreading this at all, _really_. I feel very comfortable with you..." She smiled and gave a fake good-hearted laugh. "JERRY!" Murphy screamed his name again. Sharon didn't flinch as much as before, but her body still felt it.

Sharon then took Murphy's hand causing her to look Sharon in the face." Murphy…" Sharon leaned in. "Avery is your son. I would never want to change that. Jake is Avery's father and as long as he wants to be a part of Avery's life, I will be there. But I would never want to be any type of barrier between you and your son…."

"Thank you, Sharon…Really, Sharon, I would never think that…" Murphy smiled. "Well…" She patted the bottle. "I should go put this away." And Murphy made her quick exit into the kitchen.

Sharon set her purse against the side of the couch and looked around. She noticed a few things on the coffee table lightly setting her hand against them. She then noticed the Emmy on the mantel and walked over to it look it over. From there she noticed a painting on the north wall and began to admire it, her back to the hallway.

"Hey Brown..?" Jerry entered the hallway. "What's this chick's name again..." Sharon turned around setting Jerry back.

"I'm sorry…" He shook his head. "I thought you were my…." His voice then became ragged. "Who are you?"

"Sharon Jordan." Sharon extended her hand and walked over to Jerry. Jerry shook her hand with hesitation. "I'm Jake's-"

"Yeah, I got that…" He looked her over, as his head filled with thoughts of how much she reminded him of Murphy. "With the blonde hair I thought you were Murphy..." He looked her over and put her hands in her pockets.

"Oh…"

Before the conversation could continue any further Murphy entered from the kitchen. "Oh…" Murphy's voice was monotone. "Jerry there you are." She walked closer to him and then stopped, as she came closer to Sharon. "Have the two of you met yet?"

"Somewhat. We were just about to finish," Sharon answered.

"Well," Murphy took Jerry's arm. "Jerry come meet our guest..." Jerry looked at Murphy unsure what to think. Sharon and Jerry shock hands again, while Jerry tried to fain a smile.

"So where's _Jake…_" Jerry questioned Sharon in an acid tone. He didn't mean to but the name Jake did that to him. Murphy gave him a look as she coughed.

"I'm afraid I'm a little early. He should be here any moment. He was meeting me here. I hope it's alright?" Murphy squeezed Jerry's arm and her face.

Jerry felt it and "behaved" himself. "Of course. No problem, no problem at all…"

"Well," Murphy smiled. "Why don't we all sit down?" Murphy and Jerry sat themselves down on the couch in the center and Sharon made her way towards the couch facing the fireplace. Jerry placed his hand on Murphy's leg, something he did often. Murphy gave him a look.

"What?" Jerry gave her a similar look back. Murphy titled her heads slightly towards Sharon.

Offended, Jerry lifted his hand and adjusted himself in his seat. "Sorry," he said in an acid tone.

Jerry adjusted himself in his seat and smiled the forced smile he often used in these situations. It was one that seemed to stay in the front of his face, but also seemed to rise upwards into his temples and eyebrows. There was short pause. Jerry started to reach for Murphy's hand as he often did, but stopped himself, whipping his hand around, as if he was only moving it to scratch the back of his head.

"So." Jerry took a short pause and looked at Sharon. "Where again is, Jake?"

Murphy shot up immediately. "He's coming. He's just a little late that's all…"

"I was talking to Sharon," Jerry spoke to Murphy and then faced Sharon.

"He's coming from downtown. He's meeting with my father about donating money to the cause." Jerry nodded his head, holding his tongue. "We decided it would be easier if we just met here…"

"Oh. I see." Jerry didn't seem to really care too much. "I wouldn't want to think he just _abandoned _you or anything…"

Murphy imminently shot her head in Jerry's direction, her eyes flaming. Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I bet that's, Jake. I'll get it. "Sharon jumped up with glee and walked into the foyer.

Once Sharon was out of sight Murphy shot into Jerry. "What the hell was that?" She burned into him with her own version of a whisper.

"What the hell was what?" Jerry defended himself.

"That crack about Jake… you couldn't even last five whole minutes could you, _Gold_.…?"

"What, that? That was a joke, Brown… a simple comment…"

"I think you both know what you meant by that, Jer!"

"Oh, yeah, what did I mean…" he said sarcastically.

"Jake?" Murphy stood up in a gleeful spirit. "You're here." Murphy tried to hold back her enthusiasm, but parts of it seemed to seep through.

Jerry shifted towards his right and looked up at Murphy as she brushed past him.

"I'm sorry. Am I late?" Sharon clung to Jake's arm looking up at him.

Jack looked into Murphy's eyes and she was about to speak, but Sharon spoke instead.

"No, of course not." Sharon pulled Jake towards the couch she had been sitting on previously. "I got here a few minutes early and Jerry and Murphy where just wondering where you were." Sharon sat down.

"Oh?" Jake sat down alongside Sharon and eyed up Jerry. Jerry gave Jake a similar look, in reaction to the one he was receiving.

"Jerry." Jake nodded his head.

"Jake." Jerry did the same in a monotone sound.

Murphy watched the whole volley and then sat back down next to Jerry. As she did she noticed Sharon take Jake's hand and squeeze his hand. Murphy watched them the entire time. When she hit the sofa Murphy took Jerry's hand, but never looked at him. Jerry noticed something. He just didn't know what yet. He smiled at Murphy and squeezed her hand. Murphy made herself comfortable and faced the other couple.

"I hope I didn't miss anything?" Jake questioned. "I came as fast as I could. You wouldn't believe the traffic in this city. I forgot how crazy it can get on Saturday nights…"

"Jake…" Murphy set her arm across to Jake. "How have your meetings been going?"

"Oh, well, very well… Thank you, Murphy. I really think I'm making some leeway. I was in Washington last weekend..."

"You were in DC?" Murphy leaned in. "Oh, I miss it. I'm started to forget what it looks like…" She laughed.

"I don't think it forgets you, I had a meeting with a lobbyist, Marc Silvus…" Murphy started to laugh and so did Jake. "I thought we'd never get down to business…I was afraid to even mention I knew you…" They both laughed at the joke that only they both knew.

"Oh, Murphy?" Sharon stood up and picked up a small picture from the table. "Is this a baby picture of Avery?"

"Yes it is." Murphy was proud of her boy. Sharon sat down with the picture. "What a sweet child. You know he looks just like Jake here." She showed the picture to Jake.

"Really, I never saw that."

Sharon leaned forward and set the frame back down on the center coffee table. Sharon pulled herself closer to Jake's body. Murphy then did the same to Jerry. This time Jerry noticed and he didn't like what he saw.

"Sharon?" Murphy spoke up. "Jake tells me you're a photographer?"

"Well, yes. It's what I'm doing now. I batted around a bit. Trying to find out what I wanted to do. Right now, I'm trying to dabble more into photojournalism and not just photography in an artistic sense…"

"Really…" Murphy's interest was piqued. Perhaps Sharon and herself might have something to talk about after all.

"Yes. In fact..." She looked up at Jake. "It's completely how we met…"

"Sharon decided she wanted to follow me around and document my activities…" Jake laughed, finishing Sharon's sentence.

"Only Jake wasn't too happy about the idea…"

"I mean that's all I needed. Right? A white women with a camera following me around the jungles of Africa." He looked at her. "But she was determined."

"I somehow got my publisher to convince him it was a good publicity..."

"And I was running out of funds…" Jake continued Sharon's sentence again.

"So, I show up and he does everything to avoid me." Sharon grabbed a hold of Jake's arm.

Murphy's smile shorten a bit, but returned as she grabbed onto Jerry's arm. Jerry just stared at her for a moment.

"So, one night." Sharon was getting giddy, as she started to get to what was probably the good part of her story. "I stayed up all night and I followed him into the bush. Only he found me out and after trying to loss me so many times he got us both lost. We ended up having to spend about three days out there alone. Jake actually saved my life a few times…"

"I saved her life maybe once." He tried to be humble.

"It was like something out of _Romancing The Stone_." She laughed and Jake took hold of her hand and shifted to get a better look at her. "And as crazy as it sounds. I think we fell in love that night." Jake leaned and kissed her lightly.

Murphy spoke up immediately, almost rising about in her seat. "You know…" She fanned laughter. "Jerry and I met in a pretty funny way ourselves…" She waited for Jerry to say something, as Jake and Sharon looked at them. "Didn't we, _Honey_?" She looked at Jerry and Jerry looked at her in a bewildered way.

"Well, _sweetie._" Jerry raised his eyebrows at her. "I really _don't _remember." Jerry pulled his arm out of Murphy's. Murphy gave him a look and then smiled at Jake and Sharon.

"I think what Jerry means is that we knew each for a long time before we ever started dated. We hated each other in fact. Well, hate isn't even the word. More like despised each other with nuclear capabilities…" She laughed a few bars of a song only Murphy knew. "I think we hated each other for about…" Murphy looked up, as she was looking for the right number, and then looked at Jerry. Not before she noticed Sharon put her hand on Jake's leg. "What was it, Jer? Eight years?" Murphy put her hand on Jerry's knee.

Jerry shifted his head and stared at Murphy's hand. He locked eyes with Murphy. "I really don't remember." Jerry pushed Murphy's hand aside and stood up.

"Where are you going?" Murphy snarled.

"I'm gonna get myself a drink." He walked behind the table and over to the cabinet under the small table next to the sliding door to the terrace.

Murphy looked at Jake, who held on to Sharon's hand, while trying to hold in his anger. One could tell Jack was not surprised at the way Jerry was acting, but none the less, wanted to make the evening a smooth one. Sharon just looked unsure what to think. Murphy looked to her left and tried to hide her anger as well. Jerry opened up the cabinet with a large clamor and slammed a glass on to the glass table.

Murphy stared at him. "Where did that come from?" She was shocked to find out there had been liquor in the apartment.

"A gift from Ira for my birthday." He took out the bottle and stared at the Jimmie Walker label. "I've been saving it for a special occasion."

"Jerry maybe you should drink that…. LATER!"

"No, I'm fine now." He looked at her. Their eyes met. Jerry poured himself a scotch and then looked towards Jake. "Jake, would you like a drink?" Jerry held onto the glass in one hand and the bottle in another.

"No," he said simply.

"Remember, Jerry." Murphy gritted her teeth. "Jake doesn't drink."

Jerry looked at her, as he set the bottle down. "That's right I forget," he said sarcastically. There was a pause and then he looked at Sharon. "Sharon?"

"No, thank you." Sharon answered. She felt how awkward it all was.

"Suit yourself." Jerry spoke to himself. Murphy stood up, as Jerry brought the drink to his mouth.

"Why don't I get the bottle of cider Sharon brought," she said to Jerry. "Doesn't that sound nice?" She's said to the group.

"No." Jerry smiled. "I'll be fine with this." He took a drink. Murphy sat down and brooded to herself. She watched Jerry circle the back of the table and lean against the fireplace. He was done behaving.

"I'll go check on the food." Murphy stood up trying to muster up all she could not to explode.

"You cooked?" Jake and Jerry both spoke in unison. Murphy gave them each a look as she went for the kitchen.

"Jerry, why don't you come in the kitchen and help me?" Murphy jetted her head towards the kitchen in a not so subtle hint.

"No, I think I'll stay here and talk to our guests." He smiled evilly at her.

"Murphy, why don't I help you?" Sharon stood.

"No really." She pushed back Sharon with her hands. "I can do it myself." She looked at Jerry. And she disappeared into the kitchen. Jerry stared at the lovely couple, smiled and batted his eyes, sarcastically.

"So, Jerry…" Jake looked for something to say. "How's that show of yours going…I can't say I've seen it. I'm usually in meetings most of the day…"

"It's going well, thanks." Jerry was surprised by the gesture. "We just got nine Emmy nominations." Jerry was trying to prove himself somehow with the revelation.

"Really?" Jake didn't seem to have kindness in his voice.

"And what are you doing in this great city of ours?" Jerry stepped forward.

Murphy entered the room with the bottle of cider and four cups. She set them on the table and looked at Jerry. Murphy began to open the bottle, but Jake stopped her.

"Here, let me?" Jake took the bottle from Murphy and opened it for her. Murphy smiled. Jerry saw it.

"The food should be really in a few minutes. I just set the timer for just a little longer. It should be ready soon."

"Well, it smells great." Sharon smiled at Murphy.

"You didn't answer my question? Jake?" Murphy whipped her head around at Jerry. "I was asking, Jake here, what brought him to The States? What sort of _meetings_ are you involved in here?"

"I've been talking with some people, getting reacquainted with a few people - Fundraising."

"Sharon mentioned you had a meeting downtown?" Murphy questioned

"Yes, with Sharon's father… in fact he's generously decided to help me with my little endeavor." Jake seemed embarrassed.

"Jake, that's wonderful." Murphy smiled.

"My father likes Jake very much." Sharon smiled.

Just then the timer went off in the kitchen.

"Well," Murphy shot up. "Let's eat." Murphy walked up to Jerry and he let out his hand for her to pass. Murphy and he shared bad looks. Murphy huffed past him and into the living room. Jake walked up the stairs and into the dining room area and Sharon made her way towards Jerry at the mantle.

"Jerry I would like to hear about the Emmy process. It sounds interesting."

Jerry looked at her and put his hands in his pockets. "It's really not," he said with a dark town. Jerry took a drink not looking at Sharon.

"Still, I am interested how it all works."

Jerry looked at Sharon strangely as she past. "Sharon, your perfume? It's familiar. What is it?"

"Oh. It's Obsession. Jake bought it for me." And she entered the dining room area. Jerry finished his drink with a finale gulp. He didn't look happy.

Dinner was served and it ended up being a repeat performance of the pre-dinner festivities. Making all the parties at hand in a higher state of angst then they had previous been. Sharon walked out of the dining room first, followed by Jake with his hand on the back of his neck.

Only Sharon was trying to lighten the mood. "He had to beg me to go out there with him. I just didn't want to go…." Sharon took Jake's arm.

Murphy walked out behind them and took Jerry's arm as he entered. This time when Jerry stared at Murphy, he looked hurt, but Murphy didn't notice. She was too busy trying to find a way to interrupt Sharon.

Murphy found her chance and dove in, "That sounds a lot like our first date. It started off more like a bet then anything." She turned to Jerry. "What was the name of that place again Jerry?" She looked at him and smiled.

Jerry pressed his lips together. "I don't know Murphy what was it…"

She looked at him. "You know full well the name of the restaurant. It's was your favorite restaurant." Murphy gritted through her teeth. "That's why you _took_ me there."

"Maybe, I just don't want to talk about it," he whispered back to her in his acid tone.

Murphy laughed, and not in a fun way, as Jake and Sharon turned to look at them.

"Maybe we should stop telling stories..."Sharon answered in.

"No. Of course not." Murphy laughed it off. "I mean we haven't heard the rest of Sharon's story..."

"Oh." She looked at Jake and then at Murphy. "Well, then, it started to rain and the mud is just crashing everywhere. We had so much mud in our ears. I couldn't hear a word Jake was saying when he proposed to me…"

"That sounds a lot like what happened when Jerry tried to tell me he loved me. It was so sweet." Murphy hit Jerry in the arm. "Jerry, tell them the story." He looked at her. "Remember?" She looked at Sharon and Jake. "He tried to say he loved me and it came out that he loved my… well…" She looked at Jerry. "Tell them. Tell them what you said." She looked at Sharon and Jake. "This is _great_. Listen to this."

Jerry took a moment, looking at Murphy evilly, and then after a beat spoke. First he took his arm out of Murphy's. "I'm going to have a smoke." He walked over to the terrace door, slid open the sliding door, and slammed it shut.

Murphy stood in embarrassment, as well as a deep hurt, unsure what to make off it. "Excuse me for a moment. I need to be… not here..." She walked towards the bedroom hallway. "Excuse me." And in a mess of anger she was gone.

Murphy walked straight into the exercise room; because it was the first door once you entered the doorway and straight on from where she had started. She just needed to be alone for a moment if she was going to keep up the façade she was never good at keeping up in the first place. She hit the frame of the doorway, as she entered the room and brought her hands to her forehead.

"What am I doing?" she whined to herself. "What am I doing?" She took a breath and placed her hands on her hips and took a breath in and out.

"Murphy?" Jake heard Jake's voice behind her in the shadows. Murphy turned around to see his figure in the doorway. He walked forward causing the light through the window blinds to shine on his face.

"Jake."

"I'm sorry, Murphy - I was looking for the bathroom..."

"It's the third door on the right." Murphy turned around to avoid her face from Jake's. She didn't want him to see how upset and hurt she was.

"Murphy…" He paused. "Are you alright?"

Murphy sucked in her emotions and turned around. "I'm fine. Thank you, Jake. I'll be right out."

"Murphy…" He put his hands on her shoulders. "I hate to see him treating you this way, how…"

"He's not treating me anyway, Jake." And Murphy went into her famous triads in defense of Jerry - so famous it was starting to feel like a knee jerk repetitive response. "I really am sick and tired of you and everyone else… you don't know him the way I do…"

Jake took his hands off Murphy. "I wish you'd stop making excuses for him, Murphy…" He slid his hands into his belt and onto his hips.

"I'm not making excuses for him…"

"You are! _Listen_ to yourself…"

"I really think this is none of your business, Jake…"

"It does when it concerns my son…"

"My relationship with Jerry has nothing to Avery. It only concerns me. I can take care of myself, Jake. I will handle this." There was a pause as they looked at each other. "You shouldn't keep Sharon out there by herself." Murphy's face was stern.

Jake nodded his head and lowered his eyes. Murphy looked down and to the left and Jake lifted her chin up with his finger-tips.

"I just hate to see him hurt you like this…" Murphy said nothing and with his face Jake seemed to answer, as if understanding the silence as an answer.

Jake walked to the door and then stopped. "You know Murphy…" Murphy looked up at him. "I'd never forget..."

"What?"

"I'd never forget where I was. What I did and what I said. When _I_ said I loved you." And he disappeared, leaving Murphy in the greyness.

Moments later Murphy walked out of the hallway - Freshened up. She noticed Jake handing Sharon her coat.

"You don't have to leave, really," Murphy urged.

Jake walked over to Murphy. "I'm sorry Murphy, but Sharon just got a page. We really have to get going..."

"I hope it's nothing serious..." Murphy questioned.

"No, not at all," Sharon urged, as she put on her coat. "I really had a lovely time, Murphy." She walked up to Murphy and took her hand. She smiled and walked off towards the foyer.

Murphy looked at Jake.

"Call me, alright," he whispered and walked towards the foyer.

Murphy followed them out and shut the door.

The sun was just beginning to finish setting and the room, much like the exercise room, was beginning to look just as grey. Murphy set her back against the door for a moment brooding. She heard the sliding door open and Jerry's after smoker's cough. She walked into the living room and caught sight of him as he began to speak.

"Well, that was interesting. I always wonder what'd be like to _jam_ my head into the vice in _woodshop_." Jerry paused for a moment. "Now I _know_."

"What was that?" She pointed towards the door.

"I think I should be asking you the same question..."

"I can't believe you, Gold. I ask you do _one_ thing for me one thing. **One** thing. And you can't even do that..."

"Hey, I only dished out what I got. I don't attack, Murphy, I react. You of all people should know that by now. All I was doing was defending myself..."

"Defending yourself from what?"

"From you!"

"Me? What did I do? I think I behaved pretty well considering the circumstances. You where the one…"

"Did you think I wouldn't notice, Murphy?" Jerry walked down the small step connecting the landing to the main part of the living room. "Did you think I would _get_ what you were doing?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…." Murphy walked towards the fireplace.

Jerry huffed. "Oh, don't give me that. _You knew_ exactly what you were doing…" Murphy turned at the fireplace and faced Jerry. "You were trying…"

"How come you couldn't remember any significant events in our relationship…"

"What? I…" Jerry tried to find the words. "I didn't want to discuss it…"

"Oh, come on. You didn't remember? And you know what, Jerry. That really hurt. Even more then you completely _disregarding_ my feelings and not granting me _one_ request…"

"I don't see the _point_ in trying to _complete _with_ Jake,_ that's all. I just happen to think that the things that happen between you and me." Jerry gestured toward himself and Murphy. "Are private..."

"Who's trying to complete with Jake. If anyone it's you…"

"Me? You should have seen yourself. I'm surprised you didn't bring out slides and protectors and start comparing _sexual positions_…"

"Well, that was uncalled for!"

"This whole evening was uncalled for, Brown, and you know it…"

"I am so _sick_ of having to keep apologizing for you…"

"Hey, hey, hey. I never asked for any apologizes for me! This is who I am, Murphy. I'm sorry you don't approve, but I don't have to apologize for anything. Just like you, Brown…" He pointed at her.

"Well, at least I deal better with people then you do..."

"Oh, give me a break, Brown, were back to this again..."

"I know how to handle myself in situations…"

"Handle yourself? If you speak your mind any further you be one step closer to **turrets**…."

"Oh and who are you _Barbara Bush!_" Her head gestured with her words.

"Hey, people have always considered me-"

"Abrasive, obnoxious-"

"But, _hey_! That's just my style! I'm not going to pretend I'm something I'm not..."

"What are your calling me a hypocrite, Gold? Is that what you're saying..."

"At least I don't sing one tune and play another…"

"This is just like you…You take every little thing I say and turn it into a_ huge _deal…"

"Oh, now _I'm_ the one who started this…"

"Yes, yes you did!" Murphy's head shook.

"And I guess I'm not the one who _wouldn't _let me _touch_ her until Sharon touched Jake, or _wouldn't let me speak_ until _Jake_ did…"

"I didn't do that! I didn't do that!" Murphy spoke over him

"…All I was just waiting for was you to throw everything off the table and with your butter knife _crave _Murphy loves Jake with a big heart and an arrow though it."

"What are you saying, Gold! You think I still have feelings for, Jake!"

"Ding, Ding, Ding. Tell the lady _what's_ she's won!"

"That's ridiculous, Gold!"

"I thought so too. I keep telling myself it wasn't true. Rachel told me. _You_ told me. I kept trying to convince myself I was just paranoid. But, after tonight, I think _you've_ made your true feelings loud and clear. Both you and Jake!"

"What!" Murphy spoke in an exasperated whisper.

"I saw the way you too looked at each other Murphy. I'm not blind!"

"We'll you're sure as hell delusional, Gold! What are you talking about!"

"And you're _still _denying it!"

"You know I've had it with you. I _do not_ have feelings for Jake and Jake sure as hell doesn't have feelings for me. That's all a thing of the past!"

"That's not what I saw..."

"Just because I was enthusiastic about telling stories over dinner…"

"I'm not just talking about dinner!"

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I saw you through the blinds, Murphy. I saw _you_…"

Murphy looked scarred. "It was a meaningless kiss, Jerry, it meant nothing…"

"Whoa? What?" Jerry was hit like a ton of bricks. He stopped the momentum of his anger for a moment to get a hold of the situation. "What are you talking about? You kissed him?"

"More like he kissed me. It _meant_ nothing." There was a pause.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about when Jake came to my office. What are you talking about?"

"Just now I saw you and Jake form the terrace…"

"Oh?"

"When was this?"

"About two weeks ago…" she confessed.

"And you didn't tell me? You kissed him?"

"It was no big deal, Jerry. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd make it into a huge deal like you always do…"

"Big deal? You kissed another man! You kissed Jake! Oh, my god, I can't believe this… So, it is true! You do still care for him! Did you sleep with him!"

"What! No!"

"You did, didn't you? You slept with him."

"I didn't sleep with, Jake! Will you stop this?"

"But why am I surprised you can't seem to shake feelings for any of the men who come back into your life… Jake, me. Peter…"

Murphy started to interrupt him. "Peter! When did he come into this!"

"Maybe I should pace myself I could be here all night…"

"You act as if I have them coming out of the woodwork! It's not like I just open my heart to just anybody, Jer!"

"Yeah, just your legs!" Jerry screamed it and then there was silence. They looked at each other while Jerry realized what he had said. It was only a short moment. "Murphy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Get out," Murphy's voice was a low whisper, her body didn't move. She looked like she was doing everything she could do hold in her emotion. But for some reason that always made her look stronger than if she had shown no emotions at all.

"Murphy I didn't mean…" He stepped forward.

"Get out," she said sternly.

"Murphy, it just came out…" Jerry took a step forward. "We're just both upset..." Jerry was overcome. He couldn't believe what he had done. He'd hurt Murphy and he knew it.

"Get out!" Murphy picked up a picture frame and threw it just past Jerry's shoulder. It hit the wall with a crash.

Jerry flinched. n"Come on, Brown." He put his hands up. "Let's just talk this out."

"There's nothing to discuss. I want you out of my house." She picked up a vase and threw it in Jerry's direction.

"This is my house!" Jerry ducked, as it hit the foyer step.

"I still want you out!" Jerry took another step and Murphy picked up a clock from the mantel and threw it, just barley hitting Jerry again.

Jerry jumped to the left. "Brown! Stop this - you're gonna kill me!"

She looked around. Murphy was running out of things to throw since most of the good stuff was still in the hallway where Eldin had left it. "If I wanted to kill you I wouldn't be throwing _objects_." She picked up a frame and through it with all her might. "I'd be throwing punches..." She let out a release of air as it hit the ground with a crash. Jerry flinched again and looked where the frame had landed. "I'll only hope to maim you." Murphy threw a glass from the coffee table. Murphy then looked around for something else to throw, as Jerry got closer to her. There was nothing else.

"There's nothing left, Brown. Can we talk now like normal human beings?"

Murphy turned around and took sight of her Emmy and took hold of it. She turned to Jerry and held it above her body like she was Glenn Close in fatal attraction.

Jerry laughed more secure with himself. "Oh, come on, Brown? You don't really think I'd believe you'd throw that thing at me?" He laughed

"Who said anything about throwing..." She walked forward and tightened her grip around it. Jerry looked behind him for a moment and walked backwards unsure what to think.

He looked a little scared. "Come on, Brown? I know you too well. You'd never damage your Emmy…"

"Well, you see you may have me there, Jer. But there's one thing you don't know. But if for some reason your Emmy is damaged, in let's say an earthquake, or perhaps it gets lodged in someone's _scull_." Jerry didn't seem to like that last part. But as he got more and more scared Murphy became calmer. "I can send _this baby_ there and they'll fix it free of charge. In fact, if it's so damaged from perhaps being wrapped around someone's throat. They could even send me a new one. So, you see here, _Jer_. The only person who has something to lose here is you."

Jerry took a gulp. "Fine." He put his hands up. "I'll leave." He took a step towards the foyer and set his foot on the foyer step. "I don't know why _I ever_ thought I we could have a normal relationship with you!"

"Same here!" Murphy raised the Emmy up and Jerry left.

All Murphy heard, as she heard so many times before, was the slamming of the door. "UGG!" Murphy screamed and without thinking threw her Emmy out of her hands and up against the wall where it made a small hole next to Jerry's desk, before falling to the ground. It was then and only then that Murphy started to cry at her loss.

* * *

**LATER**

Murphy set her head against the hard wall of Jerry's apartment.

"Thank you for coming over so soon." Murphy turned her head towards the hole in the wall, just above her head, and Eldin who was spackling it from the other side.

"That's what I'm here for..."

"I don't know what I was thinking. I mean all my life I dreamed of having an Emmy. When my parents use to take me to the beach house every summer. And all the other kids wanted to make sandcastles and forts in the sand. I made a figurine of an Emmy. The first time I had dinner at Walter Cronkite's house, he use to keep one in the bathroom, I keep excusing myself to go in and feel her up. It was my all, my pinnacle of my career. I don't even let Frank touch it. And there I go, Eldin - I just threw it against the wall. It was like I forget what was in my hand. I just forgot. Why did I do that Eldin, why? Why did I do that!" she screamed.

"I don't know! Maybe you asked it so many questioned it repelled off your arm."

Murphy shot off a look. "You're not helping, Eldin. You're not helping at all." Murphy buried her hand in her face. "Why do I always get myself into these situations?" She leaned her head back and hit it against the wall.

"Hey do you mind?" Eldin shot to her in a caustic tone, pointing to his work.

Murphy shot him a look. "It's not my apartment. I don't care..." She pushed herself up. "No. Not my apartment. Not at all," she spoke to herself and kicked the wall. Eldin wasn't happy about that either. "Wasn't my idea to come here. Not my idea at all..."

Eldin over lapped Murphy's last moment of angry reflections. "Then why did you call me all the way over here in the middle of the night to fix your wall?"

"Well, appearance is very important." Murphy turned towards the couch and gestured with her arm. "And you needed to pick up your stuff. I mean you can't just go leaving your stuff here with no word of when you're coming back…" She looked at Eldin and she calmed down. "Ok. I needed someone to talk to." Eldin smiled and Murphy walked closer to him. "Do you really have to leave on Saturday, Eldin? I mean you could just stay until my last show on the 29th and.…wait." She paused and looked at Eldin. He lowered his head and continued spackling. "Today's Saturday… Eldin?" She lowered to her knees and crouched next to Jerry's desk. "Did you come all the way from Washington when I called you…"

"You know, I'm going to have to repaint this entire wall, you know? Even if I can find the right color. There will still be a visible…"

"Eldin..."

"Line..." He looked over at Murphy. ".It's not like I was doing anything." He smiled.

Murphy smiled back. "Thank you, Eldin." Murphy stood up. "So what do you say, Eldin?"

"What?"

"You come back to work for me?"

Eldin stopped spackling for a moment." Well, I can stay a few days and fix this wall. And I do have to collect my things. I was going to come back next week and get them, but I guess I can stay a few more weeks. But then I have to get back..."

"No, Eldin. I'm talking for good."

"I'm sorry, no." Eldin continued his spackling.

"No? NO? Eldin?"

"The boy doesn't need a nanny, he needs a father. He's just getting too old for that… besides like I said… It's about time…"

"Eldin, if this is about Jake. There no reason…"

"Look, I'm not Avery's father…"

"Sure, that's true Eldin. But you're his nanny…"

"Like I said - I'm not his father - I'm not family. He won't even notice I'm gone…"

"Eldin…"

"Would you please pass me my plaster smoother..." Eldin put out his hand.

"Eldin…"

"It's that white object on the desk..."

"Fine. If that's how you feel. Fine!" Murphy grabbed the tool off the desk sending papers down with it. "Here." She shoved it in his face. Eldin took it and started to smooth over the wall.

"Jeez." Murphy noticed she had knocked the papers off Jerry's desk. She leaned down and picked up the papers, as she muttered to herself. "The man has a desk doesn't even use it." Murphy dumped the papers on the desk. "Just dumps everything on top of it..." Murphy eyes caught sight of something on top of the desk. She picked it up and opened it. What made her noticed the folded up paper were the brown stains on its edges.

"Ok, I'm done." Eldin stood up. "It just needs to dry. I'll go pick out a color in the morning. Maybe a nice rose or dusty brown. I never got white walls? What's the point?" Eldin picked up his a rag from the desk and begin to wipe his hands with it. "All you need is some orange carpet and it'll be like one of those shows they have on TV." He walked towards Murphy. "The one's with the fake laughter and the funny music…what are those called?" He looked up at Murphy and noticed the look on her face. She looked as if someone has died. What's wrong?" Eldin asked her.

Murphy said nothing and handed Eldin the three-sectioned paper. He looked at her and took the paper in his hands. Eldin proceeded to read parts of it out loud.

"This document states that Elka Elizabeth Hasengunzer-Gold and Jerome Allen Gold." Eldin laughed. "He's name's Jerome." Eldin lifted the second page and looked over what he was reading. "What is this?"

"It's Jerry's divorce papers."

"Yeah?" He looked at Murphy

"See anything _odd _about them Eldin."

"No."

"They're here, Eldin! They're here. He didn't file them!" They're not even _notarized_." Murphy hit the middle of the paper to show Eldin what she was talking about.

"So, maybe this is another copy. This doesn't mean he's not divorced."

"It's not another copy Eldin. These are the originals. And do you know how I know? Huh? Huh? Do you? I'll _tell _you how. Because, of the tea stains on the corners." Murphy pointed at them adamantly. "And do you know how I know that, because _I_ put - I them there. The day he ran off to get it notarized." Murphy paced away from Eldin. "And then he told me he mailed this off. Here he's lecturing me about harboring feelings for Jake and here he can't even sign his own divorce papers!" She faced Eldin. "He lied to me." She looked down and spoke to herself. "I bet he was lying to me the whole time…I bet he didn't even want..." Murphy stopped in her utter exhaustion and romantic confusion. It was times like these that made her seem so much unlike herself. She opened her mouth, looked around, and then sank onto the couch. "Ohh!" she let out a sigh. "I can't believe I ever thought I could trust him." Murphy muttered to herself. "It's just too hard. Why does it have to be this way with us?" Murphy spoke, as if to herself, and then looked at Eldin. "I'm tired, Eldin. _I'm _just tired of this whole thing! It's just too hard." Eldin walked over to her and the stopped without saying a word. "Well, don't just stand there give me some advice."

"I don't know. I think you have to figure this one out yourself."

Disguised by her own comments coming back to her in a way Murphy huffed.

"Fine. Then that's just what I'll do!" Murphy stormed into the bedroom.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Jerry opened the door to his apartment, quietly like a kid sneaking in after curfew, but in a more delicate way. He hoped to catch Murphy as she woke up so they could talk. He went to throw his keys on the center table only to notice it wasn't there. Jerry gestured and looked toward the door to see if he had been moved - it wasn't.

Jerry knew something was up. His face changed and he took large strides into the living room, leaving the door wide open. He stopped at the foyer to notice something different about the room. It seemed barer then it had been before. He walked past the patched up hole in the wall noticing its difference to the rest of the wall. He called out Murphy's name, as he entered the hallway to their bedroom - no sign of her.

Moments later, Jerry walked out dazed. He stopped and walked into the hallway leading to Avery's room and then came back into the living room. He walked over to fireplace unsure what to think when he noticed a small envelope with his name written on it, staring at him on the mantel in front of the mirror. With held in emotion he took the envelope and opened it.

"Hey?" Rachel appeared at the door and passed through it, noticing the oddness of the door being open. She caught sight of Jerry, as she passed through the foyer. "I thought I'd stop by and see if you wanted to have some breakfast." She stepped down the small step into the living room, as she held onto her purse strap. She looked at Jerry knowing something was wrong. "What's up?" She looked at the door again and then back at Jerry. "Why's the door open?"

Jerry dropped the note to his side and away from his face.

"What's wrong?" Rachel was worried.

Jerry walked towards the fireplace and shook his head. He reached the fire place and looked up, as his whole demeanor and voice changed into his famous acid toned defense mechanism "Oh, _nothing_," he paused with an upward inflection. "Murphy just _left _me." Jerry gestured with the note toward Rachel and then balled it up and threw it to the ground.

* * *

What happened to those happy hours  
and where is the sweet bouquet of flowers  
I'm so afraid the die is cast, oh yeah,  
and our love's becoming a thing of the past.

**The Shirelles ~ A Thing Of The Past**


	4. That's How It Is

**Chapter Four**: That's How It Is...

* * *

**With Special Guest Star**: Peter Noone (Of Herman's Hermits) as Secretary #94

* * *

The road to love is rough sometimes  
Don't let it get the best of you  
I've been hurt by a love so many times  
So I know what you're going through  
You wish that you were never born  
You better forget him now that he's gone  
Don't you know baby  
That's the way love is, baby  
(That's the way love is)  
That's the way love is, honey  
(That's the way love is)  
That's how it is  
That's how it is

**That's The Way Love Is ~ Marvin Gaye**

* * *

**_ALMOST TWO WEEKS LATER: August 28th, 2001_**

The elevator dinged and Murphy swept through the office, a stake of books and a cassette in her left hand, while holding onto a cup of coffee with her right with her large purse/ briefcase dangling from the opposite shoulder. All the weight on her left side, and the quickness of her step, caused her body to shift slightly to one side, like the tower of Pisa. Although, not good for her posture, it did make for turning corners easier.

Murphy looked like a woman with many things on her plate, with no time for small talk, questions, or even a fast danish as she whisked into her office. One might say she was talking the last two weeks in stride, with little care and little discussion. Others might say she was just using such outer coverings in an attempt to hide her true attitudes. But still, Murphy always burst into the bullpen area like the tempest of aggravation she was. As soon as she caught sight of any humanoid figure she went directly into one of her triads.

At the moment, Jim stood at the left of the coffee nook sipping his hot coffee, and Joyce looked over her papers.

"Ohh, I've had it up to here with this town!" Murphy stopped once she reached the table and jetted out her left foot. "I tell you, I can't wait to get out of here!" Jim looked at her out of the corner of his eye and then focused back on his drink. "I spent twenty minutes trying to get a cab! Twenty minutes! Then I had to sit in traffic for an hour. And then once we finally got here, excuse me once the driver could actually find the building, I mean it's not that hard, how many large black buildings with the words **CBS** on it, are there? I tell you the taxi cab system in this city is serious flawed. And if we all know what's good for us were all just take the bus!" Murphy stormed off into her office.

"Is she gone?" Jim asked. "I think I zoned out the sound of her voice somewhere at hello." Jim drank his coffee and Frank walked up looking off at Murphy, as she slammed the door of her office.

Frank recoiled in a fake "ouch" reaction. "What's her beef this time?" Frank asked.

"Taxi cabs."

"I'd have to agree with her there. They always smell weird and I never can remember if the light means they're in service or not. And cabs in New York have those celebrity voices telling you to buckle up and not to forget your belongings. Like I need Regis Philbin and Joan Rivers reminding me to get a receipt from my driver. And then last night, I get into a cab and Mary Wilson told me to buckle up. Can you believe that, Jim, Mary Wilson?"

"Who's Mary Wilson?" Joyce's lifted her head up in the malaise that was her movement and aura.

Frank and Jim looked at Joyce.

Jim looked at Frank. "You don't think…" Jim motioned with his head toward Murphy's office. "..._She_ heard that," he whispered. "Do you?"

"Well, hello all!" Kay bounced into the thick of it.

"Kay!" Frank and Jim spoke at the same time

"Well, hello," Jim spoke over Frank's words. "Welcome back." Kay nodded her head.

"It's good to be back," she spoke with glee. "I hope you haven't all gone to pot in my absence." She looked at Frank. "I see your still here."

"I'm here to see, Murphy." He put his hands up in defense.

Kay got serious and directed her eyes towards Murphy's closed door. "Is she in?"

"Yeah, I was just about to go in..." Frank answered.

Kay put her hand up. "Just give me a moment with her."

* * *

Murphy sat at her desk leafing through set of papers – her research. She stood up and walked towards her bookcase to the right of her desk. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Murphy reached for a book, as she spoke. Kay walked in the office and closed the door. Murphy turned around and noticed Kay. "Hey, Kay." Murphy looked at Kay from behind her glasses. "Back from the trenches _so soon_?" Murphy looked at the book and then put it back. "I thought perhaps you had developed some sort of un-healthy attachment to _Wyoming_." Murphy looked at the bind of another book and then opened it.

"How ya doing, Kid?" Kay said sincerely, her back against the door. Murphy didn't know how to take it. She looked up from her book and from under her glasses.

"I'm find, Kay. And you?" Murphy seemed satisfied with her book and set it on the desk.

"It's ok, Murphy. I know. You can tell me."

"Know what, Kay?" Murphy slid her figure over a page of the book looking for something.

"About you and Jerry," she said softly and took a step towards the desk.

"Oh that, Kay!" Murphy peeled off her glasses and stared at her. "That was _weeks _ago." Murphy put her glasses back on and found the section in the book she was looking for and made notes.

"Well, I've been away." She leaned in and placed her hands on Murphy's desk. "It's ok, Murphy. I'm here now. You can talk to me. I'm sure there's been no one you can talk about this with."

"Talk about what, Kay? That I broke up with my _boyfriend_... Give me _a little_ credit here. I think I can handle it. I mean my god, Kay, it was two weeks ago. What is this _high-school_?"

"A week and a half." Murphy gave Kay a look.

"Details. Details." Murphy slammed closed the book.

"So you're fine with this?"

"Of course. I've broken up with people many times. Hell, I've broken up with Jerry _several_ times. I'm fine with this. Really. If you haven't heard, I was the one who broke up with him, you know? "

"Yes, I heard that."

"So, you don't have to worry about me." She smiled cocky and shook her head slightly. Now get out of my office. I have work to do. What I don't need right now is someone bothering me. Especially, about Jerry." She walked the book back to its spot, as she seem to digress herself into a softer cadence and a more grating speak pattern. "God knows, I get that enough from Rachel." She leaned in, securing the book in its place on the shelf. "I swear if she asks me about him one more time..."

"So, you're telling me that after everything you and Jerry have been through - after everything you confided to me about, after everything..."

"Kay, it was _two_ weeks ago!"

"A week and a half!"

"UGG!"

"And I wasn't here then." There was a pause. "But I'm here now."

"That's great, Kay. Why don't you get me a bagel!"

"Fine, Fine. If you want to be that way." Kay put up her hands and started to walk off.

"I'm not being any way!" she yelled after her and circled in front of the desk. "I broke up with him!" Kay just nodded her head. "He's the one who's been calling me all the time. Not me. He's the one who wants to see me. I don't want to see him. Although he has stopped in the last few days." Murphy paused. "But that's probably because he realized what I have. That's its over between us. Over. I walked out on him!"

"Yes, you said that."

"Well, I'm glad you finally heard me."

Kay opened the door and then turned to look at Murphy. "I'll be here when you need me."

"Weren't you leaving, Kay?"

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"It's been two... a week and a half, Kay." Kay looked at her. "Yes, _Kay_. I'm staying at Frank's."

"Good." Kay nodded her head.

"I couldn't stay at the house..."

"Of course..."

"Jerry's there. It's his apartment. I can't kick him out of his own apartment…" She paused but Kay said nothing. "It's his apartment. It was never mine. I can't possible ask him to leave it when he's _living_ in it..."

"Jerry's not in the apartment." Rachel walked in stoned faced with her clipboard in her hand. "Oh. Hi Kay. Welcome back."

"What do you mean he's not in his apartment?" Murphy asked defensively.

"He's not in his apartment." Rachel turned to Kay. "Kay, I was hoping I could talk to you about..."

"Then who's in his apartment?"

"No one." Rachel turned to Murphy.

"I don't understand. No one? Then where's he living? Where'd he go?"

"All a sudden you're so interested." Rachel eyes looked down at Murphy.

"I'm interested in the apartment _not _your father..."

"Ohh…" She lifted up her eyes with a disapproving look. "I see." Murphy gave her a look back. "Well, he moved out into a hotel about two days after your left. You're welcome to it." Rachel dug into her pocket and emerged with a key.

"What's that?" Murphy seemed repelled by the object.

"It's the Key to Jerry's apartment." She handed it towards Murphy who let it hang in the air, dangling from Rachel's fingers.

"Well, what are your doing with it?" Murphy stood.

"Well, it's just empty. Jerry thought I might want to use it."

"Then use it."

"It's too big. I don't want it."

"Well I don't want it."

"Oh, come on, Murphy," Rachel bellowed. "You come in here every day complaining about living with Frank. The apartments too big for three people, Frank doesn't clean up after himself..."

"I'll take it." Kay reached for the Key, but Murphy took it.

"No, I'll take it." Murphy held the key in her hand. "Most of my stuff is still there anyway."

"Oh, Murphy." Rachel handed Murphy some pink papers. "I found all your messages on my desk for some reason. Could you please get yourself a secretary and stop using mine. How hard is it to get a secretary, Murphy?" Rachel went for the door.

"Little you know." Kay gave Murphy a look who returned it like a serve.

"What, no comment?" Murphy said.

"Comment? What?" Rachel turned to Murphy. "Oh, I do have some papers I think you should look over." She handed Murphy a folder.

"Not about your father. Almost every day this week you've been making some sort of comment or asking some sort of question about you and your father. I was wondering where it was. Or have you finally given up and realized the truth?"

"Yes, Murphy. I have learned the error of my ways," she said in a sarcastic tone. "Plus, I have decided... You're right. I need to separate the fact that when I'm home I'm Jerry's daughter. And when I'm here I'm just...your _boss_." Rachel smirked and Murphy was not amused. "Now give this a read and tell me what you think?"

"What is it?"

"It's on the Gregory/Baldwin interview."

"I'll look at it." She seemed to have no opinion on the subject, as she took the folder. Rachel tipped her head, glared her eyes, and walked out.

Murphy stuck her tongue out at Rachel's back. Murphy took the folder and threw it on her desk. "I'm glad that's done with." Murphy looked down at the pink papers in her hand and hit them against her hand. "You see here's another example of how _over_ this relationship only one of us is." She shook the papers at Kay. "Look at these messages. How many of them do you want to bet are from Jerry? Every day for the last week. He has called the office, Frank's house, all over town for me. And have I answered one of them? No!" Murphy read each paper and then flipped to the next one. "It's really pathetic you know." As Murphy reached the last paper her face and demeanor changed. She made her way through them again. .

"Looking for someone?" Kay asked.

"No. Of course not. I was looking for..." She pulled a message out and looked at it. "I thought so." She waved it. "My cleaners lost another of my suits. You see, here's another problem with this damn city." Murphy picked up the phone and looked at the number. "At least in Washington they just stain your clothes or ruin a blouse. I mean how hard is it to find a red suit? What is it Jimmy Hoffa?" She sat down and dialed the number.

"So, he didn't call?" Kay folded her arms and Murphy lifted the phone away from her mouth, but still kept it on her ear.

"Yes, as a matter of fact he didn't. And I'm glad. Kay. This means that Jerry has moved on from this, which means so can I."

"I thought you said you were over all this."

"You know what I mean, Kay." Murphy moved the phone back to her mouth. "NO, I will not hold!" She sighed and moved the phone back away from her mouth. "Weren't you leaving Kay?"

Kay nodded her head to the side. "Well, you know where I'll be when you need me."

Murphy rolled her eyes and Kay walked out as Frank walked.

"Hey Frank."

"Hey, Murphy."

"What's going on?" Murphy sat down in her chair. "I didn't see you this morning."

"Good." He clasped his hands together. "I mean... I was hoping we could talk...unless you're on the phone"

"What?" She looked at the phone. "Oh. No." And she hung up the phone. "What's up?"

"Well..." Frank turned and shut the door.

"Wow, door shutting. This must be good." Murphy sat up. "Wait, let me get comfortable." Murphy walked over to the couch and sat down. She leaned back and crossed her legs. "Ok, Frank, I'm good."

"So what did Kay want?" Frank asked.

"Oh, she was just bothering me about Jerry."

"God, won't people stop bothering you about that. It was weeks ago."

"It wasn't that long..."

"I know, but I mean the papers I expected, but your own friends…"

"What papers? Frank - what are your talking about?" There was knock at the door.

"Go away!" Murphy snarled without a beat or movement of her body.

"Oh, it's nothing..." Frank stammered.

"Frank." There was another knock.

"Go away!" Murphy snarled and stood up. "Frank..." There was another knock. "Who is it?"

"Mail," a voice came from behind the door. Murphy and Frank turned their heads towards the door.

"Come in!" Murphy screamed, as if she really didn't want the task to be completed.

The mail boy walked in. "I have a package for you Ms. Brown."

"Ohh, I was expecting this." Murphy took a clipboard from the boy. "Now what papers are you talking about?"

"So you haven't heard about the story?"

"What story, Frank?"

"The one in _The Tattler_?"

"_The Tattler_?" She handed the clipboard back to the boy. "Great!"

"I thought you saw it."

"How would I ever see a story that was in _The Tattler_?"

"You can read mine, Ms. Brown?" The boy handed Murphy a copy of _The Tattler_. "I have to say, you look much better in person then in this picture? Did you get a face lift?"

Murphy gave the man eyes and Frank had the hold Murphy back from attacking.

"Why don't I take that thank you?" Frank took _The Tattler_ and the scared boy took his cart, leaving the package on a small desk by the door on his way out. Murphy got herself together and took the paper. "Oh, my god! They used that picture they took of me when I checked into Betty Ford. My hairs two colors - my makeups smeared. And I was awake for so many hours you could send a family of five to Europe with the bags under my eyes."

Frank looked at the picture. "And what's that in your teeth."

Murphy gave him a look and snatched the paper away from his view. "Jerry Gold sends Murphy Brown packing?" Murphy read the headline. "I left him!"

"I know, Murph, I know!" Frank was agog for Murphy.

Murphy kept on reading, "The aerobic power couple Jerry Gold and Murphy Brown were once a happy couple until two weeks ago. Gold kicked Brown out of their New York penthouse after the trash talk show, riding high on his Emmy nominations, discovered he was not the father of her child." Murphy stopped reading. "What!" She then returned back the article, "Although the Emmy winning reporter has never officially stated who the father of her young son Avery is, she has been quoted to have said her son's father was her ex-husband, renowned activist and author Jake Lowenstein. Those close to Brown know the real truth - that she had secretly told Gold that he was in-fact the boy's father." Murphy looked up from the paper. "That's why Walters gave me a call. Wanted to borrow my hibachi, my ass!"

"Read the rest!"

"What?" Murphy quickly read on silently and then read from the paper aloud, "The once strong Brown was said to have begged Gold to take her back, only to have him slam the door in her face. Those close to the once resilient Brown state they aren't sure she'll bounce back from this one!" Murphy shook the paper in her hand. "I left him!"

"I know!" Frank agreed.

"He's the one who can't get over me."

"Yes!"

"Take this away from me, Frank." She handed it towards Frank and then stopped. "Better yet, I'll get rid of it myself."

"You're not going to set it on fire again."

"No, Frank." Murphy walked over to the desk next to the door and slid the magazine into a fax like machine. "I have a better idea. Something more suited." She hit the machine and the so-called periodical was shredded. "Ohh... I love that sound. Sometimes, I see the fun Nixon must have had." She laughed. "So, Frank where were we?"

"I was asking you about your day?"

"My day? Frank… it's just started. And I thought we were talking about you?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. See how you've been."

"Frank, we live in the same apartment now. I always see you."

"Not in the last couple of days. I wanted to catch up." Frank sat down on the couch and Murphy leaned up against the front of her desk.

"Oh." Murphy waited for Frank to speak, but he didn't. "So, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing, much. Really. You?" Frank shook his head up and down.

"Me. No, nothing. Just finishing my story. Packing. Getting ready to go back to Washington on Saturday. You?"

"Nothing... really."

Murphy smiled and waited. "While nice talking to you as usual, Frank." She circled behind her desk. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Murphy picked up her glasses and sat down in her chair.

"Well actually..." Frank stood up. "I just thought of something?"

"Oh." Murphy took off her glasses and looked up at Frank. "What's that, Frank?"

"I ran into someone. You'll never guess who?"

"Who's that, Frank?"

"Yeah, you'll never guess who I ran into..."

"Who, Frank?"

"Amy."

"Amy who, Frank?"

"Amy Marsinsky."

"Whoa, wait a minute, Frank. Amy Marsinsky? The one who left you to go to _that_ commune?"

"Yeah, that one…"

"The one you said broke you heart..."

"Yes..."

"The one you use to cry into your beer about for the first five months I knew you, Frank... The same Amy Marsinksy who stomped on your heart and left it for dead... Who..."

"Yes, Murphy, and thank you for _reminding_ me!"

"Sorry." Murphy was taken aback. "So, how did it go? Are you ok? I mean you were broken up about her pretty hard..."

"Yeah, I know." Frank looked around and brought his hands up in his head with a look of surprise with himself. "I mean it has been almost twenty-five years, but still at first I wasn't sure if I could do it. I mean I was in the park with my nieces and nephews and there she was. Out of nowhere. And I was all right. I mean we talked. We shared a few laughs. It was fun."

"Frank, that's great. I'm so proud of you. You were able to put that all behind you and now you're a better person for it. I'm sure. How about we have dinner again tonight?"

"I can't I'm having dinner with Amy."

"You're seeing her again!"

"Yeah. I'm talking her to this Italian restaurant in the village we use to go too…"

"Frank, I don't think this is wise..."

"Why not?"

"Well, you had pretty strong feelings for this woman. I mean you use to tell me she was. _The one_. And sure it's fine to make peace with her and caught up. But to see her again. I don't know Frank... I mean… You're married, Frank…"

"Come on, Murph, it's only one dinner. Two old friends getting together..."

"I know, Frank, I just." Murphy took a breath looking for the thought." I know what this woman did to you, Frank. I don't want... You to do something you'll regret." There was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Murphy screamed.

"Delivery for Murphy Brown," the voice came from behind the door.

"Were not done with this conversation." Murphy went for the door.

Frank moved his body, as if it was his body's equivalent of rolling his eyes at Murphy.

"Come in." Murphy was surprised, as a young man carried in a large glass vase of sterling silver roses, trimmed with white baby's breath and a lavender ribbon around the base.

"You can put them on the desk." Murphy signed the paper as the boy thanked her and left.

Frank was taken aback by the arrangement and how large it was. Murphy arrogantly walked over to the vase and snatched the card off the ribbon. She smiled sly at Frank who had a question mark look on his face. "I was wondering when this would start." She waved the card in Frank's face and then opened it.

"What would?"

"Jerry. He's been calling me for days and then they just stopped. The calls. I knew he had to have a new trick under his sleeve. Let's see what he has to say." She laughed and raised her glasses onto her nose. Suddenly, as her eyes hit the card, her cocky expression drained from her body. Frank looked at her. "Oh."

"It is from Jerry?"

Murphy said nothing at first. "Oh, my god." She thought for a moment. "That can't be the date. Can it?" She slid her glasses off her head. "Oh, my god."

"Murphy, what is it? Is it from Jerry?"

"No." She looked at Frank.

"Who's it from then?"

"They're from Jake?"

"Why is Jake sending you flowers?"

"Well, I don't know?" She walked away from Frank and in front of the desk.

"Why do I have a feeling you do?" He eyed her, seeing how guilty Murphy looked. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, Frank! Jake and I have been spending a lot of time with each other lately."

"Ahh, ha." Frank looked at her waiting.

"With Avery, we've been spending time with Avery. With Jerry out of the picture and Sharon on a trip for the last week we've just had more time for each other. For Avery, I mean. I am sure the flowers are just a thank you for a lovely time. That would be the only reason."

"And that's why your face is the same color as the dollies on my Grandmothers couch. Why did you react that why to the card? What does it say?"

Murphy handed the card to Frank. He took it with glee and read it out loud.

"Dear Murphy," He looked at Murphy who gave him a signal to read on. "Thank you for the last week. It was memorable as always. Please accept theses flowers to commemorate our time together. I will see you tonight. Love, Jake." He looked at Murphy.

"Ok, I was wrong. Sorry." He handed the card back to Murphy. She didn't take it. "Read the date on the card."

"What?"

"The date, Frank."

Frank looked at the date as Murphy told him. "It's today's dates. So, what?"

"It's the twenty-eighth of August, Frank! That's the date thirty-three years ago that Jake and are were married."

"He sent you flowers on your anniversary?"

Murphy nodded her head and Frank threw the paper on the desk like it was a hot potato. "Oh, Murph, that's weird."

"I know."

"He has a fiancée."

"I know..." Murphy began to pace.

"I'm sure it's not what we're thinking…"

"Right. I'm sure it's just a coincidence

"Right. And if we are right. You'll just have to put him in his place right, Murph?" Murphy didn't answer. "Right, Murph?"

"Well, I may not want to do that Frank."

"Murph, no. Remember what that man put you through."

"Those were different times. Things were more...complicated."

"Complicated? Murph?" Frank put his hand to his head and turned around.

"Like I said, Jake and I have been spending a lot of time together. And I told you what happened in the office." Frank nodded his head. "I mean our chemistry's been palpable since he came back. It always has been."

"But, Murph. Think of the history between you two. Who says things are going to work out this time? I mean you're just coming off a relationship..."

"Will everyone stop bringing that up! I am over Jerry. Jerry and I are finished. And I am not going after Jake on the re-bound. And yes, I have thought about the history we share. And the child we share. And the three of us spending the last week together. I liked it. And I think it's something we've both been feeling since he got here."

"You said that already."

"Because, I just can't shake it. I mean maybe the problem with all the other times was our timing. Maybe this time the timing has worked out."

Suddenly the phone rang. Murphy picked it up. "Yes hello." Murphy paused as her whole body language changed. She was ridged and her voice was soft. "Jake, hi." She looked at Frank. "Yes, I got the flowers. They're beautiful. Yes, sterling silver roses are still my favorite. You remembered. Alone, before the ballgame, tonight? Yes, I can talk. I was going to knock off early and do some packing at Jerry's apartment. No, he's not there. Yes. Why don't you meet me there? Alright. Goodbye." And Murphy hung up.

"He wants to see me tonight. He said he has something important to tell me." Frank sighed in an unhappy matter. "I want this Frank. I do. He was the love of my life. The father of my child. This has to be meant to be."

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff?"

"I don't want to discuss it anymore, Frank. I've made up my mind. There are just some people in your life you just can't get over. Jake is that for me. And if he wants to give us one more chance I want to also."

"Murphy… you just got out of a long relationship, I mean I never liked him, but even I know a decision like this, at this time, is not a wise choice."

"There are some people you never stop loving. Just like you and Amy."

"Oh, no, don't compare this situation to me and Amy. This is completely different!"

"No, it isn't. It's just the same. And I don't want to see you do something you'll regret, Frank."

"And I don't want you to do something you your regret later!"

"Oh, come on, Murph. Give me a little credit. I think I have some restraint."

"No, you don't, Frank. And I know you. I know what Amy did to you. She'll do it again."

"Well, considering we've seen each other on two occasions and we haven't played tonsil hockey I think were clear!"

"Hey, was that a crack? He kissed me you know..." Suddenly, the phone rang. "Hello, Murphy Brown," she said in a ragged huff. "Yes, Senator, hello." Murphy seemed surprised to hear from him, as if she had been trying for a long to reach him and had given up.

"You know what. Just do what you want and I'll do what I want." Frank threw his hands and arms at her, as if to say he was giving up.

Murphy moved the phone away from her mouth with a quick, "can you hold on for a moment," gesture, but Frank wasn't listening.

"Frank!" Her voice seemed to grimace in its sound, as she tried to whisper her anger. Frank, who had started for the door already, stopped for a moment when Murphy spoke again. "Just wait a moment!" She moved the phone around and turned her back to the door in an effort to find some paper to take down the message.

"I hope you and Jake are very happy," Frank yelled, as he was half way out the door. Frank turned his head towards the door, almost running into Peter as he exited. "Hi, Peter."

Frank grumbled off and Peter peaked into the office, as Murphy called after Frank, but couldn't get away from her phone call.

"Yes, Senator. I'm still here. Yes, I'll see you then. Thank you. Thank you." She spoke in a hurry and hung up the phone, walking right past Peter, in her hurry after Frank. She walked outside her office and looked side to side.

"Looking for someone?" Peter asked, standing there, as if just a shadow in his stillness.

Murphy turned her head with surprise. "Oh. Peter. Hi? I didn't see you there? Have you seen, Frank?"

"Yeah, but I think he's long gone by now. He looked pretty angry. You two have a fight or something?"

"Or something," Murphy huffed and walked back into her office.

"You might be able to catch him if you try?" Peter walked into her office pointing towards the door with his thumb.

"Naw, I'm sure when Frank cools off he'll be back." Murphy took the note off her desk and circled towards the chair, placing her glasses on as she did.

"Murphy?" Peter looked towards the door and then back towards Murphy. "Did I just hear Frank say your back with Jake?" He laughed the way he did; almost hoping what he heard was untrue.

Murphy looked up from her organizer which she had taken out. "I'm sorry, Peter, what did you say?"

Peter walked towards the door and closed it, as Murphy rose from her hunched position.

"I heard Frank say something about you and Jake?"

"Oh?"

"I thought he was engaged. What's going on?"

"Well, he is." Murphy was trying not to reveal more then she needed. She looked guarded, which to the common eye also looked semi-serious, but Peter knew different. Murphy took off her glasses and tossed her hair, holding the glasses in her hands. Without words she shrugged it off and looked back down at her work.

Peter walked closer to Murphy's desk. "What's going on?"

"Peter, I'm sorry you heard that, but things with Jake and I aren't official yet and I just don't think I should discuss it."

"What things?"

"Things. You know things?"

"No, I don't know. THINGS?"

Murphy gave him a look "Well, you're going to find out soon enough, but Jake and I...well... he sent me theses flowers." Murphy smiled and placed her hand towards the flowers. "Those over there."

Peter did not find the flowers as impressive as Murphy did. "Oh, I see. Well, that's very nice Murphy. But that still doesn't answer my question?"

"And what question is that, Peter?"

"What is going on with you and Jake? Are you a couple? What?"

"Well, not officially."

"Not officially? What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure."

"You're not sure?"

"Jake and I are discussing it tonight." Murphy moved around her desk. "Now if you don't mind..." Murphy went for the door.

"Murphy, either you and Jake are together or you're not? It's not a hard question."

"I think it's none of your business, frankly."

"Well, I think it is."

"As what? My ex-lover?"

"No… as your friend."

"Go away, Petie!" She opened the door and as fast as she opened it Peter closed it with his outstretched arm.

"No. I will not go away. Not until you hear me out." His eyes were clear and had a pristine calm to them.

Murphy knew he meant business. "You have two minutes." She mugged at him and walked towards her desk.

"I just think you should know something about Jake." He ran his fist into his palm.

"Oh, yes that's right. This horrible thing you know about, Jake. OHH," Murphy pretended to be scared. Peter looked offended. "I think it's really low for you to start making up things about Jake. I mean Jake is an honest man, Peter. I don't think..."

"Jake won't leave Sharon, Murphy."

"What?"

"He won't leave Sharon for you, Murphy."

"How do you... I mean... how could you..?"

"I just know. Any promises he's made towards you..."

"He's made no promises, Peter."

"I see. Well, he must have done something for you to think..."

"A woman knows these things, Peter. I don't have to explain anything do you. He's having trouble with Sharon, he sent me flowers, he wants to talk to me tonight. It just all makes sense and I don't need to explain it. Jake and I just know each other. We know each other that well... I don't have to explain..."

"Looks like you can't explain it..."

"You're two minutes are up..."

"Murphy, I just don't think you can trust him that's all. You've always been clouded by him and..."

"And where do you get this from? How long did you know him - a couple of months in the Congo. Well, I've known him for over twenty years, thank you very much..."

"Murphy..."

"We have a child together..."

"Oh, come on, Murphy. I could have a child with this..." Peter picked up a stapler. "Stapler, but it wouldn't mean I would know it any better."

"A little lonely are we, Peter?"

He gave Murphy a disproving look. "I'm making a point here! I mean, think about it? How long have you really known him? How much time have you really spent with Jake Lowenstein."

"Well, more than you have. You know this is my life Peter. I can do whatever I want. I think you're just jealous."

"Jealous of what? I'm doing this for your benefit. You and Avery's."

"Oh, please! All you care about is your precious ego..."

"Oh, come on..."

"So, you say you have this _secret_ about Jake like this is some TV movie or trashy romance novel. Give me break! I don't think you have anything! Or else you would have told me..."

"Sharon's father owns Rayco, Murphy."

"What?"

"I said..."

"I heard what you said I just don't believe it. Her father runs Douglas Enterprises..."

"Which is a subsidiary of Rayco. All the money that Jake is getting for his cause is Rayco money."

"That can't be. Jake wouldn't take money from Rayco. Jake's been fighting Rayco for years..."

"I know, Murphy."

"It's not true. And even if it is he doesn't know about it."

"He knows."

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"I don't believe you."

"He told me it wasn't a conscious decision at first..."

"I think you should go..."

"I'm not judging him, Murphy, I just think that when it comes to his intentions towards you..."

"Get out!"

"I didn't want to tell you because he was just... you said he just wanted to see Avery and I didn't want..."

"Get out, Peter!"

"Just ask him, Murphy?"

"I would never insult Jake with such a question...plus I've seen him with Sharon..."

"I'm not saying he doesn't love Sharon, Murphy, or you for that matter. I'm just saying that if he had the choice... I don't... want you to get hurt."

"Good-bye, Peter." Peter held his tongue and obliged.

* * *

**AT THE APARTMENT**

Later that night, Murphy was dressed in an Obsession drenched and vanilla color blouse. Her make-up was perfect, but that still didn't stop her from making fewer trips to the mirror above the fireplace. Murphy hated to be back in Jerry's apartment, but she need to get her packing done and she certainly didn't want to meet Jake in Frank's apartment. She wanted to be alone with Jake without interruptions. Avery would arrive within the hour and then the new family would go off to Avery's first real live baseball game. Murphy really didn't have a lot to pack because she didn't bring a lot with her from DC. She muttered to herself that perhaps she didn't bring a heavy load because she already knew the outcome before she arrived - she would not be staying long.

Murphy placed her last book in the cardboard box, which was set atop two other boxes, when the doorbell rang. Murphy jumped like a giddy child and quickly turned around to check herself in the mirror. She then took large strides, in her flats and Capri pants, to the door. She paused for a moment, took a breath, and then opened the door. She found Jake face at the other end of the door in his usual brown leather jacket and jeans - his hands on his hips and smiling.

"Hello, Murphy."

"Jake." She smiled and paused. "Come on in." Jake walked in and Murphy closed the door behind him.

"Is Avery here?" He looked around.

"No, but he'll be here soon. I wanted to give us some time alone." They walked into the living room.

"Good, good." He shook his head. "Murphy we need to talk."

"I know." She smiled. Jake put his hand out for her to sit on the couch. She did so and Jake sat down next to her checking out the boxes for a moment with his eyes. Murphy smiled and held her hands on her lap

"Murphy."

"Yes, Jake."

Jake took her hands. "I got a call from Sharon this morning."

"Oh?" Murphy didn't want to let on she knew what was coming, but because she tried not to show what in fact she was trying not to show, she almost gave herself away. Still, Jake, not knowing what she knew, didn't get that Murphy knew... (Well, you get the picture)

"I…" Jake looked perplexed, as he gazed in her eyes. "I don't know how to say this... It's about the flowers...you see…"

"Jake, it's alright. I know. I got it. I understand."

"You do?"

"I knew this whole week we spent together. I think we've both known it since we first saw each other again. We just can't get away from it."

"Wait, Murphy?" He looked at her funny. "Are you saying? I mean are you saying what I think you're saying? That…" He paused. "That you really do... want a relationship." Jake stood up from the couch and walked towards the fireplace.

"Yes, Jake. Isn't that why you're here? Isn't that why you sent the flowers?"

"Yes, that's why I sent the flowers, but that's not..." He sat back down on the couch. "I don't understand, Murphy. When did this sudden change… I mean after you broke up with Jerry - sure I thought I may have still had a chance with you, but..."

"I don't know, Jake. Ever since you got back into town I've been trying to convince myself I didn't love you anymore. I spent so much energy into it - I didn't look at the fact that I would always love you, Jake. I guess - what I'm saying is- that these last weeks together I've realized that you and I are meant to be together. Just like you said. I'm sorry it took me so long to say it, Jake. I know I deserve this. But I think finally our timing has come together.

"Murphy." Jake was very serious. "When I sent you those flowers I did hold some sort of subconscious hope that we might... But you didn't call me and well..." He paused. "Things have changed, Murphy."

"Changed in what way, Jake?"

"Sharon called me this morning."

Murphy looked surprised but held back her hurtfulness.

"We talked and well. I'm flying to Brazil tonight and we're going to be married in the morning."

"I see," Murphy said softly.

"Murphy. I'm so sorry. I didn't. I mean, if I had known."

"It's alright, Jake. Really. You made no promises to me." She tried to laugh it off. "I mean it was me who - it was just stupid of me to think after..."

"Murphy…" He took a step towards her.

"No, no." She pushed him back. "It's alright. Really. But I think you'll understand if I don't come with you and Avery to the baseball game."

"Actually, Murphy about the game..."

"You can't take him..."

"No, I'm talking the next flight out. In fact, I really need to get going."

"You're not going to say good-bye to Avery?"

"I really have to..."

"He'll be back in fifteen minutes, even less. I'll call him." She reached for the phone. "He can be right here."

"Murphy, no. I can't. Sharon wants me to take the next plane out."

"And you do everything she tells you to..."

"Now, Murphy, don't take my leaving out on Sharon..."

"This is your son, Jake. You can't let a woman come between you and your son."

"Hey, when you told me you were pregnant I never said I would be part of his life. I never said that. And you agreed with me."

"I did, Jake. I understood that. But when you came back into our - into _Avery's_ life. You made a commitment to him. I thought you understood that."

"Listen, Murphy. I love you and I love Avery. But I never said I would stay here forever."

"I take it that means you're not coming back then?"

"Well, I don't know…"

"What happened to you buying a house in New York? What happened to you and Sharon coming back as much as you could? I don't understand, Jake..."

"And I meant all of them, but things change. Plans change. Sharon got this job and..."

"I see."

"I really have to catch this flight You understand don't you? Murphy? Murphy please answer me?"

"I understand," she spoke in a whisper, holding back tears, as she had ten years before in her own living room. Only this time she wasn't in her own living room.

Jake put his hands in his pockets. He stepped for the door. "I should go."

Murphy nodded. "Jake, I have a question for you? Well, not really a question, but... Well. I was doing some research and I discovered something about Sharon's father's company I think you should know."

"What's that, Murphy?"

"I don't know how to say this. Douglas Enterprises ruins Rayco, Jake." Jake looked down and took a breath. "Do you need to sit down?"

"Murphy, I know..."

"I mean I know it's a ... what?"

"I know."

"You know!"

"Murphy..."

"You know and _you're_ talking her money..."

"Murphy, it's going to a good cause. Why should I matter where it comes from?"

"This isn't you, Jake? You've been battling Rayco for years and know you just take their money..."

"Times have changed, Murphy. I'm not saying that's why I'm taking it. Believe me, I fought it at first. But revolutions and boycotts, that takes money, and more money every year. Why should it matter where the money is coming from as long as it helps people? What better justice. There are so many good things I can do with money, Murphy. Good things." Murphy said nothing. "You know it makes sense Murphy. You know it does." He took Murphy by the arms. "I have to go." Murphy said nothing. He walked towards to door and then stopped. "Murphy, I know what you're thinking. But I love Sharon. I do." He paused. "I'll call you." And he opened the door and he was gone.

All Murphy could think about was how the state she was now left in was her own fault.

* * *

In the next two days Murphy put her son on a plane, as planned weeks before hand, to spend the reminder of the summer with her father and then she was truly alone. She found herself waking up earlier then she had even done in her life. Sometimes even walking to work alone with, her own thoughts. She got a coffee and just spent the extra time in her office, as outside New York became bustling with excitement. She would sit by the window, or on the couch, or perhaps sit at her desk. With the light of the day only hitting her; in darkness she sat - no artificial light. The only moisture seemed to come from the steam from her coffee cup.

* * *

**_AUGUST 3OTH_**_: Two days later, one day before show day, Murphy's last night in New York_

* * *

Jim Dial stood at the coffee nook, like usual, dunking his tea bag with one eye on the bag and another on the door to Murphy's office. It was morning and things seemed to be like usual.

"Has she been out yet?" Kay walked up behind Jim and spoke as she, like Jim, gave an eye towards Murphy's door.

"Oh, Kay?" Jim was surprised by Kay's presence and even jumped a little out of his skin. "I didn't see you there." He leaned in, as if in secret. "No. She hasn't emerged yet."

"Ernie at the security desk said she came in at six a.m. today."

"Good Lord!" Jim looked at Kay in shock and disbelief. "This is a woman who once said walking up before eleven a.m. was for suckers."

"Is she out yet?" Frank poked his head into the group.

"NO." Kay and Jim spoke at once and parted away from the nook towards the table. Jim took a seat and Kay leaned up against the side of the nook while glaring towards the door to Murphy's office.

"Frank, you live with her…" Jim questioned Frank with a flustered tone. "What is going on with her?"

"Beats me. I haven't seen her in two days. I came by yesterday, but she said she was too busy to talk to me."

"I'll tell you what it is? I think when Jake left her she realized what a fool she was to let Jerry go." Kay sipped her coffee. Frank and Jim scoffed.

"Oh, come on Kay." Frank was wouldn't hear it. "Murphy and Jerry are ancient history. You really think she'd be stupid enough to go down that road again. She's just a little thrown by Jake leaving, but she'll be fine."

"Frank, is right, Kay." Jim nodded his head. "We're probably just worried about nothing. I mean this is Murphy Brown we're talking about. She's bounced back from more things than Bill Clinton. I think she can bounce back from Jerry Gold."

"Jim's right, we're probably just worrying over nothing. She's probably just working hard on a story. That's all."

"Yes, I'm sure that's it." Jim muttered, as Frank concurred over him.

"Men," Kay grunted. "Well, I'm going to go talk to her." Kay went for the door. Frank and Jim made a fuss.

Jim stood. "Kay… I don't know if that's such a good idea." Jim talked with his hands, as he often did when he was nervous.

Frank agreed. "Yeah, Kay. I just knocked on the door yesterday and she threw her phone at me."

"How, can that be, Frank, she threw her phone at Larry, the office boy just last week? It was in five pieces."

"This was her cell phone." Frank frowned.

"Maybe, if we just wait. She'll come out when she's ready." Jim pleaded with a forced smile.

"Who are we waiting for!" Miles approached the group with a giddy smile.

"Murphy, she hasn't come out of her office in two days." Kay told Miles.

"Sure, she has - I saw her yesterday." Miles smiled.

"You did?" Frank asked.

"When?" Jim questioned over Frank.

"Yesterday. She asked to borrow my phone." Miles took a donut from the box. "And then she threw it at me." Miles took a bite of the donut and then started to chock. "Ugg. Coconut." He discreetly wrapped the donut in a paper napkin.

"So, why are all waiting for, Murphy?" Miles asked, as he looked for another napkin to wipe his hands.

"We're just worried about here. She's been locked up in her office for two days now."

"We're not worried about, Murph. She can take care of herself," Frank scoffed. "She's probably just working on a story. That's all."

"And why are you all so anxious to talk to her?" Miles asked.

"Because, she's my best friend! That's what best friends do. They talk. They catch up," Frank interjected.

"Really, Frank? You've been staring at that door so long you'd think it had breasts," Jim scoffed.

"Oh, come on, Jim, I wouldn't talk?" Kay accosted Jim with her all-knowing tone. "You were just as curious what was behind that door as we all are." Jim just grumbled and folded his arms in a pout. "All I know is if Murphy doesn't come out of that office in the next ten minutes, I'm going in." Just then the elevator could be heard dinging and a loud sound was heard behind them – like white noise.

"Ok, guys. I'm sure Murphy will come out of her office when she's ready," Kay interceded.

"Do you hear that?" Frank questioned and the group turned their head.

"It sounds like, Murphy?" Kay said puzzled, looking around.

"Yes, but it's not coming from her office?" Jim responded. "It sounds like..."

Jim, Frank, and Kay all looked towards the entrance as Murphy, escorted by two men in suits and sunglasses, approached the group.

"Hey, hey, get your hands off me. You don't have to... I can't get there myself, thank you, very much! Jeez!" Murphy rolled her eyes, as she pulled her arm off the grip of the men.

Miles looked at the men and recognized them immediately. The dark, glasses, the dark suits, the earpieces. They were secret service.

"Ekk!" Miles ducked and tried to hide behind Frank. "Secret Service. Hide me. Hide me!"

"You know it's not like I did it on purpose. It was an honest mistake." Murphy tried to save herself.

"Hello." The first man addressed the group. "I'm looking for Kay Carter-Shepley."

"Oh!" Miles, elated, stopped hiding behind Frank. "That's right! It's not me anymore!" He began to laugh and Murphy rolled her eyes. "I don't have to deal with the wrath of Murphy Brown anymore. Ha! HA! I don't have to double check my taxes three hundred times, or watch my back when I go to The White House..."

"Miles, will you shut up!" Murphy's head shook, as Miles grabbed his heart and took a breath. Frank put his hand on his pal to make sure Miles was alright.

"What did she do this time?" Kay asked

"Nothing, Kay, I did nothing." Murphy leaned toward Kay "You can let go now!" She looked at one of the men still holding him and sized him up. "You know, I usual don't go this far on a first date, but perhaps if your good, we can go to the drive-in tonight." The man made no response. "I bet you're just a hit at parties."

"What did she do, Special Agent?" Kay asked again.

"What did she do, Special Agent?" Murphy mocked her. "I did nothing - nothing, Kay. I was minding my own business when _Sam and Dave_ over here picked me up. Nothing!"

"If you call an attempt on the Presidents life nothing!" The first agent spoke again.

"It was not an attempt on his life!" she yelled at the men and then looked at group. "All I did was offer the man some of my trail mix. How was I to know the man was allergic to nuts?"

"I think the Presidents allergy to legumes is worldly known, Ms. Brown." The first officer answered without looking at Murphy.

"Is the President alright?" Jim questioned.

"He'll be fine in about 24-72 hours when the swelling goes down." The second agent answered.

"Ah, Marcel Marceau speaks," Murphy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"We were told to bring, Ms. Brown, into your curiosity with the following message from…" The first agent let go of Murphy and took a paper out of his pocket and read it aloud: "Keep this women away from my son or else I'll send Dan Qualye after you too. I can do it, you know, my son's the president. Signed, George Bush Sr." The agent folded the paper in to three parts and placed it firmly in his breast pocket. "You have a nice day." His tipped his head and then the two agents were off.

"You have a nice day, ya all," Murphy said sarcastically with a smile and waved them goodbye. She turned to the group and rubbed her arm. "Jeez, some people take everything personally. I'll be in my office if anybody needs me."

"Murphy, wait..." Kay called after her. Murphy stopped, as the group all followed behind her in anticipation.

"Oh, come on, Kay, you're not going to give me the third-degree are you. What do you want me to do, write "don't mess with Texas" 300 times on the blackboard?"

"No, no. It's fine, Murphy. We'll deal with it." Kay smiled and it made Murphy suspicious.

"Why are you being so nice to me, Kay?"

"Being nice, I don't think I'm being nicer than usual. Besides, this is your last day here. It's not like it's going to affect me." Murphy took a look at Jim, Frank, and Miles who were now looking over Kay's shoulder.

"What's going on here?" Murphy was still suspicious.

Kay looked at her as a confused Murphy looked them over.

"I'll be in my office." Murphy turned around and walked towards her office again, but after one step turned back around to find the trio had followed her.

"OK, what is going on? Why are you all following me?"

"Were just worried about you, Murphy," Kay answered

"Worried, that's all." Jim, Miles, and Frank all concurred.

"What? Those, twerps." Murphy pointed towards the door in reference to the special agents.

"No, Murphy. You know..." Kay leaned her head towards Murphy, as did Jim, Frank, and Miles.

"Oh, please, what am I some _foreign exchange student_? I can take care of myself." The group backed away except for Kay who wasn't buying it.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to. We're here," Kay was stern.

"I'm fine, Kay. Like I told you before, I don't have anything to talk about it. I'm fine. I'm over all this and I think it's time you all got over it too."

"Ah… Ms. Carter-Shepley..." Edie, the receptionist's squishy voice caught Kay's attention. "The new anchor is here."

"Oh," Kay looked at her watch. "Send Miller right in."

"Miller?" Jim, Frank, and Murphy fumed with protest.

"HA," Miles Laughed. "I'm so glad I'm not you." And he walked off, content with himself.

"Miles, hi." Miller entered the room, as Miles left. Miles just looked at him and burst into a laughing fit and walked off. Miller looked at Miles with his usual dumbfounded look. Miller ran his hand along the front of his suit and gave the group his big grin.

Murphy was not happy. "You're replacing me with Miller? Why not just replace me with a _potato sack_ filled with straw!"

"Hello, Frank." Miller spoke to Frank who quickly ran away with a stiff brush-off

"Miller," he said, as he exited down a hallway. Jim quickly did the same. Miller pretending that it didn't bother him.

"Miller..." Kay walked forward and extending her hand. "I'm Kay Carter-Shepley."

Murphy pulled Kay over to the side and whispered to her, "Kay, you've met Miller before."

"I know," she droned back, "But this way, if I pretend we haven't met it cuts the chit chat– plus, this is Miller we're talking about."

"Nice to meet you, Kay." Miller smiled large and shook his head.

Kay shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, "See, I told you he wouldn't remember."

Miller looked at Murphy who stared him down.

"And of course you know Murphy Brown." Kay directed Miller to Murphy.

"Miller." Murphy eyed him. "So what _rock _did you crawl out of?"

"Wow, so we'll be working together again. I guess the highers up think we work well together."

"Miller, we are _not _working together! You're the one taking over my spot on the show!"

"Oh." He ran his hand through his hair and threw his head back. "I knew that." He paused. "But Corky's on the show, right?" Miller looked around, with his boyish smile, and fixed his tie. "I hear she's divorced."

Murphy rolled her eyes. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have better things I can be doing with my time. I think there's a jury duty summons in my office that needs to be filled out." She began to walk away.

"I know what this is about," Miller yelled after Murphy.

Murphy turned to him. "The fact that you think the sky is blue so we know when to stop mowing," Murphy smirked.

"Well...so, I mean. You don't think I'm a very good reporter - do you, Murphy?"

"No, Miller. I don't think you're a very good reporter," she mocked him.

"Well, ok. That may have been true in the past. But I've changed. You haven't known me for the last four years."

"I'm sorry, Miller, has there been advances in brain transplants since then?" Murphy laughed.

"Murphy," Kay chimed in. "Miller was hired to do a job by the network and I think you should at least let him do it?" Something about what Kay said gave Murphy a funny feeling, like she heard that phrase before. Or that she has said the same phrase it to someone else before.

"What did you say, Kay?"

"Yeah, she's right!" Miller defended himself.

Murphy shook off her strange feeling and went back for the kill, but before she could Miller spoke up.

"I happened to have some great ideas for this show," Miller smiled.

"Yes, Miller, was just telling Rachel yesterday about a piece he wanted to do on the homeless." Kay was trying to play nice.

"Oh, really?" Murphy seemed impressed.

"Yes, I'm going to call it "Talking to the homeless...who talk to themselves." Murphy rolled her eyes and Kay lowered her head in embarrassment. "I just have the name, but I think it could really be something."

"Yeah, it's something, alright," Murphy smiled sarcastically.

"Come on, Miller." Kay said without any enthusiasm. "Let me show you where your office is." Kay paused and sent Miller along. "Why don't you meet me in the lobby?" Miller walked off and Kay walked up to Murphy, as she picked up the mail from her desk. "You ok, Kid," she said in a low voice.

"Jeez, Kay how many times do I have to tell you I'm fine?"

"Look me in the face and say that." Kay looked at Murphy while she lifted her head and rolled her eyes. Then she looked Kay in the face.

"I. AM. FINE. KAY!" Murphy didn't flinch and Kay decided to let it be. Kay lifted her hands up and nodded her head as if to say, "Ok, I believe you." But, Kay, really didn't. Once Kay was gone another voice was heard.

"MURPHY? Where's MURPHY BROWN!" Rachel's voice was heard in the bullpen and soon she was upon Murphy.

"Hello, Rachel," Murphy smirked. "Something I can help you with?" she said sarcastically.

"What is this?" She waved a black videocassette tape next to her head.

"Looks like the final cut of my story." Murphy smiled.

"Final, cut! You didn't even look at the information I gave you, did you!"

"Hey, I looked at it and I didn't see any use to add anything to _my_ story!"

"Oh..."

"Excuse me," a man's small voice broke into the Rachel's anger with his British accent.

"WHAT!" The two women yelled, as they turned their head towards the small man.

"Are one of you Ms. Brown?" he said in a meek voice.

"Yeah. Who are you!"

"I'm your new secretary," spoke the man.

"Secretary?" Murphy spoke to the side. "They send me a secretary, now." She looked back at him. "I don't need a secretary anymore. Tomorrow is my last day." She directed her attention back to Rachel. "That's my final cut, Rachel. I'm done! It's over! I read over your notes and I didn't think find anything..."

"I can't believe you would say that..."

"Excuse me…" said the man's weak voice.

"I know what this is about!" Rachel continued. "You're just bitter over your break-up with Jerry..,"

"Oh, give me a break!" Murphy interrupted."

"So, you're taking it out on me!"

"Excuse me. Ms. Brown," he said again.

"What!" Murphy looked at him. "What? Are you still here! Go away. I don't need a secretary."

"But I really need this job."

"I don't care! I won't be here! I'll be gone. UGG!" She looked at Rachel. "Are we done here yet? I have packing to do!"

"No, were not!"

"Where were we again?"

"I was telling you that your taking all this anger you have at my father out on me!"

"I AM not!"

"Oh, Ms. Brown," he said again.

"What!" The two women looked at him again.

"If I may say Ms. Brown...you have a lovely daughter."

"She's not my daughter!" Murphy screamed.

"She's not my mother!" Rachel screamed at the same time.

"Go, away Rachel! Go away!" Murphy stomped off into her office.

"I will not go away!" She followed after Murphy into her office and slammed the door. The door closed with a loud crack and Murphy gave Rachel a bad look from behind her desk.

"Did you have to do that!"

"Yes, yes I did!" Rachel looked around the room and noticed the boxes and how the room looked half in order and half not. Murphy had obviously been packing her office up for at least a day. "So, you're really leaving, huh?"

"Right after the broadcast! Now back to this subject of your father. I have _never_ and _will never_ let my opinions of people or their family members affect me when it comes to a story. I looked over the files you gave me! And you know what? I didn't find anything. Now thanks for the research! And get out!"

"If you would just look at it, I know you'll see..."

"You know sometimes, Rachel, there's just not a story there. And here there is no story! That's it! Case closed!"

"Well, I see a story here!"

"Well, when you're the reporter then you make the calls!" There was a short silence.

Murphy's words seemed to hurt Rachel. Murphy either didn't notice or pretended not to see it. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Murphy yelled. The door opened and in walked Kay.

"Murphy, great, you're still here..." Kay's face appeared.

"Kay, I told you I'm fine! GO AWAY!"

"That's not why I'm here."

"I'll be in my office." Rachel went for the door

"No, Rachel, wait. This is for you also." Kay stopped Rachel. Rachel stayed put, but didn't look like she was enjoying it.

"I'm having a car pick up us all up in the morning!"

"A car? What for?" Murphy asked.

"I'm not having a repeat performance of what happened last week!" Kay was firm.

"Is it my fault there was a ten car pile-up on 5th Ave?"

"Maybe, if you'd left your apartment on time you could have avoided it."

"See, this type of thing never happened it DC? What kind of city builds the studio across town! This is why I'm leaving this place! "Really, are you, Murphy? I don't think you've said it enough."

"Plus, they call it "show night" for a reason, it happens at _night._ Not _3:15_ in the afternoon! Now a LIVE show, that's a show!"

Kay turned to Rachel. "Rachel, I 'm having the car pick you up first and then pick up Murphy since she's uptown." She looked at Murphy. "You're still uptown, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm staying at the St. Regis." Murphy started placing odds and ends from her desk into a box.

"Ok, I'm having the car pick you up at noon," Kay spoke to Rachel.

"Murphy, be ready at twelve-thirty."

"TWELVE- THRITY! KAY!" Murphy scoffed. "Jeez!"

"No, I can't do that..." Rachel chimed in. "I'll be at the Plaza until one."

"Whatever it is, could it wait? I wanted us to get to the studio early," Kay asked politely

"No, it can't, I'm saying goodbye to my father."

"Good-bye?" Murphy's head sprung up. "Why do you need to say good-bye to Jerry? Where's he going?"

"He's going to California for the Emmys"

"Yeah, the Emmy's I know, but that's next week and _why_ do you need to say good-bye?"

"He may not be coming back for a while."

"What? Jerry _hates_ LA! And what about his show...?"

"He's going to do a few shows out there."

"How long?"

"I don't know, Murphy. He just needs to not be here, if you know what I mean."

"Fine," Kay interrupted. "The car will pick Murphy up first, then Rachel, and then me. Agreed."

"Agreed," Rachel and Murphy spoke together with much animosity.

"Are we done here?" Murphy moaned.

"Yes." Kay answered and Rachel walked out.

"Something went on here, didn't it?" Kay seemed to really know, but wanted the truth from Murphy.

"Nothing, Kay. Nothing happened here." Murphy began to clear off the contents of her desk and dump it into a box she had grabbed off the floor. "I had a fight with my producer. What else is new?"

"I see," Kay answered and walked out the door.

When she was gone Murphy watched Kay's exit and then returned to her desk. She walked over to the door and shut it. She leaned her back against the back of the door and sighed.

Suddenly, there was a knocking at the door so hard and loud it sent vibrations through the door. Murphy jumped.

"Murph!" Frank's voice as heard behind her. "Murph, are you in there?"

"Frank!" she groaned. "Go away."

"Murph, please let me in. I need to talk to you."

"Frank, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now."

"Please, Murph. I really need to talk to you."

"Ok, fine." Murphy rolled her eyes and opened the door.

"Jeez, Frank, two days in a row. Your attention span must be getting better." Frank walked in and Murphy closed the door.

"Murph, I really need your help?"

"Oh, no. Not today. I am really not in the mood for this - "Murph, I'm in need of help. Murphy, I'm in need of bone marrow. Something tells me this is going to end very badly." Murphy walked over to her desk and carried the full box of her stuff over to the couch.

"I didn't know who else to go to." Frank looked frazzled

"Ok, Frank, what is?" Murphy walked in front of her desk and faced Frank.

Frank looked at her and gave her his nervous grin. "I'm in love with, Amy." His voice raised an octave on the name Amy.

"Oh, no, Frank. No! Please tell me Amy is the name of your new golden retriever." Frank shook his head and turned around, landing his hand on his head, as he often did. "I don't believe you, Frank. Talk about a man wanting what he doesn't have!" Murphy reprimanded him walking closer. "I don't know how many times I had to sit and listen about how you didn't have a wife, and a family, and a dog. And now that you have it, you..." Murphy hit him on the arm. "You go and mess it up!"

"What do you think I planned this?" He recoiled in defense. "I love, Lesley, I mean she's pregnant with my _children_."

"I know, **Frank**!"

"But I guess, well Lesley and I have been having problems. And spending time with Amy again...I guess I just saw a way out..."

"And what, Frank? You miss took her for the _Holland Tunnel_!"

"It's just that the more I spent time with Amy -I guess I just realized how I never stopped loving her..."

"Oh, Jeez, Frank. I told you, didn't I - I told you not to go there..."

"I know, I know..."

"The crazy part is I should have listened to my own advice," she muttered to herself. "I can't believe you, Frank! You've been married for not even a year and you're already cheating on your wife!"

"A little louder, I don't think Lesley in _Connecticut_ heard you! And I am not cheating in my wife. Nothing happened."

"Thank god," Murphy sighed.

"It's just that I find myself with these _urges_ that I want something to happen. And it scares me." Frank sat himself down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. "How do I get myself into these situations?"

"I'm sorry I yelled." She looked down. "I'm not being a good friend." Frank looked up at her. "Frank, having these thoughts and acting on them are two completely different things."

"I know, Murph. But I'm afraid I _will_ act on them. I look at her, and I laugh with her, and all the old feelings come back."

Murphy sat down on the couch next to Frank. "I know, Frank." She took his hand.

"I mean, what if she's _the one_. What if we were meant to be? Maybe I wasn't supposed to get married."

"Meant to be? Suppose to happen?" She let go of Frank's hand and stood up. "I am sick and tired of all this talk about what is "meant" to happen. Why not look at what _is_ happening! You're married Frank. You're married _now_, Frank. End of story."

"But what if I'm not in love with Lesley? I mean _really_ in love..."

"What like you feel with Amy?"

"Yes."

"Frank, you're being clouded by the past. You're letting your feelings for Amy _back then_ influence you now. You're just scared, that's all."

"Some people you just don't stop loving, Murphy. I think you know that just as much as I do."

Murphy looked down. "Frank, I don't know what you want me to tell you?" She looked at Frank. "_Don't_ have an affair with Amy; _do_ have an affair with her? It seems to me you're just going to do what you want and you need me to validate it for you. And I won't do that. I've said my peace, Frank."

"Oh, god!" Frank sent his tension and confession into his hands, sending his hands out and then over his head. He turned to Murphy. "I just can't see her again."

"Good choice, Frank. It's the best for everyone. Really, you'll see that. You don't want to make a mistake you'll regret later."

"No, you're right, you're right." Frank shook her head and Murphy put her arm around him. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing good. Thanks for asking."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She took her arm away. "Now, why don't we go out to dinner tonight. Just the two of us."

"No, No. I can't." Frank shook his head and went for the door. "I have plans with Amy."

"Frank!"

"I have to say good-bye, _Murph._"

"I don't know if that's such a good idea, Frank."

"After all these years I have to tell her to her face. I just have to."

Murphy half smiled. "Ok, but be careful. I really think it's not the best idea. I mean a basket of jams can be just as personal."

"No, Murph. I'll be fine. I have to do this. Now that I've talked it out, I know what I have to do." Frank smiled. "Thanks." He waved his hand and went for the door.

"You know where to reach me if you need me," she said softly.

"And you know the same." He smiled at her.

"I'm fine, Frank. I just can't wait to get out of this sinking town that's all. That's all."

Frank smiled bitter sweetly and walked out of Murphy's office.

* * *

Outside Murphy's office Miles caught site of Frank. He tried to get Frank's attention but Frank just walked past him.

"Frank! Frank?" Miles called after his friend.

"Oh, hey, Miles." Frank turned around and gave him an uncomfortable look. "I really can't talk right now." He started to walk backwards.

"How's Murphy?"

"She's fine, Miles. Listen, I really have to get going." Frank turned towards the door again, but Miles cut him off.

"Should I go in? Maybe I should wait a few minutes, let her cool off? But then again, I want her to know we're all here for her..."

Frank stopped and walked back to his friend. "Miles just do whatever you want. Ok? I have to get going." He then sighed to himself. "How am I going to do this?" He started to walk off.

"Oh Frank." Miles called after him.

Frank stopped looking impatient. "Yes, Miles." He let out a rush of air.

"I almost forgot why I came up here in the first place. I need to ask you something important."

"Shoot." Frank seemed to calm down at the thought that his friend needed him.

"Have you seen or heard from Corky?"

"Corky?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with her for the last week and I was wondering if you heard anything from her?"

"No, I haven't, Miles." Frank started to walk away and Miles stopped him with his words. Frank was not amused.

"Because, it's sort of strange for Corky not to keep in touch. I didn't want to worry but..."

"Miles." Frank took Miles by the shoulders. "I'm sure Corky is fine. She's probably just busy. I mean she has that press conference tomorrow." Frank hit Miles on the back. "Now, don't worry yourself too much. I really have to go." He went for the door. "Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Frank unbuttons his top button and took in a deep breath.

"What press conference? Miles asked.

Frank turned and started to walk backwards again. "Her company, that channel she started with Champion, its going public tomorrow. Listen," Frank unbuttoned another button. "I really got to get out of here." Frank fanned himself. "Oh, this can't be me." Frank exited out of the bullpen.

Yeah, he's right." Miles threw his hand out like it was nothing. "I'm sure she's fine."

* * *

**LATER THAT EVENING**

Corky took a deep breath and slid her hand along her long hair that now reached below her shoulders blades. She bit her big lip and wrung her hands together. She was about to see Victor for the first time since their faithful evening. The office was empty and Victor's secretary had gone for the night. Not that anyone would have seen them since Victor's office was in its own area of the building and not in the newsroom, like Corky's office. She stood in the doorway of his office and caught site of Victor at his desk. She looked down tentatively, unsure to what to say, but before she could say anything she was caught by Victor's gaze.

"Hi," she said faintly, as his eyes caught hers.

He looked happy and yet surprised to see her. "Corky?" he said leaping from his chair and circling the desk. He stopped at the edge unsure what to do.

"I bet I'm the last person you expected to see."

"Actually, yes."

"Yes, well. I wanted to call. I mean I should have called. I just needed some time. You can understand that, can't you?"

"Of course, of course."

"And then, when I did call, your secretary said you were in Europe..."

Victor walked closer. "Well, when you wouldn't see me. I needed to get away. You can understand that."

Corky nodded. "How was Europe?"

"Europe? Oh, I was just in England visiting some investors..."

"Oh?"

"And then I spent a few days in China and Japan." Victor walked closer to Corky.

"How was England?"

"England was very flat."

"And China?"

"Very big, China?"

"Oh? And Japan?" Corky seemed a little uncomfortable, as Victor placed his hand on her cheek.

"Japan was very small." He smiled, as he lifted his hand around her ear and through her hair, caressing the back of her head with his fingers and her check with his thumb.

"Oh, well, I had heard that... I mean." Corky looked into Victor's eyes. "I've been to a lot of places, but not Japan. I always wanted to..."

Victor leaned in and stopped Corky's babbling with a kiss. Corky was surprised by the kiss, but it soon took her over, as her eyes went from bugged eyed to closed. Victor lifted away, slowly letting go of her lower lip last. It was sweet, and moist and perfect. Corky was enamored and confused. It felt so right and yet she felt so wrong.

"Oh, Corky, I missed you," he spoke with bated breath and a whisper.

"Me too," she said softly, lowering her head. Victor took his finger and lifted up Corky's chin, so she would look him in the eye.

"I really thought." He paused. "That I lost you."

"No, you didn't lose me. You just scared me that's all."

"Scared of what?"

"I guess. I mean."

"Of me?"

"No, No. Of this... I mean... You have to understand, Victor. I've been married before. Twice. And the courtships were just as short as the marriages. And they were short. I mean my second marriage was shorter then my second husband and that's short. That was a joke by the way. I guess you have to know, Miles. Sorry, I'm getting off topic..."

"A little?" Victor put his arms on Corky's shoulders. He looked at her with a look of encouragement to continue.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, when after we..." Corky nudged forward with her head. "After we... well you know... something by the way I've never done, I mean I've done it before, just not out of nowhere like that..." Corky felt a flash of Victor's hand against her skin, it made her blush. "Well it wasn't out of nowhere. And never when _I wasn't_ married..."

"Corky…"

"Sorry. So I guess the whole thing - and then you proposed and I mean we just met and I flashed back to how I got married the last two times and well..." Corky took a breath.

"But you're ok now."

"Yes, I'm ok." Her face lit up.

"Good." He leaned in. "So, it's ok if I do this again." Victor leaned in and kissed her. Victor broke away from Corky and looked her over.

Her eyes were closed and she looked content. "Hmmm." Her eyes stayed closed, as her face produced a large smile. "Do that again." Victor did as he was told and kissed Corky again. This time Corky kissed him back, wrapping her arms around him. "So, you understand?" Victor nodded. "I'm so glad. I thought you'd be mad."

"Mad, no." He pushed her hair aside.

"But it all doesn't matter now. Because you're going to be my wife and that's all that matters." He leaned in to kiss her and Corky pulled away.

"Wait." She put her hand between herself and Victor. "I thought you said you understood?" She paused. "I can't marry you, Victor."

"What? Corky, I thought you said you missed me..."

"Yes..."

"And you're here. And we... this...?"

"Yes, I did miss you. A lot. And yes, when you kissed me just now. It was wonderful. But we can't get married, Victor." Victor turned away from Corky. "I mean. You have to admit it's a bit crazy. We've only known each other for less than three months."

"So... I love you Corky. That's what happens when two people fall in love - they get married. That's the natural course of things."

"And I'm not saying that might not happen down the line. But right now, I'm just not ready to get married again. I had that."

"Well, I'm ready to get married now, Corky... I love you, Corky. That's not something I say very easily. And when you love someone you get married. That's the way it is. That's the way I was brought up. And you were brought up too."

"Yes, Victor, I was. And you don't know how wonderful that makes me feel that you feel that way, but it's just too soon for me. But so far I've been married twice and both times I got married right away and I never had..."

"What, Corky?"

"The courtship, the getting to know you process..."

"If you don't know me by now, Corky? Don't you feel you know me? After what we've shared together?"

"I do, I do. But I don't see why we can't just continue dating like we have been? "Victor said nothing and circled back to his desk. "We can continue dating and..."

"And then what, Corky! Move in together..."

"No. I mean. Maybe. I don't know..."

"Come on, Corky. We both know. That's not you..."

"Well, maybe it should be. Oh, god what am I saying. I guess what I'm saying is... what we did – that wasn't me either. But I did it. Maybe it was the passion I felt for you, or the time in my life... But you know what I realize now... it felt good. And not just in the ways you're thinking about. Sure at first it scared the hell out of me. But I realize now it's a good thing. Maybe it's time I take my time to do things different. Maybe it's time I went between the lines." There was a pause.

"I know, Corky, you think that I'm some sort of playboy..." Corky tried to speak but Victor cut her off. "No, no. Corky I know my repetition. I know what people say about me. I know what they think. But it's not true. I was only in love once before in my life, Corky. I've dated other women, and I've even had relationships with them, but I knew I wasn't in love. And with you I know its love. I'm 38 years old and I'm tired of dating. I want to be married. I want to have a family. I want to live with the woman I love. And not without the proper paperwork. That's just who I am. That's what love_ does_ to me, _means_ to me. And if you don't feel the same - I don't know if you really love me, or care about me for that matter."

"Now, that's unfair, Victor. That's not..."

"Then say you'll marry me?"

"Victor..."

"Corky..." Victor leaned on one knee in front of her. "Corky Lynn Sherwood. Will you marry me?"

Corky started to tear up. "Victor." She paused to control her feelings

"Do you love me, Corky? If you do you'll marry me. Forget all this baggage and love me. I'll be good to you. I won't be like the others. I promise."

Corky began to cry and through tears she spoke softly. "That's what they said too."

Victor stood up in anger. Corky tried to say something, but she couldn't.

"I guess I have my answer..."

"Victor..."

"I guess I should tell you now. But if I can't be with you. I can't stay at this company. I can't be in this building with you..."

"I understand…" Corky pushed the tears off her cheek and under her eye with her fingers. Victor took his coat and walked past Corky to the doorframe.

"I've decided that tomorrow at the press conference I'm resigning as CEO ..."

Corky turned to look at him. "Victor, no. You don't have to do that. You built up Trinity Networks as much as I did. And with the magazine coming out. That was all your idea..."

"I've made my decision, Corky." He turned his back to Corky. "Don't worry. After the press conference tomorrow you won't have to see me anymore. I'll have my lawyers deal with everything else." He took his hat off the rack next to the door. "Good-bye, Corky." He placed his fedora on his head. And he was gone.

* * *

_Oh baby, that's how it is since you've been gone._  
_That's how it is, I'm so all alone_

**Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell ~ That's How It Is (Since You've Gone)**


	5. And Then There Was One

**Chapter Five:** And Then There Was One...

*(note this chapter donates a line written by Diane English for the episode "Bob and Murphy, Ted and Avery" which was cut from broadcast.)

* * *

**EVEN LATER THAT EVENING**

Murphy sat on her couch, leaning her hand against her head, causing her hair to lean onto her arm by the tilt of her head. Her hair was even longer now, all the way past her shoulders and therefore it grazed her right wrist, as she sat deep in thought.

Someone knocked at her office door, but Murphy didn't notice because she was off reliving a moment. She was looking back to two days before when she had dropped Avery off at the airport.

"Murphy?" a voice was heard and Murphy didn't acknowledge the call until the third time. Murphy finally brought herself back to earth and noticed Kay standing at her door. "Oh, hi, Kay?" she said in a groggy voice, fumblingly her way off the couch. She left her leg last in its position, as she dragged her legs off the leather, causing her body be thrown towards her desk. Murphy shook her head and began to organize some papers on her desk.

"Murphy, I just want to say..."

"KAY! If you asked me ONE MORE TIME if I'm alright I swear the next time I put crazy glue on your toilet seat I'll make sure its _permanent_!" Murphy shook her stapler at Kay. Murphy's body stood in her famous Groucho Marx like position.

"No, Murphy," Kay said in her usual calm voice. "I'm done with that. If you don't want to talk about it. If you say you're fine. Then I respect that."

"Good." Murphy seemed pretty happy with herself. She took a breath, in her egotist state, and set the stapler down on the desk. "I knew you'd come to your senses."

Kay so wanted to answer Murphy with a wise comment, but kept it in. "I saw your light on and I thought I'd see if you wanted to grab a bite with me."

"No, No." Murphy began to look around the floor next to her desk. "I still have a lot of work to get down here." She picked up a box from the floor and threw the stapler in it.

"Murphy, come on? It's late. Besides tomorrow is your last show - what work could you have to do?"

"Kay, I still have a lot of packing to do before tomorrow." She waved the box in her hand and walked over to her desk drawer setting the box on her chair. "Besides, I still have some stories to work on for when I get back to Washington." Murphy, who was having trouble pulling the middle drawer out from the desk, finally got it out and then proceeded to dump the entire contents into the box. Murphy patted the back of the draw to make sure there was nothing left. "Besides, I'm really not hungry." Murphy set the drawer on the desk before starting towards the door.

"At least go home and get some sleep and finish this in the morning. Get some sleep for the show."

"I don't want to go home," she said softly as she set the box next to the door.

"Do you have a lipstick on you?" Rachel entered the office, as she looked through her small purse. She wore knee high black heeled boots and a dark purple low neckline short-sleeved dress. She looked dressed to the nines, complete with the nine west shoes, only with the absence of lipstick. "I can't seem to find mine."

"Yeah, check the box near the door." Murphy pointed to the box she had just set down.

"No," she said as she lifted her head out of her purse. "I was talking to Kay." Murphy made a face as Rachel faced Kay.

"Here." Kay handed Rachel her purse. "I think I have two in the top pocket."

"Fine. You're still mad at me… Well, I really don't care. I don't, you know." Murphy took the last three books off her shelve and slammed them on the floor. She took a small bust next to it and walked towards the door.

"I'm not mad at you, Murphy." Rachel sat herself down on the couch and began to look through Kay's purse. "I just don't need a blonde. I need someone with my colors."

"Oh." Murphy rolled her eyes and set the bust in the box.

"You should really wrap that if you're going to ship that bust." Rachel pointed to the box before going back into the purse. "Where am I looking, Kay? I don't see it."

"The top zipper."

"I'm not shipping it back, those are things I'm getting rid of," Murphy jabbed at Rachel with her voice.

"That's where I am!" Rachel dug her hand in the bag, swimming around the small zippered hole in Kay's enormous purse. "Really?" she responded to Murphy and then became acquainted with her own aggravation. "I don't see it, Kay!" Kay began to walk towards Rachel. "I don't...oh here it is." She took out the lipsticks and handed the bag back to Kay. Rachel took a mirror out of her own bag and began to a play with the red color.

"So, you're getting rid of all of this?" Kay made her way over to the box and knelt down, dipped her hands into the mismatched rubbish.

"Sure, help yourself. It's nothing I want." Murphy made her way over to the couch. She then picked a stake of newspapers off the couch, causing Rachel, who had mistakenly sat on the edge of them, to be flipped onto her side. Rachel gave Murphy a look and Murphy gave her one as well. Murphy scoffed and she walked away.

"Hey, Kay!" Rachel yelled. "Wait for me. Don't take anything." She clipped her mirror shut and threw it in her purse before zipping it closed. She peered her eyes towards Murphy for a moment. "So what do you think?" Rachel now stood over Kay and the box referring to the lipstick.

Kay looked up at her. "I don't know. I think the red doesn't go so well with your outfit…"

"You think? I wasn't sure...I kind of like it..."

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Murphy waved her arms and walked over to the girls. 'What is this, a beauty parlor? I have work to do. So, either look through the box quietly or get out!"

Rachel looked Murphy in the face and pushed out her lips before setting her hands on her hips.

"Why are you still here anyway?" Murphy said to Rachel.

"I have a date," Rachel clipped the words.

"A date?" Murphy responded

"Yes, a date and I just wanted to make sure I looked alright. I'm a little nervous."

"God, what's with that lipstick?" Murphy stared at her intently. "You look like someone socked you in the mouth with a brick?"

Rachel made a grunting noise.

"As always, Murphy. A big help!" Rachel screeched

"Here, Rachel. This might be better." Kay handed Rachel a black lipstick case.

"Hey, that's mine!" Murphy yelled, as Rachel started back to her purse which she had left on the couch. Murphy grabbed for the lipstick.

"Hey, at least let me look at it." Rachel pulled it away

"It happens to me mine!" Murphy yelled.

"You said we could have anything in the box?" Rachel teased Murphy

"I said KAY could have anything in the box. And besides, I didn't mean to put it in there. Now, gimmie!" She grabbed for it and Rachel took a step away, irritating Murphy.

"It's only a lipstick, Murphy." Kay tried to comfort Murphy.

"That's not the point, Kay. It's the principal. It's the fact that -" She turned her attention towards Rachel who was applying the lipstick in a mirror. "Hey, I thought you said you couldn't wear my colors?"

"Hey." Rachel looked at the bottom of the lipstick. "I was wrong." She showed the bottom to Murphy. "This is my color. I have the same one." She smiled at Murphy. "What are the odds of that?"

"Well, I still want it back." She laid out her hand in front of Rachel who, with a sly grin, set the lipstick in Murphy's hand.

"Thank you, Murphy," Rachel said slyly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Murphy took a long stride over to her purse which was on the coat rack between the door and Kay. She placed the lipstick in her purse.

"It's funny. This is like my favorite color..." Rachel pondered.

"You're sure you don't want to have dinner, Murphy?" Kay asked again.

"No, I don't Kay. I'm _busy_ and I'm _not hungry_." Murphy walked over to her desk and sat down.

"Rachel?" Kay asked.

"No, I have a date."

"Oh, that's right," Kay answered.

Murphy looked up from her work she had restarted at her desk. Rachel caught the look, as Murphy looked out from under her reading glasses. "When's this date? It's getting kind of late?" Murphy asked. "What is he an undertaker?" Murphy laughed at her own joke; she was the only one.

"Any moment. He'll be here. I told him to meet me in the bullpen." Rachel scooted across the couch and pushed the blinds away from the small window to the bullpen. "Oh god, He's here!" She jumped off the couch. "Close the door!" she whispered to Kay.

"What?" Kay spoke, as did Murphy.

"Close the door!" she whispered, as she quickly and sneakily ran over to the door and shut it. She held her back against the door. "I'm not ready yet." She fixed her dress and looked at Kay. "Do I look alright?"

"You look beautiful, Rachel." Kay answered and then the two looked at Murphy.

"Listen, I have work to do." Murphy took long strides back to the door. "SO, get out!" She reached for the door to open it and Rachel pushed her body against the door and closed it.

"I'm not ready to go out there, yet!"

"Well, I am!" Murphy went for the door again and Rachel pushed her body against the door a second time.

"Will you stop that?" Murphy blurted

"NO!" Rachel screamed and the action proceeded to happen again, and again, two more times.

"Will you to stop that!" Kay questioned. The two women looked at Kay who now stood between them.

"What are you afraid to go out on this date?" Murphy mocked.

"Maybe. No. I'm just not ready yet. Can't a woman make her _entrance!_"

"To go on a date with Peter?" Murphy said sarcastically. Kay looked at Murphy

"I'm not dating Peter? Who told you that?" Rachel questioned. Kay looked at Rachel.

"I thought you two went out on a date?" Murphy asked. Kay looked at Murphy and then back at Rachel.

"We did! A date. That's it. We decided it just wasn't a good idea. Besides, he was done here yesterday."

"Oh?" Murphy looked at her funny.

Kay looked at Murphy. "Well, I don't know about you," Kay interrupted. "But I'm going to check him out." Kay hiked up her skirt a bit and ran for the small window.

"Kay!" Rachel ran towards her.

Kay pulled the blinds away. "Ohh, very nice." Kay looked towards Rachel and then back out the window. "Ohh, Mama!"

"Let me see." Murphy pushed her way through the women and parted the blinds aside. "What? Him? The one in the baseball hat?"

"Yeah?" Rachel answered. Murphy looked back at Rachel. "You can't date that!"

"You can't even see him, Murphy, he has his back to the window."

"Rachel, any man who wears a baseball hat over the age of 21 is nothing but a slacker." Murphy let go of the slides with a snap. "Either that or a _film maker_." Murphy walked towards her desk again.

Rachel sat down on the couch. "I'll just sit here for a while. Then I'll go out." Rachel crossed her legs and Murphy huffed. "Well, I'm sorry Murphy, but not all of us have men _just_ failing into their laps. I don't like it, but sometimes women have to play a few games."

"Oh, you're just scared. I know you, Rachel. You don't play games. I know you too well." She paused. "And what do you mean about men falling into my lap? Please. Me finding a man is like..."

"…Gloria Steinem marrying a doctor," Rachel smiled.

"Noooo! You can't take the last few months and chock this up to the norm. Before this my life was pretty _man_ free."

"Well, you've had more men in your life then me," Rachel scoffed.

"You were also born the year _Rocky_ came out - so, I wouldn't use that as an example!"

"But you're always surrounded by attractive men!" Rachel spoke and Kay agreed under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Murphy got more defensive.

"Miles..."

"Miles! Are you insane?" Murphy yelled. "Jeez, what has that boy _done to you_?"

"Jim." She began to count on her fingers.

"Jim?"

"Oh, come on, Murphy, you can't say you've never sat across from that anchor desk and wondered if he wore boxers or briefs..."

"No! NO!" Murphy was appalled, but of course was lying – she once confessed to Jim she had.

"Yeah…" Kay grinned. Murphy and Rachel stopped and looked at her.

"You're crazy!" Murphy accused and then paused. "No, I'm sorry. You've both got more hormones then a group of senators at Hooters. Now, go on that date! Kay, got out to dinner. And get out of my hair!" Murphy huffed.

Rachel didn't leave. "Oh, come on, Murphy!" Rachel smirked. "You can't tell me you keep Eldin around only because he's also a good conversationalist?"

"What?" Murphy was insulted by the notion.

"I always did think he's make a cunning linguist." Kay seemed to be going into a fantasy world.

"Oh, god!" Murphy didn't like that comment.

"Own up to it, Murphy! Eldin is hot! I mean the moment I saw him I wanted him to paint more than just my living room!" Rachel smiled.

"I never noticed." Murphy rolled her eyes. "How old are you again? Shouldn't you be in study hall passing notes and hiding your acne?"

"Oh, come one, Murphy, you and Eldin never..." Rachel leaned in.

"No! Eldin and I are just friends! Friends! That's all! He's my Nanny for god's sake."

"Like that's stopped any one before!" Kay laughed and Rachel smirked.

"You see, _this_ is the difference between you and me. I don't get involved with the people I work with or work for me. It's as plain as that." Murphy thought for moment. "Well, of course there was Peter. And ok, once Jerry and I got back together when he was working on the show. But those were _isolated _instances. I know how to keep my professional distance."

"Yeah, and didn't you use to date the ex-head of news?" Kay chimed in. "Baldwin something..."

"And I heard you once had sex with Jake after an interview on the broadcast desk!" Rachel asked with real intrigued.

"OK! We get the point!" Murphy set them straight. "All I am saying is... I am the type of person who cherishes her platonic relationship with _men_! Some people should learn from that!" Murphy said her last line to Rachel.

"Oh, like you and Frank?" Rachel folded her arms.

"Yes, like me and Frank," Murphy was proud of her statement.

"Not even once!"

"No!"

"Is he still with his wife...?" Rachel asked.

"Yes!"

"Too bad. I have always found Frank sort of attractive. I mean... have you seen his hands." Rachel set her hands in front of her. "He has the biggest..."

"Ohh, Ohh, stop it it! That's it - get out! Now I really mean it this time!"

"Oh, come on, Murphy..." Rachel and Murphy locked horns.

"Get out! Out! Out!"

"Stop it you two." Kay got in the middle of the two women. Murphy walked back to her corner and Rachel to hers. Rachel stayed near the couch and Murphy went back to her desk. They both still eyed each other as they walked away.

"She started it!" Murphy yelled.

Rachel was set to pounce.

"STOP IT!" Kay put her hands up.

"Sorry, Sorry!" Rachel sat down on the couch and leaned to her right. "I forgot men right now are a _touching_ subject with Murphy."

"It is not!"

"Yeah, Yeah," Rachel said drudgingly.

"You're the one with men on the brain. Now will you please leave?" She looked at Kay. "Make her leave Kay, Make her leave!"

"Fine!" Rachel put her hands up.

"Well, I'm going to get some grub." Kay lifted her purse onto her shoulder. "Rachel, you coming?"

"Yeah," Rachel answered.

Kay opened the door. "Good-bye, Murphy." She exited.

"Bye, Kay." Kay followed Rachel out. Rachel stopped and looked at Murphy. "I'm sorry, Murphy."

"About what? I just have work to do.

"Go on your date," she said trying not to show he cared one bit.

Rachel closed the door and walked into the center of Murphy's office. "Murphy?"

"Yes…" Murphy was pretending she was busy.

"Have you made your decision?"

"Decision?"

"Jerry's leaving tomorrow, you know..."

"Yes, I know..." Murphy was annoyed. "Your point?" She flared her hand.

"I just thought after Jake left that meant…"

"What, that I'd just go crawling back to Jerry? I don't work that way..."

"I just though. I mean if you're not with Jake..."

"What is this _Match Game?_ I'm sick and tired of this! Who says I need be with any one of them? _Who says_ I need to be with anyone! You're going to have to face it, Rachel - Jerry and I are over. Not because I'm with anyone else, just because _it is_. Believe me, I've thought this out, but things with Jerry and I are just non-negotiable. I've accepted it. You'd think _all of you_ could! Because, frankly, it's _really_ none of your business!"

"If that's how you feel?"

"Yes, that's how _I_ feel," Murphy was defiant. Rachel tilted her head and walked out leaving the door open. "Jeez!" Murphy said to herself as she walked over to the desk next to the couch and stacked some more newspapers. "I can't believe her! Who says I need to be with any one of them?" she mumbled. "I don't have to pick one or the other! Why can't I be on my own? Choose? Please. There's no one else to _choose_."

"Murphy?" Murphy looked up, as she heard a sweet voice, to find Peter standing in her doorway.

"Peter?" Her voice became feminine, as if she had found something. She hugged the newspapers to her body and looked at the beautiful man standing in her doorway. He wore jeans, a blue shirt, and denim jacket. The light of the city came through the large window and hit his face. He smiled and his eyes crinkled.

* * *

**IN THE LOBBY**

Outside Rachel and her date walked out of the elevator and into the lobby. At the same time Miles walked out of the adjoining elevator. It seemed to be a late night for everyone. Rachel caught sight of him out of the corner of her eye. She scurried herself and her date towards the door.

"Rachel!" Miles yelled and ran after her.

Rachel stopped and let out a sigh. She whispered to her date to get them a cab, she wouldn't be a moment. Miles watched the back of the man as he walked through the revolving doors to the street.

"Hello, Miles." She turned to face him.

"Who is that?" He gestured towards the door.

"It's my date, Miles. Now, how can I help you?" she said impatiently.

"Your date?" Miles took another look at the door.

"Yes, my date. Now, we have reservations so... if there is nothing of importance you need to speak with me about..."

"No, no. I do. I've been trying to get in touch with you all day."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I've been working on something all day. What's up?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you."

"On what, Miles?" She adjusted her purse strap.

Miles got giddy. "On the Boston job!"

"The Boston job?"

"I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd get back on the air in no time..."

"Miles, wait! How do you know about this? I haven't told anyone…"

"Well, you know..."

"It was you - wasn't it?"

"What!" Miles started to look guilty.

"You sent them my tape didn't you?"

"Well..."

"I couldn't figure out how they got my tape. I figured it was from the last time I did the rounds, but it was you..."

"Yes, I sent the tape."

"Why, Miles? Why did you do that!"

"Because, you weren't going to do it yourself."

"Who says that!"

"I could see you getting too comfortable here. I wanted to help."

"Well, I can take care of myself, thank you, Miles. I can't believe you went behind my back like that!" She started for the door.

Miles followed close behind. "Ok, you're right. I'm sorry. It was wrong. But let's just look at the good part. It all worked out. You now have this amazing job in Boston."

"I'm not taking that job, Miles."

"Why? Just because I sent them the tape and not you?"

"I don't want to move to Boston."

"It's a great market. It could lead to great things." He was so excited for her.

"I really don't think so," she grumbled.

"What? Three months ago you would have died to be the lead anchor in Boston. What happen?"

"Nothing. I just don't think it's the kind of job for me. Besides, I have a job. Why would I want to move to Boston off all places?"

"So, you're turning this job down?"

"It's the lowest ranking affiliate they have up there." She was making excuses.

"That shouldn't be the point. It's a job. It's the anchor"

"And I have a job!" She spoke directly to him.

"You told me that if an on camera job came along you'd take it!"

"If it was better than the job I have now. And I don't think so."

"This is better and you know it!"

"I have to go, Miles." She started for the door again.

"Rachel, don't do this to yourself."

"Do what, Miles?"

"You're a great reporter. Don't give this up because of these insecurities you've developed. Believe me, I know how they can eat you up inside." He caught her by the revolving door.

"Just because I don't want to move to Boston _does not_ mean I'm insecure, Miles. Why don't you move to Boston? Maybe you can find yourself a nice co-ed up there. Make maple syrup by pocking a few trees. I'll take whatever damn job I want to take. Thank you." She pushed into the revolving door yelling one more comment. "And stop sending out my tapes, Miles! That's my job!"

Miles watched as Rachel's date opened up the car door for her and they got in. Miles still couldn't see the date's face. Miles, suddenly, seem to have an idea or had finally decided on something he had been thinking over. This sent him back to his office.

* * *

**BACK IN MURPHY'S OFFICE**

"Peter?" Murphy was dazed by the serendipity of it all. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

"I thought you'd be in half way to Honduras by now?"

"Yeah, well..." Peter looked down and up in his boyish way; he scratched the side of his head. "I couldn't get a flight out until the morning so I thought I'd hang out in my old office instead of sleeping in the terminal. But there seems to be a foosball table in it?" Peter had a confused look on his face.

"The wrath of Miller," Murphy said with disgust in her voice.

"I saw your light and... what are _you_ doing here so late?"

"You know, just packing up, getting some work done."

"Oh, well." He paused as if wanting for something. "Then I won't bother you," he smiled awkwardly. Peter went for the door.

"No, no," Murphy said sweetly. "I'd actually like the company." Peter smiled and walked back into the room. Murphy beamed from ear to ear, as if she has figured something wonderful out. "It's not like I'm really doing anything. Yeah, just gettin' ready to finally get out of this sinkin' town..." Murphy tried to reach her highest shelve; only in flats she couldn't.

"Oh, I don't think this town is that bad..." Peter walked towards Murphy until he was right behind her. "Let me help you with that." Peter leaned his body against Murphy's side. He then reached up talking the last books off of her shelve.

Murphy turned around as Peter handed her the book. Murphy held it to her chest. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you. For the book I mean." There was pause and then Murphy walked out from under Peter to the other side of her desk and the box. "So, you actually like this city?" She plopped the book in the box.

"I think it's alright," he said, staring at her.

"What exactly do you like about it?" Murphy turned her body towards Peter.

"I don't know it's...hard to explain. Why do you hate it so much?"

"Well, it's loud, and you can never get anywhere, the cab drivers are insane," Murphy brought her box into the counter, near the door, with the other boxes. "And did I mention it's loud!"

"I don't know. I think that's its charm." Peter smirked and leaned against the bookcase. Murphy noticed how cute he looked. She sat herself down on the edge of her desk and looked over the room.

Peter sat down beside her. "So, I heard Jake left town…"

"If you're going to say I told you so. Save it."

"No. Of course not. I'm just sorry." Murphy and Peter looked at each other.

"Sorry for me? Is that it? Well, I don't need your pity, _Hunt_."

"No. No. Murphy... I... I'm just sorry I was right."

"Oh." She was surprised by the comment and still at the same time not. She was remembering what she had loved about him. There was a pause.

"Why don't I go see if I can find us some drinks," Peter spoke up.

"Yeah." Murphy stood up. "Why don't you do that?" Peter left the room and Murphy took a breath.

* * *

**ACROSS TOWN**

Just a couple of blocks over Jerry looked out his office building onto Rockefeller Plaza. He smoked a brand new cigar from his brand new humidor, a gift from the highers up and mucky mucks, as a good-luck present, in anticipation of the Emmys. Jerry was planning on leaving the next morning. Take some time to himself, do a couple of talks shows, and even do a few his own shows for the week. Maybe even more than that. Hell, Merv Griffin had gone to LA for a couple of shows and ended up staying out there for good. Not that Jerry liked being compared to Merv Griffin. Of course, there was one problem, Jerry hated LA. But LA was far away from New York, and Washington and that's all he cared about.

Jerry ashed the cigar into the ashtray on his desk and then sat down behind it. The room was dark and as usual the only light in the office was Jerry's lone desk light. It was late, and Jerry really didn't have anything pressing to do, but he just didn't feel like going back to his empty hotel room. Jerry took another puff. He leaned back in his chair and looked at his phone, thinking for a moment. He then reached out his hand towards the receiver only to pull away. Jerry was of course thinking of calling her. He had heard about Jake leaving. His only thoughts were of his deep hatred for Jake, for one reason and one reason only, again he had hurt her. Jerry went for the phone and this time even dialed, but he slammed the phone back down and swung around in his chair.

"Jerry?" There was a women's voice at the door. Jerry spun around to found his daughter at the door.

"Rachel?" Jerry rose up and circled his desk. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was on a date and it ended early. I saw your light on. What the hell are you doing here so late? Don't you have a flight tomorrow?"

"Yeah, in the afternoon. And what is this about a date ending early? What'd he do to you? Because, if he did something to you..."

"No, No. His beeper went off."

"His beeper?" Jerry sat on the front of his desk, gesturing with his hands the cigar. "What are your dating a drug dealer?" He rolled the cigar between his four fingers.

"No! And what? What was that reference from the 1990's? Everyday people these days have beepers. He happens to be a Rabbi."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better! A Rabbi? What? Were you cruising at _shul _again? "

"Are you done yet?"

"Maybe," Jerry smirked.

"Because I am just not in the mood." Rachel sat on the edge of the desk and rested her head on Jerry's shoulder. Jerry was taken a bit a back. He stared at her and soon his awkwardness subsided. "I'm just not in the mood right now."

"Not in the mood for insults? Something must be wrong," he teased her.

"Yes," she said in baby girl voice.

"Oh..." He took a puff on his cigar.

Rachel lifted her head and looked at him. "I know you're a bit rusty at this father thing, but I think this is the part where you ask me what's wrong?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah..." Rachel set head back on his shoulder. "Ok, shoot." Jerry took another puff and blew it to the side.

"Things at work are just not going well, not well at all. I'm always swamped. Tawny just picked up and left the show. I mean, thank god, but I've had to interview replacements all week. I'm tired and hungry. And then this date got canceled. And then I go home… And..." She began to get teary. "Nellie Blye died," Rachel whimpered. There was a pause.

"Oh, Rachel. Excuse me, for saying, but...didn't Nellie Bly die about a hundred years ago. A little late to be wearing black, don't ya think? "Jerry took another puff.

"No!" Rachel lifted her head. "Nellie Blye was my dog." She hit Jerry's arm and he recoiled in defense. "My dog! My _dog_ was hit by a car!"

"Alright, alright!"

Rachel stopped hitting Jerry. "The dog walker lost hold of her leach and she ran into oncoming traffic. You know, I really became attached to that dog." Jerry nodded, as he took another puff. Rachel put her head back on his shoulder. "It was just the perfect ending to my_ perfect_ week. It's just the straw that broke the camel's back. And I was just roaming the streets and I saw your light."

"So, is this bonding or something?"

"I think so." She sucked in some tears.

"Oh." He paused. "It's nice. I like it." He took another puff and blew it out. Jerry looked at Rachel and his face became more serious, as he really absorbed the moment. He cradled her head patting it with his free hand and then kissed her forehead. "Well, I'm glad you came here." There was a pause. Rachel rolled her eyes toward Jerry but then noticed he had a sweet look on his face.

"Did you hear Jake left?"

"Yeah, I heard." He took a puff. Rachel lifted her head.

"You should call her."

"No, no." Jerry walked around his desk and ashed out his cigar for good.

"Why?"

"Why? Well..."

"You don't have a reason!"

"I do. She won't talk to me. I've done everything I can. Now, just leave it alone. Maybe Murphy Brown and I just aren't meant to be together. Maybe we're both just meant to be with other people."

* * *

**BACK AT BLACK ROCK: CBS HEADQUATERS**

Peter walked into Murphy's office.

"All I could find was two cans of ginger ale in the downstairs vending machine."

Murphy put down what she was reading and took off her reading glasses. "Fine with me." Murphy took the can from Peter.

"If I'm interrupting something, Murphy. Really I can..."

"No, No. Peter. It's nothing. I was just looking over something Rachel gave me. It's really nothing..." Murphy had a perplexed look on her face. She looked back at the paper. "It's nothing." And she quickly changed her face to a smile. "No." She lifted her eyes and spread her lips. "What _shall_ we _do_?"

"Do?" Peter opened his can.

"Yeah, Do. There must be something. Talk about the Middle East - make crank calls to Dan Quayle. You know, something productive." Murphy opened her can and pulled her finger up in pain. "Ahh," she yelled and began to swing in around.

"What happen?" Peter shot towards her.

"Ahh, I cut myself finger on the damn..." She swung her finger in the air.

"Let me see." He went for her hand. "Let me see." Murphy complained and handed Peter her finger. "It doesn't look so bad." He looked up at Murphy, their faces inches away from each other. Their mouths parted. "I'd get something to put on it."

"Yeah." Murphy looked up at him. "Good idea." She ran her teeth over her bottom lip. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Can you get that? Murphy spoke up. "I think there's a first aid kit in the bullpen." Murphy exited the office, with long strides, followed by loud noises, as Murphy looked for the kit. Peter watched her leave with a perplexed look on his face. He wasn't sure if the singles he was getting were true. But having gone through all this before, with Murphy, his mind was leaning more towards the yes, then towards the no.

"Hello," Peter answered the phone. There was no answer. "Hello?" Peter answered again but the person hung up.

Murphy entered the office again. She slammed the box on the small table next to her door."Who was that?" Murphy asked gruffly.

"I don't know. They hung up. Wrong number." Murphy wrapped the band aide on her finger. "Murphy you can't just do that." Peter ran over to her

"Do what!" Murphy looked dumbfounded as she stared up at Peter.

"You have to put something on it..." Peter dug through the box. "Like Neosporin."

"When did you become my mother?"

"You didn't see where I got those cans from." Peter found the tube and went for Murphy's hand. She pulled away. "Don't be a baby. Give me your hand!"

"No," Murphy yelled. Peter grabbed her hand. Murphy wouldn't stand still as Peter put the gel on her cut.

"Oww." Murphy pulled her finger away.

"Oh, come on!"

"It happens to hurt!"

"Well, give me your hand back and I can help that."

"Why should I after what you did to me!"

"Did to you? They use this stuff on two-year-olds!"

"Oh, fine! Here!" Murphy shoved her hand in Peter's direction.

Peter motioned for her to sit down on a chair behind her. "I was going to do what my mother would do when I was a kid."

Murphy looked over to the side and rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" she said, mocking him in a low voice.

Peter knelt down and said nothing. He leaned forward and opened his mouth, blowing lighting on her wound. This caught Murphy's attention. Peter blew cool air on her wound again, seeming to heal her wound for the moment. They looked at each other for another moment.

"Did that work?"

"Yeah...oh yeah. Much better," she said breathlessly.

Peter put a new band-aide on Murphy's finger, as they both still looked at each other. "Murphy?" Peter seemed shocked out of his daze looking into Murphy's eyes. He laughed his usual nervous boyish laugh, as he stood up and walked towards the desk. He turned around. "Is what's going on, what I think is going on here?"

"I don't think I follow you, Peter?" Murphy stood.

"It's just. Well. Ever since I got here. I've felt. Something. Between you and me. I mean that's only natural. We had a relationship. But call me crazy." Peter shook his head and gestured out with his hands. "But in the last hour. I have had the distinct feeling that..."

"What is it, Peter! Spit it out for crying out loud." She approached Peter and Peter approached her.

"That you've been flirting with me."

"Oh." Murphy looked away. There was a pause.

"You're not denying it."

"I guess I'm not." She looked at him.

"So, I'm not crazy."

"You're not crazy."

"Well, then..." Peter smiled and placed his hands on Murphy's shoulders. Suddenly, the phone rang. Peter and Murphy laughed.

"Tell whoever it is I'm not here." Murphy smiled.

"I'll take it off the hock," he said with a smirk. Peter answered the phone and Murphy sat down on the couch.

"Hello?" Peter answered. There was no answer. "Hello?" There was no answer, but Peter could hear breathing on the other end. He hung up the phone.

Murphy looked at him inquisitively. "No answer?"

Suddenly the phone rang again.

Peter picked it up in a huff. "Hello? Hello?" No answer. Peter hung up the phone. He looked at Murphy. "Where were we?" He smiled and sat down next to Murphy on the couch. Suddenly, the phone rang again. "Who is that?" Peter picked up the phone. "Hello? I can hear you? Who is this?"

"I think I know." Murphy took large strides and grabbed the phone from Peter. "Jerry!" Her voice grated on the name like she had a blackboard in her throat and fingernails for vocal cords. "I know it's you, Jerry! I know that heavy breathing anywhere! No. No! Because, I said I didn't want to see you! No. Jerry. I told you to leave me alone! That's final!" Murphy slammed the phone down and leaned her head back.

Peter looked at her with a heavy face. "Whoa," Peter said half way under his breath.

"Yeah." Murphy lifted her head. There was a pause. "He just will not leave me alone!" Murphy seemed to return to herself.

"Murphy." Murphy turned and faced Peter. "What exactly is going on with you and Jerry?"

"Me and Jerry, nothing. We broke up. Or could you _not tell_."

"Yeah, I could see that. In fact, I also saw how upset it made you afterwards. What's...going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me. What are you driving at?"

"You're right, you're right." Peter shook his head. "Where were we?" He took her hands.

"Wait, what are you saying? That I'm not over Jerry? That's why I'm pushing him away?"

"I'm not saying… I just don't want to step on any toes."

"Step on any toes? Peter do you think I'm throwing myself at you! That I still have feelings for Jerry so I'm..."

"I'm not saying anything, Murphy." He cupped Murphy's shoulders with his hands and looked her in the eye. "I just know you've gone through a lot this week. Jerry and Jake..." Murphy huffed and leaned on the edge of the desk. "And you can't tell me that both of them didn't hurt you, Murphy. You can't tell me that." Peter lifted his hands up from Murphy's shoulders and she walked away from him.

"Sure it hurt. It hurt terrible. When Jake walked out - when I walked out on Jerry." She looked at Peter. "But, Jerry, and I just can't live together. Jeez!" She let out a breath of air. "I sound just like my father. That's what he told me when I asked him why he couldn't be with my mother. He said, "We couldn't live together." That they loved each other, but they couldn't live together."

"So you do still love him?"

"Love, Jerry? No, I'll care for Jerry. But I can't love him anymore. You saw me on the phone. We make each other miserable. Everything turns into an argument. Things had been going downhill for weeks now, years really. It always has. We both knew it. It's not a surprise. It's not an _anvil_ from the sky. It was bound to happen. Besides, I think one of us didn't put the same energy into the relationship. I thought we did. But we didn't. And I guess that's what hurts the most." She sat down on the couch and looked out the window. "He didn't even remember what happened the day he told me he loved me for the first time." Murphy said under her breath.

"I'm sorry for that." Peter walked over to the couch. "And Jake?"

"Jake." Murphy laughed. "He doesn't love me. That's that."

"But do you love him?"

"Jake's different."

"How is he different?"

"You can't stop loving your first love. No matter how much I fight it. Jake will always have a hold over me." Peter sat down on the couch. Murphy leaned her head back. Peter leaned his arm towards her and stroked her hand with his fingers. Murphy took a breath at the weariness of her thoughts. Murphy turned her head towards Peter. "Jerry and I are over. I know that. Jerry's the one who needs to deal with the truth, not me." She paused. "So…" Murphy changed attitudes and turned towards Peter. "Where were we?" She set her arm on the back of the couch. Peter smiled at her and lightly caressed her wrist. Murphy smiled. "I am way over Jerry." Peter took her hand and kissed her wrist. "Definitely, over Jerry." she snorted. Peter took her wrist and placed her arm around his shoulder. Peter took hold delicately of her other wrist. Murphy followed each move with her eyes. Peter kissed her second wrist. He leaned in and Murphy leaned in, but just as their lips were about to meet Murphy pulled away. "I can't do this," she whispered. "I'm sorry I just can't..." Her eyes became damp and misty.

"I understand." Peter kissed Murphy on the forehead and she leaned into his shoulder. He stroked her hair.

There was a long pause as Peter consoled Murphy with no words, but with his presence.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the open door. Murphy lifted her head slightly. It was Miles. He stuck his head in from behind the door. He stepped back when he saw Peter and Murphy in their position.

"Oh? I'm I interrupting something?"

"No, Miles." Murphy sat up. "What is it?" She didn't sound like she wanted to be interrupted.

"Can we talk?" Miles swung the black videocassette case betwixt his fingers, slapping his thumb along it.

* * *

**ACROSS TOWN**

Jerry set down the phone. He stared at it and tried to keep his emotions at bay.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Rachel appeared at the door with a plastic bag filled with two small ice-cream containers.

"What?" He looked at her. "Nothing," he said brashly and turned around.

"OK?" Rachel looked at him strangely as she handed him a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. "You don't look ok."

"I'm fine. Now give me a spoon!"

Rachel handed Jerry a plastic spoon. Jerry ripped over his container and dug this spoon in. Rachel sat on the corner over the desk and set her container on the desk. Rachel's cell phone rang. Jerry turned towards her as she opened it and looked at. She had a text message.

"I have a message from, Murphy?" Rachel closed her phone and set it in her bag. "I have to go." She walked over to Jerry and kissed him on the check.

"Where are you going?"

"Murphy needs me at the office," She went for the door.

"This late?" He followed her to the door.

"I don't know. It says, "911 Office." If I don't go now she'll just keep calling me. I'll see you in the morning." Rachel stopped at the doorway. "Just give her a call, Jerry. I'm sure it won't hurt." And Rachel was gone.

"Little you know." Jerry spoke after she left. "Little you know."

* * *

**BLACK ROCK: CBS HEADQUATERS**

Rachel made her way through the dark bullpen and into Murphy's office. Murphy was sitting in her chair with her back to Rachel and the door. The TV was on as Rachel entered, but was quickly turned off.

"Hey, Murphy. What's going on?" Rachel was very excited she was called in. The reporter in her was eager for some action.

Murphy spun around in her chair. "Hello, Rachel," she said sternly.

"What's going on? Why the 911?" Rachel asked breathlessly.

Murphy stood up. "I've been watching something very interesting."

"What's that? Oh...please say its corruption? Ohh, I love the smell of corruption in the morning."

"No." Murphy picked up the black cassette tape Miles had brought her. "This?" She circled the desk and stood on front of it. She shook the tape as she walked.

"What's that?" Rachel was very puzzled.

"It's your audition tape." Murphy slapped it down on the desk.

"How the hell did you get that?"

"Miles brought it to me."

"I don't believe him. He'll try anything, won't he? I'm sorry you had to watch it."

"It's good, Rachel."

"You don't have to say that, Murphy." Rachel started towards the tape but stopped when Murphy spoke

"I'm not just saying that, Rachel. In fact, you should know that by now...I don't just say things. It was good, Rachel. In fact, it was real good."

"Miles put you up to this didn't he?"

"You have to take that job you know..."

"I knew it! I knew it! What is he's fascination with getting me out of here? But I can't believe he got you to go along with this."

"He didn't get me to do anything. When I watched that tape I saw a fine good reporter..."

"Is this why you called me down here..."

"No. I called you down here to tell you, you were right."

"I was right?" Rachel was confused.

Murphy took a stake of stapled papers and threw them at Rachel who caught them.

"My research?" Rachel was confused.

"After I saw your tape I decided to take a look at it." Murphy's voice was very serious. Rachel was still in awe, as she read the papers with Murphy's notes. "I should have given it chance, Rachel. I'm...I'm..." Rachel looked up at her. "You got me to admit I was wrong I wouldn't push it." She paused. "You have to take that job."

"What? No, I don't. Why? Because I was right about this story? I just happen to be good at my job."

"Which is reporting."

"_Which_ is producing."

"Oh, come on? You hate producing. And you're always trying to get in on my stories. You're like Lucy Ricardo with big hair."

"I _do not_ try to get in on your stories. You just have to deal with the fact that I'm your producer and not your little assistant errand girl..."

"Oh, I get it..."

"Get what?"

"I didn't get it, but now I do. I thought..."

"What are driving at Murphy?"

"You're scared…"

"What?"

"You're scared. You're hiding the same way your father does..."

"I am nothing like him. You're just confusing the issue here…"

"Something scared you. I don't know what? But it caused you to stop believing in yourself. You can't do that Rachel. I should know..."

"There you go again, Murphy. You always think you have the answers to everything, to _everyone_. Well you don't..."

"But I have the experience. "

"So, what! I'm not you. Why should what happen to you affect me? All my life I wanted to be you, Murphy. But I'm not. I'm not you. I'll never be you. And maybe I just wasn't cut out to do it."

"But you are, Rachel. I see the fire in your eyes. I saw the talent on that tape. If you don't go for this. If you don't stop doing what's safe, Rachel..."

"I'm not playing it safe. I have a job a care about I... I'm in the news..."

"And you don't miss this?" Murphy turned on the TV to show the local news. "You don't see this and hate every woman, everyman who gets to speak those words, hold that microphone. Every reporter who gets to ask the burning questions. To listen to a dirty congressman sweat in his naugahyde chair." By this time, Murphy had circled around Rachel until she was whispering in her ear and up against her face.

"It makes an erk, erk sound." Rachel was gleeful like a child on Christmas.

"A real reporter always misses it. And you're a real reporter, Rachel. I see that now. "

"Why is you're doing this, Murphy? Why do you care?"

"Because, I care about you. And I hate to see a good reporter throw it away when they have the stuff. You got it, kid. And you have to take that job."

"I'm not taking the job."

"You're scared..."

"I'm not scared, Murphy. I'm just not you. I'm not your stock. I mean even look at our names. It's easy for you be you - your name means _sea warrior_. What does my name mean? It means lamb. My name means lamb, Murphy. Little lamb! Now, what am I supposed to do with that!"

"If you're not scared, then why won't you take the damn job?"

"Because, I don't want it! Just because I turned down one job doesn't mean I'm scared of reporting. I took this job so I wouldn't have to take just any old job. I have the say so now. I can hold out for the best opportunity and I don't see this as a good opportunity. So I move on - end of story and you can send that message to Miles! You know, I don't feel like taking anymore. You make some notes tonight and I'll do the same. We'll talk about in the car tomorrow." Rachel started to walk out of the office.

"You're taking that job," Murphy said calmly.

"Ugg. Will you stop commanding me! Not everyone does whatever you tell them to do."

"Yes, they do."

"Well, I don't."

"Then you're fired," she said calmly.

"What?"

"You heard me. Get out of my office. You're fired."

"You can't fire me. Kay's my boss not you. Besides, you need me for that interview tomorrow and you know it."

"You're right I do." She paused. "You're fired tomorrow."

"You really do think you're god, don't you? You can't fire me, Murphy. Only Kay can do that."

"Then I'll have Kay fire you then. Either way, if you don't take that job you're out of here."

"Kay won't fire me."

"Not if her star reporter tells her do." Murphy smirked.

"When did you ever make Kay do something she didn't want to? Besides, you're not even going to be here after tomorrow. It's not even your show anymore."

"Who do you think the network is going to side with? A new fledgling producer or their top star."

"You're threatening me!"

"It's what I do best."

"Well, fine then. But I won't give you the satisfaction of firing me, Murphy. I quit! I _quit_ this show. I'm finishing this story with you, but Kay's my friend and I won't leave her with...with you." Rachel ran out. "After the broadcast, I'm outta here."

"Fine! Quit! I don't care! I don't care if you ruin your life!

* * *

**THE OLD APARTMENT**

That night Murphy's head was spinning. It felt like a led weight at the bottom of a deep ocean. She felt too restless to do any more work at the office and after a few hours left for the streets. She took a cab and started to go towards her hotel room, but again just didn't want to go home and found herself at the door to Jerry's apartment. The one they had shared for her summer in New York, up until just less than two weeks before. With her insomnia, cleaning a few things out of Jerry's apartment sounded like a good idea. Especially, since she had heard from Rachel that Jerry was no longer living there; for the time being. Murphy felt save in the apartment, like an old abandon house where she knew no one would look for her. She could really be alone and pack up a few odds and ends she had left there. She made herself a nice hot cup of tea; it was beginning to get cold out.

As she entered the living room she turned on the radio and took a long look out the large windows facing the terrace. The room was dark and the light from the window was the only light hitting the room. She looked out as Carole King sang her own version of _Natural Women _on the radio. Murphy's thoughts went to her day and of the men in her life, Jake, Peter and Jerry.

She turned off the radio and entered the bedroom for one more look. She checked the closet, and the drawers, but she found nothing that was hers. It was hitting four a.m. and Murphy was finally getting tired. She laid her tired body on the bed for a rest and soon found herself asleep. It was more like a sprawl on the entire bed, but she was asleep nonetheless.

After what seemed to Murphy like a short amount of time, she was awoken by a sound.

"Murphy?" came the voice. "Murphy, wake up!" came the familiar and female voice. The voice, in fact, sounded very familiar and in Murphy's sleepy haze she spoke a name into the darkness.

"Mother?" Murphy opened her eyes and pushed the locks of hair form her face. Murphy, unsure if she had just woken from a dream, turned on the light next to the bed.

"AHHH!" Murphy screamed, as she saw the shadow of what appeared to be her mother.

"Surprise!" spoke Avery in her familiar growl and shine. She clasped her hands together in the joy of it all and smiled at her only daughter.

It was the same smile all right, but Avery Brown looked more like the mother Murphy knew from her youth and not the woman she last saw ten years ago.

"AHHHHHH!" Murphy screamed again. Murphy creeps backwards on the bed, as she rose to her knees.

"So? Are you surprised? Say you are. Because if you're not I will be very disappointed." She frowned

"AHHHHH!" Murphy screamed again.

"I'll take that for a yes." Avery walked around the room inspecting. Murphy began to breathe heavily. Avery picked up a finger bowl. "Please don't tell me this one's not yours..." Avery looked at her daughter disproving, from under her hat. Murphy wanted to scream again, but she couldn't. She stared at Avery in amazement, as Avery made her rounds around the room, seeing if it things were up to her state of par.

"Mother?" Murphy leaned forward and squinted her eyes.

"Yes. It is I," Avery cackled and clasped her hands together again. She glowed, but not literally.

"How?" Murphy was caught on her words. "I mean… You're dead! And I don't mean like Tony Orlando's career. I mean dead… Dead. Gone. Away. How can you be here?"

"You don't have to rub it in," Avery frowned. Murphy was still flabbergasted. "I said I'd come and visit you, didn't I?" She looked at her daughter in all her glory.

"That was_ ten_ years ago!"

"So, the paper work took longer than I thought." Avery turned around and looked at herself in the mirror.

Murphy shook her head in amazement of the situation. "What is going on?" she muttered to herself. "This can't be happening?" She said to her mother. "How can you be here, Mother? I mean you are here, right? I'm not dead am I?" Murphy collapsed on the bed. "Oh, my god, I'm dead," she huffed. "And who will end up with my shoes? Strangers!"

"You're not dead, darling." Avery walked over to the bed and sat down next to her daughter.

Murphy looked at her mother with the doe eyes of a child. Her hair a mess, her face in half sleep, her eyes tearing, as her mother gently put her hand on Murphy's face. Murphy touched her mother's hand to make sure it was all real and it was. They looked in to each other's eyes for a moment.

"But, Mother…" Avery took her hand away as Murphy looked her over. "You look so..."

"Young." Avery said with glee.

"Yes? Why? Why do you look like this?"

"What? I have to come back the way I went out. _It is_ called heaven you know." Avery stood up "Don't I look fabulous…" Avery did a twirl in her lovely deep purple dress.

"Yes?" Murphy meant it, but she just couldn't believe the sight in front of her.

"I decided to go with 22, I was happy, I had just met your father, and I had the least amount of cellulite. She leaned back and looked at her backside like a pin up girl. "You want to see?" She turned started to lift her dress.

"No, really, Mother, that's all right." Murphy shook her head. "Wow." Murphy looked her mother over. "My dead mother has come to visit me." Murphy nodded her head. "And they told me if I didn't stop drinking I'd go crazy." Murphy fell backwards on to the bed.

"You know you always were such an overdramatic child. God  
knows where you got it from."

Murphy spurted up and gave her mother a sarcastic look. "I wonder…" Murphy changed the subject with a sudden idea. "Mother?" she asked as if she was a small child.

"Yes, my daughter."

"Do you think...I could get a hug?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Avery's voice cracked and soon the two women where embracing. Murphy started to cry and then pulled away to wipe under her eyes. "Wow." She spoke with a breath. "It feels so real."

"What is that... tears?"

"I'm sorry." Murphy held in her emotion, as she lifted the last tear off her cheek. "I'm just so happy. I only wish Avery was here, so you two could meet.

"Don't worry. We've met," she smiled.

"Really?" Murphy started to tear again.

"I am always watching over you my **_lovely_** daughter. Always." She held her daughters hands and squeezed them. Murphy hugged her mother again and after a long squeeze Avery spoke.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I only wish we had done this more when you were alive." Murphy lifted her head. "What do you mean, do I feel better?"

"Well, that _is _why I'm here, aren't I?"

"But you said you came to visit me. I don't understand."

"I'm here because you needed me, Murphy." Murphy looked at her funny. "You can't lie to me, Murphy. Not only am I your mother, I'm dead so I have special access. I know people." Avery pointed up. Murphy broke away from her mother. "This is a time when a woman needs her mother."

Murphy turned to her mother. "I did. Yes." She held in her emotions, as always. "But I've thought it all out. And I've come to a decision."

"A decision? I see."

"Yes."

"And what is this decision?" she asked calmly.

"You just told me you knew everything mother!"

"I said I had access. There is a difference you know." She paused. Ok, I lied." She adjusted her posture.

"Well, of all my decisions this one I thought you'd get." She paused. "I finally understand, Mother. I understand it all. The fights. The divorce. Why you stayed together so long. You know, I couldn't understand it at the time. I mean, how you could say you loved each other, but couldn't live together. I guess I had to experience it to really understand."

"Then you love him then."

"Who?"

"Who?" Avery laughed. "Who else is there?"

"Oh, Jeez." Murphy held her forehead in her hands. "How did this happen? How did I let this happen? Why do I let this _always_ happen?"

"How does love happen at all. It sneaks up on you like a nasty cold until the next thing you know it's the flu and you're hung over in bed with it." Murphy sat on the bed and set her eyes back on her mother. Avery sat next to her on the bed. "Of course being laid up in bed isn't so bad some times," she joked. Murphy as usual did not like her mother's sexual jokes. Avery paid no attention and raveled in her thought. Murphy rolled her eyes and her head. "What? I may be dead, but...I'm not _dead." _

"This is the one thing I'd never believe. My mother comes back from the dead to try and convince me to get back together with Jerry Gold. I definitely should have passed on whatever that was Freddy McCormick handed to me in 1968."

"Oh, I kind of like him."

"Whoa, what a mintue. Hold the phone. You _like... Jerry_?" Murphy was in shock. "In all the times I was growing up I've brought home lawyers, future prize winning economist, athletes. And you hated _all_ of them! And you like _Jerry_!"

"What is that such a surprise? He reminds me of your father, I think. The fire in his eyes. He grows on you."

"Yeah, like a fungus," Murphy growled.

"Besides." She looked Murphy square in the face. "I like anyone who makes my daughter smile the way he does you."

"Well, that's all in the past."

"Is it?"

"It will be."

"I don't think you want it to."

"It doesn't matter if I _want_ to, Mother. I have to. You should know more than anybody, Mother. Jerry and I just can't live together. We've tried it. Over and _over_ again and the same thing happens. It just leads to the both of us in more and more pain. I can't go through that again. Not again. Just like you and Daddy." Murphy paused and laughed as she finally got something. "I guess they'll right. You do become your parents."

"If anything, Murphy, I did hope you'd learned something from your father and I."

"Yes. That just because you love someone doesn't mean you can be together."

"That's not the whole truth, Murphy..."

"Oh, come on, Mother. You loved daddy for_ years_..."

"'Till the day I died. But that's me." Avery looked away as she said it.

"Yes..." Murphy started to tear up again. "Love doesn't always lead to happiness does it?"

"But you're not me, Murphy. And Jerry's not your father."

"I'm just _doomed_ to repeat your actions. Can't you see that?"

"Murphy, do you love Jerry?"

"Yes!" In the moment Murphy regretted saying the words.

"Then be with him."

"It will just end the same. We'd just be going down the same path again." Murphy couldn't even look her mother in the face. "

"Murphy, you're right. Your father and I loved each other, and yes we couldn't live together, but you're also forgetting one thing. Your father also jumped anything with a female scent and huge breasts. He never got over that. When the cat got pregnant I swear he was giving it the eye."

"Jerry's not a saint himself." Murphy paused and huffed. "Having dinner with Arianna Huffington, Huh!" Murphy stood up. "I bet he was just waiting 'till I was gone to give her a call." She paused and remembered the fatal dinner party. "I should have figured it out when he couldn't remember simple things..." She turned to her mother. "You know, he couldn't even remember our first date or what he said to me when he told me he...when he told me..." Murphy suddenly spoke softly.

"There's more there if you look at it..."

"Mother? When I was ten you tried to run daddy over with the car because he forgot your birthday."

"That damn stick shift. I never for the hang of that..." Murphy gave her mother a cross look. "Murphy, I just wish you'd give yourself more time to think about this. It's all gone so quickly for you. I see how much you love each other."

"I'm not even certain of that, Mother. I mean what does it say about a man who's in a relationship with one woman and doesn't have the courage to sign his divorce papers from another woman?"

"I don't know."

"I don't know why I'm surprised. Jerry and I were always so alike. Why wouldn't we have the same reaction to our ex's. Here I am condemning him for the same crime ...I can't...if we both don't have the same commitment the..." Murphy paused and looked at her mother. "I'm already starting to hate him, Mother. I don't want this. I don't want it to be like that."

"Murphy..." Avery walked over to her daughter. "Yes, I never read you fairy tales. And intentional or not I taught you very young that not everything has a happy ending. In a small way, I'm sorry for that. Any parent doesn't want their children to repeat their mistakes as much as they want them to learn from them. I'm sorry it had to be that way. I suppose I'm to blame for that." Murphy shook her head as if to say no… "I never taught you to think you needed a man to carry you off into the sunset. I wanted you to make your own way in the world. And you have my daughter. You have done the things I only wished I could have. And I'm proud of you. I'm so proud of you." *

"Thank you, Mother." Murphy was about to cry again.

"But if this is what you want, Murphy." She paused. "You've made your own way. Now who says that means you still can't get what you want. I hope if there's anything you've learned from me. Is to live your life. Live your life, Murphy. Live! Before it's too late. Have fun with the life god gave you." She smiled at her daughter and the two looked as if they both were going to cry again.

"Well," Avery stood. "I think it's time for me to go."

"Go! So soon! But you just got here." Murphy ran after her mother, as Avery checked herself in the mirror and fixed her hat.

"I'm afraid it's time." Avery turned to face her daughter. "Now, you take care of my name sake. He's a smart kid." Avery smiled. "I think he gets that from me," she said in her own sarcastic way.

"I love you, Mother."

"And I you."

And Murphy woke up.

* * *

**EARLY THAT MORNING**

Jerry opened the door to his apartment. It was four in the morning and Jerry still hadn't returned to his hotel room at the Plaza. He finally decided to go home, but first he had to stop by the apartment and pick up some things. He closed the door behind him and made his way into the bedroom. Jerry entered the bedroom and stopped, as he noticed Murphy's figure on the bed. The room was dark, with the sharp light from the open closet shinned on the bed, revealing Murphy to Jerry. He took a breath as he looked at her on the bed, dead asleep. She was dead to the world and unknown to Jerry getting the best sleep she had had in weeks.

Jerry walked over to the closet, trying not to notice Murphy, but he couldn't. He took a suit out of the closet and hung it over his arm. He set his hand against the light switch and took a final look at Murphy. She moved in her sleep and made a sound. Jerry took his hand off the light switch and set his suit on the chair next to the closet wall. He walked over to the bed and watched her sleep. He then took the afghan off the edge of the bed and lifted it over Murphy. He paused for a moment, as if he wanted to do something, but didn't. Jerry then took his suit, shut off the light and went back to his hotel.


	6. Brand New Day

**Chapter Sixth: **A Brand New Day

* * *

**SHOW DAY : AUGUST 31ST: The Un-Official Last Day Of-Summer**

Jerry sat in his hotel room at The Plaza. It wasn't his first choice given his history with the place. His history in the place with Murphy, but it was the best in town and the head honchos insisted they put him up in the hotel while, as he put it, "his apartment was being painted." Jerry sat in a large chair in the living room area of the suite. The sunlight came in and lit the room just enough that the absence of artificial light went unneeded. Still, with translucent curtains behind him, the room was still a little dark, but Jerry was fine with that. He wrapped his fingers around the arms of the big comfy chair and tapped his right fingers over the edge. He was deep in thought. In his left hand Jerry held a small glass of scotch he found in the mini bar. With little sleep Jerry needed a little pick me up and he wasn't in the mood for fruit.

There was a knock on the door and after a moment Jerry sprung out of his state, but with very little springing. The knocking became more furious the longer it took Jerry to get it. He set his drink down on the end table next to him and answered the door.

"Coffee." Rachel shoved a large cardboard coffee cup in Jerry's face. "Take it."

Jerry took the coffee and Rachel toddled in. She had been trying to carry two coffees, so she was a little lopsided and her purse had started to fall off her shoulder. Jerry opened the coffee and set it on the table in front of the couch, but after a quick sip decided it was too hot for consumption. Rachel looked around at the suite and how spacious it was. She noticed the glass of scotch, but decided to not mention it. Rachel adjusted her purse strap back onto her shoulder.

"What happened, the big room was booked?" Rachel joked. Jerry gave her a look. "You packed?"

"Almost." Jerry took his coffee and walked into the bedroom.

"You better take out a coat. It's freezing out there. I don't get this weather. One day it's hot, the next you'd think it was winter. When's the flight?"

"It's at four," he yelled from the bedroom as he threw some extra things into the bag. Rachel could see him from the living room area, as there was really no divider. She still looked around as she talked to him. "What time is our reservation?"

"I thought we'd just eat downstairs." Jerry pocked his head out. "Is that alright with you?

"Yeah, sure." Rachel shook her head like it was no big deal. Jerry nodded his like it was. Rachel was confused and Jerry walked back into bedroom.

A moment later, Jerry appeared from the bedroom in a grey trench coat. He checked his pockets to make sure he had everything. "Did you pick up...?"

"Yes, I picked it up..." Rachel handed Jerry a blue _Tiffany's_ bag. Jerry reached for the bag, but Rachel pulled it away. "Can I tell you just how rude it is to make a person pick up their own gift from _Tiffany's? _Especially, when this hotel is practically right across the street."

"Yeah, but if it wasn't for you, would you have done it?"

"No."

"There you go."

"Did you even get me something or was this some ploy? I feel used."

"_Yes_, I really got you something. Now give me the bag." Jerry was not pleased; Rachel was. She handed Jerry the bag. Jerry gave her a look and set the bag on a desk.

"Oh, by the way there were two boxes under your name." Jerry opened the bag as Rachel spoke. "They said it had been there for a few weeks. It was paid for. So I just picked it up for you." Rachel sat down, pretending as if what she had said wasn't such a big deal. She eyed Jerry as he discovered the second small blue box in the bag. "I hope you don't mind?

"No." Jerry held the box in his hand and thought for a moment. His back was to Rachel, but she could see how the package made him pause. "I forgot about this."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, it's nothing..." Jerry slipped the box in trench coat pocket.

"Is it for Murphy?" Rachel asked point blank.

Jerry turned around in a blink. "What? What makes you say that?"

"Easy guess. And that's the name on the card."

"Yes, it was for Murphy. I ordered it three weeks ago. I forgot all about it. Come on, let's get some food." Jerry went for the door.

"You know you should give it to her..."

"What? Why?"

"Why let it go to waste. I saw the slip. Whatever it was - you had it engraved, so you can't return it."

"Rachel, are we eating or not?"

"Fine. I'll drop the subject." She put her hands up.

"Good. Then let's go."

"No."

"No?"

"I want my present." She smiled slyly.

"Alright, alright." Jerry took the bag from the desk and handed it to her. Rachel took it with glee and pulled out a thin blue box.

Jerry put his hands in his pants pockets and looked at her beaming. He looked down, for a moment, feeling embarrassment for the way he was feeling - pride and love for his daughter. Rachel opened the small flat box to find a cigarette case with a R.M.G monogram. Rachel smiled and looked up at Jerry.

"I figured you needed to have your own." Jerry smiled, as Rachel slide her finger over the R.M.G.

"I know, I know I had them put the "G", but that's your name goddamn it, that's who you are…"

"No, Jerry, it's beautiful." She put her hand on his. "It's beautiful."

"About that..." Jerry paused for a moment to find the best words. "Do you think...I thought it was… well… I'd like it...if… You could call me Dad, if you want. I'd really like that."

Rachel smiled and looked down before looking Jerry in the face. "I don't know if I'm ready for that, yet."

"Sure, Sure..." Jerry lowered and nodded his head.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you," she said shyly. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Rachel opened the door to find a bellman waiting.

"They're in the other room." Jerry singled to the man towards the bedroom. The man came out pushing a cart of clothes with two suitcases and a garment bag. Rachel followed the man out and stopped as Jerry started to pat himself down.

"Got everything?"

"No, I can't find my tickets…"

"You're plane tickets?"

"No, I have them. My tickets to the Emmys. Ohh." Jerry put his hand to his head. "I left them in the apartment." Jerry ran his hand over his face. He looked at Rachel. "You go pick them up for me?"

"Me? I can't. I have to get to work. It's show day. Why can't you go pick them up?"

"I'm not going back to the apartment. I'll run into Murphy."

"No, you won't. She hasn't lived there in weeks.

"Really, that's not what I heard."

"What did you hear?"

"Just believe me, I know. I need you to get those tickets for me," he pleaded.

"Get them yourself. Besides, I doubt Murphy's there now anyway. She's meeting me in front after we eat."

"Fine! I'll go pick them up myself. Let's go eat." And Jerry opened the door for Rachel and she took a step out. "Not even, Pop?"

"Jerry…"

"Or like that song—" He tried to find the name in his memory, as he snapped his fingers for a moment.

"What song?

"Eddie Fisher…" he said, like it was coming to him, but he couldn't quite get it.

"_Oh my Papa_?"

"Yeah! That one!" Jerry seemed proud of himself.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I am not calling you, "Oh my Papa"!" Rachel made her way out of the suite.

"Just try it out, see how it fits." He gestured, as he hollered at her down the hall.

"Nooo!" Rachel shouted, as Jerry shut the door.

* * *

**LATER**

Murphy sat alone in the limo. She was tired, irritable, and annoying the driver.

"Could you turn the heat up?" There was no answer. "Hey!" She hit the window between her and the driver. "Hey!" The window lowered. "Do you _mind_ turning the heat up? You could keep food from perishing in here!"

"Yes, Ms. Brown. I'll turn up the heat. Again." And the window zipped back up. Murphy rubbed her arms and muttered to herself. She reached for the heater, as the window came down again. "And don't play with that thing. I told you, I have to control the heat from up here. From the control room."

"I'll control everything. The _control room_," Murphy mocked the driver. "It's Antarctica in here and he has the air conditioning on." Murphy put her hand up against the air ducks and felt for heat. It was not to her satisfaction. "I tell you. You have to do everything yourself." Murphy leaned down and started to fiddle with some knobs next to the door frame. "Ah, ha!" She seemed to find the right one as heat began to fill the car. Murphy pulled away to find the knob still in her hand. She looked around, to see if she was being watched by the driver, and set the knob back in its hole.

* * *

**IN FRONT OF THE PLAZA HOTEL**

It was cold outside, very cold. The sun was out and the sky was blue, but it was not normal August weather. It was the kind of day that if it were October it would be a beautiful day. It was the unofficial last day of summer and it felt more like the beginning of winter and not even the beginning of fall. The limo stopped in front of The Plaza and Murphy waited. She looked at her watch; it was getting late and Murphy of course was impatient.

Finally, Rachel exited the hotel's main door. Murphy went for the car door and busted it open. She stepped out into the cold air and flipped her collar up, as the wind blew past.

"Rachel, where have you been?" Murphy screeched. She tried to pretend she didn't see Jerry, who had walked out behind Rachel. Murphy flinched for a moment and looked directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Interesting timing, you set this shindig up? Jerry said softly, for Rachel's benefit.

"I really have no idea what you're implying." She full well knew what she was doing.

Jerry gave his daughter an unhappy eye full. "You really are the devil sometimes," he said in his most gruff voice.

"Nayy…" She shrugged it off. "I'm just the devil's spawn." She smirked.

Jerry couldn't help but smile at Rachel with his eyes, for he truly got kick out of his daughter's sense of humor – because, in fact, it was his own. Jerry then took a breath, knowing the mess of awkwardness and hurt that was about to come his way. He made his way down the stairs and met Murphy at the base of it.

"Murphy," Jerry said, holding his trench coat over his arm in front of him. He played it very formal.

"Jerry." Murphy did the same with extra bravado.

"Well, I'll be going." Jerry kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Off to _Germany_ are we Jerry?" Jerry looked confused but before he could answer Murphy turned to Rachel. "I'll be in the car." Murphy opened the car door and after entering, slammed it behind her. Rachel looked at Jerry, as if she wanted to apologize. Jerry put his hand out smiling. He took a long look at the car and walked off. Rachel watched him walk off into the crowd.

Rachel opened the car door and let herself in. She slid across the plush seats until she was directly across from Murphy. "What was that about?"

Murphy was organizing her note cards. "I told you I didn't want to see him."

"I know. I didn't think you'd be here so early." Rachel was of course lying.

"Well, _I am_."

"Believe me; he didn't want to see you either." Rachel rolled her eyes.

Murphy looked up. "Oh. Well. I'm glad we're both on the same page." Rachel started to interrupt Murphy. "I don't want to talk about it. What do you have for me?

"You're still interested in my opinions? I thought I was fired."

"I thought you quit as of tomorrow." She paused, but got no answer from Rachel. "Do your job. Now what do you have for me?"

* * *

**ACROSS TOWN**

Jerry jumped out of the cab in front of his old building. He decided to take a cab since the limo was being loaded for the airport. He paid the driver and took quick strides into the building.

Inside the apartment, Eldin Bernekey was putting the final touches on his new masterpiece; the living room. As Eldin said, he never left a job undone and he was back for one more day to do so.

Jerry fumbled with his keys, causing them to jingle while he opened the door. He shut the door behind him and entered the foyer, as Eldin entered the living room with his newly clean brushes and an old paint bucket. Jerry and Eldin caught eyes.

"Hey?" Jerry slid his keys in his pocket.

"Hey," Eldin answered.

"What are you still doing here? Aren't you supposed to be back in Washington?"

"Eldin Bereneky never leaves a job undone."

"That explains a lot," Jerry said under his breath. "I'm just here to pick someone up." Jerry walked to his desk.

"OK." Eldin didn't really care.

Eldin went back to his work, as Jerry started to leaf though the papers on his desk, looking for his Emmy tickets. Eldin gave Jerry a funny look, like he usually did, as he passed him and set his bucket next to the door. Eldin repeated this and then walked back behind the couch and tore off the trap. As this was happening Jerry quickly found his tickets and placed them in the breast pocket of his jacket. As Jerry pulled his tickets out, from the piles on his desk, Jerry uncovered something he knew was in the wrong place. He knew what it was instantly, but Jerry had to open it to be sure. He opened the paper in disbelief to discover a copy of his divorce paper. Jerry knew where everything on that desk was, well their general area, and he especially knew where he filed special papers. This meant someone had picked them up. His guess was Murphy and fear came over him, as he noticed the date and tea stains. It was an old copy.

"Eldin!" Jerry yelled, still looking at the papers in disbelief. "Eldin!" Jerry turned to find Eldin coming out from the kitchen.

"What? What? I'm right here. You know a normal person would actually get up and come and get me. I thought she had bad manners...then I met you." He shook a paint brush at him.

Jerry took no notice." Eldin, what is this doing here?"

"What is what doing here?"

"My old divorce papers. I didn't leave them out here?"

"Don't look at me?"

"Eldin, did Murphy find this?" Eldin looked at Jerry not knowing what to say. "She did, didn't she? She must have found these and... That's what she meant about Germany...Eldin!

"Hey, I don't know anything."

"Eldin, she found these didn't she?"

"Whoa, this is between the two of you. I don't like to get involved in domestic situations."

"Eldin, come on, she tells you everything. If she found these and thought..."

Eldin shook his head. "I'm sure she had her reasons."

"Eldin! But she was wrong. She thinks I'm not divorced." Jerry ran over to his desk and produced another pair of papers. "Look at this date, Eldin! Signed and dated and notarized, two months ago." Eldin took a look and looked away. "You have to tell me where she is, Eldin?"

"I can't do that."

"Eldin. Look at the papers, Eldin!"

"I saw them." Eldin wouldn't look at him." I still can't tell. She told me if you came around not to tell you anything." Eldin coward like a child in his paint cans. Not that he was afraid he was just stuck between his loyalty to Murphy and what he was being told.

"Uhh, Rachel told me where they were going. I can't remember. Ah, her cell isn't working. The show! It's show night! I'll go to the Studio. Where the hell is the studio? I'll find it! There still might be time." Jerry ran for the door.

"They're never let you in," Eldin chimed in, gesturing with his paintbrush. "She's left instructions everywhere not to let you in. She told me."

"Yeah. She would do that, wouldn't she? I bet my picture is the prime spot on her dart board. Hell, she was on mine for years. "Jerry sighed and ran his hand over his head. "God, who am I kidding? It's all just getting ridiculous." Jerry spotted the picture of Murphy on the fireplace shelve. "I should just go catch my plane." Jerry sunk into the center couch. "This is crazy, I'll never find her. Jerry slid his hands over his face and leaned forward. "I'm getting too old for this."

_How many of you people out there have been hurt in some kind of love affair? And how many times have you sweared that you'd never love again. How many long and sleepless nights? How many lies, how many fights and why would you want to put yourself through all that again._

**_A Brand New Day – Sting & Steve Wonder_**

"I wouldn't be too sad." Eldin looked for something to say in the awkwardness. He saw how miserable Jerry looked and he felt compelled to say something. "Think of it this way. You won't have to deal with all her opinions, her big mouth, her tendency to comment on everything she sees, and does, no matter what anyone else thinks. Even to me it's damn irritating."

Jerry looked up and laughed. "That's what I love about her." Jerry looked at Eldin, who couldn't believe what he had just heard. Jerry took another glance of the picture of Murphy.

_Love is pain I hear you say. Love is a cruel and bitter way for paying you back for all the faith you're ever had in your brain. But could it be what you need the most can leave you feeling just like a ghost. You never want to feel so sad and lost again_

**A Brand New Day ~ Sting & Steve Wonder**

Eldin was stopped in his tracks. He was setting up all his belongings into his paint carry on. He had never heard anyone say that about Murphy. He stood up and watched, as Jerry laid his hands over the picture of Murphy.

_One day you could be looking. Of a whole book of when you were together. You see a picture of her smiling at you when you were still together. You could be walking down the street. Should be chance to meet that same old smile you've been thinking about all day._

**A Brand New Day ~ Sting & Steve Wonder**

"I'm gonna take this. OK." He put it in his pocket. "It's mine anyway." Jerry walked for the door.

"You can catch her before she gets to the studio," Eldin called after Jerry.

Jerry spun around and faced Eldin behind the couch. "What?"

"She's stopping at that brunette producer's house on the way. To pick her up. If you hurry now you can still catch her." Jerry looked at him, not sure what to day. "GO!" Eldin pointed toward the door.

Jerry took the divorce papers off the coffee table and slid them in his breast pocket and ran out the door.

* * *

_You can turn the clock to zero honey. I'll sell the stock and spend all the money. Starting up a brand new day. Turn the clock all the way back I wonder if shell tale me back. I'm thinking in a brand new way. Turn the clock to zero sister. You never know how much I missed her. Starting up a brand day. Turn the clock to zero boss, the rivers wide I'll swim across. Starting up a brand new day. It could happen to you. Just like it happened to me_.

**_A Brand New Day ~ Sting & Steve Wonder_**

Jerry ran out of the apartment building, as best as he could. He ran down the sidewalk and out onto the street to grab a cab. There seemed none to catch. He crossed the street, almost against the street, and again tried to hail a cab, but none would stop. Finally, Jerry flagged down a cab and no sooner had he opened the door; the cab was off with him in the back seat. It was headed downtown.

* * *

**BACK IN THE LIMO**

Rachel and Murphy rode down Fifth Avenue working on their story. Murphy read note cards while Rachel made notes from her papers to her note cards. They each sat across from each other.

"...And then I thought we'd go to the clip." Rachel made a mark in her large legal notepad.

"I was thinking the same thing. Set him up and then watch him squirm." Murphy fanned herself with her note card. It was like she was going through menopause again.

"Jeez, it's like a sauna in here." Rachel took off her jacket.

"Yeah, Yeah." Murphy kept her eyes on her paper.

Rachel unbuttoned her top bottom and then went for the heater. "I think this is it." She pulled on the knob and it came apart in her hand.

"Oh, look what you did, Rachel," Murphy mocked her. "Good going," she said in her lower tone mocking voice.

"You did this, didn't you?" Rachel waved the knob at her.

Murphy didn't know what to say. "Don't just sit there. Open up a window."

The car stopped and there was a knock at the door. Rachel opened a window to reveal Frank.

"Never mind. Close it!" Murphy screeched.

"Murph, I need to talk." Frank opened the door and sat himself next to Murphy. He shut the door and said hello to Rachel.

"Frank, how did you find me!"

"I called Kay. She gave me the car number." To Frank this made sense.

Murphy was confused. "Frank! I thought you didn't need to talk to me? I thought you had _everything_ under control?"

"I was wrong. Alright. Are you satisfied? I was wrong!"

"And who was right?"

"You. Alright. You!"

"Ahh, music to my ears, Frank. So you realized I was right and you sent her on her way, right."

"Well, not exactly. More like I can't stop thinking about her and I booked us a room at The Regent."

"Frank!"

"I thought I could do it!"

"Do what Frank? Keep it in your pants? I think we all know your _record _in that area."

"We didn't do anything."

"Frank, you had an affair!" Rachel asked, intrigued by the gossip.

Frank and Murphy looked at Rachel.

"Is there any way she can step out for a moment," Frank asked Murphy.

Rachel was shocked, "What! On to oncoming traffic!"

They both looked at Rachel. She gave them a horrid look back.

"Frank, what do you mean you didn't do anything?" Murphy looked at Frank. "What's the hotel room for - to play Pinochle in? What we're expecting to do in there? Organize a game a Mahjong?" She hit Frank over the head several times. "What were you thinking?"

Frank put his hands up defensively for a moment. "I don't know. I don't know. My brain keeps saying no, but my lips keep saying yes."

"I think we both know what was saying yes, _Frank_!"

"Nothing happened!"

"Then why are you here, Frank!"

"I'm afraid it will!"

"Let me get this straight, Frank? You think you're in love with your old girlfriend and you're afraid you might have an affair, so you booked yourself a hotel room. Let me just make sure I'm getting this all right when I bring it up with the board of THINGS THAT DONT MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"I didn't mean to do it. But the next thing I knew I had the reservation."

"Frank, this is not failing into a hole, or killing the neighbor's dog, Frank. This is picking up the phone, finding the number and giving your name. This is not under the category of things you do involuntary."

"Ok, I know it was wrong. But how do I get out of it?"

"How do I get out of it? Frank! Don't see her again! End of story! That's what I said _before_ and that's what I'll say _again_."

"It's not as simple as that, Murphy, I think I love her!"

"OH!" Rachel spoke up.

Frank and Murphy both looked at Rachel who then pretended to look at her cards.

"Frank, you don't love her, you **lust** after her! There's a difference. You love you wife. Don't you?" Murphy was really serious with her last comment.

"That's why I need to talk to you."

"You don't love her, Frank?" Murphy was serious. "Things are just tough with your marriage right now, it's new. You're scared. That's all." There was a pause. "Frank? You love your wife, right?

"No, I mean yes. I think I love them both."

Oh, Frank!" The car stopped short causing Murphy and Frank to fall back. "Hey!" Murphy yelled.

"Wow, is it just me or is it like a sauna in here!" Frank loosened his collar.

There was a knock at the door to Murphy's right. "What the…" Murphy opened the door and Corky rolled in.

"Murphy, I need to talk to you." Corky sat herself down next to Frank.

"Oh, Jeez. Corky, what are you doing here?

"Kay told me you'd be here."

"Of course." Murphy was not happy. Corky turned and noticed Rachel. "Oh, hi, Rachel." She turned back to Murphy. "I need to talk to you, Murphy. I'm in trouble."

"Oh, my god!" Murphy fell into her hand. "Corky, you're pregnant?

"Whoa, this is getting good." Rachel looked up from her notes.

"No! Murphy!" Corky was embarrassed. "Victor's giving up his company for me."

"Victor? Who's Victor?" Murphy was confused.

"Hey! I was here first!" Frank tried to gain control of the conversation. "Hey, who's Victor?" Frank looked at Murphy.

Rachel just looked back and forth at them like a tennis match.

"Wait? Victor? Your guy? He's name is Victor? As in Victor Champion?" Murphy was getting it.

"Yes!" Corky said with a clenched mouth.

"You slept with Victor Champion!" Murphy yelled.

"Corky slept with Victor Champion!" Frank and Rachel yelled.

"This is better than the soaps," Rachel laughed.

"Corky, what were you thinking!" Murphy laid into her.

"You told me it was a good thing. You said I was freeing myself!"

"Yes, with some beefcake in marketing or some stripper with... really big feet." Murphy smiled for a moment. "But with Victor Champion. Corky, what were you thinking?"

"But you sleep with _Jerry Gold_!" Corky threw the ball back.

"We're not talking about me!" Murphy tried to change the subject.

"He's not as bad as you all think. If you would only get to know him. Like I do. Murphy he's giving up his company, his shares, because me. Today. At the stockholders meeting. Because I broke up with him! I tried everything. He won't listen to me. He won't live with me, he won't even date me. He just wants to marry me! Marry me!"

"Wait, live together? Date him? Corky I thought you wanted to break up with this guy!"

"Yes! No! I don't know! I think I love him."

"Ah, Jeez". Murphy rolled her eyes.

"Murph!" Frank looked at Murphy with his puppy dog eyes. "You still haven't finished with me!"

"Frank! I don't know what you're saying. What do you want from me?"

"I need your help Murphy...I...I...I need you to tell me what to do? I'm meeting Amy in the park today and I know if I go we're going to end up in that hotel room."

"Frank! You have to stop this. You have to stop coming to me for all the answers. Have you looked at my life? Does it look like I can offer advice? All you want is me to agree with you so you'll feel better. Well, this time. I'm just not gonna do it. Frank, it's time you make up your own mind."

The car stopped short sending Murphy, Frank and Corky against the back of the car.

"Hey!" Murphy yelled.

"I think we're here, Murphy." Rachel said with no expression, as she picked up her index cards off the ground.

Murphy looked out the window to her left. "Where's Kay!"

Frank and Corky started to talk at once.

"Stop it!" Murphy lifted her hands up and Frank and Corky quieted down.

"Frank got his answer. I want mine!" Corky demanded.

Frank turned to Corky. "No, I didn't get my answer!"

"Don't be stupid, Frank," Corky protested. "She told you to make up your own mind. Do it! Not that you could. You couldn't even pick out the right shirt this morning."

"Hey!" Frank was offended.

"Stop it!" Murphy shouted.

There was a knock at the door. They all turned and Murphy rolled down the car window to her left.

"Hi." Miles pocked his head in the window.

"Miles?" Murphy was confused. "What are you doing here?"

Oh, hi guys? He noticed Frank and Corky. "What's going on?" He turned and noticed Rachel. "Rachel." He said, in an unfriendly, professional, like manner.

"Miles." Rachel didn't look at him.

"Miles, what are you doing here?" Murphy cracked.

"Kay called me. She said she needed help? Wow, it's like a shvitz in here!"

"Help? With what?" Murphy asked.

"The show, I guess. She didn't really say. Can I come in?"

"Of course, Miles. You don't need an invitation." Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Well..." Miles looked over towards Rachel and her empty side of the limo. "Could someone move over?" Miles motioned with his head.

"Miles, there's plenty of room over there!" Murphy pointed next to Rachel with her hand.

"I don't want to seat over there," Miles said to Murphy through clenched teeth.

"Oh, be a man, Miles!" Murphy bellowed.

"Corky?" Miles looked at her.

"I'm not budging," she said directly to Frank.

"Either am I!" Frank said to Corky.

"Come on, Frank, help a guy." There was no answer. "Fine!" Miles clenched his teeth, and his body, like he did when he wasn't a happy boy. He opened the car and pocked his head in. He looked at Rachel. "Could you move?" he said, trying to sound superior, but sounding more like a little boy trying to be grown up.

Rachel said nothing and reluctantly moved over, leaving room for Miles. As soon as the door shut the car was off again. Miles could feel the heat. He took off his jacket and fanned himself.

"Now, why did Kay call you, Miles?" Murphy questioned again.

"I don't know. She just gave me a call. She said there was some emergency and she might not be able to call the show, so she needed someone to help."

"I can call the show," Rachel spoke to Miles, but looked out the window. "I can call the show." She looked at the group. "Kay didn't need to call you. I can take over."

"Well, obviously she thought otherwise," Miles yapped, and the two started to fight. This caused Frank and Corky to talk over each other; pushing Murphy to the boiling point. The car stopped.

"STOP IT! STOP IT STOP IT!" Murphy shrieked and put her hands to her ears for a moment. "CAN WE HAVE SOME DECORUM!" There was a knock at the door. "NOW WHAT?"

Murphy opened the door and unwittingly let Jerry in. And in one swoop he was sitting next to her and had shut the door. "Murphy, I need to talk to you!" Jerry demanded. The car started moving again.

"No, don't keep moving! Don't _keep_ _moving_!" She looked at Jerry. "What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to see you!"

"Murphy, I need to talk to you!"

"Noo. Noo! Get out!"

"Yeah, beat it, Gold!" Frank shifted his head to say it to Jerry's face.

"Yeah, you heard the lady!" Miles chimed in. Rachel shot him a look

"I said everyone out! Out! Out!" Murphy demanded. No one moved. She turned to the group and then to Jerry. "Jerry, get out, get on your plane and go back wherever you're going to. And get out of my life! For good this time!"

"Murphy, you have to hear me out! Just hear me out! Just once before I get on that plane. You owe me that!" He tried to talk over her, as he put his hands up to defend himself from the Murphy monster.

"Yeah, give him a chance," Corky chimed in. They all looked at Corky.

Jerry's eyebrows tilted up. "I thought I'd never say this, but... Thanks, Sherwood." The rest of the group started to speak up at once and Murphy quieted them with her voice and hands.

"Alright!" Murphy waited until they all were silent. She turned to Jerry. "You have one minute! Go!"

"OK. Here it goes." He paused. "Murphy, I'm divorced!"

"You are? That's great." Murphy smiled. "Now get out!" She turned away from him.

"No, Murphy." Jerry grabbed her by the arm, and Murphy turned toward him, as he took the divorce papers out of his pocket. "Look, I know you found those papers on my desk. The ones you found last month. I know you thought I didn't file them."

"You didn't, Jerry. I _saw _the date," Murphy demanded.

"These aren't my divorce papers, Murphy. You would have known if you'd just ask me."

"Oh, don't try to blow something over on me. You went out to have these notarized. I was there. You can see the tea stands I got on them. These are your divorced papers, Jerry." She hit them with her hand.

"And so are theses." Jerry emerged another cleaner set of papers, from his pocket, and put them on top of the others. Murphy looked at them astutely.

"Murphy, don't listen to him. He could have had them made up," Miles gurgled, as he spoke.

Jerry gave at Miles a dirty look.

"SHH!" Murphy shouted, as she read.

"What's that on your head, Silverberg? Grey hair?" Jerry savored his remark.

Miles folded his arms in anger and pouted.

"Looks real to me, Murph." Frank looked at the papers from his position. "I hate to say it." He looked up at Murphy.

"Yeah, that's real." They looked at Corky, after she spoke. "My cousin Louisa was a notary public. That was until she lost her hand in that combine accident. It was the hand she stamped with."

"Murphy," Jerry got her attention. "I didn't want to tell you. I should have. I know now. I couldn't find a notary that day. I just walked around. Blew off some steam."

"I'm not going grey," Miles muttered to himself. "Not that it would matter." They all looked at him. "It's not like it means I'm old. It just means my hairs lost its pigment. HA! I bet he didn't know that."

"As I was saying..." Jerry looked at Murphy. "Elka called my lawyer the next day. She saw our picture in some tabloid. She got mad and she had more demands."

"It says here you gave her almost everything."

"I knew contesting would just draw this thing out. So… I let her have it all."

"You let her have it all?"

"It was the quickest way to get this whole mess behind us, Murphy.

"You're divorced?"

Yes." Jerry smiled. Murphy smiled, looking down at the papers. "My god it's like a _sauna_ in here." Jerry took off his coat.

Murphy's smile suddenly turned sour. "It's not as easy as this, Jerry." She handed him back the papers.

"Murphy? I don't understand. It's fixed."

"I think one thing can't fix everything."

"What? Jake's out of the picture. You thought I didn't want a divorce. I did. Everything's fixed. What's the trouble?"

"Things are more complicated than that, Jerry."

"Oh, I get it. You're with Peter, aren't you?"

"I'm not with Peter!"

"Then what's wrong?"

"We are, Jerry. We're all wrong."

"What? You don't love me now?"

"That's not the point.

"No, NO, it is. You love me. I love you. Now, were good together, Brown. I know you like I know the back of my hand."

"Just because we love each other, Jerry, that doesn't mean we end up together. Life is not a fairy tale ending."

"I never thought it was. I never wanted it to be."

"So what happens now? We get back together. Things are all right for a while and _blamo_! We start fighting again! And then we're both miserable. We don't want that!"

"When do we ever stop fighting? Murphy, that's what we love about our relationship. Each other. Remember?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Jer. It's just too painful! I don't want to go through that again. It's like I said. Just because two people are in love doesn't mean they can live together."

"Who says we have to live together, Brown?"

"That's not what I'm saying, Jerry!"

"I know what you saying, Brown. You're saying that we're both too volatile to be together. That it's fun at first and then it all goes to seed. Kind of like the 2000 election." Jerry took Murphy's hand. "But I don't care, Murphy."

"Well, you should care!" She pulled her hand away from his.

"I don't know, I kind of like the idea of people saying..."You think Gold's bad. You should see his girlfriend," he laughed. Murphy didn't.

"We have too many problems, Jerry. Were just too alike."

"And that's why we're perfect for each other." He leaned in sweetly.

"Noo." She paused. "I'm sorry." She wouldn't look at him,

"Murphy, I never asked to care like this. I never thought there was someone out there for me. But...I don't know. When I look into your eyes. I believe there's a god, and I believe that there is only one person for me and that's you."

Corky started to sniffle. Miles, Frank and Rachel looked at her oddly.

"And I know you know that too."

Murphy wouldn't look at Jerry. "No, Jerry. It's just too hard."

"How can you not even listen to me! Hear me out! Don't let this go!"

"It's too much! Leave, Jerry! Get out!" Murphy still wouldn't look Jerry in the eyes. The car stopped and Murphy opened the door. "Out!"

There was a knock at the other door. Corky rolled down the window, on her side, and low and behold there was Jim.

"Oh, hello all. Funny running into you all here. I thought I recognized the car. My taxi seems to have gotten into a bit of a scarp. I'm late in meeting, Doris. May I _hitch_ a lift?"

"Sure, Jim." Corky opened the door and let Jim in. He squished next to Miles. The two men nodded at each other – it was more than tight.

"What is this a clown car!" Murphy screamed. "Everybody out! Out!" The car starting moving again and Murphy was forced to shut the door.

"Well, I..." Jim didn't know what to say.

"Out! Out!" Murphy screamed again. Corky and Frank started to go. "No, you two stay. I'm not done with you two." She turned to Jerry. "That means you, buster. Now get out." She pushed him.

"You know that's it!" Jerry screeched. "You're sick? You're sick and tired! Well, I'm sick and tried too. Of _this._ We break up and then I have to come back and I have to sit here and argue with you about it 'till I'm blue in the face. It's insulting, Brown and I through with it. I through with trying to convince you that you _love_ me. And trying to explain commitment and trust. I am sorry, Brown, that your parents messed you up. But you know what, join the club. I'm done with all of this. "He turned to Rachel. "I'll call you when I get to LA!" Jerry yelled to the driver, "Stop here!" He put his hand to the door. "GOOD BYE, MURPHY!" And he left the car.

As the door slammed shut the car drove off. Murphy stared at the door, unsure what to feel. She expected Jerry to open the door at any moment with a never mind, a second thought, like he always did, but nothing. She was in shock. Murphy took her gaze off the window and looked straight ahead. No one knew what to say.

"What just happened here?" Jim asked around

"Murph. Are you alright?" Frank asked, putting his hand on her arm. He could see she was shaken.

"I'm fine." She started to pull down her window. "Could we get some air in here? It's like a sauna."

The group looked at each other not sure what to do.

"Did I miss something?" Jim asked looking around the group.

"Everything, Jim," Rachel said, very softly.

Suddenly, Murphy heard the timber of Aretha Franklin. It wasn't until now that she heard the radio playing softly.

"Hey, can you turn that up?" she yelled. "Make him turn that up!" Murphy demanded to Rachel. Rachel knocked on the window and whispered something. The song grew louder. Aretha relaxed Murphy. It then dawned on her the song playing was a recording she hadn't heard before, which was rare. Suddenly, there was a man singing with Aretha. It was Frank Sinatra. Murphy smiled bitter sweetly.

"Ha, Jer, you were right." She remembered one of those nights back in May, in Washington, when they argued over whether Aretha and Sinatra had ever sung together. Murphy thought they were two different to ever sing together. Murphy was wrong. Suddenly, unexpectedly, Murphy began to cry a little.

"Murph?" Frank questioned in disbelief.

"I'll be fine," Murphy demanded, as she averted her eyes from the group. She held in her tears as much as she could.

The rest if the group were dumfounded

"Corky, do you have a tissue for her?" Frank asked.

"Sure, Sure." Corky ransacked her purse and come up with a tissue which she handed to Murphy.

"Thank you, Corky." By now, Murphy was able to hold in her tears and took a breath. She patted under her eyes. "Jeez, it's hot in here!" She laughed, taking off her blazer. "I'm going to have to get a new jacket when we get there. I've sweated through this one."

"We'll have wardrobe get you one," Rachel chimed in. "I think we still have a few of yours on set just in case". The car stopped short throwing Murphy and the gang, again.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" Murphy looked at the group. "Why are we stopping? I want to get this show done so I can get out of this TOWN!"

"We have to pick up Kay." Rachel looked out the window on Jim's side. "There she is now. I think that's her. She's walking funny…"

The door opened and Kay slung herself against the doorframe, holding onto the frame like she was made of silly putty. "Hello". She sounded normal. "Could someone help me please?" Jim and Frank each gave her a hand and pulled her in. She fell onto Corky and Frank.

"OK, I think we need to move around here." Frank pealed Kay off him and sat himself between Jim and Miles. It was a big limo so it wasn't a tight fit, but it was probably more people in the limo then they had ever had before.

"Kay, are you drunk?" Murphy asked caustically.

"No." Kay propped herself up, as the car drive off, this caused her head to rest on Corky's shoulder. Kay and Corky eyed each other. Corky looked uncomfortable. Kay propped up her head. "I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about." She got herself together and was able to move more freely. But she still looked like she was very relaxed.

"Kay, what happened to you?" Corky remarked. "You look that guy in _The Princess Bride_."

"Is this why you called, Miles?" Murphy asked.

"If you can't do the show," Rachel defended herself. "You don't need Miles. I can do it!"

"I'm fine. I called Miles as a precaution. I just had a little mix up with my medications."

"What kind of mix up?" Frank questioned, confused as hell and concerned.

"I just, by accident, mistook one of my vitamins for one of my dog's tranquilizers." The group all roared up with their fears and questions. "I called the doctor and he said I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about. But... if I could have a little more room. That would be nice." She took a breath and Corky moved to her right. Kay stretched out her legs.

"Kay? Corky asked. "How could you do that? That sounds like something that happens in a sitcom!"

"I know. It does, doesn't it," Kay said very matter-a-factly, but with an air of question about it.

"Kay, didn't you notice anything different about it when you picked it up?" Jim asked.

"Yes, Jim. It smelled like puppy chow. That's why I picked it up and popped it in my mouth. What do you think; it looked and felt like all my other pills. It wasn't 'till I looked down to get the pills for Roger that I noticed it was missing and that I had an extra vitamin E."

"Ok, no one panic," Murphy interrupted. "We can handle this. Miles, you take over for Kay."

"I can take over for Kay," Rachel demanded.

"No, you have your own job to do," Miles demanded.

"When we get to the studio we'll have to brief Lois and..." Rachel kept on going.

"Actually, that's another thing I wanted to tell you," Kay chimed in. "We don't have Lois and..."

"What happened to-?" Rachel asked.

"She quit last night - she's going to become a swimsuit model in the Bahamas."

"Lois?" Jim asked

"No, the other one - Lois waked into a plate glass window on her way to work."

Murphy rolled her eyes. "So we have a half dead executive producer and about thirty minutes of uncounted for air time."

Murphy and Jim looked at each other.

"I can take over!" Rachel chimed in, but no one answered.

"We can do this. We've gone through worse before," Murphy spoke with passion.

"I'm game if you are, Slugger," Jim leaned forward and smirked at her.

"You're on," Murphy responded.

"Frank?" Kay looked over Frank. "Why are you here?"

"Hey!" He pointed at Corky. "She's not supposed to be here either!"

"What!" Corky didn't know what to make of it. Kay looked uncomfortable. "Kay, are you ok?"

"I could just use some more space. It's really tight in here," Kay droned.

Corky looked at Kay with concern. "Yeah, and you must be so hot. I'll open the window."

Corky and Rachel opened their prospective windows.

"Actually, I'm quite cool," Kay responded. The gang all looked at her.

"Murphy, move over for Kay?" Corky shoved Murphy with her hands in the air.

"I'm not moving over. You move over," Murphy demanded.

"I did Murphy. There's no more room. You have to move over." Corky showed how close she was to the door.

"I was here first, Corky!" Murphy snarled.

"Oh, for the love of Mike. Just move over, Murphy!" The gang all looked at Jim. "It's hotter than hades in here and they're arguing over space!"

"Ok. Fine," Murphy cowered in embarrassment and scooted over. "Ow." Murphy reached her hand under her to see what she had sat on.

"What is it, Murph?" Frank asked. Murphy took Jerry's coat out from under her backside.

"Jerry left his coat." Murphy looked at the coat and was caught for a moment. It smelled just like him.

"Jerry was here?" Kay asked

"You take it." Murphy threw it to Rachel.

Rachel peeled the coat off of her. "There's no room here. Just sit on it 'till we get there!" Rachel threw it to Murphy, but it landed half way on Kay's lap.

"No, it hurts!" Murphy threw the coat back at Rachel, but it hit Miles in the face.

"Ow!" Miles said, behind the muffling of the coat.

"It's a coat, Murphy!" Rachel tossed the coat back at Murphy, but it landed in Kay's lap. "Not a cactus!"

"Do I have to swear again ladies!" Jim asked in all seriousness.

"Well, then there must be something in his pocket," Corky questioned.

"What could it be, Murphy?" Kay reached into the pocket of the Jerry's jacket, with her working hand, and came out with the small Tiffany's box. When she lifted the box out of the pocket all eyes in the car were fixed on it. So much so, that if there had been any fresh air in the car, there would have been an audible grasp of fear from most of the on lookers.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

"It's a _Tiffany's_ jewelry box," Corky answered, softly and in shock.

"It must be for you, Murphy." Kay handed Murphy the box.

"We don't know _that_." Murphy was hesitant to take the box and waved it away with her hands.

Rachel made sure to correct Murphy. "No, it's yours, Murphy. I picked it up for Jerry this morning."

Murphy didn't want to hear it. "Why would he get me anything now? Plus, whatever it is it doesn't matter. We're done. It's not mine..."

"When I picked it up they said it had been there for almost a month and a half," Rachel answered.

"So you could open it." Kay positioned the box in front of Murphy.

"Technically he bought it when you were still together..." Corky chimed in. She wanted to know what was in the box; as did everyone else in the car.

"Do you all want me to open it!" Murphy could tell all eyes in the car were on her.

"Yes!" they all yelled.

"Fine! I'll open it." She took the box. "I mean, if you think about it, Jerry bought this for me when we were together. He wanted me to have whatever is in here. So… it's not like a make-up gift or anything. Whatever this is I'm not going to forgive him. Not that I'm mad at him, we've just decided to be adults about this whole thing. So keeping this would be like a memory gift, of our relationship. Like on the _Young and the Restless_ when Ashley's husband died and Victor found that necklace that her husband bought her and signed the card in his name, so she would find it. Or was it he found the letter and bought her the gift so she would find it? I never..." Murphy scrunched her eyes together.

"OPEN THE BOX!" the group yelled.

"Alright, Alright, Jeez! Murphy took the ribbon off and opened the top of the box. From in the box she took out an even smaller, ring like, velvet box, from the larger blue box. Murphy's face turned to astonishment, as did the group. "He wouldn't?" She paused. "_He wouldn't?"_ Murphy took a breath and opened the box.

"Ohh…" Her eyes lit up in shock.

"Please, tell me it's not a ring - it's not a ring," Jim repeated, with his eyes closed.

"What is it?" Frank leaned forward, trying to see in the box. Rachel did the same, as did Corky.

Murphy was transfixed on the object. "He remembered?" Murphy spoke to herself. She was emotionally moved by whatever the gift was.

"It's not a ring," Corky said peering. "I think it's a bracelet," she told the group. "And something attached…"

"It's a gold shoe," Murphy spoke, motionless.

"A gold shoe?" Frank questioned.

Murphy picked it up and looked at it.

"The receipt said there was an inscription," Rachel asked.

Murphy read the inscription and suddenly broke into hysterically crying. It was full blown. Murphy tried to hold it back, but it only made it worse. She held her hand in front of her face to mask it. The group was more flabbergasted then before.

"What just happened here? Am I out of the loop again?" Jim asked. "I hate this." He looked around.

"Oh, no…" Corky put her hand to her chest. "Murphy's cried twice in public in the last twenty seconds, I think that's one of the signs of apocalypse! I don't think I've ever seen her cry before – I don't know where to look. Frank, do something – you're her best friend."

"Me! I don't know what to do?" Frank looked over at Murphy. "Murph?" He asked sweetly and looked at her with concerned eyes.

Kay took the bracelet and read the inscription to herself. She smiled and looked at Murphy.

"It's ok, Sister. Cry it out." Kay put her very relaxed hand on Murphy who leaned forward and cried ever harder. All the time, trying to hide, but only turning her crying into, "the ugly cry."

"Kay, what does it say?" Corky leaned in against Kay, trying to see the inscription.

Kay smiled and looked up at the group. "It says," I love your shoes."

"Your shoes?" Jim asked the group in bewilderment." What does that mean? What does that mean?"

Murphy tried to respond, but only muffled words came out.

Kay interrupted for Murphy. "When Jerry first told Murphy he loved her. He couldn't say it, so he told her he loved her shoes."

"But I don't understand? Why is it making her cry like Nixon sweats?" Frank really wanted to understand, so he could help his friend. It almost made him uncomfortable.

Murphy again tried to speak, but it only came out as nonsense. Kay listened and then interpreted to the group.

"When Jerry and Murphy had their last fight - one of things they argued over was the fact, she felt, the reason Jerry couldn't remember important moments in their relationship was because he didn't care. She thought he had forgotten this. And he didn't."

"Kay, can you really understand what she's saying?" Rachel inquired.

"No, she told me all this before," Kay answered.

Murphy took a breath and seemed to be recovering from her therapeutic cry.

Jim noticed first. "Slugger? You alright?"

Corky handed Murphy more tissues, as Murphy shook her head yes.

"Murph?" Frank asked. "You're sure you're ok. There's nothing we can do?"

"Yes. I'm fine." Murphy seemed embarrassed. "I guess I needed that." Murphy wiped the side of her eyes.

"Yes, you did." Kay patted Murphy's back.

"Kay, could you not do that?" Murphy actually said this politely.

Kay looked at her hand. "Sorry." She lifted the hand off of Murphy with her other less relaxed hand. "I still don't have feeling in this one." Kay started to massage her hand.

Murphy took a breath. "Whoa, well I'm glad that's over with." The group looked at Murphy confused.

"Murphy, you know what this means don't you?" Corky leaned in.

"What, Corky?

"You have to go after him," Corky smiled with romantic optimism.

"What?" Murphy was confused to hear this, especially from Corky. She noticed Corky was wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"I hate to say this too, Murph," Frank told Murphy honestly.

"Frank?" Murphy was taken aback.

"Have you all gone mad?" Jim yelled out.

Murphy looked like she was really wrestling with what Frank and Corky were suggesting.

"Murphy, go for it!" Rachel urged her on.

"Go after him, Murphy," Miles soft and timid voice broke through the silence.

Miles had finally chimed in. He had been silent for a long time. The group all looked at him in surprise, including Murphy.

"Miles!" Rachel questioned.

Murphy looked at Miles with a smile and a question mark. "Miles?"

"Do you love him, Murphy?" Miles asked.

Murphy paused before speaking, "Yes, Miles. I do"

"Then go after him. Run, swim, drive. Don't lose it while you still have it," Miles said with pathos. "Who cares what we think. Or the world thinks."

"I may regret this later," Frank chimed in. "But go for it, Murph. Be happy for a change."

Murphy smiled at Frank. She looked at Kay.

"You already know my answer, Sister," Kay spoke, yet her body didn't move.

"Are you all insane? You're telling her to go after Jerry Gold!" Jim was livid." He's gone. He's finally out of her life and you're telling her to go after him. Are your mad, man!" Jim directed his last line to Frank.

"You'd understand, Jim - if you had that great love and then made the wrong choice to give it away. And then you find it later, only you're married..." Frank went on and on.

"What? What is he saying?" Jim looked at the group with a perplexed look.

"I'm gonna do it!" Murphy finally made a choice. "I'm going after him. I'm going to do it! DRIVER, STOP THE CAR!" The car stopped short and Murphy fell into Kay. "Pull over!" Murphy started to crawl over Kay, Corky, and Frank with much aggravation.

"Wait, Slugger. You can't do this," Jim protested.

"Yes, she can, Jim," Kay answered, always the romantic. "She's in love."

Murphy opened the door and stepped out.

Jim stopped her. "Murphy, you can't just run off, who will do your story?" Jim questioned.

"Don't worry, I'll be back," Murphy assured him.

"Jim's right, Murphy," Rachel questioned. "You're not going to get back in time."

"I'll be back, I'll be back."

"Corky could do the piece," Kay interrupted. "Ohh, I can't feel my toes. It's like I'm back on acid!"

Murphy wouldn't stand for it, "Corky can't do the piece, she has a press conference to go to, and Frank...well, Frank has some business to take care of. Plus, the man's been so involved with himself lately I'd be surprised if he knew what a newspaper looked like anymore!"

"Hey!" Frank protested. The group murmured in agreement with Murphy.

Kay took her hand and used it to move her head so she could look at Murphy. "Murphy, Jim's right, someone is going to have to do this interview. And if there's no one to do it, then I'll just have to cancel the show."

"No, No." Murphy shook her head. "Baldwin leaves the county tomorrow... we lose our chance to nail him after this and possible save the lives of millions. We can't let him get away."

"Murphy, then you're going to have to make a decision? What's your choice, Murphy?" Kay was firm.

Murphy looked at Kay.

"Yes, Slugger?" Jim smiled at her. "What's your choice?" Murphy looked at Jim and then out the door. Then her eyes fixed on Rachel.

"Rachel! You can do it!" Murphy shoved her note cards towards Rachel.

"No! I can't!" She pushed them away. Murphy stepped back into the limo and crotched down in front of her.

"No one else knows this story better than me. You found the rub, Rachel. It's really your story."

"I can't do it, Murphy. I have my producing duties to do..."

"I can do them," Miles chimed in. "It's really a job for one person. Do it, Rachel," Miles encouraged her.

Rachel looked at Miles, her month open to speak, but nothing came out.

"Rachel." Murphy paused and handed her the card again. "Unless you're scared."

Rachel looked at Murphy. "I'm not scared!"

"You said you'd do it for the big time. This is the big time." Murphy looked at her dead on. "Or are you just a _lamb_." Murphy smirked sarcastically.

Rachel took a moment and stared at the cards intently. "You're smudging up my cards," Rachel smirked back.

"That's my girl," Miles whispered. Rachel heard it, taking in Miles encouragement, and took the cards from Murphy.

"Now, go get my father!" Rachel smiled.

Murphy grinned back and went for the door. She pushed the door opened. "Jeez! I don't even know where he was going?"

"He's on his way back to the hotel," Rachel hurried her answer. "He has a limo waiting there for him. If you miss him he's going to JFK. Flight 551 to LA. Quick! Go!"

* * *

L.A. proved too much for the man,

So he's leavin' the life he's come to know,

He said he's goin' back to find

Ooh, what's left of his world,

The world he left behind

Not so long ago.

He's leaving,

On that midnight train to Georgia,

And he's goin' back

To a simpler place and time.

And I'll be with him

On that midnight train to Georgia,

I'd rather live in his world

Than live without him in mine.

He kept dreamin'

That someday he'd be a star.

But he sure found out the hard way

That dreams don't always come true.

So he pawned all his hopes

and he even sold his old car

Bought a one way ticket

To the life he once knew,

Oh yes he did,

He said he would

Be leavin'

On that midnight train to Georgia,

And he's goin' back

To a simpler place and time.

And I'll be with him

On that midnight train to Georgia,

I'd rather live in his world

Than live without him in mine.

Go, gonna board, gonna board,

Gonna board the midnight train.

Gotta go, gonna board

Gonna board

Gonna board the midnight train.

**-_-Gladys Knight and the Pips-Midnight Train to Georgia._**

* * *

Murphy ducked out of the limo. She slammed the door behind her and starting to run - and in heels. She held her purse at her side. She looked around for a taxi with no luck. She soon found herself walking along the side of the park. Where she was she didn't know. Then, all of a sudden she saw him - Jerry. He was walking on the other side of the street.

"Jerry!" she screamed his name, but he couldn't hear her over the traffic, and then he slipped into a cab. Murphy quickly tried to flag down a cab of her own. One stopped in traffic, right in the middle of street, it had its open light on. Murphy ran to it, but a man got to it first.

"This is my cab, buddy!" Murphy shrieked, as the man opened the door, and she whacked him with her purse. He fell over and she had herself a taxi.

"Follow that cab!" Murphy yelled. She felt very dramatic. Murphy checked her hair and makeup in a mirror. Her excitement quicken as they got closer. Soon after, the taxi was caught in madding mid-town traffic.

"Move already!" Murphy screamed, as all she could see was wall-to-wall cars. Murphy moved her head back and forth to see if she could see Jerry's cab - she couldn't.

Murphy decided to leave the taxi. She threw money at the driver and slammed the door loudly, just as the cars started to move. There was no way she would make it to Jerry's cab. She made her way through the cars, hitting the hood of one or two, to get them out of her way. She made her way to the curb and looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Just then she noticed Jerry's figure getting out of a cab. She ran, but being the out of shape woman Murphy was, she had to stop and take a breath, while leaning against the side of a building. She ran some more, but lost Jerry in the foot traffic of New York.

Murphy looked around in a full circle. She looked right, left, north, south, east, west, she didn't know where the hell she was. Murphy was upset and desperate. Suddenly, she got an idea. She had a phone. She never was so happy to see her cell phone.

Murphy took it out of her bag and dialed Jerry's number.

Across town, in the backseat of the limo, Kay laid her semi-unconscious body over Jerry's coat. She lifted her head, afraid she was hearing a ringing in her ear. Once she was aware, she was in fact sleeping on a phone, she answered it.

"Hello?" Kay answered, as if she had had too many pints at the bar.

"Kay?" Murphy looked around, as she walked and talk.

"Did you find him?" Kay asked.

"Kay? What are you doing with Jerry's phone?" Suddenly, Murphy understood. "Of course. His phone was in the coat." Murphy took a breath and rested her hand over her head. She seemed to be giving up. "Kay, I can't find him, I'm lost."

"What do you see?" Kay asked.

Murphy looked at the building around her. "Bergdof Goodmans? Wait, I think?" Murphy turned the corner and hit smack into the Plaza Hotel. "Never mind, Kay. I found it."

Murphy closed her phone and walked past the fountain and on to the carport. She looked around for Jerry's limo. She didn't see it. Murphy took a few heavy breaths, from the running. Then she saw Jerry across the way, just walking into the park. It had to be him. He had walked out of a limo and sent the car driving off.

Murphy smiled and crossed the street. She pushed people out of the way as she went. She shouted Jerry's name, but Jerry didn't hear her. She followed him around a bend until Jerry entered an empty path with a fork in the road. She ran after him as much as she could, until it as too much.

"Jerry!" she yelled, as she stopped to catch her breath again.

Jerry turned to face Murphy. "Brown?" She was the last person he expected to see. "What are you doing here?"

"I..." Murphy put her hand up and then set her hands on her knees. She took an exacerbated breath. "I just need a minute." Her breathes became less labored. "I'm running after you." Murphy stood erect and blew out a gust of air.

"Yeah, not very well," Jerry said in a sarcastic tone. Murphy gave him a cross look. "Brown, why are you running after me? Correct me if I'm wrong, here? But just ten minutes ago you said you never wanted to see me again!"

"I changed my mine!"

"You changed your mine? In ten minutes?"

"Yes! Is that so crazy?"

"Yes, in fact it is!" Jerry gestured with his hands.

"I found this." Murphy took the bracelet out of her pocket.

"Damn!" Jerry turned to the side, as he took sight of his gift.

"Did you mean this?" she said longingly.

"Of course I meant it!"

"Then why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied to you about that! _I'd_ never lie about _that_."

"You said you couldn't remember this?" She shoved the bracelet towards him.

"I never said that...I…" Jerry ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head. He looked at Murphy again. "I said I didn't want to talk about! Just because I don't want to share our most _intimate _secrets with Jake..."love _'um and leave 'um"_ Lowenstein ...doesn't mean I didn't...don't remember!"

"Oh." Murphy was embarrassed.

"Those things are private, Murphy. They were between _you and me _and I'd like them to stay that way. And I especially don't want to use them in some competition with Jake!"

"I was_ not_ trying to compete with Jake."

"Oh, give me a break!"

"Can we not argue! That's not why I'm here!"

"Why are you here, Brown?" Jerry asked in his acid tone.

"What does it look like? I…" She motioned with the bracelet. "I found this and then that song played and I was sitting there and it all just came flooded back to me… and… You know what I mean?"

"No?"

"Ok, the truth, right? That's why I'm here. I… I… guess when you were gone and you didn't come back. I realized. I'd rather be miserable with you then miserable without you." Murphy laughed. "Ok, so, that didn't sound so great, but you get the point."

"Yeah, yeah. I do."

Murphy smiled. Jerry looked longingly at Murphy. Murphy took a step towards Jerry. He put his hand up

"No, No! Don't come any closer!"

"What?"

"Just stay where you are?"

"Why?" She took a step and Jerry stepped back.

"I've been thinking a lot too, Brown. And I'm starting to think...you were right."

"What? What!" Murphy's head shook. "Let me get this straight? After all that, you changed your mind in ten minutes!"

"Hey! You did the same thing!"

"Well, we're not talking about me, are we?" Jerry huffed and Murphy sighed without contentment. "Have you fallen out of love already? It's not like it hasn't happen before."

"Jeez, Brown, why does everything have to be so black and white with you? It's just like you said. I agree with what you said. Maybe two people loving each other just isn't enough? Oh, Jeez, I'm starting to sound like the dialogue of a Nora Ephron movie!"

"Now, you finally agree with me!" Jerry opened his mouth to speak and Murphy interrupted. "Why are you listening to me now! Don't you know, by now, not to listen to anything that comes out of my mouth! This is right, Jerry! I know you know that?"

"And what happens next, Brown? We're together for a while and then what happens? What happens when we start fighting again? Or another one of your ex's comes back into your life. If there are any more?"

"That's not fair, Gold!"

"And what happens if _Jakey _decided to show up on your doorstep again? What happens when that happens? Huh, Brown!"

"You're bringing Jake up! Jake is out of the picture."

"You said so yourself, didn't you? All those years ago. If you had to choose."

"It was a long time ago… I told you that..."

"I am sick and tired of running after you, Brown. I'm sick of being just a guest star in your life! Coming in and out at your whim. It's just too painful."

"Things are different now!"

"How?"

"I don't know... they just are."

"I can't count on that." Jerry paused.

"What is going on here, Gold? This isn't you. What happened to you? This isn't the Jerry I know. What happen to the man who on our first date reached across that table and kissed me?"

"He had nothing to lose, that's why."

"What do you have to lose?"

"Everything." Jerry's eyes began to get moist. Murphy saw this and took a step towards him. "No! Don't come any closer." Jerry stepped back.

"Why? Why can't I?"

"Because, I have to keep a clear head. I'm all confused. I need time. I need time away from all this. I don't need anything clouding my judgment right now."

"What are you saying, Gold? You're not making sense."

"If I make a decision now I could make a mistake. There too many factors effecting my judgment."

"Don't do this," she whispered under held back tears. "Don't do this."

"I just need some time." Jerry couldn't look at her. "Clear my head."

"I leave for Washington in the morning."

"I leave for LA tonight." There was a pause while the two realized they were at an impasse.

"When will you be back?" Murphy took a breath. Jerry did the same. Murphy looked away and then looked at Jerry.

"I'm not sure. I've made a few commitments. Viacom wants me to do a few shows out there. I'll call you when I get back."

"I see. Well..." She paused. "Have a nice life."

"Don't say that. This isn't good-bye. Don't say that!"

"Then what is it, Jerry?"

"I told you. I just need some time."

"Looks like you've already made up your mind to me."

"Brown, you heard me. I need time to get a clear head. That's all. I said I'd call you."

"Oh, come on, Jer! I think we both know our track record when it comes to that! You say you'll call. And I'll say I'll call. And we'll want to call. And we'll want to pick up the phone. And the next thing you know six months, six years pass and we run into each other in an _elevator_."

Jerry couldn't argue. "Just don't say good-bye. I will not let you turn this into a good-bye!"

"No. No. You're right!"

"Ok," he took a breath. "I need to get going now."

"Yeah." Murphy nodded and lowered her head.

Jerry hated to see her like that. He opened his mouth to speak but for once he had nothing to say. So he decided to make it simple. "I'll see you around."

"I'll see you around," Murphy repeated. They both didn't believe it, especially Murphy. And she watched Jerry turn around and walk away, down the path and out of view. She told herself to remember the moment. She knew it would be the last time she would see him, and when he was out of earshot, and almost out of view, she whispered a final remark to him. "Have a nice life."

_I never dreamed you'd leave in summer. I thought you would go then come back home. I thought the cold would leave by summer. But my quiet nights will be spent alone. You said there would be warm love in springtime. That was when you started to be cold. I never dreamed you'd leave in now I find myself all alone. You said then you'd be the life in you'd be the one to see the way I never dreamed you'd leave in now I find my love has gone away. Why didn't you stay?_

**_~ Stevie Wonder ~ I Ever Dreamed You Leave In Summer_**

Once Jerry was gone, Murphy knew it was too late to go back to the show, plus she didn't feel like seeing anyone. She took a walk in the park, taking time to absorb the environment and reflect. For some reason she felt a sense of closure. The sadness in her was deep, but she felt she had done her best. The wind blew and she tried to forget everything and take in the park and the sky. She felt confident and sad at the same time.

Murphy made her way into a clearing and heard a Do Wop song. She turned down a path to find a group of three black men in front of a hat singing a Do Wop version of _Under The Boardwalk_. A small group had gathered and Murphy stopped to listen. She hung back with her hands in her jacket pockets. A breeze blew past and threw her bangs in his face. Murphy took her right hand and pushed them out of her eyes as the song ended. The group applauded and a few people dropped money into the hat.

"Remember now smile," one of the younger looking men said. "It won't mess up your hair," the other two men spoke in unison. A man walked out of the way to reveal Murphy to the group. "Well, hello there, little lady," said one of the older gentlemen. "What makes you so sad?"

"Nothing I can't get rid of," she said and smiled. Murphy put a bill in the hat. "Can you play me a song?" The man looked down at the hat and saw the large bill.

"What do you want?"

"Respect."

As soon as Murphy spoke the younger man started, and then the next, and so on, until they each sang _Respect_.

Half way through the song Murphy couldn't help but join in herself. She joined in with gusto. She closed her eyes and seemed to forget where she was and what had happened. People started to walk away, anything to get away from the voice that could peal paint off a buick.

"Respect. Yeah, Baby. Sock it to me, sock it to me." Suddenly, Murphy felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see the leader of the singing group in front of her. She noticed the music has stopped and she was the only person left.

"If I give you back you money will you stop singing and get out of here?"

Murphy sucked in her lips and looked to her left in embarrassment.

* * *

**THE PRESS CONFRENCE**

Across town, Corky entered the ballroom of the Sheridan Towers New York Hotel, where the press conference was being held. It was loud and crazy, as reporters set up their equipment, and people on the stage set up microphones and decorations. Everything was bustling. Corky looked around for Victor. She looked unnerved. She checked her hair and smoothed down her shirt. She held her hands at her stomach and played with her ring.

"Ms. Sherwood," called the PA for the event. "There you are." Corky nodded that she had seen her. "We are just about to start." She ushered Corky through the crowd. "What's going to happen is, Mr. Champion will make the announcement and then he will introduce you and you'll make some remarks… and up to the stage -"

"Remarks? Why - am I speaking?"

"You're the new president. You have to say something."

"President?

"Sure, you're the biggest stockholder now?" Someone distracted the woman. "Excuse me a moment." She talked in confidence with a young man.

"I don't understand wouldn't the person he sells the stocks too be..." She tried to get the PA's attention but with no avail.

"Ok." The PA took Corky by the arm and up to the stage steps. People surrounded her. "You stay here and they'll tell you when to get on the stage." Corky tried to stop her, but the woman ran off. Corky made a final check of herself and looked around for Victor - she didn't see him.

"So what is this thing about?" Corky heard one of the teamsters asks another. I don't know. The rumor is Champion's resigning as President of his network."

"He has a network?"

"Yeah, that new women's network _Trinity_ I think. Made all kinds of money this summer."

"Yeah, my wife watches it."

"Bet he's making a fortune on this."

"He has to be. Since he went bankrupt it's the only asset he has."

"What?" Corky turned towards the men.

"You're on!" Corky heard the PA's voice and her name being announced, followed by Corky being pushed onto the stage. The lights hit her hard, as she was showed to her seat in a row of chairs. She turned her head to see Victor seated next to her.

"Corky," he said without looking at her.

"Victor." Corky wanted to say something, but she didn't.

"Is that all you have to say to me?" Victor waited for an answer and took a breath.

"Yes." She looked down.

"I see." He looked at her. "I guess I'm on." He sat up just as Corky remember she did have something ask him something.

"Victor! Wait," she yelled, but he couldn't hear her. "Wait, I don't know what's going on," she whispered and tried to yell at the same time. The people on the panel all looked at Corky who then pretended it hadn't happen.

"Hello, everyone," Victor spoke at the mic. "I know we all have places to be. So, I'll make this brief. We've all been called together of course to announce _Trinity's_ appearance on the stock market and of course the start of its brand new magazine." The audience applauded. "But… I am afraid I have news of a different kind today. I have decided to step down as President and CEO of _Now Trinity Entertainment_." The audience was in shock with noise to support it. "I have handed over the reins, as well as all my shares, to my fellow co-creator of _Trinity_ Ms. Corky Sherwood." Corky sprung up out of shear surprise. "I now introduce the new President and CEO of _Trinity Entertainment_. Corky Sherwood." Victor stood aside and applauded.

Corky didn't know what to do. She had to be pushed forward by the man next to her. Corky walked up to the mic. "Victor," she whispered in his ear. "When did this happen? I thought you were just stepping down. You didn't tell me you were selling me your shares." She smiled at the crowd, so they wouldn't be wise to what they were talking about. "I won't buy them, you know," she said through the gritted teeth of her southern smile.

"That's ok. Because I'm giving them to you." Corky looked into Victors eyes for the brief moment before he avoided her gaze; she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Ms. Sherwood," shouted one of the reporters.

"Ahh…" Corky turned to see where it was coming from.

"Does this mean you will be stepping down as head anchor?

"No, Denise. I'm a reporter I plan to stay a reporter… first." Corky looked behind her, but saw no Victor. She looked to her left side and saw him walking down the stairs. Her attention was on watching Victor leave, but the reporters kept taking her attention.

"Corky," Another one shouted. "How much did you buy out Mr. Champion for?"

"I didn't buy him out." She looked out into the crowd and watched as she saw Victor's head bob in and out of it. Finally, Victor turned and looked at Corky up on the stage. She caught Victor's eye and opened her mouth to speak, but he turned around and walked away.

"Corky, how much did buy out him out for?" the reporter asked again.

"What?" She looked at the group. "I didn't pay anything." She looked in the crowd again for Victor.

"Corky, are you saying you didn't pay anything for half of the company? Are you saying he just_ gave_ the company to you?"

"Yes."

"Don't you find that strange?"

"Yes." She caught site of Victor walking out the door. "Thank you all for coming...I have to go." Corky ran off the podium, as a man took her microphone and let the reporters know the conference was over.

As the reporters disbursed, Corky tried to get herself through the mass of people. They pushed back as she tried to get through the mob to the door. When Corky reached the door it wasn't much better. It looked like the streets of New York outside Grand Central Station. Corky caught site of Victor. She jumped up and shouted his name. She moved past a few more people and did it again.

"Corky?" Victor turned around and caught her as she fought her way to him.

"Don't do it!"

"What!"

"Don't do it! Don't give it all up for me. I'm not worth it! I'm not. I'm not. I can't believe you would give up everything you have - your money for me..."

"Corky…" He tried to speak, but Corky just talked right over him.

"I have to finish this. And you're right. I do love you. No one has ever given up their life for me. No one. And you are. You crazy. Crazy man. But you're right. You're always right. I love you. I do. And I was hiding it out of fear and I don't know why? But I can't do that. I won't let you slip by and then regret it later. I've learned that."

"Corky, what are you talking about?"

"I love you."

"I understand that. But what is this about giving up my life for you. Not that I'm saying I wouldn't, because I would, but I'm a little unsure what I've done already to do that."

"You're giving me _Trinity_ when you would easily sell it for a profit. You're bankrupt and you're giving me the only asset you have." Corky took Victor and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Corky, _Trinity_ isn't my only asset, I still have money."

"But you declared bankruptcy last year. It was all over the news and those guys..."

"Corky, just because I declared bankruptcy doesn't mean I'm bankrupt."

"You mean you still have money?"

"Yeah, a lot in fact."

"Oh." Corky felt embarrassed. Victor took her in his arms and set his hand across her face. "But you love me."

"Well..." Victor kissed her and Corky kissed back. "Yes." She nodded, impressed by the kiss. In the crowd of New Yorkers they kissed again. Suddenly, the reporters noticed what was going on, having come out of the big room and onto the outside entrance. They snapped pictures like crazy, but the couple didn't care.

_This guy was meant for me. And I was meant for him. This guy was dreamt for me. And I was dreamt for him. This guy has danced for me. And I have danced for him. This guy has cried for me. And I have cried for him. Many miles many roads I have traveled. Fallen down on the way. Many hearts, many years have unraveled leading up today._

_This guy has prayed for me. And I have prayed for him. This guy was made for me. And I was made for him. Many miles many roads I have traveled. Fallen down on the way. Many hearts, many years have unraveled leading up today._

_I have no regrets there nothing to regret. All the pain was worth it. Running from past. I try to do what best. Know that I deserve it._

**~ Madonna ~ ****I Deserve It**

* * *

**CENTRAL PARK**

Back in the park, on the other side from Murphy, was Frank. He put his hands in his pockets as the cold air blew leaves around in circles. He looked on as Amy, looking as beautiful as she had when she was twenty-one, playing football with a young boy, about ten - he was her son. She grabbed the boy around the waist and playfully tackled him, picking him up and tickling him. Frank smiled, as he saw Amy get his attention. She patted her son on the behind and he ran off to play with another boy.

"Frank," Amy walked up to him with an exuberate smile. She wore jeans, a flannel shirt and a windbreaker. Her face was warm and friendly, and her hair, long and curly, was now tinted with a more blonde brownish tone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. Your doorman said you were here."

"I thought we weren't seeing each other 'till tonight." A gust of wind blew her hair in front of her face and she pushed it away with her right hand.

"We were. Can we talk?"

"Sure, Frank." Frank took Amy over to the side, away from people.

"Do you want to sit down? We can sit down."

"No, Frank. I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He put his hands up over her shoulders for a moment.

"I just want to tell you that these last weeks have really been wonderful."

"For me too, Frank. I forgot how much fun we had."

"Me too. Me too." Frank smiled, showing the lines around his eyes more clearly. Amy took her hand to the side of Frank's temple and brushed his hair.

"Frank is that grey I see," she said teasing, but in an un-teasing way.

"Yeah," Frank laughed. "I dye it. It must be growing in." He was embarrassed. "It seems you can't be grey these days unless you're anchoring the news."

"How far does it go?" She left her hand on his face.

"Oh, about here..." Frank took her fingers and let it just a tad past his temple, towards his ear. "I guess it's time I had my hair done." He laughed and looked away.

"No." Frank looked at her. "You should keep it. I bet it would make you look more... distinguished." There was a moment, as they looked into each other eyes. She took her hand off Franks face and Frank watched her hand, and then her arm as it was taken away.

"Listen Amy..."

"Yes, Frank."

"I..." Frank opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

"Frank, whatever it is it's alright. You can tell me? Nothing's wrong, is it?"

"No. NO. Of course not. Well. Actually, Yes. Something is wrong. Amy…" He paused. "In the last week, or so, spending time with you. It's been wonderful. I mean amazing. But..." He took a breath.

"You said that, Frank. Are you alright? Did you hit your head?"

"Please, no jokes. I have to get this out."

"Ok. Frank. Ok." Amy knew it must be important for Frank to be acting so serious.

"I think that it would be better if we didn't see each for a while." Amy looked at him strangely. "See the truth is, Amy. Over these past days I've found myself developing feelings for you again and I'm afraid before I do something - we both could do something we regret... I just think it would be wise if we stopped seeing each other. I know what you're thinking. You'd never do a thing like that. Not after your husband did that to you. I know. I know. That's why I need to end this now before I put you and me into an uncomfortable situation we'd both regret. Not that I would regret beginning with you. I would never feel that why. I mean that's why I'm stuck in this situation. But I found myself... the more I fought it, the stronger all those feelings I felt came back."

"That's only normal, Frank. It doesn't mean we would act on it. It doesn't mean anything. It's only natural."

"That's what I thought." Frank put his hands in his coat pockets. "And then I found myself calling up the hotel across from the restaurant we had reservations at tonight."

"I see." Amy sat down. "Can I sit? I think I need to sit."

"I know. I don't know what came over me! Well, I know what came over me. But I just know how wrong it is. It was especially to you..."

"Frank."

"Yes? " Frank looked up but not at Amy - he felt pathetic.

"What if I told you that if... tonight if you had asked me to go up to that hotel room - I would have said yes."

"What?" Frank looked at her breathless. "Oh."

"I know it sounds crazy. But in these last days I've found myself having...fun. I haven't had fun in so long. And it goes against all my better judgments, Frank. And all I know is now… when you made that cock-eyed speech of yours, Frank, and it was cock-eyed, Frank. How much I just loved you for it. I mean, if that's what your still saying, Frank?"

Frank looked at her with his mouth open. When he couldn't think of what to say he collapsed onto the bench. He leaned forward and rubbed his hands over his semi-balding head. "God, my head is sweating." He sat up and the two leaned back onto the bench. "Amy, I've agonized over this for days, probably in a way years. But I've only been married for three months and I can't just walk away when things start to get uncomfortable." He looked at her. "Even though I may think it's for the better. I made a commitment and I can't just run away when it starts to get tough. I have to be sure that it's my marriage that's the problem and not me. I have to make sure this whole thing isn't just scaring me."

"And using me as an excuse?"

"I would never use you as an excuse," he said endearingly.

Amy sucked in her tears and started to smile. "I should go."

"Ok." Frank didn't look like he wanted to go and either did Amy.

"So, how old is this wife of yours?" she said with a smirk.

"Thirty-five."

"Thirty-Five? Huh? And you still found this fifty-something girl attractive, huh?"

"_More_ than attractive."

"Well, that gives you a lot of points, Mr. Ford Pinto." She stood up and wiped her eyes. "You give me a call some time when you're over me, ok." She laughed.

Frank was still holding onto her hand as he stood himself. "I will," he said softly, still rubbing her hand. "You know you were the first women who ever made me feel I could really be loved." He paused. "Thank you for that," he said softly to her.

"No. Thank you."

Their faces were close by now and it looked as if they were about to kiss, but at the last moment Frank knew he couldn't and softly kissed her on the forehead instead. Frank pulled up from the kiss full of emotions, as was Amy. She brushed the hair on the side of his head again.

"So, I'm not distinguished, huh?" He laughed his self-deprecating laugh.

"You're getting there." She smiled. "Good-bye Frank." And she walked away, backwards at first.

"Good-bye, Amy." Frank said, as she turned around and walked back to her son. She turned around once more, her head first, and then her body, giving him a saucy look and a wave with a smile. But all Frank saw was Amy, when she was twenty-one waving good-bye. He finally was able to say good-bye to that girl. But he would love her forever - the girl at the voting booth all those years ago.

* * *

**CHELSEA PIER**

Later that night, Rachel stood at the pier looking out onto the water. The wind was heavy, but it didn't deter her. She wore a coat and occasionally the wind would gust up and blow her hair in her face, but nothing more. And as the sun was about to set, she remembered back to what had happened only hours before, in the studios behind her.

* * *

**LATER THAT DAY**

The limo pulled up to the studio extremely late. After dropping off Corky, Frank and Murphy and then having to sit in traffic for hours the group arrived just moments before the show was to go live.

Miles hurried the group into the studio in his usual neurotic and forceful way.

"OK, people! OK, people!" Miles made his authority known at the center of the studio floor. "While Ms. Shepley is... away. I will be taking over her duties. So let's not get hurried and let's have a good show!" His tries to uplift the crew failed. "Ok." He uplifted his arm. "Let's all work together…" People just walked past him like he wasn't there. It was then that Jim made his presence known.

"Miles, just _can_ it. We have a show to do," Jim bellowed from behind the anchor desk with a make-up bib around his neck, a makeup woman around his body, and pages in his hands he didn't know what to do with. "Now, which stories are we dropping? Miles, I'm confused?"

Miles approached the desk. "Don't worry, Jim, we're having everything put into the teleprompter as we speak." He hit the desk with his hand.

"Actually, the teleprompter is broken, " a familiar voice interrupted Miles and Jim.

Miles turned to see John, their old stage manager. "John?" Miles questioned, as did Jim. "What are you doing here? What happened to Ed?"

"I got a call this morning? Something about food poisoning? Don't worry Carl's working on it. The teleprompter, I mean."

"Carl?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, he got himself transferred ever since _you know who_ moved here." John rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Carl ran up to the group.

Miles got very excited. "Carl! That's my man. My dude. My, compadre!" Miles jumped.

"Hello, Miles."

"Did you get it working?" John asked.

"Of course he did!" Miles was positive. "Didn't you, Carl? Say you did? We know you did? Right?" His anxiety was showing.

"No." Carl pulled himself back. "I tried I really did. Just like I tried with my love for Murphy. But there comes a time when you've done enough and then it's time to move on. That is this time and it's now." He looked skyward.

"I got him a set of self-help tapes for his birthday," John whispered.

Jim was livid. "No teleprompter, no pages. Miles, I have to know what stories comes next. I'm not a mind reader, you know."

"Don't worry, Jim. We're going to get you cue cards. Carl." John motioned to Carl and they walked off.

"Yes, cue cards!" Miles threw his hands toward the exit and then looked at Jim. "We're getting you cue cards, Jim. Don't worry," he said in a feigned confident whisper.

"Well, I'm glad you have it all under control, Miles," Jim said sarcastically. He sat down in his chair and then a woman went to work on his hair. "Oh, dear lord, I've forgotten! Can someone call Doris and tell her I'll be late?"

"Miles!" Rachel ranted her way towards him with big strides. "Wardrobe can't find me a blazer to wear!"

"What's wrong with the one you were wearing?"

"It's blue. I can't wear the same color as Jim!" She flared her hand towards the desk behind her. Suddenly, a woman holding a blazer came up behind the two.

"Here we go!" Miles said.

"We found it in Ms. Brown's dressing room. It should fit." The women showed Rachel a red blazer with a black collar.

Rachel looked at it in horror. "I can't wear that! That's Murphy's." She looked at Miles. "I can wear that. That's Murphy." Rachel looked unusually manic.

"I'm sure she won't mind. Put it on," Miles spoke fast.

"No. You don't understand. That's Murphy's favorite jacket. She wore it for her first interview after she came back from Betty Ford, it was on the cover of _Time_, _Newsweek,_ and _Ladies Home Journal_, not to mention the fact she always referred to it as her _favorite jacket_. And all three of those magazines said it made her feel like a huntress! I _can't _wear that jacket."

"Didn't Murphy leave another blazer in her dressing room?" Miles asked the wardrobe woman.

"No. Ms. Brown had everything else packed. In fact, she called me this morning and asked me to take this one out from her things – special - before I had them shipped."

"Five minutes, people!" John walked the floor. He looked down at his clipboard. "And I've been reminded to mention that anyone who ate Ed's Leftover Chinese food in the refrigerator - the car for St. Vincent's is leaving _now_!"

"Wear the jacket, Rachel!" Miles said with a gurgle and walked away.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes to the left. She looked at "The Jacket". The fact that Rachel had always wanted to wear that jacket wasn't lost on her. It was like that jacket represented all of her dreams.

"I'm wearing the Jacket," she said definitively.

The woman put it out for Rachel and she slide her arms it. A rush ran through her. The tailored and expensive threads felt so nice against her skin. No wonder Murphy loved it so much. As the wardrobe woman pushed down the collar and removed the lint off the blazer, Rachel looked over her cards one last time.

Miles approached her. "You all set."

"Yeah, Yeah." She looked nervous.

"Baldwin is here. Murphy always greets her guests before the interview. He's expecting it."

"No, No. Bring him in."

"Miles, the cure cards are on their way." Carl approached Miles. "Who's the girl wearing Murphy's blazer?" Carl pointed to Rachel.

"That's Rachel . She's talking over for Murphy for today. Excuse me, Carl." Miles walked off.

"Miles!" Rachel looked up and put her arm out to get his attention, but he was gone.

Carl caught sight of Rachel for the first time. He walked closer to Rachel and took off his baseball hat. "Hello?" Carl said sweetly.

Rachel looked up from her work and took note of him. "Hi." She looked back down at her notes.

"I'm Carl. I work camera two."

Rachel looked up at Carl. "Nice to meet you, Carl." And with no care at all Rachel went back to her notes.

"May I tell you something?" Rachel looked up in confusion. She wanted to be nice to the guy who dealt with her close-ups.

"Sure." She looked at him dead on.

"Your hair smells like peaches." He smiled.

Rachel looked bewildered and turned around. "Miles?"

"Oh, no, it's starting again!" John rolled his eyes and pulled Carl away by the arm. "Why don't you get to your post, Carl?"

"John Baldwin..." Miles ushered the interviewee, a semi-tall man in brown slakes and a matching blazer, towards Rachel. "I'd like you to meet..."

"This isn't Murphy Brown!" yelled the man who was slightly older than Miles.

"Yes, well..." Miles tried to explain, but Rachel interrupted.

"I'm afraid Ms. Brown was detained and so I will be conducting the interview, Mr. Baldwin. Rachel Margolis..." She extended her hand.

The man laughed and shook her hand. "Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events," he said with a now cocky air. "And I thought this was going to be difficult." He laughed and walked to his seat.

Rachel seethed. Miles smiled.

"You ready…" Miles asked.

"Oh, you bet!"

"Yes!" Miles said quickly.

Rachel sat herself down across from Mr. Baldwin. She put on her earpiece and set her microphone on her lapel.

Miles made his way to the center of the room. "Ok, people. I think we're all set. I know Kay usually stays in the booth." He walked forward. "But I think I'll stay here on the ground. Be with the people. I really miss being on the floor..." Miles tripped over a wire. "Or maybe I'll just go into the booth. I think that's a good idea."

"OK. Two minutes!" John yelled, walking past two men standing next to the anchor desk writing out cue cards.

"OK, we're done!" one man yelled, as he gathered the cue cards and set them in front of Jim. Rachel turned and looked, as she heard Miles voice in her ear piece.

"You ready, Rach?"

"Yes, Miles," she spoke into her microphone. "I told you I was."

"Did I tell you I'm proud of you?"

"I didn't do anything yet, Miles. Just wait two minutes and then you'll be proud of me." She smiled.

"Just remember. Be yourself. That's all you need to do."

Rachel seemed to take that to heart. She looked over at the cue-cards and read the intro to herself. There was her name on the cue card and soon Jim would be speaking it to an audience of millions.

"Hey," she whispered to the kid holding the cure cards. He looked around. "Yeah, you." He walked over and she whispered something in his ear. He nodded and took a pen off the ground, making a correction. She swiveled her chair towards Baldwin, pulled herself up by her back and stared her victim dead on. She was ready for business. The theme music swelled, the lights were set and Rachel knew that this was one of those times to remember. She felt like the sea warrior and not just the lamb. She readied for the kill, as she heard Jim make her introduction:

"… And Rachel Gold?" Jim paused with confusion, but continued on. "Fills in for Murphy Brown… with an in-depth interview with the man in today's headlines… John Baldwin."

* * *

**THE PRESENT**

"Rachel?" Miles voice rang behind her and Rachel was back at the pier looking over the water.

"Miles?" Rachel turned around surprised to see him. "How did you know I was here?"

"I happen to be a great reporter in my own right." Miles said with a cocky smile. Rachel looked at him with a tiled head. "Oh, I rang your apartment and I was on my way home when I saw you out the window."

"Makes better sense."

Miles walked up to Rachel and leaned against the pier. "Are you alright? You ran out of there pretty quickly?"

"Yeah, I just needed to be alone."

"You did an amazing interview, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," she said with confidence.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Miles. I just needed to be alone."

"I know, but when you need to be alone, you're upset?"

"I'm fine, Miles. In fact, I'm better than fine."

"You missed the best part! Right after you left they took Baldwin away in handcuffs."

"No, way! Really?"

"Wow, my first arrest." She smiled and paused. "This feels great!"

"I know." Miles looked down and smiled.

"Oooh. I'd forgotten how great this feels. I mean really great, Miles. When I was grilling that guy, and he was dripping with sweat I felt so exhilarated! Like, I was flying!" Miles nodded his head. "I know, I know. You told me so. You told me so. Murphy told me so. Jerry told me so. I was pig-headed as usual."

"Well, pig headed isn't the word I was going to use, but..."

"Can it, Miles, and let me enjoy the moment!" She looked out onto the ocean. "Listen, what you said about my Dad… about Jerry… I mean what you told Murphy...did you mean it?"

"Yeah, I meant it. I guess I finally saw what Murphy's been saying all these years. I don't like it. But I saw how much they cared for each other. I know how it feels when you let something like that go. I didn't want Murphy to have regrets."

"Thank you, Miles."

"I don't deserve that."

"But you do."

"So, does this mean you forgive me?"

"If you haven't noticed I've been civil to you all day. So, I think I've forgiven you."

"Ahh." There was a pause. "What does this mean for us now?"

"We'll be friends."

"Friends?"

"Why don't we worry about the present for a while?"

"Ok."

"Like watching the sun set."

"I can deal with that." And the two looked out onto the ocean and watched the sun set.

* * *

_Like a long lonely stream. I keep runnin' towards a dream. Movin' on, movin' on. Like a branch on a tree. I keep reachin' to be free. Movin' on, movin' on._

_'Cause there's a place in the sun. Where there's hope for everyone. Where my poor restless heart's gotta run. There's a place in the sun. And before my life is done. Got to find me a place in the sun_

_Like an old dusty road. I get weary from the load. Movin' on, movin' this tired troubled earth. I've been rollin' since my birth. Movin' on, movin' on_

_There's a place in the sun. Where there's hope for everyone. Where my poor restless heart's gotta 's a place in the sun. And before my life is done. Got to find me a place in the sun_

_You know when times are you're feeling sad. I want you to always remember_

_Yes, there's a place in the sun. Where there's hope for everyone. Where my poor restless heart's gotta 's a place in the sun. Where there's hope for everyone. Where my poor restless heart's gotta's a place in the sun. Where there's hope for every one..._

**_A Place In The Sun- Stevie Wonder_**

* * *

**TOWARDS JFK AIRPORT**

Across town, Murphy sat in the same limo that had meant to take her to work and now was taking her to the airport. She was tried and drained, with only thoughts of home. She held her cell phone to her cheek, as her body leaned near the corner of the seat and door.

"No. Kay, I won't change my mind - I'm going home tonight. The quicker I can get in my own bed the better I'll feel. Yeah. Yeah. Thanks for the limo. I'm turning this off now, Kay. Don't call me! Bye!"

Murphy hit the power button and placed it in her purse. Just a moment, later Murphy heard a ringing. She took her phone out again, thinking she hadn't turned it off, only to see that it still wasn't on. She heard the ringing again, sending her head to her left. It was coming from Jerry's coat – it was his phone.

Murphy decided not to answer. She folder her arms and stared straight ahead, trying to ignore it, but she couldn't. The phone rang again, and again, until finally Murphy snatched the phone and answered it.

"Hello?

"Jerry Gold?" asked the man on the line.

"He's not here. Who is this?"

"Where can I reach him?"

"I don't know. And I don't know when the hell he'll be back!"

"Is this Murphy Brown?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"Great. Then you can help me. This is the foreman at the site and I need someone to sign off..."

"Listen, I don't think I'm the person..."

"Listen, yourself. I've been trying to get in touch with this guy for weeks now and if I don't have anyone to sign off on this thing- if Mr. Gold doesn't come and pick this up right away I'm just leaving it here..."

"Leave what? Who is this?"

* * *

**THE WEST VILLAGE, NYC**

Murphy made the driver stop at the address she was given by the man on the phone. She found herself on a small street in the village set along with beautiful brownstones. She opened her car door onto a shining new brownstone with a half painted red door. She walked past a few construction workers, up the stairs and into the open front door passing a painter finishing the front door.

"Ms. Brown?" came a sweet voice.

"Yes?"

"Hello. Ms. Brown. My name is Debra Patrick." She shook Murphy's hand. Murphy looked at her with a "Who the hell are you look on her face. "I'm the realtor?"

"I'm supposed to pick something up?" Murphy still had no idea what was going on.

"Here you are." She handed Murphy a key.

"What's this?"

"Your key."

"To what?"

"I know. I know. It's not completely finished. We're working on that. But I know you said you wanted the keys by the end of August." She walked into the living room. Murphy followed the woman confused. "As you can see we have the fireplace you asked for and we're having the door painted red, as you suggested."

"Suggested? Listen, I didn't buy any of this. There has to be some mistake-"

"Of course not. Your husband did."

"Jerry? He's not my husband." Murphy didn't like the sound of that.

"Oh."

"So, if you'll excuse me I don't understand why _this foreman_ insisted I come down here. I have a plane to catch!" She went for the door.

"But your name's on the deed."

Murphy was stopped in her tracks. "What?"

"Your name, it's on the deed. I assumed Mr. Gold was buying it for you." She handed Murphy a few sheets of paper.

Murphy looked at the papers bewildered.

"Does this mean you're not ready for the key, because I really need to get going?"

"I don't know." She paused and looked around. It looked just like her brownstone in Georgetown. "It's really not my house."

"Oh, I see. Well… technically, it is in your name. So I have to leave you the key. Unless a piece of paper tells me otherwise. I'll just leave the key here." She slid it on the mantelpiece and walked out.

Suddenly, it hit Murphy. Jerry had brought her this house. She had complained so much to him about living in New York, her hatred of his apartment, and all this time he was having this home made for her. The deed wasn't even in both their names; it was in Murphy's name. It was a gift for her. And it really hit her - what she had done. She stood in the empty leaving room, the golden light of the sun setting behind her and the fireplace, and she her eyes filled with tears. Something had to change, she thought. Something has to change. And she really felt her loss for the first time and all the guilt that went with it. Murphy was left alone in the empty house.

* * *

_What now my love? Now, that you've left me. How can I live through another day? Watching my dreams. Turning to ashes. And my hopes. Into bits of clay._

_Once I could see._ _Once I could feel. Now, I'm numb I've become unreal. I walk the night without a goal. Stripped of my heart. My soul. What now my love? Now that it's over. I feel the world closing in on me. Here come the stars tumbling around me. There's the sky. Where the sea should be?_

_What now my love? _ _Now that you're gone. I'd be a fool. To go on and on. No one would care. No one would cry. If I should live. Or die _

_What now my love? _

_Now there is nothing._

_Good-bye._

~ **What Now My Love ~ As sung by Frank Sinatra and Aretha Franklin**


	7. It's Like Starting Over

**Chapter Seven:** It's Like Starting Over...

* * *

**A WEEK LATER - WASHINGTON D.C.**

"Frank, what are we doing here?" Murphy howled, as Frank ushered her into the elevator of the old FYI building in D.C.

"Just come on, Murph." She hesitated, as Frank continued his ushering.

"You promised me there'd be free food? Where's the food,** Frank**?"

"We'll get the food later."

Once Murphy was finally in the elevator Frank pushed the seventeenth floor. Murphy was too busy making a fuss to notice which floor Frank had pushed. Murphy continued her nagging and Frank his persistency.

"Listen, Corky called me this morning and said we needed to meet her here and I should make sure you were there, it didn't matter how, I just had to get you here. That's all I know!"

"Corky! What does _she_ want?" Murphy didn't really seem to care for an answer.

"That's all I know!" Frank shielded himself from Murphy.

Murphy looked at Frank strangely. "Frank, your roots are growing in? You should _really_ get them done."

"I'm leaving it that way. I think it makes me look distinguished."

"I think it makes you look like Captain Stubing!" The elevator opened onto the seventeenth floor. It was dark. Murphy looked up at the elevator numbers. "What the hell are we doing on our old floor Frank?" Murphy peered out.

Frank put his arm out to block the door. "Maybe we should go back downstairs and wait." Frank removed his hand.

"What? You made a fuss about us coming all the _way up here!_"

"Corky said if we got here before her we should wait for her…"

"_W_hat?" Murphy was really confused.

"That's what she said."

"Well, I'm not standing in the elevator, Frank!" She took a step.

"No!" Frank put out his arm.

"Fine! Fine! Then I'm going home!" She stepped back in.

"No. Don't go home. Just stay. Just a little. I'm sure she'll be right here!"

"Fine! But I am not standing in the elevator, Frank!"

"Why not!"

"Well, for one reason, Frank. We're in the side of the building with one elevator which means Corky can't come up to meet us."

"Oh…" Frank felt stupid and Murphy felt smart as she smiled slyly. Murphy stepped out and Frank followed.

"Where the hell is that light?" Murphy rounded the corner and suddenly the lights turned on one by one.

Frank adjusted his eyes to the lights. The floor looked the same only sparse. The same sliver and grey colors, but empty chairs and desks, and of course the coffee Island and the glass table.

"Ok, here's the deal, Frank!" Murphy came from the left hallway. "If in five minutes Corky doesn't get here or I don't have a hamburger between these hands." Murphy put her hands out. "I'm going home!"

"And what... _sulk_ around her house all day doing nothing!" Frank was confronting; the only way to deal with Murphy in this situation. And in a tone only Frank could take with her.

"I _do not_ sulk!"

"Murphy, you haven't left your house for a week!"

"I left my house." Murphy walked past Frank over to the coffee Island. "I had to get the paper." She took her Mommy mug from the mug rack and filled her cup from the water cooler.

"This is what I'm talking about!" Frank took his mug off the rack and poured himself a glass of water. "You don't do anything. You just sit in that house probably cutting Jerry out of all your old pictures! Murphy we're all worried about you."

"Is that what this is? An intervention! No. No! NO!" Murphy set her mug down with a bang. "It didn't work the last time! And it's not gonna work this time!"

"Murphy… two days later you checked yourself into Betty Ford!"

"That was on my own Vo-lit-i**on** _pal_! None of that stuff had anything to do with that! All that stuff was just a coincidence. That's all!"

"Yeah. Right!" Frank was not convinced.

Murphy reached for her mug and stopped. "Frank?"

"Yeah?"

"What is my mommy mug doing here?"

"What?"

"My mommy mug?" Murphy picked up her stork mommy mug and showed it to Frank.

"Who says that yours? Someone else must have left it here."

"How many mommy mugs _are_ out there, Frank? And look there's a chip there." She pointed to the edge. "That's from when I threw it at Kay after she parked in my parking space that first year…"

"Maybe you left it here?"

"Six years ago, Frank! And besides, I know I took it with me to New York. And look!" She pointed to Frank's mug in his hand. "Isn't that your mug, Frank?" Frank looked at his mug with amazement.

"AHH! You're right?" Murphy walked past him towards her office while Frank walked behind the coffee island and noticed not only Corky's pink mug, but the fish mug he bought Jim. "Jim's mug here's also… and Corky's... This is weird, Murph!"

"Oh, my lord!" The sound came from Murphy's office.

"What? What?" Frank asked, as Murphy exited her office.

"All my stuff is in my office." Murphy pointed towards her office.

"What?" Frank walked over to the door.

"All my stuff! My desk, my pictures. It's all there!" Frank looked in the office. "This is really weird Frank!"

"Yeah." Frank walked out of the office and looked at Murphy. "What is going on here, Murph?"

"I don't know, Frank?"

"It's like we've been pulled into some parallel universe."

"Or worse... the nineties."

The elevator door dinged and off walked Corky in a blue suit, sunglasses, and a bit of a tan. Her hair was long and pulled behind her head.

"Oh, no. You all got here before me! Oh no. Frank! You ruined the surprise!"

"What surprise, Corky!" Murphy screamed, as she approached her. "What is going on here?

"Yeah, why is our stuff here!" Frank motioned toward the room.

"Is Jim here yet?" Corky looked around. "I'd like to wait until Jim gets here."

"No, Jim's not here yet. Corky, I demand to know what _is_ going on here!" The elevator dinged and a man dressed in black and sunglasses got off the elevator.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sherwood?"

"Yes, Arnold?" Corky seemed to be very friendly towards him.

"Mr. Champion wanted me to tell you he has decided to wait for you on the plane - and will be leaving me with the car for you whenever you're done."

"Thank you." Corky smiled and the elevator door opened to reveal Jim.

The man got back on the elevator and Jim noticed the group as he stepped off.

"Oh, there you all are?" Jim walked over looking confused.

"Corky, you're dating Champion?" Murphy asked. "Oh, hi Jim."

"Hey there, Slugger. Frank." He looked at Corky. "Corky, you asked me to meet you here."

"Yes." Corky smiled at Jim.

"So, when did this happen?" Frank asked.

"About a week ago?" Corky glowed

"When did what happen?" Jim asked.

"She's dating Victor Champion," Frank whispered to Jim.

Jim nodded in the realization of who he was. "Victor Champion - the greasy mogul we did that report on three years ago?" Jim questioned.

"He's not greasy. And he's changed his ways. I mean he was never greasy before that. He's learned from his mistakes. And besides were not dating." Corky smiled. "We're engaged." She showed the group her hand – a large ring was attached to it.

"Corky? I don't understand?" Murphy walled. "What about all that stuff about marriage just being a bottomless pit, the _fiery_ pillars of hell!"

"I know I said all that, but I guess something taught me life is short." Corky smiled.

"So, you're _just _gonna rush into marriage with some guy because _life is too short!" _Murphy was agog.

"I'm not getting married right away! At least not just yet. I think I'm just going to be engaged for a while. I never had that. I never had that engagement period. With Will we were so excited we didn't want to wait. One minute I was engaged and the next I was married. And with Miles, I didn't even get half that. I think I'm going to see what this is like for a change." Corky beamed. "Take my time."

"Wow, Corky. You're really happy aren't you?" Frank was owed.

"Yes." She seemed very proud of herself. "I am"

"That's really great, Corky," Jim and Murphy chimed in.

"So, is that why we're all here?" Jim asked the group.

"Sort of," Corky said slyly.

"Yeah and why does this floor looked like it did back in _1996_!" Murphy squawked.

"Ohh, that was a bad year!" Frank winced.

"Tell me about it," Murphy did an aside.

"I'm getting to that! I'm getting to that!" Corky cleared her throat with excitement. "For the last week Victor and I have been on vacation in Bermuda..."

"If she drags out slides I get to kill her don't I, Frank?" She tilted her head towards Frank. He tried to hold in his laughter.

"AND!" Corky tried to get Murphy's attention back.

Frank got his composure back.

Corky continued, "As I was saying. Well. To make a long story short -"

"Too late," Murphy muffled her remark.

Corky gave Murphy a look. Frank smiled as if he and Murphy were kids cutting up in class.

"Victor asked me what I wanted as a gift for our engagement. And I racked my brain. I mean I have everything I _could possible _want! I have my health, a job I love, a man I love." Murphy stuck her finger in her mouth, as Corky circled the floor leaving her back to Murphy. Frank tried not to laugh. "And then it hit me. All I needed was my friends to be happy." She smiled at her friends. "So, I thought of a way in which he could help me do that." There was a pause while the group waited for an answer. "So I bought this!"

"You bought the seventeenth floor?" Frank asked. "Why?"

"No, I bought the network, silly! Well, Victor did!"

"Wait a second here, Corky?" Murphy chimed in. "Corky..._You're_ the new president of CBS?"

"More like CEO," she glowed.

"Corky owns CBS?" Frank asked. "I have to sit down." Frank pulled up a chair at one of the desks closest to the elevator and sat down.

"Corky, this still doesn't explain why my office is back?" Murphy questioned.

"And our mugs?" Frank asked.

"Shut up about the mugs, _Frank_!" Murphy wanted to keep the conversation on track.

"What mugs?" Jim questioned

"Don't you see? I own the network now! I can do whatever I want! We were all so happy here." Corky explained, as if it were gospel.

"Corky, you can't bring FYI back. It's over. It's in the past- we have to move on," Murphy demanded.

"I know that. But that doesn't mean _you _can't?" Corky continued.

"Corky… you don't mean..." Murphy was just getting it.

"It's all yours, Murphy. You too, Frank." Frank stood up. "And Jim? If you want it? I had the entire floor changed back to news." Frank walked over to the group, as Corky handed Murphy a key. "You can do whatever you want, Murphy. It's your offices' now." She turned toward Jim and Frank. "You too."

"Really?" Frank asked.

"Yes." Corky beamed.

Murphy smiled and Corky handed a very touched Frank his key.

"I don't know what to say, Corky," Murphy spoke.

"I think you just did."

"Now, Corky." Jim stepped in. "Before you give me my key. I just have to say. Don't bother. Doris' been bugging me to get to some chores about the house. I just think it's time I take it easy for a while." Murphy and Frank made their protests. "Please, don't push me on the issue." He put his hands up.

"Actually, Jim, I don't have a key for you…quite yet," Corky said plainly.

"Oh," Jim said, impressed by his actions.

"I have this." She handed Jim an envelope. He looked at Corky and opened it. "Victor had this small newspaper in Virginia he was trying to get rid of so... I bought it from him, for a profit of course. If you want it? Otherwise…"

"You're giving this to me, Corky?" Jim was touched.

"Yes. It's all yours. Do with it what you want? Make it your dream, Jim."

"Jim!" Murphy was so excited for him, as was Frank.

Jim looked at the papers with awe and with held back emotion looked up at Corky. "I will do you proud, Corky." Jim smiled. There was a moment between Jim and his friends.

"If you're waiting for a group hug, Corky - don't count on it!" Murphy broke the loveliness of the moment, as usual.

"Oh, come on." She put her hands out.

"What do I look like Mary Tyler Moore? No!" Murphy pushed away. "I thanked. Be happy with that. I don't hug."

"Well, I know you want to give me one and that's all that matters." Corky looked at her watch. "Oh! I have to get going. Victor and I are going to Martha's Vineyard for the weekend."

Jim spoke up, "Yes, I should go to. I must go and tell Doris! Oh, she'll be so happy!"

Jim and Corky went for the elevator. Murphy walked over to her secretary's desk and sat in its edge. She looked deep in thought. Frank watched her, as Jim and Corky got into the elevator.

"You coming, Slugger?" Jim asked, holding the elevator open with his hand.

"No, I think I'm going to stay here for a little bit." She only moved her head to speak to him.

"Frank?" Jim asked.

"No, you go ahead."

Jim nodded and the elevator closed.

"Murph?" Frank paused and began to approach her, not sure what to say." You want to get that hamburger now?"

"Ahh, you go. I'll catch up with you later." She didn't look at him.

"Murph?" Frank walked closer. He had that, all knowing, best friend look. "Come, on. You can talk to me." Murphy said nothing. "Now... I've been trying to reach out to you for a week now. You can confide in me." Murphy paused and collected her thoughts. "Come on, Murph? It's me, Frank." there was a pause again.

"I don't know, Frank. I just didn't think it would take this long." She paused, while Frank tried to make sense of what she was saying. "I guess I didn't think it would hurt this much."

Frank plopped himself down next to her. "Yeah. I know. But, it's _ok,_ everyone needs a grieving process. Besides, it's only been a week."

"I know, Frank. But it feels different this time. It's not like the last times." She looked at Frank. "Why do I feel like this one's going to take longer to get over?"

"Because maybe it just... is."

"I just don't know why I keep doing this to myself, Frank! Why do I do this _over and over_ again? I never learn from my mistakes. _I never learn_. I mean - am I doomed to repeat the same pattern over and over again."

"Maybe… " Murphy looked at him with an appalled glare." Or maybe it's this time that makes it different. Maybe it's _this_ experience that shakes you up. What makes you change everything; maybe _this _is the experience that makes you learn. So, the next time it won't happen."

"You really think so, Frank?"

"It's got to be." He took her hand. "You can't think of this as a failure. Believe me; I did that for too long." Murphy looked at him. "Oh, I still do it. So, you can take it from me that I know it's hard now. But you have to see this as the beginning to a new life. Your chance to start over. Not the _end_ of something, but the beginning. Maybe _then_ you can really be in love."

"Start over, huh?" Murphy seemed to like the idea.

"Yeah."

"When did you get so smart, Frank?" She set her head on his shoulder.

"Ahh, I don't know, I guess all that therapy had to go somewhere?" Murphy and Frank laughed. There was a long pause. Murphy started to stare up Frank's nose. "This is nice."

"Frank, you really should clip your nose hairs it looks like the pine valley up there." She lifted her head off his shoulder.

"And here I thought you were being nice, so I'd give you your present."

"_A Present_?" Murphy perked up. Frank smiled. "Why do I have a feeling you knew more about this meeting here then you let on to, _Frank_?" Murphy stood up.

"Maybe." Frank took a small thin cardboard box, with a bow, out of his pants pocket. "Let's just say I knew there would be something to celebrate."

Murphy opened the gift. "Oh, Frank. Number two pencils!" Murphy was touched

"Number two soft. I figured being inside for a week you must have chewed the hell out of all the ones at your own house. You'd need reinforcements."

"Oh, Frank. This is really great. I mean _really great_." She looked at the pencils.

"But there's more." Frank entered the small room off Murphy's office and then returned with a small bowl – a fish bowl, which he set next to Murphy on the secretary's desk.

"A fish?" Murphy spouted off the desk, as Frank set it down. Murphy beamed.

"I noticed you never had one in your office in New York. It made your office naked. I thought it'd be a good office warming present."

"Wow, Frank. This is sooo great. I mean you're the best friend a girl could ever ask for. Really. Trying to cheer me up like this." She smiled. "It's not working that well, but the try is _really_ amusing me."

"Ahh, Murph." Frank put his arm around her. "It'll come." Murphy looked into the tank.

"Frank, there's no fish in this tank."

"Yeah, it's hard to find a pet shop open on Sundays." Frank scratched his head. "So, all I could get was the tank. But there's a little swimmer in there. I couldn't think of name for him though."

Murphy smiled. "Well, he just sort of sits there and does nothing. We could call him George Jr." Murphy smiled again and so did Frank.

"So, come on." He motioned with his arm. "Let's go to Phil's. I owe you a hamburger."

Murphy lit up. "You're right, Frank. I can't just sit around and sulk. And you were right, I was sulking. Well _no _more! This is the new Murphy Brown. And _this_ is my new life. And I'm actually going to learn from my mistakes..."

"Right on, sister!" Frank joked and made a hand gesture for support.

"And I'm going to come out of this ok..."

"Yeah..."

"Better for the wiser..."

"You heard it..."

"It's the new me!"

"You will love again!"

"Don't be a clique, Frank!" Suddenly, Murphy's phone rang. "Is that me?"

Frank looked at his own phone. "Yeah, that's you."

"Jeez..." Murphy searched in her bag for her phone. She found it and stopped herself from opening it. "No, I'm busy. I'm out. Who says I want to talk to anyone. Whoever it is they can reach me later. I didn't want this thing. _I never did._ I _always _use to make fun of those people who used their phones on the freeway! And now, _look_. I'm one of them. ME! ME! Not anymore! I'm doing what I want to do! You hear me!" she yelled at the phone. "You hear me! It starts with portable phones and ends with little chips in your brain. I tell you, Frank! It's just one step closer to big brother. Here's to technology." And Murphy dumped her phone, splat, into the fish tank. Murphy was pretty proud of herself. "Come on, Frank. Let's get out of here." She cleaned off her hand, as a job well done and walked towards the elevator.

"Ha ha! She's back!" Frank shouted

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT: Very Late…**

After spending a good old time at Phil's Frank finally dropped Murphy off at home. She opened the door, and closed it - a loud echo permeated through the empty house. She set her purse on the chair next to the door. Murphy walked through the foyer and noticed a large package on the foyer table, with the mail. She set her finger on the postmark recognizing it immediately. She took the package under her arm and walked to the living room. With her free hand she hit the lights and then hit the CD player, starting her favorite song.

Murphy looked at the player longingly as _Natural Women_ carried through the air. The piano cords played and Murphy was converted. She kicked off her shoes and circled the couch, setting the package on the coffee table and herself on the couch. She quickly sifted through the few pieces of mail she had and then tossed it to the side, anxious to open the big brown box.

_Now, I'm not longer doubtful of what I'm living for…_

She slid her fingers around the edges in excitement. Then with the sharp end of her house key slit open the box to reveal the contents. She pulled the sides of the box aside and dug her hands into the shipping material. When her hands, emerged from the box she had a nice, new looking, shining Emmy attached to it. She held the gold women in her hands, looking at her with pride. She moved the statue around, checking out the fix it job the academy had done. There wasn't a scratch on her.

"What do you know? Good as new."

_And if I make you happy I don't need to do more._

Murphy lifted the golden woman up and looked at her from below.

She stood up and walked the woman over to the mantel and then set her down lightly. She stepped back and admired it. It sure looked good.

"Ding, Dong!" The doorbell rang.

"I'll be right back." Murphy put her arm out. "Stay." She smiled. "Good, Emmy," Murphy joked and went for the door. On her way she turned off the radio. "Jeez, Frank, what do you want now?" The doorbell rang again. "Yeah, Yeah. I'm coming." Murphy opened the door and her jaw dropped. Standing in her doorway was Jake Lowenstein. "Jake?"

"Murphy… I know I'm the last person you expected to see…"

"Well, that's the understatement of the year." Murphy was in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I know it's late..." He changed the subject. "May I come in?"

"Oh? Yes, sure." Murphy stepped aside and Jake walked in. He looked a bit agitated. He glanced up towards the stairs.

"I hope I didn't wake Avery up?"

"Actually, Avery's spending time with his Grandfather." Murphy closed the door.

"Oh."

"Jake..."

"You're surprised to see me…"

"Well, yeah. I thought you'd be in Argentina by now?"

"I was. I can explain all that..." He stopped. "Can we talk in here?" He pointed to the living room.

"Sure." Jake put his arm out and Murphy walked past him. Jake followed and the two stood next to the arm of the couch. "Why are you here Jake?"

"Murphy." He looked at her passionately. "Ever since I left New York. I can't stop thinking about what you said. On _the plane,_ in _the airport_. I can't get you and Avery out of my head. You'll all I think about." He set his arms on her shoulders. "And it hit me. This is my son. _Our son_. I can't just walk away from that. And if the woman I'm with doesn't think that my son is a priority. Well, she's not the one for me. So I left. I got on a plane and here I am." Jake caught his breath.

"She kicked you out didn't she…"

"That's not the point, Murphy. We weren't meant to be together. We both realized that. You were right Murphy." He rubbed her shoulders. "Some people just will always love each other."

"Jake." She paused. "I think it's great that you want to be a part of our son's life. But you can't just come here and assume that I come with the package. That because you're back in Avery's life, your automatically back in mine. I don't need a man. If that's why you're here?"

"And who do you need Peter, _Jerry_..." Jake got defensive.

"I don't need Jerry, and I don't need Peter. I don't **_need_** any man, Jake… I'll be with a man because I want to, Jake. Not because he's the one who's _left_."

"Oh, come on, Murphy. We both know that we're meant to be together." He rubbed her shoulders. She looked into his eyes. "I love you, Murphy. And I think I always will. And I know deep down inside you know that too," he spoke softly.

Murphy looked into his eyes as Jake took his hand and slowly touched her cheek. He leaned in and kissed her deeply, sending Murphy onto the arm of the couch. Jake pulled away, leaving a bewildered look on Murphy's face. As if the kiss had given her a sudden realization. She leaned her hand on to the arm of the couch to balance herself. Jake smiled with the satisfaction of a job well done.

Murphy looked into his eyes with a new feeling. "Your eyes." She paused. "They're crinkling," she whispered.

Jake grinned. "I knew you'd know." He smiled and leaned in.

"Jake. I think I understand know." The doorbell rang. "I think I know what I need to do." Jake laughed a short laugh. "Jake…" The doorbell rang again. "Jake…" And again. "Jake...Let me just get this. And then we'll talk. Stay right here." Murphy took long strides for the door and opened it with a long arm. Again her mouth dropped.

"Jerry!" Murphy was agog as a very serious Jerry Gold, wearing a tux and looking sharp, stood in the doorway. Murphy beamed.

"Hi," he said sheepishly.

"Jerry, what are you doing here? I thought you were in LA?"

"I was." He stepped in the doorframe and gestured with his arm, revealing a golden Emmy attached to it.

"Jerry, you won!" Murphy spoke with a big deal of surprise and happiness in her voice.

"Yeah," Jerry was pretty surprised with himself, as he moseyed in. "Pretty cool, huh? Best talk show host."

"Jerry!" Murphy was so pleased, as Jerry set the Emmy on the foyer table and stared at it with amazement. The door shut behind him.

"Yeah, I was pretty shocked myself. So was the audience. I've never heard a more collective, "_huh_?" since Sherwood won the Humboldt." Jerry laughed and took in Murphy, changing his mood to a more serious tone.

"Why are you here, Jerry? Shouldn't you be out _celebrating_? Why did you come all this way…?"

"I guess I've been thinking..."

"Oh, about what?" Murphy tried to pretend she didn't know what he had been thinking about.

"About us."

"I see." They looked into each other's eyes.

Murphy looked at the Emmy. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" Murphy looked at the Emmy and Jerry looked at her.

"Yes, it is." Jerry looked back at the Emmy and picked it up in his fist. "Where's yours, Brown?"

"In the living room."

"Come on. Let's put them side by side. See who's bigger…" Jerry went for the living room.

"Jerry, wait!" Murphy ran after Jerry. She caught up with him, as Jerry entered the living room and caught sight of Jake.

"Jake!" Jerry was not pleased.

"Jerry!" Jake looked at Murphy. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh, of course. Why am I not surprised? _He's here_. I should have guessed as soon as I'm gone the vampire **_Lestat_** just _swoops_ on in!"

"Jerry, let me just explain what's going on here!" Murphy tried to speak.

"Oh, no. I _get _what's going on. It's what _always _happens. You're getting back together with _Jake._" He looked at Murphy. "Mazol Tov, Brown! I hope you don't mind if I don't _stay_ and find out where you're registered." Jerry went for the door.

"Jerry, wait!" Murphy ran after him.

Jerry stopped at the entrance to the foyer, as Jake spoke, "Murphy, you don't have to run after him! You just said you didn't need him." Jake stood, still confident in his comment.

Jerry stopped in his own defense. "What! You told _him _you didn't _need_ me?"

"I didn't say that!" She turned to Jake. "Do you mind!"

"Don't lie, Murphy..." Jake demanded and walked forward. "You just said it!"

Jerry looked at her.

"_Yes,_ I said that, _but_…"

"I hope the two of you are happy together." Jerry went for the door. "You _deserve_ each other!"

Murphy ran after him. "Jerry, wait." They entered the foyer. "_Yes,_ I told Jake I didn't need you..." Jerry opened the door. "I may not need you, Jerry... But I _want_ you, Jerry! I want _you_!" Jerry stopped and looked at Murphy. "I choose you, Jer." She paused as their eyes met. "I _choose you_." She smiled. Jerry was agog.

Jake entered the foyer. "What? Murphy? You actually want to get back together with this _jerk_…" Jake reached the couple and stood behind Murphy.

"Brown, what are you saying? Are you _saying_ what I think you're saying-"

Jake interrupted Jerry, "-You can't tell me you're choosing this guy over me..."Murphy turned toward him.

"Shut up, Jake!" Murphy looked back at Jerry.

"Yeah, shut up, Jake…" Jerry was pretty happy with himself.

"No, I will not shut up! Not when I see you making the biggest mistake of your life!" Jake confronted Murphy.

"You're the mistake, pal!" Jerry chimed in.

"Hey, Hey!" Jake exploded

"Stop it you two!" Murphy made them stop, but Jake spoke again.

"Murphy, I don't understand! That kiss we just shared. I know that meant something. I felt it. You said so yourself. It made you realize something..."

"You're right, Jake, it did, but…"

"You kissed _this_ guy!" Jerry took a step forward and motioned with his Emmy.

"Jake." She looked over at Jerry and then back at Jake. "Yes, that kiss showed me something. Jake. It showed me…" She was trying to put it lightly, as she averted his eyes for a moment. "I didn't want to do it like this..." She looked at Jake. "But when I kissed you this time… I didn't feel... anything." This was not what Jake was expecting. "I'm sorry, Jake. Yes, we will always love each other. That's a given. But that kiss showed me. Jake, I'm over you. Finally. I can't believe it myself. But I'm finally over you..."

"Yes!" Jerry jumped for joy.

"So just like that... I'm out of the picture. You'd deny your son his father."

"Jake! You always have a place in Avery's life. I _told_ you that. _I _just don't come with the package. Now that's your choice. You can do what you want. It's your choice."

"So what happens when I'm not around? You're gonna let _this guy_ be a father to Avery. You're gonna let this guy influence _our son,_ Murphy. A man who thinks the Vietnam War, _wasn't that bad after all_!"

"No, Jake! Just because _Jerry's _in my life doesn't mean he becomes Avery's father. Avery's father will be the same man it's always been! If I can still get him back after all I did."

"And who the hell is that?" Jake demanded

"She means me!" Eldin emerged from the study with a paintbrush in his hand.

"Eldin? You're still here?" Murphy was astonished.

"You did mean me, didn't you?" Eldin leaned over and whispered. Murphy nodded. "Good." He regained his ground.

"Him?" Jack was more than shocked " This painter guy is gonna take care of our son?"

"He has _been_ taking care of _our son, _Jake. For a very long time. And he's done a hell of a good job. Better than me sometimes. And he's the _closest_ thing Avery ever had to a father. "

"So this is how it's going to be? Is it?" Jake was defiant in his way.

"Jake. I want you in Avery's life - but only if you want to be there. I won't force you. And I won't deny you access." She paused.

"I don't like this, Murphy. Don't think I like this."

"That's fine, Jake. But right now, since Avery's not here, I think you should leave. Avery will be back on Monday. We can talk then." Jake opened his mouth looking for something to say.

"You heard the lady." Eldin walked up to him with his paintbrush. "I think she's asking you to leave."

Jake looked at Eldin and then at Murphy and then walked for the door. "I'll be back," Jake retorted.

"I hope so, Jake. I really do." Part of her didn't believe him.

Jake walked past Jerry to the door.

"Here, let me help you." Jerry smirked and opened the door. "And let me just say..." Jake walked out the door, turned around, and looked at Jerry. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say..." And Jerry let go of the door letting it slam in Jake's face - Jerry was elated.

Murphy didn't say anything but she still gave Jerry a smirk.

Eldin took her hand. "That was a very brave thing you just did."

"Eldin! You came back." Murphy was agog.

"Well, you know - I still had something I needed to get done and…" He looked down and then up. "Did you really mean all those things you said?"

"Of course, Eldin. And I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner. I'm sorry I..."

"No, you don't have to apologize."

"Does this mean you're back?" She smiled and smirked at the same time.

"Yes, I'm back." The two hugged and when they let go of the hug Eldin looked over Murphy's shoulder at Jerry.

"Well, I'll leave the two of you alone." Murphy nodded and Eldin walked towards the door. He nodded at Jerry as he left and the two acknowledged each other.

Jerry and Murphy were left alone feeling a bit awkward. Murphy looked at Jerry in awe.

"You came back?" Murphy finally broke the silence.

"Did you mean what you said, Murphy? Do you really want me?" Jerry took a step closer.

"You came back…" She beamed.

"You gave you story to Rachel? _Why did you do that?"_

"Is that why you're _here_, because I gave Rachel my story?"

"You gave up that story. To run after me. I didn't know that."

"I didn't think to bring it up."

"I couldn't stop thinking about it all week. That you would give up something so big for me. And then when I won this baby." He gestured with the Emmy. "It was so amazing! It was the highlight of my life! And all I could think of, when I was up there on that stage was...I couldn't share it with you. I couldn't get up there and thank you for being with me. With me. And the next thing I knew I was on a plane. So, I guess what I'm saying. Is if you'll still have me..."

"If you'll have me..." She beamed.

Jerry gasped and they kissed. A long hard kiss that sent the passion through them; now that was a kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other and parted breathlessly - their foreheads where only inches apart.

_Our life together. Is so precious together. We have grown., We have grown. Although out love is still special. Let's take a chance and fly away. Somewhere. Alone._

_No ones to balm how time flies so quickly._

_But when I see you darling, It's like were both failing in love again. It'll be like just starting over. Starting over._

**~ It's Like Starting Over ~ John Lennon**

"Go get dressed," Jerry whispered.

"Jerry?" Murphy paused. "I know it's been a long time, but isn't this usual the part when you ask me to get _undressed_."

"No." Jerry pulled apart from Murphy. "Go upstairs and put something nice on. I want us to celebrate. I mean how many times do I ever wear a tux? Let's take advantage of this."

"Believe me, Jer, I _love_ a man in a tux." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you look good by the way. I mean really, really good." They kissed again. "But I was hoping we could spend the night _in_ tonight... Preferably _without _a dress code."

"Well, I'm not ruling that one out. You know me." Jerry lifted his eyebrows. "But I have a special place I want to take you to." Jerry let go of Murphy's hands.

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." He stepped away and motioned toward the stairs with his head. "Now go upstairs and put on someone nice. The limo is waiting." Jerry parted completely from Murphy and set his hand on the door. "I promise you won't be disappointed?" Murphy looked at him with an odd look on her face. Where could Jerry be taking her?

* * *

**TIME 1:25 A.M PLACE: Water Street.**

Jerry and Murphy walked into the very empty drug store. It was one of those chain stores and so the lights were big and the place was large. Murphy was dressed in an elegant black dress that wrapped around her body. It was the kind of dress that helped in those places she was lacking in and showed off what she did have. She held her clutch purse to her side and looked over the place in disappointed angry. The same went for Jerry. The two looked completely over dressed for a night at the Duane Reade.

"Jerry, if you made me get all dressed up to buy condoms - I'm going to have to strangle you with your _own _shoe laces?"

"Will you just get back in the car, Brown!"

"No, I will not get back in the car! We have been circling this block for an hour! What _is_ going on?"

"It was here. I swear it was?" Jerry muttered to himself.

"_What was here_?"

"Just get back in the _car_, Brown?" Jerry took an employee as she walked past. "Hey. I'm looking for 455 Waters Street?"

"Yeah, his is it." And the employee walked away.

"Waters Street?" Murphy asked. "What are we doing on Waters Street!"

"This can't be happening!" Jerry buried his face in his hands, before looking back up. "This can't be it! Of course it is? This is me we're talking about!"

"Jerry, what's on Waters Street? Wait. I knew a place on Waters Street? What was it? Larossas?" Murphy smiled. "Larossa's was on Waters Street. Remember you…" Murphy paused. "Jerry, you're taking me to the place where we had our first date? Ahh, Jer."

"It was right here! It was. Right here!" Jerry was still in a state of denial.

Suddenly, Murphy got it. "Wait a moment; you're saying _this _was Larossas? Is it? It couldn't be?" Murphy took a step. "I mean that would mean…" She took another step and felt something. "On, my god. It is. There's that same slant in the floor." Murphy slid her foot over the slant." She started to laugh.

"It's not funny!" Jerry demeaned. Murphy kept laughing. "I don't believe it! I don't believe it. It was _just here!_"

"When was that, Jerry?" She kept in her laughter.

"I don't know, 1998."

Murphy laughed again. Jerry was not happy.

"Oh, come on, Gold. It was a good idea. Really, I'm touched. I'm sure we can still get the last seating at Sardellas. Come on."

"But I wanted to take you here! To Larossa's! I wanted to seat in the booth where I first kissed you. I wanted to..."

"Get over it, Gold! What's the big deal? It's not like you were going to propose to me or something?" Murphy laughed. Jerry's face shot up and Murphy saw the deer in headlights look in his eyes. Her face froze. "Right?" There was a brief moment of tension as they were both struck in fear.

"You're right, let's get out of this place." He took hold of Murphy's arm and went for the door.

Murphy stood still. "Because you wouldn't do a thing like that, would you? I mean it's against our nature to get married, right?"

They both laughed

"Yeah, of course. Come on, we'll just call it a night."

"You weren't were you? Jerry answer me?"

"Let's just forget it." Jerry, again, took her arm and went for the door, but Murphy wouldn't move. "You're right. It's a crazy notion."

They caught eyes.

"Do it."

Jerry paused, as he saw the seriousness in Murphy's eyes. "What? Do what? Come on, Brown."

"Do what you were going to do." She paused. "Propose to me," her voice was calm.

"Here?"

"Don't _deny,_ Jerry…"

"Are you out of your mind?" He walked closer to her.

"You can do it here." Murphy ran down the large aisle about four steps. "This is about where the booth would be." She laid her hands out.

Jerry followed her, begrudgingly. "Murphy, I am not proposing to you here - in between the Rogan and the home pregnancy tests, although apropos to this relationship."

"Why not?" She made Jerry angry again. "What are you too scared to!"

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it. I'll do it! You want me to propose? Fine! You got it!" He ran through his pockets. "Where the hell is that ring?"

"Excuse me." A very frail woman tried to squeeze her way towards the shelve behind Murphy.

"Do you _mind_ lady? I'm being proposed to _here_!"

"I need to get to the…"

"Now listen, _lady_, a woman only gets proposed to three times in her life! So, buzz off before I make you hair blacker then it is blue." The lady stormed off.

"I found it." Jerry opened the box and showed it to Murphy.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Now what?"

"I don't know - you've done this before?"

"What? You're done it more than me..."

"Just do it already!"

"And you wonder why I get distracted during foreplay." Murphy gave him a look. "OK, ok. I did prepare something." He paused. "Murphy." He paused. "I have loved you since the first _moment _I set eyes on you. I should say the moment you opened your mouth." Murphy smiled. "Long before I took you here. I have never been so happy then when I'm with you. It would be my joy. If you'd agree to be my wife." There was a pause, as a touched Murphy looked up from the ring and then up at Jerry. Jerry smiled back at her.

"No."

"What!"

"No, I can't marry you, Jerry."

"You had me go through all that and you're saying _no_?"

"I got caught up in the moment, ok! I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry! You got caught up in the moment! I don't believe this!"

"Jerry. It's crazy for the two of us to get married. You and me. We're not built for marriage. Why can't things stay the way they are? What's wrong with that!"

"Because, I love you, Murphy, and I want to show the world!"

"I don't care what the world thinks!"

"Well, I do! I like the idea of referring to you as my wife. It shows the world I love you."

"So, what, marriage to you is just the equivalent of a big giant foam finger? It's just a piece of paper, Jer!"

"Yeah! And that little piece of paper gets you into the hospital if I get hurt or killed! Did you _ever_ think of that!"

"_Oh, great!_ A piece of paper that says I get to watch the death of my loved one first hand. Owww, yeah, sign me up for _that_!"

"You know you are unbelievable..."'

"I'm unbelievable! Look who's talking…"

"Why do we have to have this same argument? All I'm trying to do…"

"I know why, because you always need to feel better than me, its needle, needle, needle…"

"Oh, no don't go and pin this one on me..." Jerry looked down at the ring box. "Where's the ring?" Jerry stopped fighting with Murphy.

"What?" This was strange to Murphy.

"The ring. It's gone." Jerry looked around. "The ring is gone!" Jerry got down on the ground.

"Don't worry about it, Gold! I'm not wearing it!"

"I don't care if you wear it or not, Brown! But that thing cost me a fortune. And I'm getting it back to that high priced jeweler in Beverly Hills!" He stood up. "Well help me find it, Goddamnit! It's your fault I lost it!"

"Great! Another evening ending on my knees!"

Murphy didn't want to, but she did sort of feel responsible. Murphy and Jerry felt around for the ring with no avail. Of course Murphy didn't look too long. She found a small area under some high shelves and sat herself down in a huff. She looked out onto the misery she felt her life always turned into.

After a short while, Jerry crawled up and sat himself down next to her. "Well, I can't find it!" He let out a big sigh. "I hope you're happy!"

"Aren't we something, Gold? Not together more than an hour and were over again."

"Over? Brown? Why does everything have to be so _black and white_ with you?"

Murphy looked at Jerry. "But you asked me to marry you and I said no."

"So?" Jerry smirked. Murphy smiled and looked at him.

"You're amazing. Just amazing." She was shocked.

"Yeah. I'm like "_the pyramids" that_ way," he smirked. Murphy smirked back. Jerry sighed and set his hand on one of his knees.

"So… what did this ring look like?" Murphy was a little curious.

"You didn't even look at?"

"I forget! It was a hazy situation!"

"It was _large_."

"Large? Can you be more specific? Like big compared to what? You?"

"Ha. Very funny." He paused. "It was old looking. And the band had a gold and brown color." He looked away from her." I thought it was appropriate."

"Oh," Murphy mouthed silently. There was an awkward pause. "And you're not _mad_ at the fact that I refused you, lost the ring…."

But before Murphy could finish Jerry had leaned in, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. And when he leaned in to kiss her, he really leaned in, because he didn't move from his spot on the floor. His only movement was the leaning of his head, neck and part of his body towards her. It was a sweet and semi-long. He lifted away in a soft sensual way, his hand still on her cheek and head.

"Hey, I was talking here!" Murphy didn't miss a beat.

"I just had the impulse to grab that kiss from across the table..."

"Sounds good to me." Murphy smiled, as if she finally understood where Jerry was coming from, and kissed him back.

_Our life together. Is so precious together. We have grown., We have grown. Although out love is still special. Let's take a chance and fly away. Somewhere. Alone._

_No ones to balm how time flies so quickly._

_But when I see you darling, It's like were both failing in love again, It'll be like just starting over. Starting over._

_Every day we use to making love. Why can't we be making love nice and easy._

_It's time to spread out wings and fly. Don't let a day go by. My love. It will be like starting over._

_Why don't we take us alone. Take a trip far far away. Were be together all alone again. Like we use to in the early days._

_But when I see you darling. It's like were both are falling in love again. It will be just like starting over…"_

**_It's Like Starting Over ~ John Lennon_**

* * *

**ALMOST EIGHT MONTHS LATER**

The Brownstone was empty of people, but busy with excitement for the impending day. White bunting ensconced with pink and peach flowers lined the home. A chuppah, a traditional Jewish wedding canopy, stood in the living room in front of the fireplace, and all the furniture had been replaced with folding chairs. It looked as if the room was set for a little action, but if one would follow the white bunting up the stairs and down the hall to Murphy's room, they would see where the real action was going on.

Murphy looked at herself in the mirror. She set her hands up to her neck to adjust her off-white pearls, which went perfectly with her off-white, tailored dress and jacket. She looked at herself from the front and then the side. Unsure whether to leave the jacket unbuttoned and show off the line of the silk blouse, or leave it closed snitching her waist together. The truth was who knew.

Suddenly, Murphy felt Jerry's warm hands around her waist and his distant smell linger around her neck, as he rested his head in her shoulder blade and the arch of her neck. It felt good, but shocked Murphy, with the surprise of his presence, and she jumped.

"What are you doing here?" Murphy looked towards the bathroom and then at Jerry. "You know no one's supposed to see the bride before the wedding!"

"Oh, come on, Brown! Since when do you believe in stupid superstitions like that?"

"I don't!" She motioned toward the bathroom. "But if _Attila _The Wedding Hun gets a load of you, look out. I won't get the end of it. This is more of a _selfish_ thing really on my part." She smiled.

"So, this would be _different_ from usual?" Jerry said sarcastically.

Murphy gave him a look in the mirror that reflected back to Jerry. Jerry kissed her neck. Murphy rubbed his hand with hers. There was a flush sound from the bathroom.

"See, you better go." She motioned him out with her hands.

"Ok, Ok." Jerry fixed the lapel on his tux, as Murphy ushered him towards the door. "Believe me this has nothing to do with sentimentality, and everything to do with the fact that I'm out of Advil." Jerry stopped at the door. "It's for the greater good of both of us." Murphy looked towards the bathroom.

"So, I'll see you out there." Jerry opened the door and turned to Murphy, as she checked the bathroom door again. "I'll be the one up front in the tux."

"Ha." Murphy didn't smile.

"Ok, just checking."

"Ah, huh." Murphy didn't care.

"In case there's something. You wanted to tell me."

"No, Jerry. Now go."

He went for the door and stopped. "Oh, I forgot. I'm supposed to give you the message your "present" is here?"

Murphy smiled. "Good."

"Murphy!" Rachel's voice screamed from the bathroom.

"Go!" Murphy pushed him out and slammed the door.

"Murphy, I borrowed your hair pin." Rachel emerged from the bathroom dressed in a strapless Vera Wang wedding dress creation; a sixties style dress with a bell shirt and beaded bodices. She put her hand to her head and placed the bobbie pin, from her mouth, into the back. She leaned down to check herself in the mirror. Her hair was pulled back half way, causing her now slick hair to form a bob and flip hairdo. She looked like Jackie Kennedy without the pillbox hat. She licked her teeth and pouted her glossy lips. "I tell you, Murphy. Picking a crinoline dress was the biggest mistake I ever made. I just spend the last five minutes sitting down and actually sufficing in my own my petty coats. I had to go retro - I don't know how you ever dealt with it?"

"That's what pot was for. Besides, do you really think I ever could produce that much of a fire with just this bra?"

Rachel pushed down her dress and stuffed her bosom into the top. "Murphy, can you tell me if I missed any buttons in this thing?" Rachel turned around.

Murphy sat down at her bureau and crossed her legs toward Rachel. "Do I have to do everything? I thought Corky was supposed to help you with all that "girl" stuff. I just promised to be here and watch. You know supervise. Make sure you don't _break _anything."

'Murphy! I've thanked you for letting us use your Brownstone so many times I'm going to have to start building an _alter_ at your door, so will you knock it off. Jezz!" Rachel turned her head quickly and looked at Murphy on her final comment. "And since Corky's downstairs. I don't think I have any other choice." She presented her back to Murphy. Begrudgingly, Murphy unbuttoned Rachel buttons and re-fasten them as they talked. "Were you downstairs at all? Is everyone there?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Did he come?"

"No. I didn't see him."

"Oh."

"And why are you doing this again?"

"Because I love him," Rachel said definitely, with her hands on her hips.

"You're not pregnant are you?"

"Murphy!"

"Because you know you don't have to that anymore. If you don't want to.…"

"Yes, Murphy, I'm aware. I think they sent a memo! Oww." Rachel turned around.

"Sorry, did I get your skin." Murphy smiled. Rachel frowned and looked ahead again. "My god. How many buttons are on this thing! They're so tiny it's like I'm _reading_ brail!"

"Should I get help?"

"No, I have it." Murphy finished the last of the buttons. Rachel walked up to a full-length mirror and checked out her back. "I just want to make sure you're not rushing into anything. That the both of you are going into this for the right reasons."

"We are, Murphy?" She looked at Murphy funny.

"Is there something you know you're not telling me, Murphy? I though you of all people would be happy for me."

"I am, Rachel. I am. Don't get me wrong. Anything that gets you out of my face is fine by me." She paused. "It's just that we've gotten to know each other...very well in the last year and ... I just want to make sure you're doing this for the right reasons."

"I am, Murphy." She paused, touched. "And thank you." Murphy smiled. Suddenly, the door opened and Corky, about four months pregnant, walked into the room dressed in yellow. "I'm sorry, Rachel, I couldn't find your garter anyway!

"Oh, Jezz!" Rachel spoke. "Now what do I do!"

Murphy almost rolled her eyes half way. "What is with you two with theses wedding superstitions, anyway? It's just a wedding."

"Murphy. They're not superstitions. They're traditions," Corky was defensive.

"And they're important Murphy," Rachel chimed in.

"But Murphy's right. I'm sure you'll be fine without it..."

"But I don't have anything blue. And blue happens to be my signature color!"

"I'll just check one more time downstairs and then I'll come back and we can get you prepped..."

"Corky, you don't have to do that. You should sit. I'm fine," Rachel insisted.

"No, I want to help." Corky went for the door. "And since I seem to be the only one who's willing..." She looked at Murphy.

"Really, Corky," Murphy chimed in. "You shouldn't be running up and down those stairs."

"Ahh, Murphy. It so nice you care about me. Will you really stay here and help Rachel? "

"Yes…" Murphy was not happy. "I'll stay here."

"Thank you, Murphy." She hugged her, but Murphy didn't hug back. "And besides you really should be the one doing this. After all technically _you are_ the mother of the bride."

"Just go, Corky!" Corky let go of the hug. "And I'm only doing this so you don't go throwing up on my staircase and that's all..."

"Oh, morning sickness? It's funny, I never really had that." Corky smiled and left an annoyed Murphy.

Rachel smiled. "So, Cher, why don't you go get Sonny and we'll get this thing on the road." Rachel put her hand to her neck. "Oh no, did my aunt send my grandmothers necklace from Chicago?"

"Oh! She sent this telegram this morning." She handed Rachel a yellow envelope.

"I swear the woman still thinks it 1940 and she's Lana Turner." Rachel opened the letter and read it out loud. "Sorry, Dear, forgot to mail it. But best wishes on your… Bar Mitzvah?" She crumpled up  
the telegram and tossed it. "What? Great! First, I lose my something blue when I threw my garter at that stripper last night. And now I don't have my something borrowed!" She plopped down on the bed. "This wedding is ruined!"

Murphy walked over to her dresser and opened and closed a drawer.

"Come over here." She motioned with her head.

"No!" Rachel whined into her hands.

"Get your boney young BUTT over here!"

"Hey!"

"I have a hundred reporters down stairs I happen to know _intimately_. So, if you don't want your face alongside the headline Michael Jackson's love child all over the papers tomorrow. I'd get over here."

"Ok, Ok." Suspiciously, Rachel lifted up her petty coats and made her way over to Murphy. "What?" She looked at Murphy and expressed her words with lethargic hand gestures.

"God, you're worse than him!"

"You know that was **so** low!"

"Just be quiet!" Murphy lifted up a large jewelry box and opened it, leaving Rachel speechless. It was Murphy's mother's pearl necklace. "This was my mothers and I'd like you to wear it."

"Murphy…" Rachel was touched.

"It's just a loaner you know."

"Oh, Murphy…"

Murphy took the necklace out of the box and laid it around Rachel's neck.

"I always thought I'd give this to my own daughter." She attached the latch and Rachel looked at Murphy. "But I guess this is the next best thing."

"Thank you, Murphy." Rachel was filled with emotion.

"You're welcome," she said softly.

"So, I guess I have everything. Except for something blue."

"Leave that to me." Murphy smiled and walked towards the door. There was a short knock at the door followed by the sound of the song "shave and a haircut", in knocking form, at the door. Rachel was confused. "And perfect timing!"

"What is it, Murphy?"

"My gift."

"Your gift?"

"Let's just say you need something blue. I got you something blue." Murphy with great enthusiasm opened the door to reveal none other than Gladys Knight.

"Oh, my god! Gladys Knight!"

"So, I hear someone's getting married." Gladys said with great joy. Murphy beamed.

"Murphy, you got Gladys Knight to sing at my wedding! I love you!"

"I'm singing? You didn't say anything about singing," Gladys said with attitude.

"I didn't mention that. I'm sorry."

"You said you just wanted me to congratulate the woman?"

"Congratulate, sing her down the aisle, same thing."

"I thought you wanted to do a special on me?"

"And I do. But you wouldn't want to disappoint the girl after you got her so excited about you, a legend, _singing_ at her wedding."

"I still get the free food right?"

"Define free…" Murphy walked towards the door.

"Ok. But we're still talking about that special to promote my next album." Gladys still tried to get something out of Murphy.

Jerry turned up behind the women. "We're starting." Jerry looked nervous.

"Come on, we'll talk about it downstairs." Murphy escorted Gladys out the door. "I was thinking. Could you bring The Pips on the show with you?"

"Murphy, I haven't worked with them for over twenty years."

"Yeah, I know. But who's to say you don't need them…" They trailed off.

"Wow." Jerry beamed.

"Thank you." Rachel smiled.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Jerry took her hand and led her to the door and the top of the stairs.

"You sure you want to do this?"

"Yes. I told you. I do. I know you don't like him, but I do."

"Ok. I'm shutting up" There was a pause.

"But thank you, Dad." And Rachel leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You just called me…"

"I know." The music started. "It's time..." She motioned for Jerry to start walking.

"Oh…"

And Jerry walked his daughter down the aisle. Gladys Knight sang one of her soulful love songs and down the stairs they went - past the foyer, through the threshold of the living room, and down the aisle of seats, passed all the guests. Corky, Frank and Kay where all sitting on the brides side and in the third to last row was Murphy looking on as well. Even Eldin had showed up sitting next to Doris and Jim.

"I always get emotional at weddings." Jim sighed, as he cried tears for what seemed like no reason.

Rachel and Jerry reached the chuppah and the smiling groom smiled back at them. Dapper and dressed in a black tux, Joe Greenberg, Rachel's fiancé stood there beaming. Jerry led his daughter in front of both Rabbi's and sat himself down in the front row.

Jerry turned around and whispered to Murphy. "Why are you sitting up there?"

"That's for family. I'm not family." She leaned back.

Jerry gave her a look. "Brown. Sit up here with me."

"No," she whispered.

"Brown," he greeted through his teeth.

"They're starting." Murphy leaned back and Jerry turned around. Rachel gave them both a look and Jerry and Murphy both have Rachel a, "I wasn't doing nothing" look. Rachel turned around and the ceremony started.

It was then that Murphy heard the sound of her front door open and close. She turned to see Miles standing in the foyer. He didn't look in the best shape. He was dressed respectable, but he wore a two-day-old growth of bead on him.

"Oh, no." Murphy was shushed. "Oh, hush and shush your own self."

Murphy got up and proceeded to walk down the entire rest of the aisle to get herself out. Again, Rachel turned and looked at Murphy. Murphy mouthed, "I'll be right back," and then ran towards the foyer. She grabbed Miles by the arm and pulled him off into the side of the foyer - out of sight of the guests.

"Where have you been? She's been asking for you, Miles. Why _are _you here? And why do you look like one of those hobo clown figurines!"

"I'm here to see the wedding, I was invited!" Miles looked a little upset, as he moved his head to see the ceremony.

Murphy took his arm and pulled him back away from the door. "And you just happen to just show up _during _the ceremony."

"I'm sorry. It just took me a little longer to get here then I thought."

"Good. You shaved - somewhat? You were starting to look like Paul Bunyan there. Well at least you're here. Why are you here, again."

"Rachel invited me. I should be here."

"And you just happen to show up as the ceremony is underway?"

"I had car trouble."

"In a BWM? And, ha! You said you were caught in traffic."

"Yeah, first my car didn't start and then - why do I need to explain this to you. What are you getting at, Murphy?"

"I don't know, _Benjamin._ You tell me?"

"Hey, what do you think I'm here to stop the wedding?"

"Well, as a matter-a- fact, yes!"

"Give me a little credit, Murphy. It's like you said last night, Rachel didn't choose me. I respect that."

"Good. I'm glad. And it will ready mean a lot to Rachel that you're here..."

The sound of Mazal Tov and the breaking of the glass were heard.

Miles turned his head towards the room. "Well, they're already married now. So…" Miles looked down.

"Yeah." Murphy knew he was in pain, but really didn't know what to do. "Well, come on. Let's mingle. You can be my date." She put her arm out and smirked. Miles laughed. "What's so funny?" The light sounds of a wedding band filled the room.

"Nothing." Miles shook his head like a child and looked over at Murphy.

"No, what?"

"I was just thinking how if this really was _The Graduate._ And I was Dustin Hoffman that would make you, Mrs. Robinson." Miles all of a sudden realized what he said.

Murphy and Miles both literally shook off their disgust.

"You know, I'll just meet you in there." Murphy exited the foyer and Miles wouldn't look at her, as he spoke in time with her remark

"Good idea." Miles looked off in disgust.

* * *

**LATER**

The music of Bobby Darin and Frank Sinatra rang through the room by the swing band playing in Murphy's small backyard. Doris and Jim stood in the corner trying to figure out what the hell was in the food being passed about on trays. Murphy roamed the room searching for someone, which the way Murphy did it made it completely obvious what she was doing. Her eyes locked and her body and head curving around every corner.

"Hey, Frank." She hit him on the arm. "Have you seen, Miles?" Frank turned his body to reveal a little baby in his arms.

"Watch it, Murph."

"Oh, sorry, Frank. I didn't know..." Murphy leaned in. "Well, hello there, little sweetheart."

"Murphy, this is Anthony. Sarafina's upstairs."

"Oh." Murphy seemed embarrassed. "I'm telling you, Frank. You need to tag those kids. They both look the same to me.

"Say hi to, Aunty Murphy, Little Anthony." Murphy looked around the room again, as Frank waved his young son's arm towards Murphy. "Come on, Murph? Say hi to, little Anthony."

Murphy looked at Frank. "I'm sorry, Frank. But I will not refer to your son as _Little Anthony_. And where the hell is Jerry? I'd be just like him to…oh no…" Murphy turned her head and put her arm up to her the side of her forehead to hide. "It's Rachel's new in-laws." Frank looked. "Don't look. Don't look."

"Murphy!" A man came closer to Murphy, followed by a woman. "Here she is Miriam." He waved the woman in a blue silk dress over.

"We have been looking everywhere for you and that husband of your."

"He's not my husband." Murphy said stoned fast and angry, as if this was not the first time the couple had made that mistake.

"Well, well," Miriam winked.

Murphy was about to pouch when Rachel jumped in. "Murphy! Miriam, Richard. You've found Murphy." Rachel took Murphy's hand. "Remember, you promised," she whispered.

"No, I didn't." Rachel took Murphy's hand and squished it with her forefinger of her other hand "OWW, your nails."

"Richard. Why don't I refresh your drink?" Rachel asked.

"Oh, no, Honey. You're the bride. You don't have to do that stuff 'till after the wedding." He laughed.

Rachel laughed uncomfortable.

"You know, Murphy. I've been wanting to talk to you," Miriam remarked. "I tried to find you last night. I thought I saw you go into the bathroom, but then I never saw you come out."

"Funny." Frank looked at Murphy who loved to see her squirm.

Miriam continued speaking, "You see my daughter is trying to get pregnant without her husband knowing. I was hoping you could tell me what kind of contraceptives you used, so I can be sure to recommend it."

Murphy took a quick look at Rachel. "Oh, god," Rachel muttered.

"I'm sure it's old, but you can find anything these days on E-bay. Right, Miriam," Richard remarked as Murphy fumed.

Rachel was anxious as to what would happen.

Eldin came upon the group, holding a cracker. "This thing tastes like plywood on toast." He picked the back of his mouth with his finger. "Hello, happy _bridal_ family. And what wonderful wedding banter are we discussing?" he said gleefully.

"Murphy…" Rachel took her hand. "If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Murphy about something in private."

Rachel took Murphy off to a quiet corner. "Murphy, I'm so sorry. You'll only have to bare this for a few more hours."

"Yes, where you have to deal with them for the rest of your life! How can you stand them?"

"I don't, Murphy. I just don't get how those two produced Joe."

"With his family and yours I'd think _hard_ before I jumped into that _gene pool_. Speaking of your reason to adopt? Where is that father of yours? He promised to help me avoid those two, or at least throw pieces of the buffet at them."

"Last I saw I had to stop him from stabbing James Carvile with the ice sculpture."

"Well, tell him to find me. I wanna dance."

"Just don't try to sing again, Murphy. You already threw off the band once." Rachel walked away and Murphy made a face.

"Wait, Rachel. You haven't seen…"

"Who?"

"Never mind. Never mind."

And Rachel walked away. Murphy made her way out of the foyer and back to the room. She found Frank again handing the baby off to Eldin.

"What are you looking for, Murph?" Frank asked.

"Miles? Have you seen him?"

"Miles is here?" Frank looked around.

"Yeah, he came in during the ceremony."

"I didn't see him." Murphy took a cracker off a plate that went by. "This house isn't that big. Where did he go? And I still can't find Jerry. How can I lose two short Jewish men in a house this size, it's like losing **Shaquille O'Neal** in _China_" Murphy took a bite of the cracker. "Jeez!

"Plywood" Eldin spoke to continue Murphy's sentence.

"Hey!" Murphy yelled to her left. "Yeah, I'm talking to you!"

* * *

Outside Murphy's Brownstone, Miles Sliverberg sat. He sat on the stoop like he had been sitting there for hours and he had been. He hung his body on his knees, as if he was deep in thought. Suddenly, the door opened and a young man, followed by a few others in catering uniforms, ran out. They look scared and crazed, as Murphy's voice was heard behind them.

"Yeah, Yeah! Run away!" Murphy stopped at her front door. "We don't need you. And I'd better get my deposit back! And don't run on the grass!" Murphy looked down.

"Miles? There you are. I thought maybe you left." Murphy took a step closer. "Getting some air?" She looked out into the night. Miles said nothing. Murphy sat down next to her. "Did you talk to her?"

"No, not yet."

"Miles! She's about the throw the bouquet. You better get a _move_ on," she droned.

"Murphy. I don't think I can."

"What? What was all that talk about respecting her decision. Miles, it's been a _year,_ you need to get _over_ this."

"You know it's not that easier as it sounds. And I have accepted this. I'm just… I'm just…"

"Scared? You're scared that's all. Well I see." Murphy stood up. "I never through I'd say this, Miles. But for this first time I'm actually ashamed of you. Stay out here. Don't be a man. See if I care. Don't forget to tip the valet when you leave."

Miles wouldn't look at Murphy. She gave him a final stern look and walked back into the foyer. It was pretty empty. But then Murphy saw them, the in-laws, coming toward her.

"Oh, Jeez!" Murphy looked around for somewhere to hide. Then, all of sudden, she felt a tug on her back and she found herself in the closet. A light was turned on and Murphy was looking directly at one of the men she had been looking for.

"Jerry!"

* * *

Outside the hall closet, Rachel walked into the foyer seeing Frank coming down the stairs.

"Frank, have you seen Murphy and my father, we're about to leave."

"No. I've been looking for my coat. I have to get the kids to bed. Maybe I didn't have a jacket? Did you remember me having one?"

"No, Frank, I don't remember. I was busy _getting married_. I have to find my father." She walked away.

Corky entered the foyer from the stairs and Frank faced her.

"Corky, I didn't see my jacket up there? Have you seen it?"

"Jeez, _Frank_. Why do men think women have a homing device in our uterus? Did you look in the closet?"

"Oh, yeah," Frank smiled. Corky huffed off, Frank, very happy with himself, reached for the closet doorknob when he heard a voice.

"Mr. Fontana?" It was Joe's Mother.

Frank tried to hide, but was caught. "Oh, hi, Mrs. Greenberg, is it?" his voice went up an octave. Well I'd love to chat. But I really need to go. The kids, you know…" His excuses weren't coming out too well.

"Oh, I'm not looking for your, Mr. Fontana." Frank looked deflated and opened the closet door. "I was looking for Murphy have you seen her?"

"Seen Murphy?" Frank quickly closed the closet door and faced Mrs. Greenberg, with a fake smile on her face. "No. Of course not. Why would I see, Murphy." He paused. No. I haven't"

"Oh?" She looked at him funny. If you see her…tell her I'm looking for her."

"Sure will." Frank fake smiled and Miriam looked at him strangely.

"Mr. Fontana your coat tail is stuck in the closet door." And she walked away.

Frank looked embarrassed and Murphy opened the door.

"Nice work, Frank. Why didn't you just wear a sign that read she's in the _closet!_" She hit his arm.

"Hey! I think I did pretty good considering … your hiding in a closet, Murph!" Murphy gave him a look." What were you doing in there?"

Jerry walked out of the closet. "Hey, Fontana." Frank watched Jerry's walk out of the foyer with an appalled look. He then looked back at Murphy.

"Nothing. Just hiding, Frank, why?"

"Oh, Murph!" Frank was disgusted. "I don't believe it! You had _sex_ in the closet! My coat's in there!"

"Jeez, Frank, where do you get there's ideas? Can't two people hide in a closet without you _assuming _they had sex!"

"No, Murph, my jacket's in there!"

"How do you know that? Frank, I heard you say just say you didn't know where your jacket was."

"That's true it might not be in there…"

"Actually it is, Frank…"

"Ahh." Frank held his head. "I have to get out of here." He went for the door. Frank stopped at the threshold. "And thanks a lot for ruining another perfectly good bomber jacket."

"I wouldn't call a jacket you bought at Kmart a bomber jacket, Frank!" Frank looked at Murphy to speak, but looking at her only gave him the shakes. "UGG." He shook his body and left. Murphy headed for the doorway and called after him. "I DID NOT HAVE SEX WITH JERRY IN A CLOSET!" A waiter, coming from the catering truck, entered through the door way and looked at Murphy. "What are you looking at!" He recoiled and walked off in a fast dash for the living room.

Murphy disappeared and Miles entered the open door looking around.

"Miles?" Rachel was caught off guard, as she entered the foyer and found herself smack in the path of her ex-boyfriend Miles Sliverberg. The impish man, who with a sudden surge of confidence entered the brownstone, had not at all expected for Rachel to be the first sight he saw.

"Rachel?" He said with a question, although it really wasn't.

"You came. I didn't think you would."

"You invited me. I'm here." He smiled.

"I didn't think you'd come. You didn't have to. I mean…"

"No, I wanted to." He walked forward. "I…" He put out his hand. "I wanted to congratulate the bride in person." He took Rachel's hand and shook it, but it was more like a touch then a hand shake. He held her hand and looked at it. Rachel did the same and looked Miles straight in the eye. As she did Murphy walked into the foyer and saw sight of the couple unnoticed. "Have a happy life, Rachel." He said with all the sincerity in the world.

"Thank you, Miles. Thank you." It seemed like an entirety as they parted hands - each seemingly not wanting to let go. Suddenly, the door opened and Jerry walked in. The two broke away. Miles coughed.

Jerry saw the tension of sorts. "Rachel, Joe is waiting outside for you."

"Oh." She looked at Miles. "I have to go."

"Sure." Miles turned around and watched, as Rachel walked out the door.

"Good–bye, Rachel." Miles spoke, as if he hadn't had the impetus to say it before.

Rachel smiled. "Goodbye, Miles." She smiled and walked out, as Murphy entered the foyer.

"Brown, I'm just going to say good-bye to Rachel and Joe." Jerry exited as well. Murphy nodded. "Sliverberg." Jerry acknowledged Miles, gave Murphy a kind look, and shut the front door behind him. It did not go acknowledged that for the first time in their relationship Jerry hadn't left Miles with an insult.

"Miles, Miles." Murphy walked up to him with a sense of pride. She put her arm around him. "Have I mentioned how proud I am of you?"

"Oh, well…" Suddenly, the door opened and Jerry came back in and walked to the closet. "Brown, I have to drive them to the airport." He took his coat out of the closet. "I guess I'll see you, in what, a _year and a half_." He put his coat on.

"Why do you need to take them to the airport? I thought they had a car."

"Some jerk slashed their limos tires, can you believe that?" Jerry spoke, as he reached for the doorknob and left. "I'll be back." The door shut behind him.

Miles looked towards where Jerry had exited, as Murphy grinned, looked over at Miles. Miles shook his head and then looked at Murphy. "Who would have done a thing like that?" Miles wondered.

"Miles, have I mentioned how proud I am of you?"

Miles put his arm around Murphy. "Well, I do learn from the best."

"Excuse me, Murphy," a British accent was sent sailing across the room. "I'm afraid I must be going."

"Audrey?" Miles was taken aback and turned into the child like boy he once was. There, standing in the foyer, was Miles old flame, Audrey Cohn – the one that got away.

"Oh, hello, Miles. I didn't think I'd see you here."

"Audrey, what are you doing here?" Miles was struck.

"I'm in town for a couple of weeks and I happened to run into Murphy and Rachel and they invited me. I hope it's alright?"

"Oh, of course. Yes." Murphy smiled and looked at Miles and then back at Audrey.

"How have you been, Miles?"

"Good and you?"

"Very well." She paused.

"Audrey, so you really have to go, the party has just started." Murphy smiled. "Hasn't it, Miles?"

"Well, I really would love to stay, but I've left my daughter with the sitter…"

"You have a daughter?" Miles was shocked.

"Yes, Gina, she's three."

"I see. So, you must be traveling with your husband then?" Miles seemed deflated.

"No." She paused. "He's back in England." She paused again "Ever since we divorced. I don't travel with him anymore."

"Oh." Miles perked up.

"And I'm not really traveling. I was actually thinking of moving back to The States. I was thinking about New York…" Audrey took a step closer to Miles and looked into his eyes. "If only I had someone who knew about New York to show me around…"

"I live in New York now. I could show you around, Audrey." He paused. "If you like?"

"Yes, I would Miles." She moved closer. Murphy looked over at Miles who glazed lustfully at Audrey. Murphy smiled at a job well done.

Audrey looked off coyly. "I guess I better call myself a cab. Although, I hate cabs. There always so dark and strange, you just never know who's picking you up." She looked away from Miles, knowing what she was doing. "But that's okay – I'm sure someone else can raise my child, if something were to happen to me."

"Audrey." Miles stepped up. "Would you like me to drive you to the hotel?"

"Oh, yes, Miles. Would you?"

"Only if you want me do?"

"Well, only if you want me too."

"Just drive her home already!" Murphy went for the door and opened it for them.

Miles took Audrey's coat off her arm and held it out for her. She slipped herself in and Miles walked Audrey out of Murphy's Townhouse.

Murphy seemed very pleased with herself. She smirked and raised her eyebrows.

* * *

**LATER**

Finally, Murphy had driven the crowd away and the caterers had vanished with their belongings. A few remains of the party were left, but not much at all to suggest that a wedding had taken place there only hours before. A few chairs still sat in the corners of the rooms, not to mention a few streamers along the banister. Murphy had even moved her beloved sofa back into the middle of the room, even if it was a little off-center. That was all she could get Eldin and Jim to do before they left. And Frank before the valet found his car.

Murphy had thrown herself into a hot bath and then straight into her favorite green silk pajamas. Feet bare, she nestled, as much as Murphy could nestle herself, into the curves of the back of the sofa, with her glasses and the copy of _Time_ magazine.

"Hi, kids!" She heard Jerry's voice enter the house, he looked surprised to find Murphy alone.

"You're back? What took you so long?" Murphy questioned and turned her head towards him.

"What took me so long? I was at the airport. That's like asking Congressmen what he got done at work today?" Jerry stopped and saw the state of the room. "What? Did the teamsters go on their lunch break?"

"I got tired. So, I gave up." Jerry looked at her. "Ok, Jim and Frank got tired. But the point is, it'll be moving it back in the morning." She sat and looked at Jerry. "So what was the problem this time?" She took off her reading glasses.

"Oh, nothing," Jerry said in his sarcastic way." It just took us an hour and half to get through security. And is it just me or is asking for your autograph and then asking for an ID _redundant_? I wouldn't have minded so much if he has asked me _afte_r he frisked me." Murphy grinned and Jerry leaned in to kiss her, before sitting down, exhausted, next to Murphy on the couch. "You changed already?"

"Jerry, you were gone so long you should be happy I didn't _change _the locks."

"Well.." Jerry laid back in his exhaustion and undid the bow tie around his neck. Jerry looked over at Murphy. "What ya reading, Brown?"

"Oh, nothing really, just an article in _Time."_ Murphy yawned.

"Obviously, it's not that interesting."

"I could do better…"

"What time is it, Brown?"

Murphy looked at her watch. "Ten."

"Well..." He leaned in and kissed her. "I'll leave you to your magazine." Jerry stood up.

"Where are you going?" Murphy looked at him in confusion, following his departure with her head.

"It's late, Brown. I was going to my place."

"Oh…" Murphy feigned not caring.

"Why?"

"I just thought you'd be staying over _here_ tonight. That's all," Murphy spoke quickly.

"I would, but I have to get up early for my flight. I didn't want to wake you."

"I don't mind."

Jerry looked at Murphy strangely. "You don't mind! One night, I woke you up by shifting in my sleep and you made me _sleep_ on floor!

"I did not! You fell out of bed."

"You kicked me out!"

"Oh, well..."

"Wait a second, Brown..." Jerry got a sudden idea. "Are you trying to say you miss me?" He walked closer to her.

"If missing you means the same thing as needing someone to rub my feet tonight, then yes." Murphy put her feet on the couch. "Just remember my left toe is little sensitive." Murphy smiled up at him in a cocky way.

"You miss me," he said in a taunting way.

"You better get started now if you want to make that flight in the morning."

Jerry gave her his all-knowing look and put his hand in his pockets.

"OK, OK, I miss you." Murphy stood up. "Jeez, I hate when you do that!" She put her around his neck and kissed him slowly.

"Are you happy now?" Murphy moaned.

He kissed her again. "Not yet." They kissed again. They parted and Jerry held her face in his right hand.

"You know _I have_ admitted I missed your before."

"I know." Jerry shook his head and lifted his hand off of Murphy's cheek.

"So, this isn't some _big_ revelation."

"Did, I say it was?"

"You insinuated."

"With what? Am I kissing with sarcasm? "

"Just because we were at a wedding today don't think you're going to get me soft and vulnerable. I'm not _built_ that way."

"After almost fifteen years of this, you have to tell me? Believe me, Brown, I know what I signed up for here. How could I not? I mean twelve years of dating, New York, and I knew you while you were _drinking._ I know you're tough, Murphy. That's what I love about you." Jerry put his arms around her. "I love how tough you are, hell, you're the toughest person I ever meet, and I'm including myself in this equation, and the time I met Mike Tyson and he tried to throw a punch at me."

"I tried to deck you the first time we met." Murphy smiled.

"I remember vividly, you hit the bus boy who toppled over the buffet table."

"You really have to stop that ducking thing, it's a nasty habit." She smiled; so did Jerry. "So, are we all done? Can we go to sleep now? Not that I'm tried or anything," her eyes said sarcastically.

"Actually, no." Jerry looked at her as if the thought had just occur to him. He then left a puzzled Murphy, as he walked over to the archway. Jerry lowered the lights and hit the tape deck. "I was gone so long I didn't get to dance with you." He put his arms out as the music started – it was Aretha.

_At last  
At last  
my love has come along  
my lonely days over  
and life is like a song _

Murphy smiled and walked to the center of the room. She took Jerry's hand and they danced close.

_Ooh At last  
the skies above are blue  
well my heart was wrapped up in clover  
the night I looked at you_

_I found a dream  
that I could speak to  
a dream that I could call my own  
I found a thrill  
to press my cheek to  
a thrill that I have never known_

"God, Gold." Murphy lifted her head to face Jerry. "It's just so funny."

"What is, Brown?

"Just how much things have changed over the years."

"Changed, Brown?" He paused. "Nothing's changed." He looked at her as they danced. "Yeah, maybe we're a little older," Jerry paused and spoke sarcastically, "Not you of course." Murphy gave him a look. "Maybe we have to dye more of the grey out of our hair then before," Jerry looked at Murphy. "Not you of course," he said sarcastically. "Sure some of us have gained some weight; some of use has lost some weight. But I think we're both pretty much the same people."

"You don't think we've _mellowed_?"

"Mellowed? No. Why?"

"I mean this, weddings and kids…"

"Why don't we just _not_ focus on those things now? Besides, we're not getting married, we went through that, and we don't have kids… together. Can we just dance?"

"OK." They danced close again. "Jerry?"

"Yeah, Brown," he said sweetly.

"Would you ever consider asking me again?" Murphy tried to pretend the question wasn't serious.

"Asking you what? Oh? To marry me?"

"Yeah…" Murphy tried to throw it off.

"Why? Would you say yes this time?"

"No."

"Then no, I won't ask you again, I promise." They danced again for a short while.

"Gold?" Murphy looked Jerry in the eye.

"Yeah?"

"Not now, but...maybe..." Murphy got oddly vulnerable. "Sometime in the future...ask me again sometime."

There was a brief pause between them.

"I'll think about it," Jerry said, in his usually harsh, teasing tone, yet with a sarcastic smile and a raise of his eyebrows.

Murphy raised her eyebrows at him and tried not to smile. Jerry smiled back at Murphy and the just enjoyed the dance.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
